Ángel Guardián
by Alla Chern
Summary: Namikaze Naruto tiene que enfrentarse a una realidad cruel y desastrosa:Sus padres han muerto en un accidente. Su hermano mayor tendrá que hacerse cargo de las empresas familiares. Tendrá un padrino que prefiere ir por carne fresca a darle consejos. Esto le deja completamente solo sumergido en el mar de las drogas y el alcohol…hasta que ella llega.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha: Hey, hola, aquí estamos con otro de mis locos proyectos.

Tesha: en esta ocasión se trata de un tema…que me sorprende que ella escribiera –la mira-

Sasha: -se alza de hombros- de vez en cuando es bueno meterse un poco con los ángeles, ¿no?

Joselyn: pero es raro en ti, senpai.

Sasha: oh que la…mejor dejemos que lean de una buena vez ¬.¬

Tesha y Joselyn: Hai.

NOTA: La mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Hay OC.

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL ACCIDENTE.

Dentro de un automóvil rojo viajaban al trabajo cuatro personas; cuatro amigos de por vida, cuatro almas inseparables; ellos eran Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha; y Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.

Se conocían desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, vivían cerca los unos de los otros y sus hijos eran amigos. Casi un cuento de hadas era su vida, prospera y sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias por traernos, Minato – comentó el señor Uchiha algo disgustado.

-Por nada, Fugaku, es un placer que viajemos todos juntos al trabajo - la respuesta de un sonriente hombre rubio fue cálida.

-Mmm…lo sé - el ceño fruncido del señor - Pero es incómodo el causar molestias…

-Fugaku- una mujer de cabello color fuego habló - No es ninguna molestia…

-Ah…esto no estaría pasando si Sasuke hubiese llenado el tanque de mi auto…

-Cariño…- la mujer que iba al lado de Fugaku en el asiento trasero le tomó de la mano- fuiste tú el que no quiso tomar el auto de Sasuke.

-Si llegaba tarde a su clase se enfadaría y pelearíamos - el señor miró por la ventana - ya no quiero pelear con mis hijos - el silencio reinó unos minutos. Increíble ver como el contacto con Minato había suavizado tanto al señor Uchiha.

-¿Cómo están Sasuke e Itachi?- la pregunta eliminadora de aquel silencio fue agradecida por todos.

-Muy bien, aunque pelean, como todos los hermanos - una mujer de sonrisa amable contestó mientras miraba a esposo.

-Jaja...cierto…Naruto y Nagato igual pelean, aunque…

-No tanto como mis hijos…-sonrió la señora Uchiha.

-Eso creo.

-¿Recuerdan cuando los encontramos nadando desnudos en la piscina?- Minato sonrió a sus acompañantes trayendo a su mente viejos recuerdos.

-Sí, eso fue hace años, no creo que lo hagan ahora - respuesta fría pero cargada de emociones por parte de Fugaku.

-No lo dudes, amigo; sabes cuan locos están ellos.

-Igual que sus padres. ¿No, Mikoto?

-Si…- unas estruendosas carcajadas emanaron de los labios del grupo. Minato llegó a un cruce, tenía luz verde pero…

Un conductor de transporte pesado intentó frenar, el mal estado del vehículo de la compañía se hizo notorio: los frenos no respondieron. El automóvil rojo contenedor de tanta felicidad no le vio venir hasta ser muy tarde. Las mujeres gritaron mientras los hombres maldecían.

El camión de carga les impactó. Todo quedó en la oscuridad. Un dolor insoportable hizo a la señora Uchiha perder el conocimiento, mientras que su esposo estaba inconsciente por el impacto.

Minato y Kushina seguían semiconscientes, a pesar de haber recibido la mayor parte del daño.

-Ku…Kushina… ¿estás bien, amor?- la voz sonó en los oídos de la mujer, quien fue abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-Cr-creo que…si…-mentira, no sentía su cuerpo y apenas le alcanzaban las fuerzas para responder- Minato…- volteó a ver a su marido, el horror invadió sus ojos.- Minato….tú….

-No es…nada…-cerró los ojos mientras sonreía- estoy…bien…- ¿Qué estaba bien? Tenía la frente destrozada, vio sus piernas prensadas bajo el volante, varios vidrios impactados en su rostro y cuerpo; pero lo que más terror le causó fue el ver que un gran trozo de metal estaba enterrado en su pecho.

-Mina...to…- las lágrimas acudieron a ella. Ya no importaba su dolor, estiró su mano a pesar de ello y tomó la del ser amado.

-Va…mos…Kushina….a Naruto…no…le va a…gustar saber…que has…llorado…- la sonrisa en el rostro del Namikaze continuaba en su lugar. Tenía que darle valor a ella. Sabía que él moriría sin remedio, pero al menos alguien debía de vivir, ella tenía que vivir, así sus hijos no se quedarían solos. Tendrían a alguien, aunque no fuera él.

-Nadie….le dirá…

-Kushina…- ahora las lágrimas se reflejaban en su rostro ensangrentado, pero sin perder aquella sonrisa - TE AMO….

-Yo también…te amo…- el agua salada brotó con mayor intensidad.

-Cuídalos mucho…diles que…los amo…-las sirenas anunciaban su llegada en el momento en que aquel rubio cerraba los ojos en forma pacífica.

-¡MINATO! ¡MINATO!- la mujer gritaba con desesperación, con toda su alma, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en su ser; él no podía morir, no, él no - ¡No me dejes, Minato!- un dolor agudo le penetro en su pecho, miró hacia el sitio dolido, un cristal estaba enterrado en su cuerpo. Sonrió ante lo irónico de la situación - Minato….- las fuerzas le dejaban a ella también. Miró por última vez al amor de su vida. Apretó aún más fuerte aquella mano.

Vino a su mente toda una vida de amor:

La primera vez que le vio.

Cuando se presentaron.

Su primera cita.

El primer beso.

Su boda.

La primera noche juntos.

La llegada de Nagato.

El nacimiento de Naruto.

En ese momento lo pensó con la suficiente claridad como para que doliera aún más. Sus hijos. No era posible que los fuesen a dejar solos. No…

-Nagato…Naruto…- Los rostros sonrientes se reflejaron en su mente; después todo quedó a oscuras. Lo último que escuchó fueron las voces de los socorristas y las sirenas. Lástima que llegaran tan tarde – lo siento.

* * *

Sasha: bueno, espero que les gustara.

Tesha: advertencia: este fic avanza algo lento los primeros capítulos.

Joselyn: pero después se pone interesante…creo.

Sasha: ¿Creo? ¬_¬

Tesha: ella quizó decir: creo que será de su agrado –esconde a la menor-

Sasha: si, es igual. Nos leemos luego…ah, cierto, este fic será actualizado cada semana o dos semanas, aún no decido.

Joselyn: debería actualizar siempre -3-

Sasha: como tú no eres la que escribe.

Tesha: ya, ya, deja. Hasta la próxima :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez.

Primero, también aquí me disculparé por mi ausencia.

Segundo, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 2: La Noticia.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre, obviamente no eran sus padres, ellos tenían llaves; a lo mejor era su hermano, quien de seguro había olvidado las suyas o simplemente quería jugarle una broma. Se levantó con desgano y fue a abrir. Era muy temprano, ni siquiera se había sacado el pijama y el ama de llaves aún no llegaba.

-Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí, teme? - saludó con sorpresa- ¿no se supone que hoy irías con Sakura-chan al cine?

-Naruto - el joven azabache no podía hablar, no veía la forma de decirle aquello. Su mirada se ensombreció más de lo habitual. El rubio lo notó.

-¿Acaso han peleado?

-No, Naruto, yo - las palabras no le salían.

-¿Y bien?- la paciencia del ojiazul estaba llegando a su límite, Sasuke jamás ponía ese semblante a no ser que se tratasen de pésimas noticias. ¿Pero que podría causar aquel mirar? - ¿Qué diablos ocurre, Sasuke?

-Naruto, nuestros padres han sufrido un accidente, están en el hospital - lo soltó así, sin más, apretando los puños y bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero qué? - unos hermosos orbes azules se abrieron enormemente para luego dar paso a la incredulidad.

-Tenemos que ir inmediatamente - indicó su automóvil con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Pe-pero, ellos están bien, ¿no? - el miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de ambos.

-No lo sé, vine en cuanto supe. Itachi me llamó, Nagato está con él; intentaron llamarte, pero no contestas. Sakura está en el hospital con ellos. Me enviaron a buscarte para ir allá - Sasuke alzó la vista - Date prisa, Naruto, hay que ir - el chico no esperó más, esto no era una broma de su amigo, el no bromearía con algo como eso.

Entró como un loco a su cuarto, se cambió el pijama por unos pantalones y una playera que se metió a toda prisa, junto con un tenis, tomó su chaqueta, las llaves y su móvil. Sasuke le esperaba con impaciencia.

-Vamos - ordenó. Cerraron la casa y subieron al automóvil de Sasuke con prisa.

-Todo va a estar bien - animó el peliazul al ver el nerviosismo de su acompañante. Normalmente el no sería el animado, pero ahora parecía ser que su amigo necesitaba de alguien que le diera alegría.

-Lo sé, Sasuke, lo sé - pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke estacionar su vehículo cerca del hospital. En la puerta les esperaba Sakura.

-¡Sasuke-kun! - una joven de singular cabellera rosada y ojos jade se precipitó a los brazos de su amado. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo; pero pasó por alto el dolor de su mejor amigo el cual se quedó paralizado al lado de ambos, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Dónde estarían su hermano e Itachi? Sasuke se percató del semblante sombrío y preocupado del rubio.

-Sakura, no es momento - la chica siguió la mirada de su novio, noto la idea que tenía.

-Lo siento, tienes razón. Itachi y Nagato están en la sala de espera aguardando que les den información - posó su delicada mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de solidaridad, pero este no se enteraba de nada – Vamos – dijo al notar la nula respuesta de Naruto.

Los tres jóvenes de semblante triste caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a una pequeña sala donde les recibieron un joven de cabellera negra y ojos igual de intensos: Uchiha Itachi; y un pelirrojo con ojos de un misterioso tono morado: Namikaze Nagato; ambos jóvenes un poco mayores que los recién llegados. Al notar la presencia de sus hermanos los chicos fueron donde ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - Sasuke decidió no perder el tiempo e ir directamente al grano. No tenía caso prolongar más esa agonía que les golpeaba el corazón, el alma y la mente.

-Un camión de carga impacto con el vehículo de Minato-san - la voz del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha parecía monótona e inexpresiva, pero su mirada reflejaba su preocupación y dolor.

-¿Y? - su hermanito menor estaba impaciente, no quería más rodeos ni alargamientos innecesarios.

-Impacto de lleno el frente del automóvil – el joven de cabellos negros observó de reojo a Naruto y a Nagato, sabía que la peor parte estaba sobre los padres de esos dos chicos - nuestros padres están heridos. Mamá está bajo los efectos de una anestesia, pues su brazo salió fracturado y tienen una contusión en la cabeza; papá despertó hace un rato, pero los doctores no me dejan pasar a verlo, dicen que por el momento es mejor que repose un poco, podremos pasar más tarde o mañana, aun no me dicen bien - el alivio de Sasuke no tuvo limites, sin duda sus padres vivirían, pero…

-¿Cómo están mamá y papá, Nagato? - esa voz que emanaba de los labios del menor de los Namikaze no era propia de él, tan apagada y sin vida. Deprimió a todos en un instante. Su hermano se aproximó y puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

¿Cómo le diría?

-Naruto…

-¿¡Cómo están!? ¡Responde de una maldita vez, hermano! - definitivamente su paciencia ya no daba para más. ¿Por qué los mayores le veían con tanta preocupación y le trataban como un bebé? Él era lo suficientemente maduro como para soportar lo que sea que le dijeran.

-Están graves, hermano, muy graves - al decir esto Nagato bajó la mirada un poco y apretó la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Qué tanto? - temía escuchar la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla, tenía que oírla de labios de alguien en quien confiara, no quería mentiras.

-Tu madre está en coma, ha salido de una operación con éxito y esperan que responda y no existan complicaciones, aun continúa en estado de peligro - Itachi era el que hablaba, sabía que Nagato no podía.

-¿Y, y mi padre?

-Lo están operando en este momento, aun no tenemos noticias, pero él fue el que más daño recibió – el Uchiha mayor se aproximó a ambos Namikaze y les dio una palmadas en la espalda – Deben de ser fuertes, Naruto, Nagato – ambos hermanos estaban en shock; - voy por un café, les traeré uno a todos.

-Te acompaño, Itachi-san – Sakura decidió que era mejor ir con el hermano de su novio. Ya era mucho dolor el ver sufrir a su chico como para también ver el semblante decaído de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias – ambos se alejaron del grupo.

-Naruto – Sasuke se acercó a su amigo, pero este seguía sin dar señales de vida – Naruto – alzó un poco la voz, el rubio continuó en el mismo estado; Nagato alzó un poco la mirada, solo para ver el semblante decaído de su hermanito - ¡Naruto! - Sasuke tuvo que gritar un poco, lo cual al parecer dio resultado pues su amigo medio reaccionó.

-¿Mh?

-Todo va a estar bien, amigo.

-Sí, todo, todo va a estar bien – su expresión continuo igual, solo que esta vez fue a sentarse, Nagato y Sasuke le imitaron.

Definitivamente sería una larga espera.

.

Habían pasado horas desde la llegada de Naruto y Sasuke al hospital. Todos se encontraban impacientes. La espera era eterna y torturante para los hermanos Namikaze. Por fin, un doctor se acercó a ellos.

-¿Familiares de Namikaze Minato y Kushina?- dijo quitándose el cubre bocas que llevaba puesto.

-Nosotros - contestó Nagato mientras él y Naruto se ponían en pie - ¿Cómo están mis padres?

-Estables, por ahora; ambos sufrieron heridas muy graves, pero logramos estabilizarlos un poco. Solo queda esperar que ellos sean fuertes y respondan al tratamiento - parecían buenas noticias, el medico las decía con una sutil sonrisa.

-¿Y nuestros padres, los Uchiha, como se encuentran? - Sasuke se adelantó un poco mirando al doctor.

-Ah, ellos están bastante mejor; sus heridas no fueron tan graves, de hecho vuestra madre ya despertó, pero hemos decidido dejarla descansar un poco más. Mañana a primera hora podrán pasar a verlos - tanto Itachi como Sasuke soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pero los Namikaze aún tenían un semblante de preocupación - Deben de estar orgullosos de sus padres todos ustedes, han sido muy fuertes y creo que la razón de ello es que los tienen como hijos - El doctor volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, debo ir a verlos para… - un sonido provino de entre las ropas del galeno, este se apresuró a revisar al emisor. Su semblante cambió de manera brusca.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Sakura se animó a hablar, solo para que su pregunta fuese respondida por el rápido correr del doctor, mientras unas enfermeras le seguían.

-CÓDIGO AZUL, CÓDIGO AZUL, ¡DOCTORES DE LOS PACIENTES 294 Y 295, CÓDIGO AZUL!- la estridente voz de alarma resonó en los oídos de todos, los dueños de aquellos números no podían ser otros que…

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- el joven rubio echó a correr, nada le importó que la recepcionista le gritaba que no podía pasar, nada le importaba, tenía que perseguir al doctor ese y llegar donde sus seres queridos. Tenía que hacerlo ya. Sasuke no tardó mucho en seguir a su mejor amigo, al igual que Nagato e Itachi, solo a Sakura se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar y correr al igual que los demás.

Pronto llegaron a los cuartos de Minato y Kushina; ahí todo era un caos total. Gritos y más gritos. Aterrador. En ambos cuartos la misma escena: doctores y enfermeros sobre los cuerpos de aquellas personas, esforzándose por no dejar a las almas abandonar aquellos contenedores temporales.

-¡Vamos, quiero 15 ml de…! - gritaban de un lado.

-¡Suban la descarga a 350…! - gritaban del otro.

Naruto y compañía estaban ahí, sin poder hacer nada para evitar que sus padres se fueran. Veían los insistentes intentos de todo el personal. Escuchaban a todos gritar. Oían las maquinas empeñadas en marcar la nula existencia de vida en el lugar. Malditas maquinas. Malditos doctores. Maldito todo el hospital que no podía evitar el deceso de aquellas vidas.

Naruto era el más atento a todo, era el más preocupado. No podía perder a sus padres de esa forma, no, no podía. Sus amigos y hermano se daban cuenta de su estado de shock, pero no podían apartarlo del sitio. Se negaba a marcharse. Aun tenia esperanza de que ellos volvieran, hasta que…

-Los perdimos, doctor - maldijo a aquella mujer enunciadora de las palabras más torturantes escuchadas en su corta vida.

-Lo sé - ¿Qué? ¿Ya se habían rendido? No, eso no.

-Hora del deceso 20:16 p.m - irónicamente, ambos muertos al mismo tiempo, ¿hasta para eso se habían puesto de acuerdo? Era demasiado irónico pensar que alguna vez ellos comentaron que morirían al mismo tiempo, claro, de viejos; pero ahora era tan doloroso perderlos.

-No - Sakura y Sasuke hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras sus manos se estrechaban fuertemente. ¿Qué pasaría con su mejor amigo y su hermano ahora?

-_No _\- Itachi se aproximó a Nagato un poco, pero este tenía la vista perdida en su hermanito menor, unos pasos más delante de él. Sabía lo que su amigo pensaba, veía todo en esa mirada: su dolor, su agonía pero, sobre todo, la preocupación hacia Naruto, ahora la única persona cercana que le quedaba.

-No - Nagato intentó alejar los pensamientos tristes y fríos de su mente. Dolía, si, dolía mucho, demasiado.

Sus padres estaban muertos; su amada madre, su admirado padre, muertos. Quería llorar y gritar su dolor ahí mismo; descargar toda su agonía en un solo grito y gesto de total desesperación; deseaba salir huyendo y que esta pesadilla quedara atrás, pero se contuvo. Tenía que ser fuerte, sobre todo por su hermanito. Su hermanito, quien se encontraba en un estado indefinido. Camino hacia él, ahora más que nunca debían de estar cerca el uno del otro.

.

.

¿Había escuchado bien? Sí, creo que sí. No quería que fuese real, pero lo era. Deseaba que solo fuese un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero no lo era; estaba completamente despierto.

No era un sueño.

No era una fantasía.

No era falso.

No era irreal.

Esto era cierto. Había escuchado bien. Ellos, mis padres, estaban…

-Naruto - parecía que Nagato me hablaba – Hermano - alguien me sujetaba el hombro, pero no le di importancia. No quería desconcentrarme, quizá si seguía pensando en que mis padres no estaban muertos estos volverían a la vida. La mano me oprimió el hombro con más fuerza. Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que había caminado unos pasos hacia aquellos cuartos – Hermano, no puedes pasar - en ese momento reaccione lo suficiente. Tapaban las caras de aquellos seres que tanto amaba con unas mantas blancas.

Sí, estaban muertos.

Sí, era real.

Estaban muertos.

Un dolor agudo provino de mi pecho, mi mano se movió instintiva a aquel punto. Dolía en exceso, dolía agónicamente. Dolía. Dolía. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sentí mis piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo debilitarse, no podría mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo. Tenía que deshacerme de aquel molesto sentimiento.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - sentí las lágrimas brotar, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás cayendo sobre mis rodillas - ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - mis piernas querían correr, huir de allí - ¡MADRE! ¡PADRE! - las piernas, pues ya no era mi cuerpo en el que estaba, se movieron - ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! - tenía que ir a su lado, pero alguien me detuvo - ¡MADRE! ¡PADRE! ¡NOOO! ¡VUELVAN! ¡VUELVAN! ¡NO ME DEJEN!- pensé en Nagato- ¡NO NOS DEJEN! - unos brazos me sujetaban firmemente, yo solo quería escapar.

-¡NARUTO, HERMANO, CONTRÓLATE! - era Nagato, él me hablaba.

-¡NO, NAGATO, NO! ¡Ellos no puedes, no pueden…! - los brazos me hicieron girar, ahora me encontraba golpeando el pecho de aquel pelirrojo que se había convertido en toda mi familia - ¡No~! ¡Ellos no!

-Tranquilo, hermano, todo va a estar bien - mi hermano mayor me abrazaba intentando darme consuelo. Lo podía sentir, también él sufría. También a él le dolía aunque tratase de ocultarlo.

-¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! - continué golpeando su pecho con frustración. Y mis padres continuaban muertos, era inútil, nada los traería de vuelta.

-Desahógate, hermanito, es lo mejor - mis lágrimas continuaron brotando. Ya no podía más, el dolor, cuanto maldito dolor. Mi cabeza quería explotar - Naruto, ¿estás bien? - la voz sonaba preocupada, yo no me enteraba del porqué.

-¡Se desmaya! - esa era la voz de Sakura-chan, no la pude ver, mis sentidos estaban aturdidos. Sentía mi alma desprenderse poco a poco de este maldito cuerpo. Todo mi ser me pesaba.

-¡Naruto! - al parecer Sasuke e Itachi se aproximaron, escuché sus pisadas.

-¡Hermano! - Nagato me zarandeó un poco, pero las fuerzas me faltaban - ¡Naruto! ¿Me escuchas?

-Mamá. Papá - después mis ojos se cerraron.

* * *

Una cosa: les recuerdo que esta es una historia llena de drama, no me culpen por nada

Otra cosa: estaré actualizando a diario alguna historia esta semana, tengo lo que se podría conocer como vacaciones intercuatrimestrales, ¿existe esa palabra?. En fin, no se acostumbren, jamás pueden saber cuando me desapareceré otra vez...no, no es un chiste.


	3. Chapter 3

Algo tarde, pero, cumpliendo con mi palabra, aquí está el capítulo de hoy.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Sepultar Y Cambiar.

Llovía.

Llovía. Habían pasado unos días desde el accidente.

Era el funeral de los esposos Namikaze.

Todos los asistentes vestidos de negro guardaban silencio en señal de respeto. En el lugar estaban los Uchiha; los socios de Minato y Kushina; algunos familiares. Incluso los amigos de Nagato, los auto-denominados Akatsuki, entre los cuales estaba su novia Konan, quien había decidido mantenerse al margen para que así Nagato pudiera estar con su hermanito. Nagato se adelantó un poco a los demás con su sombrilla en mano, dejando a Naruto con Itachi. Sasuke, al lado de Sakura, miraba en silencio.

Era momento de que el mayor de los Namikaze hablara:

-Padre, madre, hoy estamos aquí rindiendo tributo a vuestros cuerpos, a vuestra recuerdo -empezó el joven pelirrojo mirando tristemente los ataúdes - Se han ido dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí una gran lección de vida, no se preocupen por nosotros; hemos aprendido y asimilado todo lo bueno que nos mostraron y prometemos ser fieles a sus ideales, nos convertiremos en las personas de bien que deseaban -su voz empezaba a quebrarse un poco, aun dolía. Itachi mantenía la mirada en su mejor amigo, pero también miraba de reojo a Naruto, quien miraba los féretros fijamente. Los señores Uchiha estrecharon sus manos, aun malheridos no podían faltar a aquel funeral - Padres, aunque no han podido permanecer mucho tiempo con nosotros, estoy satisfecho porque sé que vivieron su vida con alegría y felicidad; disfrutando cada instante, cada momento. Por tanto… - miró de reojo a su pequeño hermano - pueden marchar en paz. Les recordaremos con amor. En nombre de Naruto y mío, les agradezco por habernos dado la vida y por habernos amado tanto – unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, haciendo más difícil el hablar - Hasta pronto – regresó al lado de Naruto.

Uno a uno, todos los que asistían a aquel funeral, pasaron a despedirse definitivamente de Minato y Kushina. Fue un desfile de familiares y amigos. Los señores Uchiha, al pasar, dejaron un clavel blanco en cada ataúd; Mikoto se abrazó a su esposo con tristeza, este le correspondió: habían perdido a sus amigos de toda la vida.

-Adiós, Minato, Kushina; gracias por darme tan buen amigo - fue lo único que pudo decir Sasuke, pues Sakura lloraba a mares y debía alejarla de ahí.

Itachi acompañó a su amigo hasta el lugar, Naruto no se había movido.

-Madre, Padre, los extrañaré - dijo soltando unas lágrimas el mayor de los hermanos Namikaze al tiempo que colocaba una rosa blanca en los ataúdes - Hasta la próxima – Itachi posó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Este se lo agradeció. Permanecieron unos minutos más ahí, contemplando los rostros tras el cristal. No se podían ver muy bien por la lluvia, pero lucían tranquilos.

-Vamos, Nagato, es hora - se alejaron unos pasos, casi era momento de bajar los féretros. En eso, Naruto empezó a andar. Nagato y Sasuke hicieron ademan de detenerlo, temían que hiciera una locura, como arrojarse al agujero con ellos, pero Itachi les detuvo.

-Déjenlo - miró al cabizbajo rubio - no creo que haga algo inapropiado - era cierto, el chico se había detenido un paso atrás del hoyo. La lluvia le mojaba totalmente mientras observaba los rostros tranquilos de sus padres. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro.

Aun no podía creer que ellos se habían ido.

-Papá. Mamá - susurró. Nagato se acercó a su hermanito dejando que la lluvia le bañase a él también. Naruto sintió su presencia.

-¿Sabes, Nagato?-comenzó con una voz apenas audible - Cuando era más pequeño pensaba que los padres siempre estarían vivos, que eran eternos - sonrió un poco, pero solo un poco; una sonrisa apenas visible – Después me di cuenta de que ellos morirían cuando fueran muy viejos, cuando sus cuerpos ya no soportaran el peso de la edad. Mamá me había dicho que entonces yo sería mayor, tendría un trabajo, una familia, mi vida hecha y que sabría aceptarlo y superarlo - esta vez su sonrisa se fue - Me puse triste y lloré en sus brazos pero me preparé para eso, para perderlos cuando yo fuese un adulto. Jamás pensé… - su voz se quebró - Jamás pensé que los perdería tan pronto, ni por un instante creí que ellos se irían tan rápido, sin que yo hiciera mi vida, sin que ellos conocieran mi trabajo o mi familia, sin darles las gracias por todo - sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

Nagato tenía un nudo en la garganta, comprendía ese dolor. Con una señal hizo entender que era momento de cerrar las tapas de los ataúdes. Naruto se dio cuenta, pero no lo impidió. Solo contempló como hacían descender en aquel agujero a sus seres amados y el cálido brazo de su hermano rodeando sus hombros.

-Yo también los voy a extrañar mucho, hermanito - Nagato le abrazaba ahora y dejaba sus lágrimas salir. Konan le veía con el corazón en la mano. Ella podía sentir el dolor de su novio, inclusive el de Naruto. Naruto y Nagato se abrazaban con fuerza derramando sus lágrimas en silencio.

Todo mundo contempló a los hermano Namikaze hasta que el funeral concluyó. Al término de este continuaba lloviendo, tanto Nagato como Naruto se encontraban empapados, los hermanos Uchiha, al igual que sus padres y Sakura se acercaron a ellos.

-Es hora de irnos, Nagato, Naruto - dijo Sasuke mientras él e Itachi cambiaban sus empapadas chaquetas por las de ellos.

-Está bien – respondió el hermano mayor.

_-Naruto - _Sakura observaba a su amigo con preocupación, seguía en un estado indefinido de inconsciencia.

-Chicos - Fugaku les habló, aunque solo Nagato estaba consciente de sus palabras - si algún día necesitan algo, no duden en acudir a nosotros. Los consideramos unos hijos, y sé que Minato y Kushina habrían hecho lo mismo por Sasuke e Itachi si nosotros llegásemos a faltar.

-Por favor, si están en algún problema o necesitan ayuda, llámennos - dijo dulcemente Mikoto.

-Claro - contestó el pelirrojo - creo que debemos irnos, Naruto y yo necesitamos cambiarnos.

-Cierto, vámonos, nosotros le llevaremos.

-Gracias - y partieron rumbo a la mansión Namikaze.

Horas más tarde, después de la cena ofrecida en la casa de los difuntos y de que todos, a excepción de los hermanos Uchiha, Sakura, el ama de llaves y los hermanos Uzumaki, se fueran, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? - dijo Itachi mirando su reloj. Eran pasadas de las once de la noche.

-No lo sé - contestó Nagato poniéndose de pie para ir a abrir.

-No se moleste, señorito - le atajó el ama de llaves - yo iré.

-Gracias, Yuuki - la sirvienta fue y al abrir la puerta se sorprendió mucho. Un hombre de cabellera blanca y aspecto robusto pero amable estaba fuera, esperando que le invitasen a entrar.

-Hola, Yuuki, cuanto tiempo sin verte - le saludó con una sonrisa y una mirada picara.

-Jiraiya-sama - contestó sorprendida.

-¿Puedo pasar? - dijo señalando sus maletas.

-Ah, por supuesto - se hizo a un lado - pase, por favor.

-Gracias - mientras se adentraba en aquella mansión una pregunta surgió - ¿y mis ahijados?

-Los jóvenes se encuentran en la sala hablando con la familia Uchiha. Supongo que ya sabrá lo de…

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso estoy aquí. Aunque algo tarde, pero he venido.

-Qué bueno, porque mi niño Naruto esta devastado - hablaba con cariño hacia el menor de los ahora huérfanos, era su consentido porque siempre fue más amable y espontaneo con ella - El joven Nagato ha sido fuerte.

-No lo dudo, ahora él tiene que ser un soporte para Naruto - ya habían llegado a la sala. Los presentes se le quedaron viendo y él les devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa.

-Jiraiya-san - habló primero Itachi.

-¿Qué hay Itachi? - le devolvió el saludo.

-Padrino. ¿Qué haces acá? - le miró con intriga Nagato - Intentemos contactarte, pero nadie sabía nada de ti.

-Estoy consciente de ello, Nagato, pero no podía dejarlos solos a ti y a Naruto - al decir esto buscó con la mirada al joven rubio, pero no lo encontró - Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

-Subió con Sasuke-kun a su habitación - anunció la peli rosa.

-Ah, supongo que necesita descansar.

-Si - el joven pelirrojo notó las maletas de su padrino - ¿vienes para quedarte una temporada con nosotros?

-Claro, como dije, no los puedo dejar solos – sonrió - aunque también es por trabajo.

-Entonces subiré sus cosas a la habitación de huéspedes - anunció Yuuki mientras tomaba una de las maletas y subía las escaleras.

-Muchas gracias - momentos después Jiraiya se encontraba tomando un café mientras hablaba con Itachi y Nagato. Sasuke se había ido a dejar a Sakura a su casa y, según el azabache, Naruto estaba durmiendo.

-¿Qué harás ahora, Nagato?

-¿Sobre qué, padrino?

-Tus padres han muerto, yo solo pasaré un tiempo con vosotros. Alguien se tiene que hacer cargo de las empresas Namikaze – fue directo al punto.

-Me haré cargo de ellas - inquirió el joven mirando su taza de café- Naruto es muy joven para trabajar, apenas tiene 17 años; debe continuar con sus estudios – Itachi le miraba, como dando a entender que él también era muy joven para manejar semejante responsabilidad - Sé que también soy algo chico para manejar una empresa; pero he estudiado con añico y adelanté años en la universidad, por tanto, puedo hacerme cargo de esto.

-Nagato, tienes 20 años, sino me equivoco - Jiraiya le miraba - ¿en serio podrás con esto?

-Voy a poder, por la memoria de mis padres - miró el retrato familiar que colgaba de la chimenea, observó a sus padres y luego a su hermano menor, a su adorado hermanito - pero más que nada por él, por Naruto.

-Eso es muy noble, Nagato.

-Yo le ayudaré, Jiraiya-san - intervino Itachi - también he adelantado años. Ayudaré en mis tiempos libres. Debo apoyar a mis mejores amigos - agregó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Itachi.

-Bueno - el señor de cabello blanco se levantó de su asiento - son pasadas de las doce, creo que es hora de ir a descansar porque… - comenzó a subir unos escalones - a partir de mañana, sus vidas van a cambiar mucho - dicho esto subió, dejando a Itachi y Nagato algo pensativos.

-Jiraiya-san tiene razón, Nagato - dejó su taza en la mesita de la sala - descansa, mañana pasaré por ti, tengo unos días libres, así que te acompañaré a las empresas y te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias de nuevo, Itachi.

-Por nada, amigo - caminaron hacia la puerta - paso a las ocho, descansa.

-Bien, también descansa – se terminó de despedir y subió a su habitación, pero antes pasó por la de Naruto. Abrió con delicadeza, cuidando de no despertarlo. Le contempló un tiempo. Sonrió con amargura y le arropó con cariño. Después salió y fue a su cuarto.

-_Descansa, hermanito. Sé que nuestras vidas van a cambiar mucho, sin embargo prometo que te voy a cuidar - _después se quedó dormido.

Definitivamente sus vidas iban a dar un cambio radical. 

* * *

Esta historia avanza algo lento, sólo para prevenirlos; al menos es la impresión que tuve al escribirla.

Gracias por leer.

Ah, también gracias a Akime Maxwell por su comentario.


	4. Chapter 4

Como es viernes decidí actualizar este fanfic también.  
Se viene el por qué de la necesidad de un ángel.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Si Tienes Problemas Yo Te Guiaré.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Una silueta tambaleante caminaba por la mansión Namikaze intentando no hacer ruido. Había sido una larga noche de infinita "diversión." Haciendo eses se encaminó rumbo a las escaleras, llegó a una habitación y encendió la luz.

-Buenas noches, Naruto, ¿o debería decir buenos días? - el rubio primero se asustó por el llamado, pero luego de ver de quien se trataba se recuperó.

-Ah, eres tú - siguió su camino hasta la cama, aun tambaleante, sin prestarle atención a quien estaba en su cuarto.

-Sí, soy solo yo - la voz sonaba molesta, pero también triste.

-¿Qué quieres? - Naruto se había sentado en su cama y se quitaba los zapatos - Estoy muy cansado.

-Ya me imagino que estás cansado. ¡¿Me quieres explicar que es eso de llegar a las cuatro de la madrugada?!

-¡No me grites, Nagato! - Naruto se tapó los oídos, tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡¿Qué no te grite?! - el pelirrojo le miró con algo de enfado - ¡Naruto, ¿sabes cuan preocupados nos tenías?!

-¿A ti y a quien más? - sonrió con burla – Recuerdas, ¡Papá y mamá están muertos! - dijo esto último con ironía.

-Si Naruto, papá y mamá ya no están aquí - la voz de Nagato se suavizó un poco - pero me tenías preocupado a mí, a Yuuki, también a Sasuke y a Itachi; inclusive a Sakura, Konan y Jiraiya-san.

-Jajajaja, ¡no me hagas reír, Nagato! ¡Bien sabes que el viejo es tan pervertido que de seguro hace horas está en su cama con alguna mujer! ¡Sakura de seguro solo está al pendiente de Sasuke, igual que Itachi! ¡Sasuke, el muy imbécil, seguro está durmiendo! Yuuki, esa es solo una empleada, ¡no me importa lo que piense! En cuanto a ti y a tu puta novia ¡se pueden ir mucho a la chingada! - Nagato se quedó sorprendido, su hermano jamás le falta el respeto de tal forma a nadie, en especial a él y a Yuuki; con eso le bastó para comprender lo mal que estaba el rubio.

-Naruto…

-Mira Nagato, ¡hazme el chingado favor de salir de mi maldita habitación! - gritó señalando la puerta.

Por un instante Nagato pensó que debía salir y dejar a su hermanito tranquilizarse, pero luego se lo pensó mejor. Debía de encararlo ahora, o el asunto se le saldría completamente de las manos. Volvió a ver a Naruto, con una mezcla de furia y comprensión fraternal.

-No, Naruto. Tenemos que hablar - se acercó unos pasos a la cama de Naruto - ya no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando a que te des cuenta del daño irreversible que te provocas, esto no puede seguir así.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede seguir así? - de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona.

-Esto - señaló a su propio hermano - Naruto, ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto, hermanito. He esperado pacientemente que tú solo te enteres y reacciones, he ignorado que tomas dinero sin mi permiso para ir a malgastarlo.

-Es mi dinero.

-He ignorado tus faltas de respeto y tus malas decisiones - continuó Nagato sin prestarle importancia al comentario de Naruto - He ignorado demasiados errores tuyos por respeto al dolor que pasamos, pero ya no soporto verte seguir haciéndote esto.

-¿Qué, Nagato? ¡¿Qué?! - la sonrisa burlona continuaba en sus labios mientras observaba retadoramente a su hermano mayor.

-¡Esto, Naruto! ¡Esta estúpida forma de vida que has adoptado! - gritó algo enfadado – BEBES, FUMAS, TE DROGAS. ¡Sales por la noche y regresas todo hecho un asco! ¡No vas a la escuela, ABANDONASTE LOS ESTUDIOS! ¡No hablas con nadie que no sea un ebrio o una prostituida! - el ojiazul alzó una ceja - Si, Naruto, SÉ que te metes con prostitutas - Nagato bajo su tono de voz un momento - Sasuke me lo contó - ah, ese bastardo de Sasuke - ¡no está bien, hermano! ¡PARA NADA BIEN! ¡Te puede pasar algo! Puedes contraer una enfermedad o algo peor, ¡¿no entiendes que tu vida peligra al hacer todas esas idioteces?!

-¡CLARO QUE LO ENTIENDO! - Naruto gritó furioso, odiaba que Nagato le hablase así. Él sabía lo que hacía, pero le importaba poco o nada lo que le ocurriera.

-¡¿Y entonces?! - el tono y la expresión de Nagato volvieron a suavizarse - ¿Por qué, hermanito, porque sigues haciéndolo?

-¡PORQUE ES MI PUTA VIDA, NAGATO! ¡Puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca! ¡Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que me pueda pasar! - su grito, más que de decisión, sonó algo desesperado.

Naruto se estaba asfixiando a si mismo con su actitud.

-¡Por dios, Naruto! ¡¿No te das cuenta de todo el mal que te haces?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que nos haces daño a quienes te amamos?! - Nagato le miraba deprimido, no soportaba ver a su hermano en ese estado.

Le dolía, quizá, mucho más que el haber perdido a sus padres.

-¿A quiénes me aman? ¡Dime quien me puede amar, Nagato! - se había puesto en pie y le miraba a los ojos - ¡Desde que ELLOS murieron no hay nadie a quien le importe MI estúpida y maldita vida! - unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los celestes orbes, dando a entender el estado del joven. Nagato comprendió el sentir de su hermano; él también extrañaba a sus padres. Pero él no canalizaba su depresión de mala forma, como Naruto. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de su querido hermanito a modo de solidaridad.

-Naruto, te lo suplico, razona. Me duele verte así. Eres la única familia que me queda - los azules ojos mostraron sorpresa - Se cómo te sientes. Yo también los extraño, no sabes cuánto - la rubia cabeza miró al piso – Pero esta no es la manera, ¿crees que si haces todo eso vas a dejar de sentir dolor y soledad? Naruto, solo te lastimas más y más; me lastimas a mí, el hermano que te quiere e intenta protegerte - al ver la nula reacción de su hermanito suspiró y se jugó su última carta de ese día - hieres el recuerdo de nuestros padres, ellos, a ellos les dolería mucho el ver a su hijo menor en semejantes condiciones - Naruto reaccionó con furia, quitó la mano de Nagato.

-Vete, Nagato. Vete ya, quiero estar solo. Quiero dormir - el oji morado suspiró, pero caminó hacia la puerta; también él debía descansar, tendría que ir a trabajar dentro de poco. Con un pie afuera, habló por última vez:

-Solo piénsalo, Naruto. Solo piénsalo - cerró la puerta con expresión desolada, dejando a su hermanito solo.

-Tu que sabes, Nagato - Naruto se tiró en la cama, cubriéndose con el cobertor - tu que mierda sabes - lloró.

Lloró como un niño pequeño. Lloró sintiéndose completamente solo, aunque no fuese así. Lloró como lo venía haciendo todos los días desde la muerte de sus seres amados. Lloró extrañando a sus padres.

\- Papá, mamá, ¿Por qué se fueron? - el sueño le venció al cabo de unos minutos.

.

.

Miré con tristeza toda la escena a través de la fuente. Cuanto dolor se mostraba en esa corta platica de hermanos. Puse atención cuanto él empezó a darme información:

-Su nombre es Namikaze Naruto, tiene 17 años. Hace poco sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de tráfico. Desde la muerte de ellos se ha sumido en el mundo de las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol. Cómo pudiste ver no le importa lo que su hermano mayor, Namikaze Nagato, opine sobre su vida. Ha caído en una espiral de depresión que le ha ido absorbiendo poco a poco. Se ha aislado y recluido del mundo, pero tenemos fe en que, con ayuda de alguien, pueda volver a ser quien era – los ojos de mi superior se posaron en mí - ¿Sabes a qué me refiero, no?

-Si - asentí levemente - cuando algún humano pasa por un muy mal momento, puesto a consideración por ti, padre, y los demás superiores, se le asigna un ángel guardián para que le cuide, guie y oriente; por lo menos hasta que su vida tome un buen sendero. Con nuestra ayuda se busca salvar el alma de dicha persona y que se convierta en un buen ser humano, digno de pisar el paraíso.

-Así es, para eso existimos - vi a mi padre complacido.

-Entonces, ¿mi tarea es ayudar a al ángel encargado de este mortal? - mi padre negó con la cabeza.

-No, hija mía, tú serás el ángel guardián de este humano.

-¿Disculpa, padre? - le miré confundida, no podía ser que él, quien siempre me mantenía lo más lejos posible del mundo humano, me quisiese enviar ahí.

-Sí, querida mía - al parecer notó la confusión en mi rostro - sé que siempre he intentado mantenerte lo más lejos posible de ellos; pero este es un caso especial; y ELLA me ha pedido, personalmente, que te asigne a esta misión.

-¿ELLA?- eso era, como dicen los humanos, inesperado.

-Si, por eso no pude negarme - se acercó a mí - hija, sabes que…

-No te agrada la idea de que baje a la Tierra, lo sé.

-También sabes porque no me gusta la idea, ¿verdad? - bajé la mirada, lo sabía de sobra - sientes empatía con facilidad y comprendes mejor que nadie los sentimientos y emociones humanas, por ello eres más vulnerable. Si por mi fuese, no te mando, pero ELLA me lo ha pedido; al perecer, este joven Namikaze no puede estar con otro ángel que no seas tú, de acuerdo con su criterio.

-Siendo ese el caso, ¿puedo bajar al mundo humano? - volví a alzar la vista. Mi padre suspiró.

-Así es. Solo que cuídate mucho, mi pequeña y no te encariñes demasiado con ellos.

-De acuerdo padre.

-Aunque - mi padre ya estaba saliendo del cuarto - creo que es en vano pedirte que no te encariñes con los humanos, siempre lo haces. Aun desde aquí - me sonrojé y, a la vez, creí ver una sonrisa en los labios de mi padre - Bien, me marcho. Daré la noticia de que has aceptado a los demás guardines superiores y a ELLA - mi padre salió dejándome sola ante la fuente.

Contemple por un largo rato a aquel humano de cabello rubio. Dormía plácidamente. Sonreí. Era cierto lo que mi padre me había dicho, en todo el paraíso era la única, según los conocedores, que era tan vulnerable a las emociones humanas, y eso gracias a que comprendía de sobre manera los sentimientos y los expresaba con más facilidad que el resto de las ángeles; aunque había uno que me causaba problemas y, a veces, confusión. Amor. Entendía lo que era, pero me resultaba difícil comprender las maneras de demostrarlo de los humanos.

Humanos. Una especie fascinante. Tienen sentimientos y sentido común, pero los ignoran. Pueden ser malos o buenos, todo depende de ellos. Para mí son una raza que me intriga y con la que me siento muy familiarizada, incluso más que con mi raza natal. Quizá se deba a que nadie más en el paraíso siente lo que yo, ni ve a los humano de la misma forma que yo. Para mí no son solo bestias brutas que se arruinan la vida por idioteces. No, para mí son más, mucho más que eso. Son especiales.

Jamás he pisado el suelo humano, siempre soy quien se queda a vigilar y aconsejar a los demás ángeles guardianes. Mi padre, desde que tengo memoria, me ha cuidado de ponerme cerca de un humano; pero hoy, por fin, recibí una misión. Por fin voy a bajar al mundo humano.

Esta era mi primera misión y no voy a fallar. Si ELLA ha querido que este en algo así, aun oponiéndose a mi padre, será porque ese joven humano debe ser alguien muy importante para ELLA. Contemplé de nuevo al humano rubio.

-Namikaze Naruto, tu vida es complicada pero todo mejorará, lo prometo porque voy a ser tu ángel guardián - salía a prepararme.

Solo espero lograr lo que ELLA desea y encontrar una solución para la problemática vida de Naruto. Naruto, que curioso nombre.

* * *

Bien, ya hizo su pequeña aparición nuestra ángel, espero sea suficiente por ahora.

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos a la actualización del día, esta vez más temprano pues tengo que salir a una "noche de chicas". Bueno, eso no les importa, mejor lean, es un capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién Eres?

Luz.

Una luz que entró por las cortinas recién corridas.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! - una cabellera rubia se asomó por encima de las sabanas con expresión molesta.

-Buenas tardes, joven Naruto - la voz monótona y triste de la vieja ama de llaves le hizo mirarla.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué entras sin mi permiso a mi habitación?! - la empleada ya no se sorprendió por el tono de voz usado por el joven, de un tiempo a la fecha era usual que hablara de tal manera.

-Perdone, joven Naruto - ya no le podía decir las frases cariñosas de antes, él ya no se las correspondía - pero su hermano me ha pedido que lo despierte y…

-¿Quién demonios se cree ese Nagato para meterse en mi vida? - refunfuñaba el rubio frotándose los ojos aun tendido en la cama. Yuuki ignoró su comentario:

-…y que le de desayunar - le miró preocupada, su aspecto era descuidado y dos grandes ojeras se asomaban bajo sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué hora es? - la voz áspera del chico causo una opresión en el corazón de la fiel sirvienta.

-Las 2 de la tarde - Naruto apartó un poco las cobijas que le cubrían.

-¿A qué hora llega Nagato hoy?

-A las 6 de la tarde sale de la oficina, señorito - Naruto se sentó al borde de la cama y se puso una mano sobre la frente. Como le dolía, maldita resaca. Al menos tenía tiempo para arreglarse e irse antes de la llegada de su estúpido hermano.

-Baja a hacerme algo de comer - le ordenó con una fría mirada.

-Sí, joven Naruto.

-Espera, ¿y el viejo pervertido? - Yuuki sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

-Se fue con el joven Nagato a las empresas.

-Bien. Ya ve a hacerme algo de comer - la triste ama de llaves salió de aquella habitación dejando solo a Naruto.

El chico suspiró y se levantó, con paso lento fue a su cuarto de baño y se dio una ducha fría, eso le ayudaría con la resaca; al terminar se vistió, algo sencillo, hoy no tenía ganas de ir a ningún club nocturno, a lo mejor por el camino compraba unas cervezas y volvía a encerrarse en su habitación, ya que tampoco le apetecía la compañía de prostituta alguna. Cuando hubo terminado bajó a comer. Su reloj marcaba las 3:30. Entró en la cocina y Yuuki le puso delante un plato con abundante comida, junto con un café bien cargado. Al final de su "desayuno" se sentía mejor. Tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Va a salir, señorito? - la mujer no pudo sentirse menos preocupada al verle tomar las llaves de su auto: de nuevo se iría a emborrachar.

-¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? Solo eres una empleada - contestó el rubio abriendo la puerta. Yuuki contuvo su dolor y lágrimas para hablar.

-Solo le pregunto para informarle a su hermano que llegará tarde y a donde ha ido.

-Puedes decirle lo que te plazca, no me importa, no te tengo que dar explicaciones de a donde salgo o con quien lo hago, no eres mi madre - se volvió hacia ella con un poco de ira reflejada en aquellas preciosas lagunas - por tanto ¡deja de actuar como tal! - y salió dando un portazo, dejando a la mujer llorando. Su dulce niño era cruel.

-¿Pero quienes se creen que son estos estúpidos para meterse en mi vida? - Naruto se subió a su flamante automóvil en el preciso instante que su celular comenzó a sonar - ¿Quién diantres podrá ser? - tomó el maldito aparato y contestó - ¡¿Qué?!

-A mí no me grites, usuratonkachi - reprochó una fría voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, eres tú, Sasuke - Naruto se colocó el manos libres del celular y arrancó su automóvil.

-Si soy yo - el chico escuchó el tenue sonido del motor - ¿ya te vas a embriagar? - más que enfadado, el tono de Sasuke era de preocupación.

-¿Y a ti que mierda te importa? - el rubio ya estaba conduciendo por las calles de la ciudad.

-Me importa porque eres mi amigo y no me gusta que te pierdas en el mundo que te has forjado, Naruto - intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

-Ja, mira Sasuke, tú solo preocúpate por tus asuntos no por los de alguien más.

-Naruto…

-Si solo llamaste para molestarme y darme sermoncitos como los de Nagato ya puedes ir diciendo adiós.

-No te enfades - Sasuke no era de esos que suplican, pero con su amigo era diferente, se había perdido tanto que ahora él era el tipo alegre y positivo, y eso ya era mucho decir.- llamaba para ver si tenías un espacio libre en tu "ocupada agenda" para salir a dar una vuelta con Sakura y conmigo.

-No tengo tiempo, Sasuke - contestó Naruto pasándose un alto.

-Sí, ya sé que nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros pero quería intentarlo - si Naruto prestase atención, se daría cuenta de que Sasuke se había vuelto más amable; pero él no se daba por enterado de nada que no perteneciese a su "círculo del olvido" – ¿Sabes? Sakura pregunta mucho por ti últimamente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y ese milagro que se preocupa por alguien más que no seas tú? - replicó sarcásticamente el ojiazul.

-Naruto - un cambio de voz se presentó al móvil - siempre me he preocupado por ustedes dos - era Sakura.

-Jajajaja, claro, Sakura. Siempre - Naruto apretaba el volante. Hubo un tiempo en que él estuvo enamorado de ella, pero cuando se enteró de los sentimientos de ella para con su amigo, se hizo a un lado y les dejó libre el camino. Nadie se preocupó por su dolor, nadie más que…

-Es en serio, Naruto, a los dos los considero una parte importante de mi vida - Sakura intentaba sonar dulce, aún tenía la esperanza de que Naruto volvería a ser el mismo chico hiperactivo, entrometido y alegre de antes.

-Sí, eso seguro.

-¿Por qué no me crees, Naruto? - su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, intentaba no llorar.

-Porque es mentira, Sakurita - la voz fría y burlona de Naruto le dolió - ahora, ¡suelta el maldito celular y regresa a darte de besos con Sasuke! ¡Lárguense a un hotel o que se yo y déjenme en paz!- al otro lado se escuchó un suave llanto.

-¡No le hables así a Sakura! ¡Ella solo intenta ayudarte! - le reprochó Sasuke.

-¡No necesito ayuda!

-¡Si la necesitas! ¡Naruto, reacciona de una buena vez!

-¡No la necesito! ¡Ya déjame en paz, Sasuke!

-¡Naruto! - Namikaze colgó y se quitó el manos libres con furia, lanzándolo lejos de sí.

-No necesito ayuda. No la necesito - continuó su trayecto.

.

*

.

-¿Ya estas lista, hija mía?- el ángel miraba a su adorada hija de pie frente a él.

-Sí, padre - respondió con una dulce sonrisa - ¿ya puedo marchar al mundo humano?

-Aun no, antes de eso - le indicó que le siguiera - ELLA quiere hablar contigo en privado.

-¿ELLA? - algunas veces, ELLA le llamaba para hablar, pero que le dijeran que le quería hablar en privado significaba que - ¿me recibirá en sus aposentos, padre?

-Así es, hija mía - continuaron caminando, llegado a cierto punto, extendieron sus alas y volaron, los aposentos de ELLA se encontraban en un punto elevado, el más alto, desde donde veía tanto el mundo de los ángeles, como el mundo de los humano y de los demonios.

El ángel superior se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta de oro con el letrero de "prohibido el paso", puso sus pies en el suelo, o mejor dicho la nube, y empujó la puerta. Al instante se vio una nueva puerta, pero esta se encontraba echa de una especie de madera. De nuevo, el mayor tomó la iniciativa y tocó con sus nudillos. Al poco tiempo, hubo una respuesta.

-Adelante - una voz celestial les habló, una voz que inspiraba tranquilidad y respeto.

-Vamos, pequeña - ambos ángeles entraron a una gran habitación que se asemejaba a un palacio. Nuestro ángel paseó su mirada por el lugar. Era elegante y, a la vez, sencillo. Delante, justo al centro del cuarto, se encontraba una especie de cama, cubierta por una fina tela desde el techo hasta el suelo, ELLA se encontraba tras esa tela. Obviamente no mostraría su rostro, ya que solo los superiores sabían cómo era.

-Eres tú, Hiashi - hizo una pausa aquella voz - y vienes con tú pequeña y dulce hija.

-Si, tal como usted ordenó, he traído a mi hija antes de que parta al mundo humano.

-Bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte; déjame a solas con ella - la silueta que se perfilaba a través de la tela le hizo un ademán a Hiashi para que se retirara. Este inclinó la cabeza y salió - pequeña, toma asiento - señaló un mullido sillón, en el cual la ángel descansó. Ante la inseguridad del ser, ELLA habló más dulcemente - tranquila, ángel mío, no te he mandado a llamar para regañarte ni nada por el estilo.

-En ese caso - comenzó titubeante - ¿para qué ha querido verme, señora?

-¿Señora? - ELLA soltó una risilla - preferiría que no me dijeras así.

-Como usted guste - ELLA sonrió para sí misma, sin duda alguna, ese joven ser que tenía delante suyo era más dulce de lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, empecemos por lo primero, la razón por la cual he tomado la decisión de enviarte al mundo humano, aun oponiéndome a los reclamos de tu padre y los demás superiores, ¿deseas saber mis razones, ángel mío?

-No necesito que me dé explicaciones, usted toma sus decisiones en base a lo que crea más conveniente.

-Sí, pequeña, pero también creo que debo explicarlo.

-No es necesario, en serio - negó la joven ángel, con sonrojo; ELLA sonrío al notar el tañimiento en las mejillas de aquel ser, era poco común que un ángel asimilara de tal manera las emociones y los sentimientos humanos.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres, no insistiré - ELLA vio algo de duda en el rostro de su acompañante - ¿deseas saber algo?

-Em. Si usted pudiera decirme algo sobre la forma en que me presentaré en el mundo humano. He visto que los ángeles nos podemos presentar como una simple conciencia, o como personas, o cosas así, y yo tengo mis dudas.

-¿Tienes dudas sobre tu apariencia ante tu humano y su alrededor? - un leve asentimiento - bueno, he decidido que te presentaras con tu apariencia normal, solo que, obviamente, una vez que pises el suelo de su mundo perderás tus alas; pero puedes recuperarlas cuando quieras. En sí, serás una humana como cualquier otro de allá abajo, aunque conservaras todos tus poderes y habilidades angelicales. Otra cosa, no sé cómo tome esto él, pero en dado caso que no quiera estar contigo, no importa, tú síguelo, ¿de acuerdo? Utiliza el entrenamiento básico de todo ángel para hacerlo - ELLA suspiró - te pido, desde el fondo de mi corazón - ELLA era la única, a parte de su compañía, que hablaba de una manera más humana- que le tengas mucha paciencia. Su dolor es tan grande que se ha cerrado a todo, solo no le pierdas de vista y se persistente.

-Entendido.

-Algo más, una vez toques el suelo humano, para que estés más cómoda nadie más que yo, y eso de vez en cuando, te estará observando; por tanto no temas que te reprochen por tus métodos - parecía estar sonriendo, ante eso el ángel sonrió - subirás cada principio de la semana humana a darme informes; si por algún motivo no puedes hacerlo, no te preocupes, estaré consiente de que te encuentras trabajando para mejorar la vida de Naruto - parecía sonreír de nuevo. El ángel asintió por enésima vez, aunque había aún algo que le intrigaba.

Tomarse tantas molestias por un humano no era normal, ella lo sabía, sin embargo ELLA parecía tener en un lugar especial a Namikaze Naruto. Prefirió guardase esos pensamientos, no había forma de que pudiera cuestionar a su superior.

-Bien, es todo, puedes marcharte.

-Con su permiso - el ángel se paró y fue a la salida, antes de cerrar por completo escuchó la voz de ELLA.

-Suerte, niña mía.

Nuestra ángel se dirigió con paso decidido al espejo dimensional, ese era el modo en que los ángeles iban y venían del mundo humano, solo bastaba con pasar a través de él, aunque claro, era custodiado todo el tiempo, para que nadie no autorizado lo usara para jugar o hacer pequeñas travesuras. El frágil ser llegó a su destino, Hiashi, su padre, ya le esperaba al lado del enorme objeto.

-¿Estas lista, hija? - le miraba con preocupación, no estaba seguro de cómo afectaría a su pequeña el hecho de vivir entre los humanos un tiempo.

-Sí, padre - su voz sonó decidida, pero por dentro tenía miles de dudas.

-En ese caso - le acarició el rostro y depositó un delicado beso en su frente - ve sin miedo, ELLA te cuidará desde aquí - el angelito asintió y dio un paso hacia el portal entre su mundo y el de los humanos. Pensó en Naruto, era la manera de que el espejo le llevara justo hasta él.

-Hasta pronto, padre - se despidió y atravesó el cristal líquido del objeto.

-Cuídate, hija mía - suspiró resignado Hiashi.

.

.

No había un alma en el lugar, no había otra persona más que él en aquel sitio. Era lógico; no existen muchos que encuentren un cementerio agradable. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, con su ramo de flores y aquel semblante decaído. Caminaba con paso lento, no tenía prisa alguna, no había a donde ir después de ese sitio y, si lo había, no deseaba apresurarse a llegar. Penetró por los lúgubres andadores del tétrico lugar, hasta que llegó a su destino: unas lapidas, en cuyo mármol se leían los nombres Minato y Kushina Namikaze. Se quedó de pie, contemplando con un dejo de ira y desolación aquellas letras. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, recorriendo aquellas extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes que poseía. Depositó el ramo en el frio mármol. Se arrodilló frente a las tumbas y habló sin contenerse, en aquel sitio no había nadie que le escuchase:

-Hola, papá, mamá. ¿Qué tal han estado? - acarició las lapidas con dulzura.

-…

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y el bullicio de la ciudad no llegaba hasta el cementerio. Todo en calma

-¿Sabes, mamá? Te he extrañado mucho, creo que más que a papá. A él también le extraño, demasiado, pero eras tú quien me brindaba apoyo en momentos como este. Extraño que me abrases y me llenes de tu amor, extraño escuchar tu voz por las mañanas, extraño tu tacto y tu aroma, hasta extraño tus regaños - sonrió con ironía - la casa está vacía y sin vida desde que ustedes se marcharon. Me he sentido tan solo. Ya no te tengo a ti, padre, insistiéndome en conseguirme una novia hermosa, o jugando conmigo futbol en el patio trasero, al lado de Nagato - el recuerdo de su hermano mayor le hizo sentirse mal - sé que me he portado pésimo en estos días, ante ustedes puedo admitirlo, pero ante los demás no, culpa de este estúpido orgullo que Sasuke me ha contagiado - volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez suspirando - ya no sé qué hacer. Una parte de mi quiere que esto continúe tal cual, pero otra parte me regaña y me reprocha, diciéndome que no es bueno, que debo volver a ser quien era pero ya no sé cómo lograrlo. Me he perdido tanto, que me es imposible. Si tan solo ustedes estuviesen aquí - nuevas lágrimas resbalaron por su atormentado rostro - seguro podría volver a hablar con Nagato sin gritarnos, jugar con Ero-sannin y divertirme con su pervertida forma de ser, volver a mirar a Yuuki con cariño, salir con el dobe y Sakura-chan, regresar a la escuela y ser quien quería que fuese pero, en serio, no puedo. No puedo - se jaló los cabellos con desesperación - o tal vez, tal vez, no quiero - ese nuevo descubrimiento le dio más rabia - por favor, si me están escuchando, si en serio es cierto que me están cuidando desde algún sitio, se los ruego - alzó la mirada al cielo - les suplico que me ayuden. Ya no puedo más con este pesar, con este maldito dolor. Por favor - ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y lloró.

Lloró tan amargamente. Lloró hasta que se cansó, hasta que no notó señal alguna de que ellos le hubiesen escuchado. Se limpió sus lágrimas y miró el reloj: las 6:45. Se puso en pie y dirigió una última mirada a aquella cripta.

-Hasta pronto, los amo - se despidió y dio media vuelta - _¿qué estoy haciendo? Pidiendo ayuda a unos muertos, eres muy estúpido, Naruto. Tu dolor te ha enloquecido. Bien, no hay nada que una noche de sexo y alcohol no remedien. No, ya no quiero eso, pero, pero es mejor que llorar como un imbécil - _había avanzado apenas unos pasos, cuando una extraña luz a sus espaldas le hizo girar. Se quedó de una pieza.

Sobre las tumbas de sus padres, se levantaba un halo de radiante energía. Era una rara e intensa luz blanca que emanaba sin parar. El rubio se aproximó un poco, lo más que pudo, pues la luz era tan intensa que le lastimaba la vista. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, para intentar ver más. No sabía lo que era, pero aquella extraña irradiación le llenaba de paz. ¿Era eso una señal de sus seres queridos? Entre toda esa luz, logró ver una silueta que se aproximaba lentamente, valiente o estúpido, no retrocedió un solo paso. ¿Quién podía ser? Se aventuró y habló con voz titubeante a aquel nuevo personaje.

-¿Q-quién demonios eres tú? - no se esperaba que una armoniosa y dulce voz le respondiera. Fue una voz que le hechizó por completo, tan serena y tranquila.

-No, no soy un demonio - la luz se hizo más tenue y una joven de rostro angelical y ojos como la luna misma apareció flotando ante él, con sus hermosas alas blancas y su vaporoso pero algo corto, vestido de igual color - yo soy tu ángel guardián - y la luz se fue tan repentinamente como llegó, mostrándole a Naruto el precioso ser que se había presentado ante él.

Hermosa, solo esa palabra se le ocurría para describir a semejante criatura de cuerpo perfecto y tez pálida. Confundido escuchó sus palabras y abrió enormemente los ojos, si es que los podía abrir más después de contemplarle.

-Mi, ¿mi ángel guardián?

* * *

Chachan~

¿Soy cruel por dejarlo en esta parte? Perdón; pero no se preocupen, como estoy de buen humor porque pasé un examen importante (y para despedir mi corta semana libre de la Universidad) mañana les traeré el sexto capítulo.

**Akime Maxwell:** todas las dudas se resolverán tarde o temprano.

**carlos29:** gracias por seguir la historia.

Bueno, nos vemos mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas~ aquí vengo con el siguiente episodio, al fin se harán las presentaciones.

Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¿Tengo Un Ángel Guardián?

-No, no soy un demonio - la luz se hizo más tenue y una joven de rostro angelical y ojos como la luna misma apareció flotando ante él - yo soy tu ángel guardián.

-Mi, ¿mi ángel guardián? - el desconcierto total dejó unos minutos anonado a Naruto.

-Sí, soy tu ángel guardián - la joven pisó tierra y camino hasta estar a poca distancia de su nuevo "trabajo".

-No, esto no puede ser, no puede, los ángeles no existen – el chico parpadeaba intentando alejar ese espejismo - ¡esto es un broma! ¡Una muy mala jugada! - el rostro confundido se tornó furioso, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la comenzó a sacudir - ¡¿Quién te ha pagado para que me hagas esto?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Fueron el teme y Sakura?! ¡¿Fueron ellos?! - la chica le miraba confundida.

-¿El teme y Sakura? - su suave tono terminó por acabar con la paciencia del rubio.

-¡Exacto! ¡¿Ellos te contrataron para fingieras ser un angelito?! - le soltó de golpe, provocando que ella casi se callera, de no ser porque sus alas todavía no se iban.

-A mí nadie me ha contratado, fui enviada para ayudarte. Me ha enviado mi padre - contestó reponiéndose.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Quién es tu padre?- le miró retador.

-Pues es uno de ángeles de mayor rango, Hiashi-sama - le respondió con tranquilidad.

-¡Y sigues con el juego! - Naruto se dio la vuelta y alzó las manos, para luego volver a verla – Entiende, YO NO ME CREO ESO DE QUE ERES UN ÁNGEL.

-Entonces, humano Naruto, dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas - ella no perdía la paciencia, sabía que muchos humanos no tomaban bien la noticia de tener un ángel guardián.

-A ver - después de respirar hondamente varias veces Naruto se medió calmó, se colocó frente a la hermosa joven y le miró a los ojos - si eres un ángel, has de venir del cielo, ¿no?

-Es más preciso llamarle el Paraíso.

-Como sea, si vienes de allá, solo tú podrás decirme. ¿Cómo están mis padres?

-Bueno, ellos están muy bien, son felices porque están juntos – en realidad ella no les había visto, pero su padre le dijo que así era como ellos se veían.

-Eso, eso no es suficiente, pudiste inventarlo - se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. El ángel no le podía dejar ir, en ese momento recordó algo que podía decir sin ser castigada.

-Naruto-san, las marcas que posee en sus mejillas se las hizo cuando tenía tres años, fue un nueve de mayo - el chico se detuvo, ¿cómo lo sabía con exactitud? - usted, se encontraba en el jardín jugando con su amigo Sasuke y su padre a las escondidas; pensó que esconderse detrás de los rosales era una buena idea, pero al salir unas grandes espinas le arañaron el rostro. Sangró tanto que le llevaron de inmediato al hospital. Cuando despertó y se vio en un espejo dijo que esas marcas le hacían parecer un zorro. Desde entonces sus familiares le llamaron Zorrito.

-¿Cómo, como sabes eso? No se publicó en los diarios, ¿te lo contó Sasuke?

-No, le vi desde el Paraíso; también sé que ese collar que lleva atado a su cuello se lo regaló su padre cuando cumplió los cinco años, lo llamó a su estudio y le entregó un estuche con forma de zorro, donde venía el accesorio. Le dijo que era el legado que la familia Uzumaki, la familia de su madre, le dejaba. Jamás se lo ha quitado desde entonces.

-Pero, ¿cómo? - Naruto sabía que era imposible que ella se enterase de la cajita en forma de zorro, nadie más que sus padres y su hermano lo sabían, pero Nagato, él jamás lo diría. Era un secreto de familia.

-Se lo he dicho, soy su ángel guardián y como buen ángel debo saber lo más que pueda sobre usted - le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa que sacó de equilibrio a Naruto - ¿Naruto-san? ¿Se encuentra bien? - al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que la chica le sostenía, parecía preocupada.

-¿En verdad, en verdad eres un ángel?

-Si.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? - se separó de ella, su piel era tan suave y tersa, le daban ganas de, no, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas, le miró de nuevo. Se sorprendió, ella tenía un suave rubor sobre sus pálidas mejillas - ¿Qué?

-Estoy aquí para ayudarle.

-¿Ayudarme? - la joven asintió - ¿En qué?

-A ser como era antes.

-¿Cómo era antes?

-Hiperactivo, alegre, amable.

-Jajaja. Yo ya no soy así y nunca más seré de esa manera.

-Pero…

-Me gusta como soy ahora, y ya; así que te puedes ir regresando a tu Paraíso y dejarme solo de una vez - agitó su mano en señal de despedida.

-Pero, no entiendo, si usted hace un momento les estaba pidiendo a sus padres que le mandasen ayuda - el ojiazul se quedó de piedra, mientras la joven meditaba con la cabeza baja - hasta les imploró y lloraba. Parecía que en serio quería que le ayudasen. ¿Es que acaso solo fingía? - le miró en busca de una respuesta.

-Eso, yo, eso fue… - se había sonrojado. ¿Qué ella había visto su momento de debilidad?

-¿Solo fue eso? ¿Un momento de debilidad, Naruto-san? –

-Oye, como…

-Puedo leer sus pensamientos - ambos se ruborizaron ante tal comentario, aún más Naruto.

-Entonces, hace rato tú…

-Sí, pude ver que pensaba sobre mí y le agradecería que se abstenga de hacerlo, me hace sentir incomoda - bajó la mirada, completamente roja. El silencio se hizo presente. Pasaron otros minutos, de pronto Naruto reparó en algo.

-Oye, ¿y tus alas? - señaló el lugar donde antes estuviesen.

-¿Eh? - la joven miró hacia su espalda – ah, nuestras alas desaparecen a los poco minutos de pisar el suelo humano, es para no ser tan diferentes de ustedes - le explicó.

-Oh, bueno - ya era mucho, demasiado para el joven Namikaze. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del panteón.

Ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y tirarse a dormir, esperando que todo fuese solo un sueño.

-No será así.

-¿Qué? - vio como la chica le seguía, pero no se detuvo.

-Yo seguiré a su lado cuando despierte. Seguiré con usted hasta que su vida sea mejor, Naruto-san.

-Si claro, eso si puedes seguirme hasta mi casa - fue hasta su automóvil.

-Si puedo - los azulinos ojos se clavaron en aquellos perlados orbes con cierto fastidio.

-¿A si? ¿Y cómo? No veo tu automóvil.

-No lo necesito, puedo volar hasta su casa - de nuevo las alas aparecieron.

-Creí que las habías perdido - dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-Las puedo recuperar cuando lo desee - se elevó unos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Bueno, ya basta! ¡Ya no quiero más dolores de cabeza! ¡Eres un ángel, lo admito! ¡Pero seguro solo es un sueño y cuando despierte te habrás ido! - se metió en el auto y aceleró a fondo.

El ángel solo suspiró y se dispuso a seguirle.

-Es más complicado de lo que pensé, pero no me voy a rendir, ELLA y mi padre confían en mí, no les voy a fallar - siguió aquel vehículo humano.

.

.

-Mi querida angelita… - ELLA les veía desde la fuente que tenía en su habitación - va a ser difícil, pero confío en que no te des por vencida. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Sé que lograras ayudar a Naruto. Esto les beneficiará a ambos - sonrió dejando de contemplar el líquido místico - solo ten un poco de paciencia; bueno, mejor dicho, mucha paciencia - comentó para sí soltando una leve risa.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hora de actualizar.

Este capítulo ya es más largo, espero les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Permíteme Ayudarte.

Naruto estacionó sin cuidado su flamante automóvil en frente de su residencia. Bajó dando un terrible portazo. Caminó rápidamente y se adentró en su hogar. Al entrar de nuevo cerró la puerta con un golpe demasiado brusco.

-¿Naruto? – Nagato se encontraba en la sala con Konan, Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura. Yuuki salía de la cocina con una bandeja portadora de café. Se sorprendieron de lo temprano que había llegado, apenas eran las 7:30 p.m., él siempre llegaba pasando la media noche - ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano? ¿Ha pasado algo? – su tono era de preocupación.

Naruto detuvo su loco andar un segundo para mirarlos, Konan al lado de un preocupado Nagato sosteniendo su mano, Jiraiya en uno de los sillones individuales mirándolo con preocupación, Itachi al otro lado de Nagato sosteniendo una taza de café e intentando sonreírle, Sasuke y Sakura tomaditos de la mano mirándolo interrogantes. Al parecer estaban hablando de algo antes de su llegada.

-¡Hmp! – pronunció y continuó con su camino, sabía porque estaban ahí pero no estaba para sermoncitos ni charlas de "familia".

-Naruto - Sasuke le llamó. El aludido comenzó a subir las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Te estamos hablando! – Jiraiya se puso enérgico.

-¡¿Qué diablos quieren, ero-sannin?! – una venita saltó en la frente del peliblanco ante el apodo, más se tranquilizó, necesitaban paciencia para tratar con el chico.

-Te he preguntado el porqué de tu llegada tan tempranera, hermano. ¿Ha pasado algo? – el pelirrojo se puso en pie. Naruto sonrió con ironía.

-¡¿Es que acaso no puedo llegar temprano a mi casa?! – los miró retador.

-No es eso, sino que…

-Mira, Nagato, ¡de veras que en este estúpido momento no estoy de humor para escucharte o recibir uno de sus inútiles sermoncitos! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! – continuó con su ascenso.

-Naruto.

-¡Y no quiero que alguien me siga! ¡Deseo estar solo! – les gritó antes de cerrar con otro golpe duro la puerta de su habitación. Todos en la planta baja suspiraron.

En el cuarto de Naruto:

El rubio cerró con fuerza la puerta y maldijo una y mil veces. Se dio la vuelta y se llevó tremendo susto: delante de él, como si nada, estaba su dichoso ángel guardián.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?!

-No debería hablarles tan mal a las personas que están abajo, realmente se preocupan por usted - comentó la chica poniendo sus pies en el suelo de aquella habitación y haciendo desaparecer sus alas.

-¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! ¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! – gritó furioso e irritado.

-Naruto-san, le dije que mientras su vida no se arregle yo permaneceré siempre a su lado.- contestó con simpleza y tranquilidad.

-¡Eso no me importa! ¡Largo de mi habitación ahora mismo! – señaló la puerta.

-No me puedo ir, es mi deber quedarme a su lado, Naruto-san.

-¡Te digo que te vayas, maldita sea!

-No puedo, yo… - de una zancada Naruto se puso a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, comenzando a sacudirla.

-¡No entiendes! ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡No necesito de ti ni de nadie! ¡Lárgate! ¡No necesito de tu ayuda! – la soltó con brusquedad provocando que la chica callera sobre su cama.

-Pero… - el ángel se reincorporó quedando sentada – ya le he dicho que no me puedo marchar, es mi deber estar con usted, Naruto-san.

-¡Aaahhhg! – El chico rubio le dio la espalda tirando de sus dorados cabellos, su cabeza daba vueltas y tenía pensamientos sin sentido - ¡¿Por qué no entiendes, maldita sea?! ¡No quiero verte! ¡No quiero tu ayuda! ¡No la necesito! ¡Solo quiero que te vayas! – Fue hasta su pared y comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos llenos de frustración- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame solo! ¡Vete! – continuó con su frenético golpeteo cerrando los ojos. La joven se puso en pie y fue hasta donde él, no tenía con seguridad una idea de cómo actuar, pero le preocupaba Naruto, sus nudillos habían comenzado a sangrar. -¡Vete~! – lanzó un golpe más fuerte que los anteriores.

Algo suave detuvo el impacto, abrió sus ojos con sorpresa: ahí estaba ella, deteniendo su mano, impidiendo que se siguiera lastimando.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –la chica lo miró con sus profundos ojos luna, lo miró un instante y luego le sonrió maternalmente.

Naruto retrocedió unos pasos.

-Por favor, deje de hacerse daño, Naruto-san - con delicadeza bajo el puño y acarició la mejilla del joven tiernamente, Naruto se estremeció, aquel contacto era idéntico al de su madre cuando le reconfortaba si se sentía como ahora – Sé que es confuso darse cuenta de nuestra existencia, de saber que tendrá ayuda de alguien que se supone no existe – no era solo eso para Naruto – También sé que es difícil, que su vida se ha vuelto muy dura, que ha estado confundido, frustrado, triste y muchas cosas más. Sé que los extraña demasiado, que le hacen muchísima falta. Lo he visto –Naruto solo escuchaba, nadie la había hablado como ella en mucho tiempo, nadie le había tratado como ella en tanto, tanto tiempo – Comprendo, su sentir, pero la forma en que ha canalizado todo no es la mejor, no lo es - meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, luego volvió a sonreírle – por eso le pido que me deje intentar ayudarle, que me permita intentar deshacerme de todos esos sentimientos y pesares negativos - puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico.

-Tú… - un sentimiento de paz comenzaba a nacer en su interior. Aquel sentimiento que perdió desde la muerte de sus padres. También estaba resurgiendo ese sentimiento de confianza. Ella quitó su mano de su pecho.

-Permítame hacer de contenedor de su dolor, permítame estar a su lado para hacerle sentir mejor - continuaba acariciando aquellas morenas mejillas – permítame ayudarle, Naruto-san – lo miraba con ternura – Permítame ser su ángel guardián - susurró con calidez, Naruto cerró los ojos. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. – Y también permítame ser quien seque sus lágrimas. – El chico abrió los ojos y le vio sonreírle con sinceridad, era demasiado, yo no pudo más.

Cayó de rodillas sobre su alfombrado piso colocando sus manos en su rostro, dejó escapar un gemido y luego un grito. Un grito de dolor.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué ellos?! ¡¿Por qué mi vida?! ¡¿Por qué yo?! – quiso golpear el piso. Algo le detuvo de su intento, una suave y cálida voz:

-No necesitará golpear nada más mientras yo esté aquí, Naruto-san - la joven se arrodilló a su lado, y le abrazó con ternura – No necesitará seguirse dañando, Naruto-san. Ya no necesita seguir fingiendo, puede llorar con total libertad, puede mostrarme sus verdaderos sentimientos – Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, luego comenzó a temblar y, finalmente, correspondió a aquel cálido abrazo. Sujetó a la chica con fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en aquel suave hombro bañándolo con sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió. – Nunca más volverá a sentirse solo, Naruto-san, nunca más - con una de sus manos acarició la rubia cabellera.

-¿Lo…? –Naruto se sentía como un idiota por llorar así frente a una mujer, pero aquello era reconfortante.

-Sí, se lo prometo - ella leyó su mente y respondió a aquella pregunta. Namikaze sintió alivio, un alivio necesario desde hacía tanto.

-Gracias - susurró apenas de manera audible pensando en el tiempo que llevaba sin decir esa palabra con sinceridad.

-No, Naruto-san, gracias a usted por aceptarme - continuó acariciando su cabeza. Él solo se dejó llevar. Se sentía seguro, protegido y con ánimos de volver a ser quien era.

Ella sonrió, podía saber todo lo que pensaba y se sentía bien por ayudarle, aunque sea un poco. Esperaba poder cumplir con todas sus expectativas.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Estás bien?! – ambos se sobresaltaron por los golpes en la puerta de aquella habitación. Nagato llamaba desde el otro lado.

La razón, desde la planta baja todos habían escuchado todos los gritos y golpes del ojiazul, luego el silencio y después sus últimos gritos. Cuando no escucharon nada más se preocuparon de inmediato. Temían que el Namikaze menor estuviese haciendo algo muy estúpido.

-¡Naruto, abre! - esa era la voz de Sasuke.

-¡Naruto!- esta vez nuevas voces se unieron a la suplicas: Sakura, Konan y Jiraiya. -¡Naruto! –tirarían la puerta en cualquier momento si continuaban así. El ojiazul observaba dicho objeto sin moverse de su cómoda posición.

-Creo que debería de ir a abrir la puerta antes de que la derriben, Naruto-san - se miraron a los ojos, él reflejaba duda. Ahora temía que si la soltaba o le daba la espalda ella desaparecería como todo lo bueno de su vida – yo tengo que desaparecer un rato, no creo que…

-¡No! – la sujetó con fuerza y miró suplicante. –Quédate - los gritos continuaron.

-Pero, no puedo, no ahora, ¿cómo explicaría la forma en que llegué a su habitación, Naruto-san? Sería muy complicado si me ven aquí - acarició su mejilla intentando hacerle entender. El chico miró sus ojos.

-¡NARUTO! - más golpes.

-Entonces… - se levantó y fue a su armario, rápidamente sacó dos chaquetas y le dio una a la joven - Nos iremos por ahora – sonrió un poco.

-Pero…

-Prometo que no haré nada estúpido cuando salgamos. Solo quiero pensar.

-Si nos vamos se preocuparan más por usted, Naruto-san –ella le miró con reproche poniéndose también de pie con la chaqueta en mano – eso no estaría nada bien. Es mejor que solo yo me vaya y…

-¡NARUTO! ¡Yuuki, trae las llaves de esta habitación! – ordenó la voz de Nagato.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, por favor, no me quiero quedar solo con este problema – Puso un gesto de melancolía – Si te vas y me quedó ahora seguro les grito a todos. Ya no deseo gritar más. Es mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta, luego volvemos y explico todo. Por favor - el ángel pensó lo que le decía, parecía confundido y abrumado, a lo mejor un poco de aire fresco antes de enfrentar a sus familiares y amigos le hacía bien.

-De acuerdo, pero tiene que prometer que no iremos a ninguno de esos lugares poco decentes que visita con frecuencia - Naruto la vio y notó su sonrojo.

-Trato hecho - sacó una pequeña sonrisa, luego caminó hasta ella y le puso su chaqueta y el mismo se colocó la suya.

-Nagato-sama, aquí están las llaves - la voz del ama de llaves los alertó.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa - Naruto jaló a la chica, corrió los grandes ventanales que daban a su balcón, se colgó con maestría del mismo y saltó cayendo sobre unos arbustos, la chica lo vio obrar preocupada de que se lastimara -¡Salta! – le ordenó. Ella dudó un segundo - ¡Vamos, no temas! – lo vio extender los brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza se lanzó al vacío, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Naruto la atrapaban; abrió de nuevo los ojos y le sonrió, este le devolvió débilmente la sonrisa. - ¡Corre, hay que llegar a mi auto! – la tomó de la mano y la jaló en dirección a su vehículo.

-¡Naruto! - Nagato había conseguido abrir la puerta de la recamara de su hermano menor, con desesperación él, Itachi y Sasuke lo buscaron. No estaba.

-¡El balcón! - escucharon decir a Sasuke los dos fugitivos mientras corrían al auto del rubio. - ¡Va por su auto! – advirtió el Uchiha menor. De prisa él y Nagato bajaron a grandes zancadas las escaleras de la residencia Namikaze.

-¡Sube! - jadeó Naruto, la chica se metió a toda prisa en el vehículo, Naruto cerró rápidamente la puerta y rodeó el coche para subirse el mismo; con destreza insertó la llave y arrancó el motor.

Nagato y Sasuke salieron a la calle en el preciso instante en que Naruto arrancaba el automóvil.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Naruto! - le llamaron, pero el automóvil ya se había perdido de vista.

-¡Demonios! - maldijeron ambos mientras entraban con resignación en la mansión.

-¿Lo alcanzaron? – preguntó con tristeza Sakura, ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras cerraban la puerta. Todos suspiraron con pesar.

-Ese idiota, cuando se trata de huir lo más rápido posible sí que le sale bien - refunfuñó Sasuke.

-La suerte la lleva en la sangre - musitó Jiraiya.

-¿Qué hacemos, Nagato? – Konan miró a su novio. Este alzó la vista y caminó hasta el sillón, dejándose caer con pesadez.

-Nada.

-Nagato…

-No podemos hacer nada, de que se va y se pierde no hay manera alguna de encontrarlo.

-Pero…

-Jiraiya, Sasuke, Itachi y yo ya hemos intentado buscarle cuando huye, pero nunca lo encontramos – explicó Nagato con los ojos cerrados.

-Solo nos queda esperar y confiar en que vuelva pronto y con bien - agregó Itachi sentándose a un lado de Nagato. Nuevos suspiros.

-Nagato, sino te molesta, me gustaría quedarme a esperar a Naruto - pidió Sasuke – me estoy cansando de no hacer nada aparte de gritarle.

-No me molesta en absoluto, Sasuke, además… - se sentó poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza - no sé si puede lidiar con esto hoy, no estoy de humor – suspiró.

-Gracias, iré a dejar a Sakura a casa, tiene mucho trabajo y su tía está sola – los enamorados se miraron y ella asintió.

-Nos vemos después - se despidió tristemente.

-Sasuke, si no es molestia, ¿podrías llevarme a mí también a mi casa? – pidió Konan.

-Claro que puedo.

-Gracias - la chica fue hasta donde su novio y le dio un beso en la frente - Descansa, Nagato, procura no ser muy duro, ¿sí? Recuerda lo que hablamos sobre cómo tratar a Naruto-kun - el ojimorado asintió levemente con una semi sonrisa de cansancio – Bueno, nos vemos mañana, vendré por la tarde.

-Vuelvo en un rato - dijo Sasuke, después los tres se marcharon.

-Iré a preparar café y una habitación para el joven Sasuke - anunció la fiel sirvienta.

-Por favor también prepárame una habitación a mí - pidió Itachi.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias, Yuuki - el ama de llaves se retiró, dejando a los tres hombre restantes solos.

-Llamaré a mis padres para avisar que Sasuke y yo nos quedaremos hoy - Itachi se puso en pie luego de mirar a su amigo.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy viejo para esto - sonrió Jiraiya - cuando llegue mi ahijado cabeza hueca lo regañas en mi nombre, Nagato - el aludido asintió. Luego Jiraiya se fue. Tras unos segundos Nagato también se puso de pie y habló.

-Vamos a cenar Itachi, la espera siempre es larga – suspiró invitando a su amigo a sentarse en la mesita de mármol de la cocina. – Yuuki - la mujer ya estaba ahí preparando el café - por favor haznos algo de cenar.

-En seguida, joven Nagato – Itachi se sentó a un lado de su camarada y permaneció en silencio, observando el cansancio y dolor que su rostro reflejaba.

-Todo se compondrá, Nagato. Estoy seguro de que esta es solo una etapa.

-Eso espero, Itachi, eso espero - contestó con tristeza mientras iniciaba con su cena.

.

.

.

Naruto había arrancado rápidamente y se alejó de su residencia con velocidad. Su ángel guardián alcanzó a escuchar como unos jóvenes le gritaban. Hubo silencio, luego escuchó como el ojiazul soltaba una pequeña pero alegre risa.

-Naruto-san, ¿ocurre algo? – le miró.

-No, no es nada, solo… - se rio otro poco – hace mucho que no me divertía tanto escapando de mi hermano y del teme. – se detuvo al doblar en una esquina, estacionando momentáneamente el vehículo.

-¿Teme? - vio a su ángel alzar una ceja.

-Sasuke - aclaró Naruto – mí, mí… - ¿Cómo llamar a Sasuke su mejor amigo después de todo lo pasado?

-Entiendo - la vio y sintió como ella tomaba su mano, se sentía muy bien, la volvió a ver, esta vez ella tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué pasa? - ahora él era el preocupado.

-Sus manos - se las miró, cubiertas de sangre, luego la miró a ella, su blanco vestido con manchas rojas en el frente.

-Tu ropa - musitó. Ella se miró y luego sonrió, rasgando un pedazo de la tela de sus prendas.

-No importa - con el pedazo de tela y una botella con agua que encontró al lado de los asientos, comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su "trabajo". Naruto le miraba con tranquilidad.

-Duele - se quejó cuando ella tocó una herida abierta.

-Disculpe - continuó con su labor. Después de unos minutos las manos de Naruto estaban limpias y vendadas con otro poco de la tela del vestido de la joven – Listo - anunció mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

-Gracias - apartó sus manos y tomó de nuevo el volante - pero ahora tu ropa está hecha un desastre.

-Ya le dije que no importa.

-Tal vez a ti no, pero a mí sí – Se miraron de nuevo - no puedo presentarte ante todos vestida como estas - la vio sonrojarse. – Ya sé, iremos a comprarte algo de ropa, después de todo no puedes andar con la misma todo el tiempo, ¿o sí? – la miró con duda, ella era un ángel y él no sabía nada sobre esos seres, ni sus necesidades, ni sus costumbres. Nada; quien sabe, a lo mejor su ropa se regeneraba o que sabía él. La vio sonreír ampliamente -¿Leíste lo que pensaba? – sonó más como una acusación que pregunta.

-Sí, perdone, Naruto-san. Y no, mi ropa no se regenera, es como su ropa. Todos los ángeles nos tenemos que cambiar todo el tiempo. En cuanto a las necesidades, son como las de ustedes los humanos.

-¿Entonces ustedes pasan hambre, frio y todo eso? - alzó una ceja incrédulo.

-En menor escala en algunas ocasiones, pero sí - asintió levemente – Por lo general, una vez que nuestro custodio acepta nuestra ayuda nosotros nos mantenemos viviendo cerca de su hogar, en una de las casas que controlan personas allegadas a nosotros.

-Entiendo. Pero tú vivirás en mi casa - la chica se sonrojo al mirarlo - siento que si te apartas mucho yo, am, volveré a mis andadas - sonrió nervioso. Era tan lindo.

-De acuerdo, sin embargo no me gustaría causar molestias ni peleas con sus familiares y amigos.

-No las habrá.

-Tampoco puede decirles que soy un ángel.

-No diré nada, ya inventaré algo para justificar tu estadía en mi hogar, aunque…

-Será complicado - completó la chica, luego lo pensó un poco, y se acordó que en algunos casos se permitía decir a una persona de confianza sobre su verdadera identidad - creo que si le puede decir a su hermano.

-¿En serio? Eso haría las cosas mucho más fáciles – ella asintió - Bueno, ya veremos que decirle a mi hermano y a todos los demás, por ahora lo primordial es comprarte algo de ropa - su estómago rugió, él se ruborizo un poco al escucharla soltar una risilla - y también si no te molesta me gustaría ir a cenar a algún lugar – la miró y vio su duda – a un lugar decente, por supuesto.

-No me molesta.

-En ese caso - arrancó de nuevo el automóvil - Vamos primero por algo de ropa para ti, em, eh - se dio cuenta de que ella nunca le había dicho su nombre.

-Hinata.

-¿Eh? - de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron.

-Mi nombre es Hinata - aclaró.

-Ok, Hinata-chan, vamos a comprarte algo de ropa - ambos sonrieron. El vehículo inició su marcha.

* * *

Eso es todo.

**carlos29:** me alegra que mi historia te esté gustando.

Gracias a todos por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, he aquí el capítulo más largo, hasta ahora, de esta historia.

Como ya les advertí, las cosas irán un poco lentas, espero comprendan el porqué.

* * *

Capítulo 8: El Regreso De Mi Hermanito.

Nagato, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en la sala de la mansión Namikaze viendo un partido de futbol sin mucho entusiasmo. El reloj marcaba las 11:10 p.m. suspiraron, era imposible que Naruto llegase tan temprano a casa. Yuuki se había ido hacia una hora aproximadamente. Sasuke se levantó y fue a buscar más palomitas. Itachi lo siguió y sacó otro six pack de cervezas. Volvieron al sofá con Nagato, él tomó una de las latas de cerveza y la abrió. Era desesperante la espera. Escuchaban pasar de vez en cuando los automóviles de sus vecinos. De pronto el sonido de las llaves girando el seguro de la casa los hizo ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección a la entrada. Escucharon la voz del rubio, al parecer venía con alguien.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico desconocido desde hacía meses: arreglado, sin olor a alcohol ni tambaleante, sin rastros de droga, totalmente relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sasuke, Itachi! – Al parecer se sorprendió de verlos ahí, de inmediato cubrió el espacio abierto con su cuerpo, - ¿Qué, jum, que hacen aquí?

-Le hacemos compañía a Nagato mientras llegas, idiota – le respondió el azabache cruzándose de brazos - ¿Algún problema?

-No, eh, digo si, digo, em - ese era el Naruto torpe y confundido que conocían, lo cual los dejó torpes y confundidos.

-¿Por qué es un problema, Naruto-kun? – Itachi se recargó en la pared viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Este, yo… - miró a Nagato.

-¿Pasa algo? – el pelirrojo caminó unos pasos, deteniéndose al notar a una sombra detrás de su hermano, él trataba de ocultar a alguien. Naruto se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor había descubierto a su ángel - ¿Quién…? - rápidamente Naruto jaló a su hermano sacándolo de la casa, luego de hacerlo cerró la puerta.

Itachi y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, interrogantes.

-¿Debemos ir?

-No lo creo, esa era la reacción de Naruto siempre que quería hablar con Nagato a solas.

-Entonces vamos a ver el partido mientras ellos arreglan sus asuntos - los hermanos Uchiha se encogieron de hombros y fueron de nuevo a la sala.

.

.

.

Mientras, en el umbral de la puerta de entrada, Nagato miraba con atención a la chica que venía con su problemático hermanito: una joven de cabellera negra con reflejos azules, tez algo pálida, algo pequeña, muy desarrollada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus extraños ojos color perla; vestía unos jeans negros, zapatos blancos de piso, blusa blanca y llevaba encima una de las chamarras de Naruto. Ella le sonreía tímidamente.

-¿Quién es? - observó a su hermano, quien después del brusco jalón se había puesto en medio de los dos.

-Ella es Hinata; Hinata, él es…

-Su hermano mayor, Nagato Namikaze, un placer conocerle en persona - Hinata inclinó levemente la cabeza.

-…

Nagato miró a su hermano menor de forma interrogante, aquella chica no tenía aspecto de ser prostituta alguna o una de esas chicas frívolas de una noche que el rubio traía a casa. No, ella parecía ser demasiado pura como para estar con su hermano por una noche de sexo solamente. Naruto entendió la mirada y pensamientos de su hermano, más que nada porque su ángel había pasado de un ligero sonrojo a un intenso carmesí.

-Sólo para aclarar, Hinata-chan no es lo que piensas, hermano. Ella es, am, ¿cómo decirlo? - se rascó la mejilla derecha en señal de nerviosismo, lo cual hizo que Nagato se sorprendiera más, ¿a qué se debía el cambio tan repentino de humor de su pequeño hermano? – Am, pues, ¿cómo lo explico sin que suene tan raro? – el ojiazul miró a la chica en busca de ayuda. Ella asintió.

-Joven Nagato - la vieron – sé que esto sonará algo extraño y está en todo su derecho de tener sus dudas y hacer las preguntas necesarias - pausó un segundo mirando a Nagato a los ojos – yo soy el ángel guardián de su hermano menor, Namikaze Naruto y he venido con la intención de ayudarle a rehacer su vida – Nagato alzó una ceja incrédulo, ¿ángel guardián? ¿Qué clase de jueguito se traía entre manos Naruto? – No es ningún juego, Nagato-san - el pelirrojo la observó con sorpresa, ¿cómo había sabido lo que pensaba?

-Ella puede leer las mentes de las demás personas, es algo así como un don de todos los ángeles, en realidad aun no entiendo muy bien ese asunto - intentó explicar su hermano menor.

-Ajá, si, como no, ¿ángel guardián? Por favor, ¿por quién me toman? Naruto - miró a su hermano de manera amenazante – te doy tres segundos para que me expliques porque huiste hoy de la casa dejándonos a todos preocupados, y te doy otros tres para que me digas quien es ella en realidad y porque la has traído a nuestra casa.

-Bueno, hui porque estaba abrumado después de hablar con ella - señaló a Hinata, quien asintió levemente en señal de confirmación; Nagato se asombró más, no esperaba que él le respondiera con sinceridad, esperaba todo lo contrario, que se pusiera a gritarle que era su vida y no se entrometiera y, como resultado, terminaran enojados – en cuanto a lo otro, es la verdad lo que te hemos contado, ella es mi ángel y viene a, mmm, ayudarme, según sus propias palabras no se irá hasta que mi vida vaya por un buen camino y…

-Naruto - el mayor entrecerró los ojos. Vale que le había gustado que por una vez su hermanito le contestara civilizadamente, pero él no era un idiota como para tragarse semejante cuentito.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Lo juro, de veras! – al ver que su hermano aun no le creía él le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Hinata, ella volvió a asentir y se separó un poco. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Nagato tenía los suyos a punto de salírseles de la cara: ella había hecho aparecer sus blanquecinas alas.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- caminó hasta la chica y observó su espalda en busca de algo sospechoso sobre sus alas, pero no, no había nada, parecían tan reales.

-Son reales - aclaró la chica.

-¿Por qué tú…? – la pregunta no salía a flote.

-No las puedo tener así todo el tiempo, es contra las reglas, además no me ayudaría en nada a parecer más humana – aclaró Hinata mientras volvía a hacerlas desaparecer y Nagato se ponía frente a ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza. ¿Esto era verdad o un sueño? – No es un sueño, Nagato-san, yo de verdad soy el ángel guardián de su hermano menor, y estoy aquí con el fin de ayudarle a volver a ser como antes – Nagato la observó, luego a su hermano, este asentía a todo lo que joven decía con esa carita de niño bueno que no le veía desde, bueno, desde el accidente. ¿Qué pensar con eso?

Volvió a mirarlos. Notó algo diferente en su hermanito, su rostro tranquilo y con rastros de alegría, su cuerpo ya no estaba en la posición defensiva de los últimos meses, no, estaba relajado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta despreocupadamente. Ese si se parecía a su pequeño y querido hermanito.

-¿En verdad tú eres…?

-Sí, sé que es extraño, pero soy un ángel.

-¿Y dices que tu deber es ayudar a mi tonto hermano cabeza hueca a enmendar su vida?

-Sí, ese es mi trabajo.

-Entonces, hoy cuando escuchamos todo ese alboroto allá arriba y él escapó, ¿tú estuviste a su lado todo el tiempo? – Nuevo asentimiento - ¿Cómo entraste?

-Puedo encontrar a Naruto-san donde quiera que esté, solo debo mentalizar que quiero estar donde él e inmediatamente apareceré a su lado - explicó con sencillez.

-Significa que si mi hermano se escapa, ¿tú podrías hallarlo sin ningún problema?

-Así es. Es una de nuestras habilidades, desarrollada especialmente para ayudar y salvar a nuestros custodios de situaciones difíciles.

-Ok - Nagato se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se puso a pensar.

-¿Ya me crees, hermano? – Naruto lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de dudas.

-¿Me queda de otra después de lo que he visto y escuchado? – le sonrió – Yo creo que no. Además, hay algo que me ha convencido por encima de todo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

-Que hoy no has llegado en el deplorable estado de todos los días de un tiempo a la fecha, además - iba a decir que se veía mucho mejor, que notaba ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, que ahora si parecía ser su hermano.

-¿Además que?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Hinata-chan, ¿me puedes decir lo que pensaba decirme mi hermano? – la miró suplicante. Ella sonrió y vio al hermano de él.

-Piensa que se ve mucho mejor que antes de mi llegada – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ah? ¿En serio? – él también se sonrojo y miro al suelo con nerviosismo. Nagato sonrió ante ese gesto. Ese si era su hermanito menor.

Al ver que guardaban silencio se extrañó, ¿qué otra cosa querrían decirle? Al ver que no hablaban él se animó a hacerlo:

-¿Existe alguna otra cosa que deba saber? – ambos jóvenes se miraron, Naruto se puso aún más nervioso.

-Bueno, verás, Nagato, yo – el rubio comenzó a rascar su mejilla mientras sonreía un poco. – Es que Hinata debe estar en, am, conmigo hasta que todo se componga y pues, en realidad, verás, yo me preguntaba si - Nagato soltó una risilla ante el comportamiento de su hermano menor, hacia tanto que no lo veía actuar de esa forma, era nostálgico y le agradaba.

Bastó un segundo para que él se diese cuenta de lo que Naruto le pediría.

-¿Me vas a pedir permiso para dejar que ella se quede en casa? – señaló a Hinata sin apartar la vista del ojiazul, quien rojo como un tomate asintió levemente – Mmm, con que esas tenemos - quedó viendo a la joven - ¿Es necesario que te quedes con nosotros?

-No - la chica sonrió mientras hablaba – no es necesario, como ya le dije a Naruto-san, nosotros tenemos lugares donde quedarnos mientras estemos en el mundo humano, si usted no quiere, simplemente puedo ir a una de nuestras residencias y…

-¡Pero yo ya te dije que pasará si te apartas mucho! – Naruto dejó su sonrojo de lado y la miró con reproche, mas sorpresa para el pelirrojo. Esa actitud perdida había sido encontrada.

-Pero, Naruto-san, entienda que…

-¡Si tú te vas, me voy contigo! – exclamó con una sonrisa tan, tan estilo Naruto - ¡Dattebayo! -¿Dattebayo? ¿Su hermano había dicho dattebayo? Sonrió más, aquella frase le recordaba a su madre, y Naruto había dejado de usarla por eso, pero ahora, con esta chica, ángel o lo que fuese, la había recuperado.

Los vio de nuevo, Hinata intentaba convencer a Naruto de no hacer cosas innecesarias, y el insistía en su plan como un niño chiquito y terco. Cerró los ojos sonriendo y tosió para llamar su atención.

-Hinata - la miró - puedes quedarte – sonrió.

-¿Está seguro, Nagato-san? – Hinata no quería causar problemas.

-Si. Has logrado lo que ninguno de nosotros en tres largos meses: traer a Naruto antes de las doce, sobrio, sin drogas en su organismo y sin tener que ir a sacarlo de la cama de una de sus "amiguitas" - de nuevo Naruto enrojeció.

-¡Nagato! – el chico sonrió otra vez.

-Es la verdad, y lo sabes – lo miró con enfado, luego volvió su atención a la chica. – yo, tengo mis dudas, pero no quiero después sentirme culpable porque mi hermano vuelva las suyas, si dejarte cerca de él me lo evita, con mucho gusto te abro las puertas de mi residencia y te invito a que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo - sonrió, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Nagato-san, espero no ser una molestia.

-No creo que lo seas, Hinata – ambos se sonrieron por un rato con total sinceridad.

-Buueenoo - Naruto tenía sus manos detrás de la cabeza, estaba relajado. Convencer a su hermano no había resultado tan complicado como él pensó, pero aún quedaba una cosa que decirle.

-Nagato-san - Hinata se le adelantó - solo tengo una petición para usted.

-¿Cuál es?

-Nadie más debe saber que soy el ángel de Naruto-san.

-¿Por qué?

-Es contra las reglas, solo se me permite decirlo en casos como este o si nuestros superiores nos lo autorizan, pero casi siempre nuestra identidad debe permanecer en el mayor secreto posible.

-Ya veo, mmm - alzó la cabeza, pensativo, y después la bajó sonriendo – no te preocupes, Hinata, nadie sabrá quién eres de verdad a menos que tú quieras; ya inventaremos una forma de explicar tu llegada.

-Gracias.

-Y ahora, ¿por qué no entramos? He dejado solos a Itachi y Sasuke, que por cierto se quedan a dormir hoy en casa. Demonios - lo vieron, pero el continuo sonriendo - ¿Por qué no pasan y cenan algo?

-Ya cenamos, hermano, pasamos por un restaurant antes de venir, también tuvimos que hacer una que otra parada.

-¿A dónde? – era mejor no fiarse del todo de su hermanito.

-A algunas tiendas, es que Hinata-chan arruinó sus ropas por mi culpa y pasamos a comprarle algo, además de que va a estar una temporada aquí y no puede andar con el mismo atuendo todo el tiempo – explicó algo nervioso el chico, todavía recordaba los problemas que pasaron al ir a esas tiendas, en especial cuando fueron por la lencería. Hinata estaba un poco roja.

-Ah, está bien, entonces, ¿qué te parece si llevas las cosas que compraron a una de las habitaciones e instalas a Hinata en lo que yo hablo con los Uchiha?

-Ok, vamos por las bolsas, Hinata-chan - ella asintió y fueron a sacar todo del auto del rubio, Nagato los vio con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Al poco rato volvieron con unas "pocas" bolsas de ropa, zapatos y otras cosas más. A Nagato le salió una gotita en la cabeza, al parecer las mujeres, fuesen humanas o ángeles, siempre sentían debilidad por las compras.

-Naruto-san fue quien insistió en que comprara todo esto - aclaró la joven un poco cohibida, el nombrado sonrió nervioso.

-Sí, te creo. Bueno, entremos – abrió la puerta y pasaron.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban muy entretenidos viendo el partido de futbol, al perecer su equipo favorito iba ganando; pero cuando sintieron una suave brisa entrar por la puerta principal se giraron para ver qué pasaba. Nagato les hizo una señal a Naruto y Hinata de que continuaran con su camino, ellos hicieron caso. Los hermanos Uchiha se quedaron un rato sacados de onda, ver entrar a Naruto cargado con tantas bolsas de compra que obviamente no era suyas y una chica siguiéndole con la cabeza agachada y algo apenada era por demás extraño, muy extraño. Miraron a Nagato, él suspiró y se sentó en el lugar de antes, esta vez con una ligera sonrisa reflejada en sus labios.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre, Nagato? - para Itachi no pasó desapercibida aquella sonrisa - ¿De qué hablaste con Naruto?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? – Sasuke se unió al interrogatorio - ¿y quién era la chica que subió junto a Naruto? Más importante, ¿Por qué esta con el dobe? - Nagato los observó, luego tomó su cerveza inconclusa y el plato de palomitas que sostenía Sasuke; después, como si nada, se puso a mirar el partido - ¡Nagato! ¡Que no le estoy hablando a la pared! – típico de Sasuke, perder la paciencia rápidamente en circunstancias así. El pelirrojo suspiró, pero sonrió.

-La chica se llama Hinata - tomó un trago del líquido alcohólico – y todo lo que tienen que saber es que ella es amiga de mi hermano y se quedará a vivir con nosotros una temporada.

-¡¿Qué?! – Sasuke lo miró incrédulo - ¿Estas de broma, Nagato?

-No.

-¿Por qué se quedará esa chica aquí?

-Sí, eso, ¿por qué? Dices que es amiga de Naruto, pero nunca la había visto, jamás de los jamases y mira que yo tengo una estupenda memoria – Sasuke estaba exaltado - ¿Desde cuándo la conoce?

-Miren - Nagato los observó con tranquilidad – mi hermano la conoció hace poco, llegó recientemente a ciudad, pero ella no tiene donde quedarse y Naruto me ha pedido que si la dejo vivir en nuestra casa. Yo no me he podido negar.

-¿Y por qué no? Es más, ¿con que cara viene Naruto a pedirte semejante favor? – Sasuke estaba enfadado.

-Escucha, Sasuke - Nagato dejó de mirarlos para observar el aparato electrónico – a mí lo único que me interesa es que esa joven ha conseguido lo que ninguno de nosotros en meses.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, no le gustaba que la llamasen inútil, aunque fuese indirectamente. Nagato le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza antes de contestar tranquilamente.

-Logró convencer a Naruto para que deje la vida que lleva – Sasuke se atragantó con las palomitas que en ese instante comía, Itachi sonrió de lado.

-¡¿Qué?! – el azabache se recuperó un poco - ¿Cómo diablos lo consiguió?

-El método no importa, solo interesa que lo logró sin tener que amenazarlo, ni darle nada a cambio por hacerlo – los miró con una sonrisa.

-Wow, impresionante - musitó Itachi, también sonriendo.

-Yo no me lo creo, no me lo creo para nada – Sasuke cruzó sus brazos – seguramente hay algo detrás de todo esto, Naruto no nos hizo caso a nosotros, ¿pero a una completa desconocida si?

-Al parecer tiene un método que a nosotros no se nos ocurrió - dijo Itachi, Nagato solo se alzó de hombros.

Sasuke lo pensó, la chica tenía un buen cuerpo y era bonita, no, era hermosa. Sonrió con malicia.

-Seguramente ella y Naruto…

-No - Nagato negó con la cabeza aun viendo el televisor – lo mismo pensé, pero no es así. Estoy seguro de ello.

-¿Entonces qué hizo?

-No lo sé y ya te dije que no me importa, mientras logre que mi hermano sea como antes, todo estará bien.

-¿Y de verdad la vas a dejar vivir aquí? – Sasuke no se rendía, algo en todo eso no cuadraba – No sabes nada de ella.

-Ya te dije que sí, Sasuke – Nagato lo miró con fastidio – vi cómo se comportó mi hermano estando con ella. Lo vi, vi a mi hermano actuar como antes. Poco me importa de donde venga o el pasado de esa niña, solo me interesa que su compañía le hace bien a Naruto y punto. Si tienes alguna objeción, tampoco me importa – dejó de mirarlo y se concentró en el partido. Itachi lo imitó sonriendo divertido.

-¿No vas a decir nada, Itachi?

-No - contestó con simpleza a su hermano antes de darle toda su atención al aparato eléctrico. Sasuke se fastidió.

-Pues yo no estoy nada seguro de esto, iré a hablar con Naruto, quiero respuestas y él tendrá que dármelas - se levantó del sillón y caminó escaleras arriba.

-Haz lo que quieras, Sasuke, pero yo ya tomé mi decisión – el azabache subió dejando solos a los hermanos mayores.

.

.

.

.

Mientras estaba la discusión abajo, arriba Naruto se enfrentaba a un dilema. Las habitaciones. Todas las disponibles estaban ocupadas.

La residencia Namikaze contaba con ocho recamaras en total, ahora Jiraiya ocupaba una; según había escuchado Sasuke e Itachi usarían otras dos esa noche; la de sus padres era intocable desde que, bueno, era intocable; una de las de huéspedes estaba en reparación desde que Naruto rompió los vidrios en un arranque de ira, la otra estaba inhabitable pues ahí había hecho otro desastre en una de sus tantas noches de fiesta; quedaba la recamara de Nagato y la de él. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Hinata se sentiría incomoda si le proponía quedarse por esa noche en su recamara? Se le acababan las opciones.

-No me molesta.

-¿Eh? - la miró, le estaba sonriendo.

-No me molesta quedarme en su habitación por una noche - estaba sonrojada – claro, si usted tampoco tiene problemas con ello.

-Eh, pues no, hehe. Creí que te sentirías incomoda, digo, yo - era un desastre, un verdadero desastre emocional en ese instante. – em, mejor vamos – abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encendió la luz y dejó pasar a su ángel – am, yo - quería darse una ducha, la necesitaba después de tan extraño día.

-Lo esperaré aquí.

-Am, si, ¿sabes?, creo que me iré a bañar al cuarto de Nagato, de mientras, si gustas, tú también te puedes dar una ducha en mi baño – intentaba sonar relajado.

-Me parece bien - le sonrió con calidez. Naruto le dio la espalda y fue a su armario, saco ropa y se dispuso a salir – en el baño esta todo lo necesario, nos vemos en un rato – salió cerrando la puerta.

Hinata se quedó quieta un momento, pero después fue por una de las bolsas y sacó un pijama lila de dos piezas: pantalón y blusa, entró al baño y se dio prisa en ducharse. Por el momento todo con Naruto marchaba bien, muy bien. Salió luego de quince minutos secándose el cabello con una toalla y ya vestida. Se sentó al borde de la cama. Naruto entró con el cabello un poco húmedo pero ya vestido, traía puesto un pantalón y camiseta azules. La chica le sonrió intentando alejar el nerviosismo que los invadía.

-Am, yo - ¿qué decir? ¿Cómo decirlo? Necesitaba una buena dosis de su "medicina relajante".

-¿Dormimos ya? - Hinata tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, de seguro había escuchado lo que él pensaba.

-Si - contestó serio el rubio.

La chica dejó la toalla que ocupara para secar su cabello en el respaldo de un pequeño sillón reclinable que había en el cuarto. El joven Namikaze caminó hasta su cama tamaño matrimonial y se recostó en el lado izquierdo de la misma; se metió entre las cobijas. Hinata le imitó del lado derecho del colchón.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Hinata estaba tranquila, una vez había tenido que dormir con su hermano mayor en un espacio mucho más pequeño, esto no era problema para ella; en cambio Naruto se revolvía inquieto, hacía mucho que él no se iba a la cama tan "temprano", eran las 12:20 p.m., y menos sin haber tenido sexo, drogarse o alcoholizarse a morir. Definitivamente necesitaba un poco de alcohol o de droga. Lo necesitaba. ¿Aun tendría un poco de marihuana en su buró? La necesitaba, sí que la necesitaba. Estaba por ponerse en pie para ir por ella cuando una mano lo detuvo, obligándolo a quedarse quieto.

-No lo haga, por favor, Naruto-san – el chico la miró con sus azulinos ojos.

-Pero, yo, yo, la necesito - susurró suplicante.

-No, no la necesita, no mientras me tenga a mí a su lado, Naruto-san - le sonrió tranquilamente y acariciando su mejilla. Naruto cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-No sé si pueda contenerme, hace mucho que no vivo sin, bueno, ya sabes.

-Puede hacerlo, Naruto-san; confió en usted - le dio una radiante sonrisa. Naruto de nuevo suspiró – intente dormir. Todo irá bien.

-Yo, la verdad no sé si pueda, necesito de algo que me relaje, necesito de…

-¿Qué lo hacía sentir bien antes de tener que recurrir a las drogas o el alcohol? – el rubio la miró algo ruborizado, luego su semblante se tornó sombrío. Dudaba si decirlo, pero se animó.

-Antes, cuando me sentía mal, estaba abrumado, confundido o simplemente no estaba de humor a mí, lo que me relajaba, lo que me hacía sentir mejor era, era que…

-¿Su madre, Naruto-san? – el chico continuaba con la cabeza baja, su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Asintió levemente, continuando con la voz algo quebrada:

-Sí, ella siempre sabía qué hacer, o a veces no, pero cuando ella, cuando me abrazaba y estaba a mi lado, eso, eso me hacía sentir mejor - sentía sus mejillas arder.

-Entiendo - entonces Naruto sintió como Hinata se movía, intentó alzar la vista, pero unos brazos le rodearon. Aquellos brazos que ya le habían dado consuelo antes – Supongo que no es igual a que su madre le abrace, pero al menos no se sentirá solo y así, si intenta levantarse en medio de la noche para sucumbir ante sus deseos poco sanos, yo poder detenerle – Hinata estaba algo inquieta, pero sabía que esto podía ayudar. Esperaba que ayudase.

-Hinata - susurró el joven ruborizado y sorprendido; luego cerró los ojos y se acomodó entre aquellos brazos y el cálido cuerpo de su ángel. Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del ser celestial mientras se abrazaba a aquel cuerpo. La joven le acarició la cabeza con ternura, recostándose y poniéndose cómoda.

-Descanse, Naruto-san, yo velaré su sueño - sonreía con dulzura, mirando su rubia cabellera y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una intensa paz invadió al ojiazul, suspiró con alivio.

-Gracias - exhaló antes de caer en un profundo sueño, ante la atenta y tierna mirada de su ángel guardián quien segundos después se quedó dormida a su lado.

.

.

.

.

Detrás de la puerta entre abierta del cuarto de Naruto se encontraba Sasuke observándolos con sorpresa. Había llegado a oír parte de su conversación y vio como la chica convencía a su mejor amigo cabeza hueca de no dejarse seducir por sus deseos poco sanos. Sonrió con alegría sincera, cerró la puerta con cuidado y bajó las escaleras para llegar con los hermanos mayores.

-¿Y bien? – Itachi alzó una ceja - ¿Has hablado con Naruto?

-No - le quitó el tazón de palomitas a Nagato.

-¡Oye! – protestó el pelirrojo.

-Yo las tenía desde un principio – sonrió de medio lado. Nagato suspiró, pero comenzó a comer del tazón de Itachi.

-¿Por qué no has hablado con mi hermano? Pensé que querías respuestas y que le ibas a armar un numerito, como si fueses una novia celosa – se rio el mayor de la Namikaze acompañado de su amigo.

-Jaja, que gracioso - los fulminó con la mirada – dejaré los regaños para mañana, hoy decidí dejarlo descansar, además ya estaba dormido cuando llegué a verlo.

-¿En serio? – sorpresa para los mejores amigos.

-Sí, pero no me preguntes que más vi, si quieres saberlo sube y compruébalo con tus propios ojos.

-Lo haré, pero cuando termine el partido, ya le falta poco – volvieron su atención a la televisión.

Esta vez no sería una noche de preocupación para Nagato. No, sería una noche tranquila, muy tranquila.

.

* * *

En verdad creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. En fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y lecturas, me alegran.

Espero poder traer pronto el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta entonces.


	9. Chapter 9

Wiii~, un nuevo capítulo, puede que parezca irrelevante pero necesario ir poco a poco con esta historia.

Ojalá les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 9: Desayuno De Un Nuevo Día.

Pov´s Naruto

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Había tenido un buen sueño, un sueño reconfortante y que me hizo sentir muy bien. Soñé que tenía un hermoso ángel guardián y que me había estado cuidando toda la noche. Sonreí, que tonto era. Me abracé más a la que yo suponía era una almohada. Sorpresa. No había sido un sueño. Ella estaba aquí, conmigo. Alcé el rostro y la vi, tenía los ojos cerrados en forma pacífica. Sentí que me sonrojaba un poco pues le había contado cosas algo privadas, y también porque había dormido abrazado a ella. La volví a mirar y de nuevo sonreí. Me recosté de nuevo en su pecho, se sentía tan bien estar en esa posición. La abracé con mayor fuerza. Miré el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las 9:30 a.m., demasiado temprano.

Me levanté con cuidado, no la quería despertar.

-¿Naruto-san? – genial, fallé. Me separé de ella y nos miramos a los ojos, que hermosos eran los suyos, le sonreí un poco.

-Buenos días, Hinata-chan.

-Bueno días, Naruto-san - me devolvió la sonrisa. Sonreí más - ¿Durmió bien? – me sonrojé, al parecer.

-Sí, em, gracias por, bueno, ya sabes.

-Por nada, es mi deber – nos quedamos un rato mirándonos sin decir nada, mi estómago gruñó; genial, gracias estómago, siempre me pones en vergüenza cuando no quiero. La escuché reír.

-Creo que debemos levantarnos, Naruto-san, al parecer tiene hambre.

-Hehe, supongo que sí - me rasqué la cabeza con nerviosismo – Mmm, voy a cambiarme - salí de la cama y tomé ropa de mi armario, me metí al cuarto de baño y me cambié; cuando me lavaba la cara vi mis heridas de la noche anterior, suspiré y cambie los vendajes. Salí, ella estaba de pie viendo por la ventana con interés.

-Su mundo es muy hermoso, Naruto-san - se volvió y me sonrió.

-Este, sí, creo - nuevo silencio – Voy, voy a bajar a ver que encuentro para desayunar, es domingo y Yuuki tiene el día libre - recordé.

-¿Yuuki es su empleada, Naruto-san? – ella caminó hasta mí, quedando cerca. Me puse algo nervioso.

-S-sí, es el ama de llaves, pero parece más como una tía o algo así, siempre nos cuida a Nagato y a mí, aunque… - bajé la cabeza apenado, últimamente la había tratado pésimo.

-Si se disculpa con ella estoy segura que lo entenderá, Naruto-san - alcé la vista y la vi con esa sonrisa que parecía nunca se quitaba del rostro.

Sonreí, me gustaba estar con ella, era relajante. La vi sonrojarse. Y yo la imité sabiendo que había visto lo que pensaba.

-Bueno, pues yo bajo y te espero para desayunar, am, cámbiate - caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí – cuando terminemos de desayunar te instalaré en una habitación - aunque una parte de mí no quería hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, en un momento más estoy con usted, Naruto-san.

-Este, si no te molesta me gustaría más que me llames de una manera menos formal - la verdad con ella se sentían incomodas tantas formalidades, y siempre había odiado que usaran el "san" conmigo.

-Si eso le hace sentir mejor, no tengo problema alguno, Naruto-kun - la vi de reojo y le sonreí, aquello me gustaba más.

-Te espero abajo - dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

Aun había que quitarle esa manía de hablarme con tanto respeto. No me lo merecía después de todo lo que había hecho. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos y bajé.

La cocina era un desastre: latas de cerveza en la basura, el microondas abierto y manchado, varios tazones de palomitas y vasos en el fregadero, la mesita de mármol toda sucia. Una venita me saltó en la frente, suspiré con pesadez recordando todos los desmadres que yo había realizado. Seguí caminando y de paso cerré la puerta del aparato; busqué algo para desayunar.

Ok, había cereal, jugo de naranja, leche. Y más cereal y leche. Suspiré de nuevo, tal vez podía hacer unos cuantos huevos revueltos, aunque desde hace siglos que no piso la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Bueno, nada perdía con intentar, y yo había aprendido a cocinar muy bien cuando ayudaba a mamá y papá; y dicen que lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida. Pues manos a la obra, saqué una sartén, los huevos, el aceite, la sal y me puse a cocinar; al menos me estaba saliendo bien. Terminé de preparar los huevos y puse a funcionar la cafetera. Miré a mí alrededor.

Qué asco de cocina, no señor, Hinata y yo no podíamos desayunar en un sitio como este. De nuevo puse manos a la obra, levanté las latas de cerveza que estaban tiradas en el suelo, limpié la mesita de mármol y me puse a lavar los trastes sucios en lo que Hinata-chan bajaba.

-Wow, ¡no me lo puedo creer! – Me giré sobresaltado a ver a quien había llegado, era Itachi, iba entrando y vi como exageraba su cara de asombro - ¿Naruto-kun en la cocina? – Me vio enjuagando el último tazón sucio - ¿Y limpiando lo que otros hicieron? Wow - se puso a aplaudirme con una sonrisa – Te felicito, parece que ya has vuelto - me miró sonriente.

-Hmp – desvié la mirada, algo avergonzado y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Vi su sombra caminar hacia la estufa.

-¿También has hecho el desayuno? – me miró, esta vez haciendo gestos menos exagerados. Supongo que notó mi ligero enfado - ¿Puedo? – señaló la sartén con los huevo revueltos.

-Para algo los hice, ¿no? – le sonreí con ironía, el me devolvió la sonrisa, pero una amable. Tomó un plato y se sirvió, luego apagó la cafetera y se sirvió el líquido negro; se sentó sin prisas en la mesa agarrando de paso un tenedor. Mientras él hacía todo eso, fui al refrigerador y saqué el jugo de naranja, junto con dos vasos de vidrio y comencé a servir el desayuno de Hinata y mío.

-Se me había olvidado lo bien que se te da la cocina, Naruto - de nuevo me hablaba, pero intenté ignorarlo – Esto esta delicioso, agradezco que te levantaras primero e hicieras el desayuno, pensaba hacerlo antes de que Sasuke y Nagato se metieran - me giré para poner los platos en la mesita de mármol y lo vi estremecerse, sonreí de medio lado; cualquiera que conociese a esos dos les impediría poner un pie en la cocina a toda costa, eran un desastre.

Recordé cuando Nagato intentó hacer crepas y toda la cocina se llenó de humo; o cuando el teme intentó hacer panques y fue peor, tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos. Definitivamente ninguna persona en su sano juicio los dejaría preparar su desayuno.

-Son un desastre en la cocina - un aura depresiva lo invadió, se repuso – al menos yo me defiendo - volvió a sonreír y continuó desayunando, en ese momento llegó Hinata. Suspiré con alivio e Itachi se me quedó viendo, luego miró sobre su hombro y la vio, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Buenos días - saludó con una leve reverencia – perdona la tardanza, Naruto-kun, pero no me podía organizar con las bolsas de compras - se sonrojó, yo sonreí e Itachi se nos quedó viendo.

-No hay problema, siéntate - le señalé un lugar vació frente al Uchiha - ¿Qué prefieres, jugo o café?

-Jugo, por favor - contestó sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba – Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata - saludó al pelinegro con cortesía, él sonrió amistosamente.

-El gusto en mío, Hinata, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el otro chico que viste anoche.

-¿Era Sasuke el otro chico? – esta vez me miraba a mi mientras le dejaba el jugo enfrente de ella y yo me sentaba con mi taza de café a su lado.

-Si - contesté a secas poniéndome a desayunar.

-Ya veo - la vi tomar su tenedor y comenzar a desayunar tranquilamente.

-Hinata, me sorprendes - de nuevo ese Itachi.

-¿Por qué, Itachi-san?

-Pues, por muchas cosas, principalmente porque eres muy bonita - le sonrió y ella se sonrojó bastante, sonreí, era linda cuando se sonrojaba – por no decir hermosa, y más que nada porque has conseguido civilizar a este demoniaco zorrito – me señaló con su tenedor, yo lo fulminé con la mirada - en unas cuantas horas de convivencia, ¿cómo lo hiciste? Nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo intentando hacerle entrar en razón si éxito - nueva aura depresiva, bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno, también me costó lo mío lograrlo - le sonrió con calidez tomando su mano intentando hacerle sentir mejor, Itachi miró sus manos sorprendido y luego le sonrió.

-Pero al parecer has tenido mayores resultados que nosotros – esta vez él tomó su mano y la sostuvo con calma, algo me empezaba a irritar – porque has logrado que llegue en buen estado, antes de la madrugada y que, algo que de verdad agradezco pues sufro mucho cuando vengo y no está Yuuki, - puso ojos tristes para luego sonreír otra vez – haya vuelto a cocinar – dejó de sostener su mano y ambos me miraron.

-¿Usted ha hecho el desayuno, Naruto-kun? – desvié mi mirada de los dos y asentí mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Verdad que está delicioso, Hinata-san? - escuché la voz melosa del Uchiha.

-Sí, es muy bueno en la cocina, Naruto-kun.

-Gracias - murmuré algo alto y seguí comiendo, Itachi y Hinata me imitaron.

Terminamos y levanté los platos de los tres, los lavaría. Sentí las miradas alegres de mis compañeros en mi espalda.

-Dime, Hinata, ¿de dónde vienes?

-Ah, yo...

-Viene de Paris - me adelanté, no se me había ocurrido algo mejor, pero era lo que tenía.

-¿De Paris? Te ves muy japonesa para venir de Paris.

-Es porque su padre es de Japón pero su madre de Paris, se conocieron aquí y luego de unos años se fueron a vivir por allá – respondí alzando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Ah, vaya, entonces sabes hablar en francés, supongo – me congelé, no había previsto eso. ¿Y ahora qué? Su risa se escuchó.

-Sí, se hablarlo – me descoloqué un rato, ¿sabía hablar francés?

-Pues me vendrían bien unas clasecitas, porque en la empresa de Nagato, donde yo le ayudo, luego vienen clientes de ese país y yo no les entiendo nada. ¿Me darías algunas lecciones, Hinata-san?

-Por supuesto, cuando usted quiera, Itachi-san – se quedaron un rato en silencio, supongo que sonriéndose.

-¿A qué has venido a Japón, Hinata?

-Viene a estudiar, la trasladaron a mí, bueno, a donde yo estudiaba - inventé de nuevo.

-¿A mitad del semestre? ¿Y eso porque?

-Hubieron problemas en mi antiguo colegio, y mi padre me mandó a este sitio – al parecer no se le daba nada mal mentir.

-¿Y te aceptarán?

-Aun no lo sé - hubo nuevo silencio. Escuché pasos provenientes de la escalera.

-Veo que han madrugado – era Nagato, sin duda.

-Nagato-san, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Hinata.

-¿Qué hay, Nagato?

-Hola, Itachi - silencio, sentí su mirada en mi nuca – buenos días, hermanito - sonaba tranquilo, no enfadado como normalmente de un tiempo a la fecha. Secando el ultimo plato me di la vuelta y lo miré, lo más tranquilamente que pude.

-Buenos días - dejé el plato en su lugar y me sequé yo mismo las manos. Mi hermano caminó hasta donde estaba la comida.

-¿Quién ha preparado el desayuno? – miró interrogante a Hinata y a Itachi, ¿Qué acaso yo estaba pintado? Hinata soltó una pequeña risa viéndome, creo que le dio gracia mi comentario mental.

-Fui yo - dije en tono neutro pero sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¿Tú? – esa mirada de sorpresa de nuevo, rodé los ojos con fastidio, no tenía ganas de contar por qué – bueno, tiene una pinta excelente, solo espero que sigas cocinando tan bien como antes – sacó un plato y se sirvió, tomó una taza para servirse café y luego se sentó a la mesa.

Nuevos pasos se escucharon. No podía ser Jiraiya, ese viejo pervertido siempre se levanta hasta las tres los domingos. Era Sasuke. Entró bostezando, luego se nos quedó viendo a Hinata y a mí.

-Bueno días - murmuró antes de hacer lo mismo que mi hermano, pero sin preguntas.

-Buenos días – contestamos todos al mismo tiempo, Hinata, Itachi y mi hermano se vieron entre si y soltaron pequeñas risas. Sasuke ya estaba sentado a un lado de su hermano.

-Hermanito, ella es la amiga de Naruto-kun, se llama Hinata – le dijo sonriendo Itachi, luego vio a mi ángel – Hinata, él es mi tonto hermanito menor, Uchiha Sasuke.

-Mucho gusto - le sonrió como siempre.

-Hmp - "contestó".

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? – Itachi tomó la cabeza de su hermano y la inclinó a la fuerza, provocando que casi metiera la cara en el plato.

-¡Itachi! – peleó el teme intentando reincorporarse.

-Sí, así está mejor. Recuerda, hermanito tonto, debes ser amable con las mujeres – le dijo soltándolo y riendo. Cuando él y Nagato dejaron de reírse por la escena de nuevo mi hermano miró a Hinata. Yo me puse a tomar lo que quedaba de mi jugo de naranja recién servido.

-¿Pasaste bien la noche, Hinata? – Nos sorprendimos por la pregunta - ¿Mi hermano te atendió bien? – nos miró pícaramente a ambos. Seguí bebiendo como si nada, Hinata se había puesto roja.

-Yo diría que pasaron muy bien la noche - apuntó Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa. Seguí sin hacerles caso, y Hinata continuaba sonrojándose, por todos los cielos, que deje de hacerlo - ¿Verdad, Naruto? – bajé el vaso y lo miré algo indiferente.

-¿Por qué iba yo a saberlo? – después de contestar me llevé de nuevo el vaso a los labios para tomar el último trago.

-Será que porque ella terminó durmiendo en tu cuarto y, por lo que vi, tú no te quejaste. – escupí el líquido naranja, salpicándole un poco a mi ángel. Comencé a toser dé la impresión. ¿El teme nos había visto? Hinata, aun sonrojada, se paró a auxiliarme.

-¿Esta bien, Naruto-kun? - preguntaba intentando no mirar a los otros, quienes sonreían de manera picara ante mi reacción, aunque Sasuke mas bien se reía a carcajadas.

-Sí, estoy bien - alcé la vista y fulminé a todos con la mirada; mi hermano dejó de sonreír fingiendo regresar a su desayuno, Itachi me evadió fingiendo tomar su café; solo Sasuke no se inmutó ante mi mirada asesina. Me las pagaría, y bien pagadas. Mi mente comenzó a maquinar cientos de planes macabros.

-Naruto-kun - Hinata me miraba con reproche, demonios, había hecho mis planes cerca de ella. Bajé la mirada avergonzado ante sus ojos acusadores. De nuevo los tipos comenzaron a reír, ahora quien ganaba era mi hermano, pues era el único que sabía sobre la verdadera identidad de Hinata-chan.

-Vamos - la tomé de la mano y la jalé para salir de la cocina.

-¿A dónde, hermanito? – no volteé, si lo hacia los mataba ahí mismo. Hinata oprimió mi mano.

-A instalar a Hinata en una de las habitaciones, y a que se cambie la blusa, por su culpa la he salpicado de jugo – continué caminando, sentía mis mejillas arder. ¿Por qué? No lo sé.

Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar a mi habitación, una vez dentro Hinata y yo, cerré con un poco de fuerza, solté la mano de Hinata y me dejé caer el piso, recargado contra la pared. Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, vaya escenita la de abajo. Necesitaba algo para olvidar y que no me importase, necesitaba que…una mano acarició mi cabeza con ternura.

-Tranquilícese, Naruto-kun - alcé el rostro y ella me sonreía.

-No puedo, lo siento es tan…

-Sé que puede, solo relájese – me acarició la mejilla, cerré los ojos y suspiré. Aquello se sentía bien. Permanecimos unos minutos callados, respiré hondo varias veces y logré tranquilizarme bastante.

-Bueno, vamos - me paré y le di la mano, ella me imitó – Tomemos tus cosas, creo que te daré la habitación que estaba usando Sasuke anoche – asintió y recogimos sus cosas, luego salimos de mi recamara y abrí la puerta de al lado. Entramos. Las cortinas estaban corridas así que entraba la luz del sol - ¿Te parece bien esta habitación? – dejé las cosas en la cama.

-Si - contestó viendo por los grandes ventanales del balcón. Al parecer le gusta mucho observar.

-Yo pensaba que tal vez te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad – se me quedó viendo. – Prometo que no iremos a mis "lugares poco decentes" – le sonreí nervioso – solo quiero salir a pasear – me sonrió.

-Si usted quiere, Naruto-kun, a mí me encantaría - nos miramos de nuevo.

-Entonces, en lo que te cambias la blusa yo voy por un suéter – salí cerrando con un suspiro.

Esto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Uchiha hablaban muy animadamente con Nagato cuando Naruto y Hinata bajaron las escaleras, al parecer saldrían. Observaron el reloj: doce menos cuarto. Ellos notaron sus miradas.

-Vamos a dar una vuelta - anunció Naruto tomando las llaves de su automóvil del cenicero que estaba en la entrada.

-No vengan tarde - pidió Nagato algo preocupado.

Los Uchiha miraron al mayor asombrados, ¿le estaba dando permiso? Más importante, ¿Naruto estaba informando sobre sus movimientos?

-Estaremos de regreso como a las ocho - ¡¿a las ocho?! Los ojos de Itachi y Sasuke se abrieron enormemente. Era muy temprano.

-Vale - Nagato los despidió con una sonrisa – te lo encargo, Hinata. –la chica asintió con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato - caminaron hasta la puerta principal y Naruto se detuvo – am, ¿quieres que traiga algo para la cena? – muy bien, Itachi estaba a punto de caerse del asombro, y Sasuke no creía lo que escuchaba, ¿Naruto siendo amable de nuevo? ¿A caso se venía el apocalipsis zombie? Vieron a Hinata reír bajito.

-Algo de comida Italiana no estaría nada mal, hace mucho que no la probamos. – respondió sonriendo Nagato y mirando alternativamente a Naruto y a Hinata. Le encantaba esa chica y lo que estaba logrando con su hermanito.

-Bien, nos vemos luego - sin darse cuenta los otros tres los habían seguido y se quedaron el umbral de la puerta viendo a la pareja llegar al automóvil del rubio.

-¡También trae algo de jugo de naranja y leche! – gritó sonriendo Nagato en el preciso instante en que Sakura y Konan venían llegando.

Se habían encontrado en el camino. Ambas se descolocaron al escuchar a Nagato gritarle algo no insultante o en tono furioso a Naruto, pero se asombraron más al ver que el nombrado le abría la puerta de su vehículo a una linda chica, luego cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a su lugar, y casi se caen al escucharlo decir:

-De acuerdo, nos vemos, hermano - las jóvenes se quedaron paradas enfrente de la mansión Namikaze, con la boca bien abierta y los ojos a punto de salírseles de la cara. Sasuke, Nagato e Itachi caminaron hasta ellas, los dos primeros tomaron de la mano a sus respectivas novias.

-¿Pero que fue eso? – logró articular la peli rosa.

-Simple, cerezo, fueron Naruto y una amiga suya.

-No, yo no me refería a eso, sino a, ¿por qué Naruto fue amable? – los miró interrogante.

-Mmm, larga historia, Sakura. – respondió Itachi.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver, Nagato? – preguntó Konan con intriga.

-Ya quisiera - sonrió el pelirrojo – pero no, lo que acabas de ver es al "reiniciado" Naruto.

-¿Cómo, cómo lo lograron? – preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, los tres hombres sonrieron viéndose entre sí, en señal de complicidad, luego dejaron a Nagato hablar.

-Pues la verdad nosotros no hicimos nada, toda la amabilidad y el cambio de humor de mi hermanito se lo debemos a la jovencita que iba con él, a Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo le hizo? ¡¿Quién es ella?! - comenzaron con su avalancha de preguntas la mujeres. Nagato e Itachi se echaron a reír.

-Mejor entremos y les cuento, ¿ok? – sugirió Nagato. Ellas asintieron. Sin más los chicos entraron a la casa.

Una vez dentro los jóvenes contaron la historia a su manera. Conforme el relato avanzaba los rostros de las chicas se iluminaban por unas lindas sonrisas. Al final no objetaron nada, tal vez solo un poco por el hecho de que se quedaría esa joven, Hinata, a vivir en aquella casa; pero lo comprendieron.

Luego de la historia, los Uchiha y Sakura se fueron, Nagato se quedó con su novia; cuando bajó Jiraiya le contaron también la historia, y al igual que los demás aceptó la estadía de la chica con una gran sonrisa. Luego de eso se fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano.

.

.

.

Naruto y Hinata dieron unas vueltas por el centro de la ciudad, eran cerca de las seis cuando el chico la llevó al mirador de la ciudad. Estaba atardeciendo y desde ese sitio todo se veía hermoso. Se sentaron en el automóvil de Naruto, recargándose en el parabrisas. Estaban en silencio. Se habían pasado la tarde platicando sobre la nueva vida que Naruto llevaría, al final había quedado que lo primero era que él volviese al colegio. Para Hinata lo primero hubiese sido que Naruto se disculpara, pero todo a su tiempo.

Así, volver a la escuela era lo primero en la lista de las cosas a hacer en un futuro.

-Hinata.

-¿Si, Naruto-kun? – observó al ojiazul recostado con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-He pensado que te inscribiré en mi escuela.

-Eso ya lo sé - le sonrió, Naruto suspiró aliviado, era bueno que le leyera la mente, ya que algunas cosas no sabía cómo expresarlas – Y no se preocupe por los papeles necesarios, los tendré mañana listos a primera hora - el rubio la miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

-Cosas de ángeles - le sonrió. El chico suspiró, aun no se acostumbraba – no se preocupe, Naruto-kun.

-Ok, pero, ¿podrías dejar de hablarme con tanto respeto? Me hace sentir incómodo – dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm, supongo que podría intentarlo.

-Qué bueno, me hacías sentir viejo - rio un poco, ella correspondió a su risa. Continuaron disfrutando de su momento de tranquilidad, Hinata había logrado distraer a Naruto lo suficiente como para que no necesitara recurrir a una de sus adicciones. El joven miró su reloj de mano – Son las siete, será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar la comida para llegar a la hora que le dije a Nagato – asentimiento por parte de su guardiana; bajó del auto y ayudó a la chica a bajar, después entraron al mismo e iniciaron el viaje de regreso.

Pasaron por un centro comercial a comprar la leche y el jugo, Naruto compró unas barras de chocolate y se las fueron comiendo. Bajaron en un restaurante que vendía comida italiana para llevar, hicieron su pedido y continuaron con su trayecto. A medida que el automóvil se acercaba a la residencia Namikaze Naruto se sentía más inseguro e incómodo; era difícil volver a ser como antes, y más difícil aun ver a la cara a aquellos a quienes había tratado tan mal. Suspiró.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para dirigirse a un bar u otro de aquellos sitios nocturnos cuando la mano de Hinata se posó en la que llevaba a un costado.

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun, todo saldrá bien, recuerda que estoy para ayudarte – le sonrió. Estaban en un alto, él la miró y también sonrió.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan - dijo antes de seguir. Si, tenía que rehacer su vida e intentar ser mejor.

Y sentía que lo lograría mientras tuviese a su lado su ángel guardián. Aceleró un poco, ahora estaba ansioso por comenzar. Sonrió de medio lado.

Se estaba recuperando a sí mismo.

.

* * *

.

**Akime Maxwell:** realmente Naruto y Hinata pasarán por muchas cosas; más que celoso, Sasuke está resentido...creo.

**carlos29:** gracias -inserte carita feliz-

**val70327:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara -inserte carita apenada-. Jajajaja, si, Konan me pareció la mejor opción para Nagato, aunque hay por ahí otras cosas de por medio, pero eso lo revelaré después. Mmm, cuando inicié este fanfic no pensé en una pareja para Itachi, ¿por?

Un aviso: la escuela empieza a ser un poco pesada, tengo varias cosas en mente, así que es probable que eso de empezar a tardar en actualizar se haga realidad. Tenganme un poco de paciencia, por favor, jaja. De cualquier modo avisaré cuando se compliquen las cosas, para que estén prevenidos.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, buenas~

Es algo tarde por donde vivo, pero decidí subir este episodio hoy ya que mañana es probable no pueda.

Disfruten de la lectura, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 10: Una Recaída.

Naruto y Hinata entraron en la residencia Namikaze exactamente a las ocho de la noche; el rubio venía sonriendo un poco y Hinata le veía con alivio; Naruto dejó las llaves de su coche en el cenicero de la entrada y se dirigieron hacia la cocina para servirse la cena. Al entrar tres personas les esperaban sentados junto a la mesa de mármol: Nagato, Konan y Jiraiya.

-Vaya, pero que sorpresa, mi ahijado cabeza hueca cumplió con lo de volver a las ocho en punto – sonrió con algo de burla el peliblanco.

-Hmp - desvió su mirada y se quedó parado en la entrada de la cocina junto con Hinata.

-Buenas noches – saludó con cortesía la chica.

-Hola, Hinata – le sonrió Nagato – mira, te presento a mi novia Konan – señaló a la joven peliazul de ojos color ámbar que se encontraba sentada a su lado. La mujer se puso en pie y caminó hasta la acompañante de Naruto.

-Hola, Hinata, es un placer conocer a la persona que ha hecho entrar en razón al hermano menor de Nagato - le sonrió – toma – extendió hacia Hinata una flor hecha de papel – es un regalo de bienvenida – Hinata correspondió a la sonrisa y tomó el obsequio.

-Gracias, también es un placer conocerla, Konan-san – la ojiblanca cerró los ojos mientras le sonreía. Konan ensanchó más su propia sonrisa.

-Eres muy tierna - soltó una risilla – y muy hermosa – dijo viéndola con cuidado. Hinata se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajó la mirada, apenada - ¡Oh, mi dios! Te ves tan linda - Konan no se contuvo y la abrazó, aprovechando eso para susurrarle un par de palabras que nadie más escucharía – confió en que lograras traer de vuelta a nuestro Naruto.

-Bueno, Nagato, presentas a Konan pero no a mí – vieron al hombre de mayor edad hablar - y vaya que quiero conocer a esta hermosa chica – los ojos de Jiraiya adquirieron un toque de picardía, mientras recorría a Hinata de arriba abajo con la mirada. Una venita saltó en las frentes de los Namikaze y Konan; Hinata sólo se quedó quieta. El peliblanco se paró y caminó hasta la chica – sí, eres muy preciosa, ahora veo porque mi tonto ahijado te ha hecho caso, de seguro tú y él… - los miró alzando y bajando las cejas.

-¡Ya cállate, pervertido! ¡No sabes lo que dices! – Naruto le metió un golpe a Jiraiya que lo dejó medio noqueado, mientras Konan ocultaba a Hinata tras de sí, Nagato hacía lo posible por contener una carcajada. Eso había sido tan nostálgico y divertido.

-¡Nagato, dile algo a tu padrino, sólo está asustando a Hinata-chan! – la peliazul miró a su novio con reproche mientras pasaba un brazo de manera protectora sobre los hombros de su nueva amiga; Nagato tosió y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hinata, él – señaló al viejo que se sobaba la parte donde Naruto le había golpeado – es nuestro padrino – se señaló a sí mismo y a Naruto – su nombre es Jiraiya, aunque Naruto prefiere llamarlo Ero-sannin, ya te habrás dado cuenta del motivo de su apodo – suspiró viendo con decepción al peliblanco.

-Ah, es, es un gusto conocerlo, Jiraiya-san – contestó, a pesar de todo, con cortesía y respeto.

-Hinata, no tienes porqué ser cortés con él – le dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su padrino de manera amenazante. No le hubiese molestado ese tipo de comentarios si se hubiese referido a otra chica pero tratándose de Hinata, su ángel guardián, era algo que se merecía un buen castigo.

-Déjala, Naruto-kun, se ve que Hinata es una chica muy dulce y amable, hasta con tipos como Jiraiya-san – dijo Konan con un toque de maldad impregnado en la voz. Jiraiya ya estaba en pie.

-Auch, eso sí que me dolió – miró a su ahijado menor con recelo – encima de que te portas como un malcriado por meses, vienes y me pegas – Naruto continuó mirándolo amenazantemente, aunque con algo de culpa, era cierto después de todo – pero bueno, te perdono sólo porque el día de hoy has llegado en buen estado; y se lo debemos a esta encantadora jovencita – miró a Hinata, pero esta vez solo con amabilidad – perdona lo de hace rato, pero sólo quería jugar un momento con Naruto, jeje, no creas que yo te haría algo malo.

-Sí, lo entiendo, no se preocupe, Jiraiya-san – Hinata volvió a poner su angelical sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que linda eres, Hinata – Konan continuó protegiéndola con su brazo.

-Bueno, yo creo que ya basta de presentaciones y golpes – llamó su atención Nagato – Naruto y Hinata trajeron la cena, vamos a comerla antes de que se enfríe – todos asintieron.

Naruto puso las bolsas con la comida en la mesa de mármol, Konan se llevó a Hinata a buscar los platos, Nagato puso a funcionar la cafetera, Jiraiya…Jiraiya solo se sentó y esperó a que su rubio ahijado le sirviera su comida.

-A comer – dijo Konan cuando ya estaban sentados en la mesita, Hinata entre ella y Naruto, lo más alejada posible de Jiraiya.

-_Parece que no me perdonarán tan fácilmente _– pensaba el pervertido con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Dime, Hinata-chan – Konan interrumpió aquel silencio - ¿cómo conociste a Naruto-kun? – Hinata miró a Naruto y él a ella.

-Pues, fue algo extraño – sonrió un poco nerviosa. Nagato igual comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿qué dirían?

-Es mejor no hablar de eso – intervino Naruto mirando a la nada.

-¿Por qué? Tengo curiosidad.

-Porque no quiero que hablemos de ese tema – contestó con voz fría.

-Está bien, tranquilo, Naruto – se resignó Konan. Menos mal.

-¿Por qué no quieres que se hable de eso, Naruto? ¿Acaso es algo malo? – Jiraiya de nuevo.

-Hmp – el rubio continuó comiendo su pasta.

-Padrino, es mejor dejar el tema por la paz – advirtió Nagato. No quería que su hermanito se sintiera incómodo y luego corriera a refugiarse en su mundo, bastante le había costado a Hinata sacarlo de ahí.

-Vale, vale, ya entendí – el viejo sabio interpretó la mirada de su familiar.

Terminaron de cenar y Konan se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios, Hinata decidió ayudarla. Naruto se puso a acomodar las pocas compras hechas en su lugar; Nagato y Jiraiya se encaminaron a la sala para tomar café mientras hablaban de negocios. Cuando terminó, Naruto se quedó viendo un rato como Hinata reía de las cosas que le contaba la novia de su hermano. Sonrió, esas dos se llevarían muy bien. Un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, tenía que hablar con su hermano. Suspirando salió de la cocina, Hinata le miró de reojo, pero sonrió.

-Nagato – el rubio había caminado a la sala y se quedó un poco lejos de los que platicaban, quienes dejaron de hablar al escucharle.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? – su hermano lo miró con intriga y preocupación.

-Quisiera, quisiera hablar contigo a solas – miró a su padrino.

-¿Hablar a solas? – en ese momento las chicas salieron de la cocina.

-Nagato, ya me tengo que ir – habló Konan mientras se acercaba a él.

-Ah, si, em… - miró a su novia y luego a su hermano.

-Yo llevaré a Konan a su casa – Jiraiya se paró y fue por sus llaves – ya que ustedes – señaló a los hermanos – tienen algo de qué hablar.

-Sí, gracias.

-Bien, en ese caso, nos vemos luego, Nagato – Konan le dio un dulce beso en los labios al pelirrojo y luego tomó sus cosas de un sillón cercano – hasta pronto, Naruto – caminó hasta el rubio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él solo asintió con la cabeza; la chica sonrió, al menos había podido despedirse sin ser insultada o rechazada. Fue hasta su nueva amiga – nos vemos, Hinata, espero que nos encontremos pronto – sonrió mientras le tomaba de las manos.

-Yo igual lo espero, Konan-san – le devolvió la sonrisa. La peliazul le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Lista? – Jiraiya ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

-Sí, vamos – ambos salieron. Hinata vio la indecisión de Naruto.

-Iré a darme una ducha, les dejo solos para que hablen.

-Gracias, Hinata – murmuró Naruto. Ella asintió y subió a la que sería su habitación por un tiempo. Cuando la perdieron de vista Nagato se sentó de nuevo y tomó su taza con café, Naruto se quedó de pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres, hermanito? – lo miró con una ligera sonrisa, Naruto suspiró y comenzó con aquello:

-Quiero volver a la escuela – dijo sin mirar a su hermano mayor. El pelirrojo primero se sorprendió, luego sonrió con alegría.

-¿En serio?

-Si – Naruto notó el tono tan alegre de su hermano.

-Eso es muy bueno, hermano, demasiado bueno.

-Ajá, pero necesitaré de tu ayuda, hace mucho que dejé de estudiar, no sé si todavía me acepten – le miró con algo de vergüenza.

-Eso no importa, déjamelo a mí – se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos de su hermano menor – antes de, bueno, del accidente, eras un buen estudiante, no creo que la vieja Tsunade tenga inconveniente alguno en volver a admitirte; aunque puede que te cueste un poco de trabajo alcanzar a tus compañeros – murmuró.

-Lo sé, pero pienso, pienso esforzarme.

-Entonces, no veo porque no ayudarte – el rubio levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su hermano – mañana mismo iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama y haré lo que sea para que te acepte de nuevo.

-Pero si vas, ¿quién se encargará de las empresas?

-Tranquilo, Itachi y Jiraiya lo harán, no creo que pongan objeciones – miró a Naruto deprimirse. Por su culpa su hermano tenía que cargar con el peso de sus errores – Naruto - Nagato puso su mano en el hombro del chico – eres mi hermano, eres lo más importante en mi vida, haré lo que sea necesario para que estés bien – los ojos azules chocaron con los morados – no te preocupes por pequeñeces, solo concéntrate en recuperar tu vida y ya, ¿de acuerdo? – Naruto asintió con lentitud. Nagato sonrió - ¡ese es mi hermanito! – dijo mientras revolvía la rubia cabellera con una sonrisa, Naruto cerró los ojos, recordando desde cuando no permitía aquel gesto de cariño. Se sentía bien, después de todo – Bien, ¿hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? – Nagato comenzó a andar a la cocina para lavar su taza sucia.

-Sí, también quiero que me ayudes a inscribir a Hinata en mi colegio – el pelirrojo detuvo su andar, dándose la media vuelta.

-¿Quieres que inscriba a tu ángel en el colegio? – sonaba sorprendido.

-Sí, y, a ser posible, en mi misma clase.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que… - Naruto dejó de mirar a su hermano, le apenaba lo que iba a decir – es que, siento que si me alejo mucho de ella yo, bueno, em, yo volveré a lo mío – hubo silencio por un rato. El mayor siguió su camino a la cocina y regresó con su familiar.

-De acuerdo – Naruto lo miró con esperanza – también la inscribiré, pero, necesitaré algunos papeles – meditó.

-Eso, eso no es problema, ella me dijo que tendría sus documentos listos mañana por la mañana – contestó.

-Ah, qué bien, eso ahorrará tiempo – sonrió Nagato, quien ya se había puesto a pensar en falsificar algunas cosillas, pero era genial que le ahorraran aquel pesado y poco honesto trabajo.

-Entonces…

-Mañana iré a tu colegio, hablaré con Tsunade, por la tarde les diré su respuesta.

-Gracias, hermano – susurró Naruto.

-Por nada – sonrió Nagato.

…

-Em, yo voy a, yo… - el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Adelante, también tengo que hacer unas cosas. Llamaré a Itachi para avisarle de mi ausencia.

-Bien. Hasta mañana – dijo Naruto al tiempo que se perdía en la planta alta de la mansión.

-Hasta mañana, hermanito – murmuró Nagato con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

Naruto entró en su habitación después de pasar por la de Hinata y contarle las nuevas noticias. Ella lo felicitó y le dio ánimos. Después de un rato se despidió de ella. Fue hacia su armario y sacó ropa, se metió a bañar. Salió luego de unos minutos, comenzó a vestirse con lentitud. Enmendar su vida le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no era nada sencillo. Caminó pesadamente hasta su cama y se sentó al borde de ésta. Guió su vista hasta le mesita de noche y, sin pensarlo mucho, extendió su mano, extrayendo del interior del único cajón un poco de marihuana; se quedó viendo la bolsita donde estaba guardada la droga con forma de cigarrillo, indeciso.

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Lo siento – murmuró, decidiéndose.

Sacó uno de los cigarrillos y lo puso sobre su boca, tomó el encendedor que tenía al lado, le prendió y lo fue acercando para encender su "medicina". La llama tocó la punta de aquel objeto y Naruto inhaló lo más profundo que pudo. Una sensación relajante le invadió. Sí, definitivamente le había hecho falta. Dejó el encendedor a un lado e inhaló por segunda vez, cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró con un lindo rostro que denotaba estar enojado y decepcionado.

-Hi-Hinata – al ver sus ojos acusadores bajó la vista, avergonzado, pero sin sacarse el puro de marihuana de la boca.

-Naruto-kun - suspiró la chica, se inclinó y acarició su mejilla – creí que habíamos quedado en algo, Naruto-kun – el joven alzó la cabeza, ella estaba ahí, sin reclamarle a gritos por su comportamiento sólo viéndole con reproche pero comprensión.

Ella comprendía, sabía que no sería nada fácil alejarlo de aquella mala vida que llevó; además, cometer muchos errores es de humanos, y ella no estaba ahí para hacerle sentir peor y con más necesidad de ir tras las cosas que eran malas para él. Naruto bajó de nuevo la mirada.

-Yo, lo siento, yo, yo necesitaba… - intentó explicar.

-Entiendo - la miró sorprendido – entiendo que es complicado y que ya estás acostumbrado a esto yo, yo no he venido para abrumarte con más quejas y gritos - tenía su mano sobre la morena mejilla – solo he venido para orientarte, depende de ti el hacerme caso o no - se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir – aunque, me encantaría que me hicieras caso, Naruto-kun; eso, no me haría feliz solo a mí, sino también a su familia y amigos, a sus padres - Naruto frunció un poco el ceño ante tal recuerdo – solo piense que hará y que camino va a tomar - dijo Hinata antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto se quedó inmóvil. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué decidir? ¿Qué camino tomar? Su cigarrillo se había apagado, lo tomó entre sus manos, al igual que los que le quedaban dentro de la bolsita de plástico. Los miró atentamente. La pregunta anterior se repetía dentro de su mente una y otra vez.

¿Qué camino tomar?

¿El de la luz o el de la oscuridad?

.

.

.

Hinata salió suspirando, no estaba segura de si las cosas saldrían como ella pensaba. El sonido de alguien aproximándose le llamó la atención. Nagato.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – el chico notaba la preocupación de Hinata. Ella no supo que decir, Nagato tragó grueso ante el silencio – Naruto, ¿él ha vuelto a hacer algo que no debía, cierto? – La joven asintió con tristeza – No puede ser.

-Tranquilo, Nagato-san, he hablado con él.

-¿En serio? – Su mirada era de preocupación - ¿y? – un grito interrumpió su conversación.

-¡MIERDA! – Era Naruto, se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose o cayendo al suelo - ¡MALDICIÓN! – se escuchó de nuevo, luego hubo silencio.

Nagato corrió a la puerta e intentó abrirla, Hinata se lo impidió.

-Todo está bien - le estaba sonriendo con calma.

-Pero…

-Naruto-kun ha tomado una buena decisión – dijo. Nagato retiró su mano de la puerta.

-¿Segura?

-Confíe en mí - Nagato miró en dirección al cuarto de su hemano, luego miró al ángel; dudó unos instantes más, finalmente suspiró resignado y caminó hacia su alcoba.

-De acuerdo, confiaré.

-Le prometo que todo saldrá bien - el pelirrojo solo asintió – ah, cuando despierte los documentos necesarios para mi ingreso a la escuela de Naruto-kun se encontraran en su escritorio.

-Perfecto, hasta mañana – el mayor entró en su cuarto para descansar. Hinata le imitó, entrando en su propia habitación. Fue hasta la cama y se acostó, tapándose con las cobijas.

-_Esto es muy agotador, nunca pensé que fuese tan difícil_ \- pensaba Hinata mientras se acomodaba – _por lo menos he conseguido una victoria más en contra de esas detestables e innecesarias adicciones que tiene Naruto-kun_ \- una leve sonrisa cruzó por su hermoso rostro – _padre, señora, denme fuerzas para completar esta misión_ – suspiró antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesta a dormir – _solo espero poder lograr mi cometido, solo espero poder ayudar a Naruto-kun._

_._

_._

_._

ELLA se encontraba dentro de sus aposentos observando tranquilamente a su ángel con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Hinata sí que era todo un caso. Su plan marchaba bien, muy bien.

-¿Aún sigues usando a tus ángeles y a los humanos solo para tu diversión? – ELLA miró de reojo al recién llegado. Lo conocía de sobra y ÉL a ella.

-¿Y tú sigues entrando sin tocar la puerta? – sonrió con malicia y molestia, más que nada molestia, detrás de la cortina que les dividía. ÉL le devolvió una sonrisa alegre y confidencial cerrando los ojos y aproximándose un poco a la cama cubierta por el velo donde ELLA estaba.

-Yo pregunté primero - dijo en un tono un tanto seductor.

-¿Por qué habría de responderte, mortal? – se rio un poco la mujer todavía molesta por la presencia del intruso en su recinto sagrado. El tipo se detuvo a unos pasos de la encargada de todos los ángeles.

-¿Ahora me llamarás mortal? – se recargó contra una mesita que estaba próxima a él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con reproche y diversión.

-¿No es lo que eres? – contestó ELLA con un deje de superioridad.

-Sí y no - meneó la cabeza levemente de lado a lado al contestar - tú mejor que nadie sabes quién soy – sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – se notaba el tono algo confuso de ELLA, aunque a lo mejor era fingido.

-Jajajaja, oh, vamos, has perdido esa perspicacia tan característica en ti – se burló el otro.

-No eres quien para venirme a juzgar.

-Antes si lo era - le recordó un tanto triste y con picardía.

-Tú lo has dicho: antes, no ahora, que es lo que importa – dijo seriamente ELLA.

-Creí que siempre importaría…

-Creíste mal - ÉL suspiró, al parecer jamás le perdonaría por lo hecho en el pasado – cierto, jamás te perdonaré - la voz de ella sonaba fría y distante. ÉL la miró aunque la fina tela que rodeaba su cama lo hacía casi imposible.

-Sabes que no fue mi intención - empezó a decir con sinceridad – yo de verdad…

-Vete - ordenó ELLA autoritaria, no estaba de humor para hablar de aquello. ÉL alzó una ceja, incrédulo – vete, mortal, no tienes la autoridad para estar en este lugar – su voz se había tornado severa y sin otros sentimientos que no fuesen el odio y desprecio. Su acompañante la miró con tristeza y decisión.

-No me iré hasta que me escuches, ya mucho trabajo me ha costado llegar hasta ti – permaneció inmóvil – sabes que tenemos que hablar sobre "eso".

-No es necesario hablar nada, humano. Ya has dejado muy en claro las cosas tiempo atrás.

-Por favor, escucha.

-Dije que te fueras. Me importa nada si en el pasado formaste parte del noble consejo por ser descendiente de quien eras, ahora no eres nadie y no puedes estar aquí, así que ¡vete! – ordenó otra vez de manera autoritaria. ÉL bajó la mirada; solo deseaba que lo escuchara - ¿Te vas a ir por tu cuenta o tengo que llamar a mi guardia personal? – El sujeto se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión; no deseaba dejar las cosas así, no por más tiempo - ¿y bien?

-Me iré - contestó caminando hacia la puerta - …pero no creas que no volveré – tomó el picaporte y abrió para salir – después de todo tú eres…

-¡Vete! – el sujeto suspiró y se fue.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró ELLA puso su angelical rostro entre sus manos.

¿Por qué se tenía que presentar justo ahora? Cuando tenía un asunto importante que arreglar, cuando por fin lograba olvidar y superar.

Luego de un tiempo de meditación y con una gran muestra de autocontrol se tranquilizó y volvió a lo suyo, a su deber, a lo que era su vida por designio del destino. Bendición y condena. Ser la líder de todos los seres celestiales y gran parte de los demoniacos del mundo no era una tarea sencilla. No, no lo era.

.

* * *

.

**Akime Maxwell:** intentaré actualizar al menos cada semana, más allá de eso puede dificultarse, se aproximan mis exámenes. Los momentos Naruhina se irán dando poco a poco, ten paciencia, por favor.

**daniela hervar:** gracias por el "follow", me hace feliz. En cuanto a la relación de esos dos, bueno, será algo lenta ya que esta historia se centra un poco más en la vida en general de Naruto.

o~o~o

Por ahora quizá sólo actualice una vez a la semana, mis exámenes se aproximan y los profesores comienzan a atacarnos con tareas; sin embargo, intentaré actualizar a mitad de la siguiente semana.

Una cosa más, pronto comenzaré a subir otra historia, espero que también puedan leerla.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Nos leemos luego.


	11. Chapter 11

Bienvenidos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 11: Primer Día En La Escuela.

Estaban de pie frente a una gran edificación, en la entrada ponía: Instituto Senju.

Sí, acertaron, estaban justo frente a la antigua escuela de Naruto; él, Hinata y Nagato habían llegado hace unos momentos. Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro.

-No creo poder hacerlo – murmuró Naruto desanimado.

Se sentía como un estúpido portando de nuevo su antiguo uniforme escolar, pantalón y chaqueta azul oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, junto a unos zapatos negros y su mochila al hombro. Sintió una mano entrelazándose con la suya. Miró de reojo a quien hacía tal gesto, quien más que Hinata; ahora vestida con la falda de tablones azul oscuro, blusa blanca, chaqueta azul, medias blancas y zapatos negros, su mochila de correa atravesando su pecho.

-Vamos, Naruto-kun, sé que podrás lograrlo – le sonrió con amabilidad. Nuevo suspiro, pero esta vez acompañado de una diminuta sonrisa.

-Sí, hermanito, lo conseguirás – Nagato posó su mano en uno de las hombros del rubio y le sonrió para infundirle valor.

-No lo sé – miró de nuevo al piso.

-Vamos, confío en ti, además ya he quedado con la directora Tsunade, no puedes hacerme quedar mal – le vio con reproche recordando su audiencia con Tsunade Senju el día anterior.

****Flash Back****

-¿Naruto quiere volver a mi instituto? – una rubia de ojos cafés le miró con incredulidad desde el otro lado del escritorio.

-Sí, él quiere regresar y continuar con sus estudios si usted se lo permite – aclaró.

-¿Esto es una broma, Nagato?

-No, es la verdad. Comprendo que es algo difícil de creer, pero mi pequeño y tonto hermano ha decidido enmendar su vida y tomar un buen camino – el pelirrojo cruzó sus piernas y vio fijamente a la directora del Instituto. Ella cerró sus ojos, pensativa.

-¿Conoces todo lo que hizo Naruto antes de dejar los estudios? – Nagato puso una cara de tristeza – destruyó propiedad escolar, golpeó a Hatake Kakashi, el maestro de literatura, le gritó obscenidades a varios de los educadores, peleó con varios de sus compañeros – se miraron a los ojos – ¿pretendes que lo acepte de nuevo en mi colegio?

-Yo, yo entiendo que Naruto hizo mal – suspiró el chico – pero también debe entender que estaba pasando por una cruda etapa – la directora hizo un esfuerzo por permanecer con el rostro sereno, después de todo a ella también le había dolido la muerte de dos de sus seres queridos – desde que nuestros padres murieron una parte de mi hermano murió con ellos, o al menos quedó sepultada muy dentro de él. No piense que no me apena venir a pedirle este favor, Tsunade-sama, pero tampoco me puedo negar a hacerlo. Hace unos días mi hermanito decidió cambiar, todo gracias a que una persona llegó a su vida y le ha hecho recapacitar sobre la misma.

-¿Quién pudo hacer ese milagro? – sonaba interesada.

-Una amiga suya, es una jovencita muy noble y gentil, a quien también espero acepte en el Instituto Senju.

-No solo me vienes a pedir que acepte a tu problemático hermano, ¿sino también a una extraña? – la rubia usó un tono escéptico.

-Tsunade-sama – Nagato hizo uso de un tono de reproche y súplica – por favor.

…

-De acuerdo, aceptaré de nuevo a Naruto y también a su amiga, con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Naruto se tiene que disculpar con sus profesores, no me interesa tanto que se disculpe con sus compañeros, eso es asunto suyo, pero si me importa que se disculpe con sus maestros. Si ellos aceptan sus disculpas y le permiten regresar, no pondré objeciones.

-Hecho.

****End Flash Back****

Naruto suspiró de nueva cuenta. Disculparse. No se sentía cómodo haciendo eso pero, ¿qué otra le quedaba? Él se había comprometido con su hermano, sus padres y Hinata para retomar su vida y ser quien era. Otro suspiro. Oprimió con fuerza la mano de su ángel guardián.

-Está bien, vamos de una buena vez – gruñó y caminaron adentrándose en el recinto educativo.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases ya había sonado, por tanto los patios y pasillos del instituto se encontraban desiertos. Caminando de la mano de Hinata y seguido por su hermano, Naruto llegó hasta las oficinas de la señora directora del Instituto Senju. Afuera de la puerta estaba Shizune, la coordinadora académica, enfermera y asistente de Tsunade.

-Nagato, veo que si han venido – les sonrió.

-Así es.

-Pasen, ya les están esperando – miró de reojo a Naruto y su acompañante. Se sorprendió por la manera en que él sostenía la mano de la chica, parecía que eso le estaba dando valor. Tal vez no era solo su amiga. Abrió la puerta de la dirección y les cedió el paso – adelante.

-Gracias – dijo Nagato.

Entraron y vieron a Tsunade detrás de su escritorio, a ambos lados de ella estaban ubicados todos los antiguos profesores del rubio, este apretó más fuertemente la mano de Hinata, quien se quedó un paso detrás de él.

-Buenos días Nagato – saludó Tsunade.

-Buenos días.

-¿Le has hablado a Naruto sobre nuestro acuerdo?

-Si – se le quedaron viendo – y está dispuesto a cumplir con su parte del trato – sonrió.

-En ese caso, Namikaze Naruto – los ojos cafés se clavaron en el chico. Naruto suspiró y cerró los ojos, dando una inclinación, pronunció unas palabras de forma lenta pero firme:

-Profesores, les pido que me perdonen por mi actitud de hace unos meses y que me acepten de nuevo en sus clases.

El joven Namikaze estaba por jalar a Hinata y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, no aguantaba el silencio y menos se animaba a abrir los ojos.

-Yo si te acepto de nuevo en mi clase, Naruto – el chico se incorporó solo para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su maestro de Matemáticas: Iruka – creo que es justo darte una segunda oportunidad.

-Mmm, opino lo mismo que Iruka – dijo Kakashi, sin dejar de leer el libro que sostenía.

-Me sorprende que quieras perdonar a este mocoso por el golpazo que te dio, Kakashi – rio Anko, profesora de Física.

-Digamos que entiendo cómo se sentía y se lo perdono – mencionó alzándose de hombros.

-Pues yo no le perdonaré tan fácilmente los insultos que me dijo – cruzó los brazos fulminándolo con la mirada. El rubio tragó grueso, Anko era de las profesoras más temidas de toda la escuela.

-Anko, vamos, perdónalo. Cuando te dijo eso solo era un chiquillo confundido, no creo que Tsunade lo acepte para que haga de las suyas otra vez – habló un hombre muy pálido y de aspecto raro: Orochimaru, profesor de Química – yo lo perdono y acepto.

-Si Orochimaru-sama le acepta, yo también – Kabuto, profesor de Biología, usa lentes y tiene el pelo blanco; antiguamente fue alumno de Orochimaru y, cuando se volvió profesor del instituto, se volvieron los mejores amigos.

-La juventud siempre comete imprudencias por su temprana edad, ¡pero no hay nada que un buen líder no pueda arreglar! – Maito Gai, entrenador de Educación Física, raro, de enormes cejas y peinado y traje ridículos - ¡vamos a revivir la llama de tu juventud, Naruto-kun! – hizo su típica pose guay levantando el pulgar de la mano derecha y sonriéndole enormemente.

-Nosotros también lo disculpamos y aceptamos en nuestras clases –Asuma, maestro de Informática, habló por él y su esposa: Yuuhi Kurenai, profesora de Inglés.

-Opino lo mismo, solo espero que no existan problemas – el profesor de Historia, Yamato, se le quedó viendo con una cara que espantaba a cualquiera.

-Si vamos con eso, estoy con ustedes – dijo Baki, encargado de la materia de Geografía.

-Bien, ¿Anko? – todos vieron a la única profesora que no había cedido aún.

-De acuerdo, acepto al mocoso de nuevo. Pero tiene que trabajar muy duro para alcanzar a sus compañeros, ¡y más le vale sacar buenas calificaciones! – advirtió.

-En ese caso – Tsunade retomó la palabra – Namikaze Naruto, eres de nuevo estudiante del Instituto Senju – miró a la joven ojiperla que se mantenía a un lado del chico, brindándole su apoyo – y ella es Hyuuga Hinata, su amiga y nueva compañera de clase – agregó, recordando el tercer favor que Nagato le pidiera: dejar a la chica en la misma clase que su hermano, con la condición de que así Naruto estaría más controlado.

-Un placer – reverenció la joven.

-Bueno, ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, ¡a clase! – ordenó la directora y todos salieron despavoridos del aula, no sin antes escuchar un "gracias" por parte de los hermanos Namikaze.

-Naruto, Hinata, síganme. Su primera clase es conmigo – dijo Iruka.

-Bien - Naruto volteó a ver a su hermano – nos veremos por la tarde.

-De acuerdo – el ojimorado caminó hasta Hinata y le tendió un celular – toma, Hinata, es por si hay algún problema. En el celular están mi número telefónico, el de la oficina y la casa y los de Jiraiya e Itachi, también he agregado el de mi hermano – la joven tomó el aparato.

-Gracias, Nagato-san.

-Hm, me marcho, cuídense – se despidió para luego irse. Cuando le perdieron de vista siguieron a Iruka-sensei hacia su salón de clases.

Al llegar entró primero el profesor. Naruto de nuevo se quedó estático, sin atreverse a entrar. Aun sostenía la mano de Hinata entre la suya.

-Cálmese, Naruto-kun – le vio, ella le sonreía con gracia y ternura.

¿Cómo no clamarse con tal gesto? Le devolvió la sonrisa. En eso escucharon al profesor hablar después de habar calmado el alboroto que se armó durante su ausencia:

-Chicos, escúchenme. El día de hoy me complace informar que se nos reintegra un viejo compañero suyo, junto con otra nueva alumna – se oyeron murmullos – por favor, pasen – llamó Iruka y Naruto se aventuró a ponerse en el marco de la puerta para luego pasar, jalando a Hinata consigo. Al estar frente a la clase mantuvo su rostro frio e inexpresivo, aparentando tranquilidad.

El salón entero permanecía en silencio, asombrado por su repentina aparición, casi pasando por alto la presencia de la nueva estudiante.

-¿Naruto? – dijo un chico de cabellos castaño y largo, mientras se llevaba a la boca una patata frita. Chouji, el gordito del salón.

-Así es, Naruto ha decidido unírsenos de nuevo y espero que le apoyen para que pueda salvar el año – pidió Iruka. Todos sabían que Naruto siempre había sido su favorito por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Por supuesto que sí, sensei! – chilló Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de Sasuke.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Sakura – el maestro castaño recordó a la chica – ah, lo olvidaba, ella es Hyuuga Hinata – señaló a la aludida – la acaban de transferir desde Paris. Espero que la traten bien – la joven hizo una leve reverencia, en eso la clase notó como ambos estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Es la novia de Naruto? – inquirió Ino, una rubia de ojos azules y carácter similar al de Haruno. Al instante Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata, un leve sonrojo coloreó sus pómulos.

-No – contestó tajante – es mi amiga – anunció con la calma que pudo mantener.

-Ok, ya perdimos bastante tiempo de la clase, así que, ¿por qué no pasan a sentarse, chicos? – el ojiazul asintió y Hinata le siguió, se sentaron hasta atrás del salón, Naruto detrás de Sasuke y Hinata detrás de Sakura, a un lado de su "amigo".

Luego de eso las clases continuaron normalmente, aunque existían las clásicas miraditas curiosas, las cuales irritaban de sobremanera a Namikaze. Lo único que le mantenía quietecito y sin cometer una locura era el saber que tenía a un lado a su ángel. Eso le daba fuerza, y vaya que la necesitaba. Por fin, el timbre que anunciaba el receso se escuchó. Naruto lanzó un largo suspiro mientras guardaba sus útiles. Miró a Hinata y esta le sonrió con dulzura, él le devolvió la sonrisa, algo cansado.

-Qué bueno que hayas decidido regresar, Naruto – el chico alzó la vista y vio a Sakura y Sasuke cerca de él, tomados de la mano.

-Hmp – se levantó, tenía hambre. Caminó hasta Hinata – vamos a comprar el almuerzo, Hinata-chan – medio grupo se volvió a verles, Naruto le tendía la mano a la chica ojiblanca, ella aceptó y tomó la mano amiga.

-Sí – cargaron con sus mochilas y salieron del salón, bajo la mirada alegre de Iruka. Por instinto, Sasuke y Sakura les siguieron. Los cuatro llegaron a la cafetería del lugar, adentrándose entre la multitud.

Muchos miraban extrañados al huérfano Namikaze, en especial por ir tomado de la mano de una alumna nueva. Él aprovechó su desconcierto y avanzó hasta donde servían la comida; tomó dos charolas y sirvió algo para él y para Hinata; acto seguido pagó y se encaminó hasta una mesa lejana. Puso las bandejas en el mueble y le indicó con un gesto a su acompañante que se sentara. Comenzaron a comer.

-Esto es molesto – murmuró para que solo Hinata le oyese – no me gusta cómo me miran.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – se miraron, él soltó un suspiro. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había dado esa mañana. Escuchó la tranquila risa de Hinata

\- ¿Te divierten tanto mis pensamientos? – una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Definitivamente estar con ella era lo que le mantenía cuerdo en ese momento.

-A veces – respondió comiendo un poco del emparedado que él le comprase.

-¿Les molesta si nos sentamos con ustedes? – eran Sakura, Sasuke, Ino y Sai, novio de la rubia. Naruto los miró un momento, dudando. Otro suspiro.

-Adelante.

-Gracias – sonrió la peli rosa.

Comían en silencio hasta que cierta ojiazul no soportó más, su curiosidad ganaba.

-¿En serio no son novios? – Sakura fulminó a su mejor amiga con la mirada. No deseaba que el Namikaze se sintiera más incómodo.

-No, Ino, ella es solo mi amiga – habló Naruto tan indiferente como pudo.

-No les creo. Ya, digan la verdad – miradita pícara.

-Solo somos amigos, esa es la verdad – contestó con frialdad, comiéndose su pizza.

-Mmm.

-¡Déjalos en paz, Ino-cerda! – estalló Sakura.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste, frente de marquesina?! – genial, estalló Ino.

-¡Ino-cerda!

-¡Repítelo otra vez y te mato, frentona! – se miraban con rayitos saliendo por sus ojos.

-¡Cerda!

-¡Frentona! – Naruto suspiró con nostalgia, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero había extrañado las peleas de ese par. Las observó, Sasuke y Sai intentaban calmarlas, vio a Hinata, ella sonreía nerviosamente.

-¡Cálmense las dos! – Sasuke había conseguido sentarlas.

-¡Hmp! – miraron a lados opuestos.

…

-Entonces, ¿ustedes no salen? – indagó Sai por su novia.

-No – repitió con cansancio Naruto.

-Eso es fantástico – se giraron, detrás de Naruto estaban Kiba, un chico de aspecto perruno y alma intranquila, con quien siempre competía, al menos en el pasado; y Chouji.

-¿Por qué? – alzó una ceja Sasuke.

-Por qué a Kiba le ha gustado Hinata – dijo sin parar de comer el castaño. La nombrada se sonrojó un poco. Algo dentro de Naruto le causó molestia.

-¡Chouji! – gritó el moreno sonrojado.

-No lo hagas problemático, es la verdad – hizo acto de presencia un chico alto, moreno, de ojos y cabellos negros, peinado con una coleta; su expresión era de total aburrimiento.

-¿Nara-san? – Hinata le miró sorprendida, aún más Naruto y el resto.

-¿Conoces a Shikamaru? – la joven solo asintió.

-Sí, él… – no podía decir la verdad, al menos no delante de tantas personas.

-Fuimos amigos en un pasado lejano – salvó el pelinegro. Shikamaru y Hinata se miraron un rato.

_-No creí encontrarme con usted aquí, Nara-san._

_-Es problemático, pero no pensé que tu trabajo fuese cuidar de Naruto. Había escuchado que te mandaron por fin al mundo humano, pero jamás pensé que estarías tan cerca, vaya problema._

_-¿Usted también tiene a su protegido aquí, Nara-san?_

_-Sí, aunque es problemática._

_-Me lo imagino –_ sonrió la joven.

-_Pero tiene su lado bueno._

_-¿Es así?_

_-Quizá debas conocerla._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Bueno, ahora que me lo recuerdas, tengo que ir a verla o se enfadará demasiado._

_-Está bien, tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar, Nara-san._

_-Si – _sonrieron – bueno, es problemático y cansado, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego, Naruto.

-Claro – el pelinegro se marchó.

Kiba y Chouji se sentaron a la mesa, el segundo a un lado de Sai y el primero al lado izquierdo de Hinata, ya que Naruto se encontraba a su lado derecho.

-¿Quieren una patata? – extendió su bolsa.

-No gracias – negaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Hinata, se vieron y sonrieron, molestando a Kiba Inuzuka.

-¿De dónde vienes, Hinata? – habló el perruno demasiado cerca de la chica, para el gusto de Naruto.

-De París – respondió con su característica sonrisa angelical.

-Wow, ¿en serio? – Ino y Kiba.

-Sí, aunque mi padre es de Japón.

-Mmm, ¿cómo conociste a Naruto? – Chouji comía y comía y comía.

-Pues…

-No tiene importancia – cortó el rubio. Aun no tenía una coartada para esa pregunta.

¿Cómo decir que se conocieron en un cementerio?

-¿No tiene importancia? – Kiba lo miró de forma extraña.

-No – Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. Funcionó, el chico de peculiares tatuajes en las mejillas se estremeció ante el gesto.

-¡Hola chicos! – saludaron dos voces, una masculina y otra femenina, las dos con mucha energía y entusiasmo.

-¡Hola, Tenten, Rock Lee! – llegaron una jovencita castaña de ojos miel, peinada con dos chonguitos; y un tipo raro, muy parecido al profesor de educación física, solo que más joven.

-¡Wow! Era verdad que Naruto había regresado. ¡Qué bien! – sonrió ampliamente la mujer.

-¡Sí! ¡Es perfecto que volvieras, Naruto-kun! – gritó el otro.

-Hmp – Naruto se levantó y tomó su mochila, junto con la de Hinata – vamos – ordenó con suavidad. La chica asintió, algo confusa y le siguió.

\- ¿Pero qué paso?

-Necesita tiempo – comentó Sasuke mientras se terminaba su almuerzo.

Kiba siguió con la mirada a la pareja, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla.

.

.

.

-Naruto-kun – llamó Hinata cuando llegaron a la azotea del colegio. Su "trabajo" solo había caminado sin detenerse, subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de acceso tras ellos –¿Se encuentra bien? – estaba preocupada, el joven dejó caer las mochilas al piso y se agarró de la malla de contención, suspirando con pesadez. Algo dudosa, caminó hasta él y le tocó el hombro con delicadeza. Al instante Naruto se giró y la abrazó con ímpetu. Lo necesitaba – ¿Naruto-kun? – se preocupó más, pero correspondió el gesto.

-_Lo siento, lo siento – _Naruto no podía hablar, sentía que si lo hacía gritaría idioteces y mandaría todo al carajo. Solo le quedaba hablar mentalmente con su ángel, esperando que ella le ayudase y comprendiera.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Hinata acarició su espalda con ternura, intentando calmar los temblores que él emanaba.

-_No puedo, es difícil. Es, yo… – _fantástico, hasta en su mente le era difícil expresarse.

Que idiota era.

-Respire, Naruto-kun. Relájese y, cuando esté listo, hable – pasaron unos minutos en los que Naruto logró controlarse, más permaneció abrazado a Hinata. Tenerla cerca le hacía sentir mejor, mucho mejor.

Al sentir la respiración del muchacho más tranquila el ángel habló de nuevo:

-Ahora sí, ¿qué le ha pasado, Naruto-kun?

-Yo, no sé, es que no puedo estar cerca de ellos, de mis antiguos compañeros. Veo como me miran, odio que me miren así – apretó más a Hinata para calmarse.

-¿Cómo no le gusta que le miren?

-Con pena, con curiosidad, con recelo, con, con compasión – murmuraba con la voz ronca por la frustración y la naciente ira.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, porque me recuerdan todo el tiempo que ellos, mis, mis padres, que ya no están conmigo – unas lágrimas resbalaron por las morenas mejillas y Hinata sintió como mojaban su cuello y ropa. Acarició con cariño los rubios cabellos – me recuerdan que están, que están muertos – un sollozo escapó de su garganta, junto con una clara maldición.

No lo resistió más.

Llevaba tanto tiempo conteniendo sus penas, llorando solo en silencio, sin podérselas decir a nadie, y ahora que se desahogaba no resistía el impulso de llorar. Era patético, sumamente patético. Él, el gran Naruto, llorando como un niño pequeño que tiene miedo, porque eso era lo que él sentía: miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de no poder, de volver a tomar malas decisiones, miedo a herirse de nuevo y a herir a los que estaban a su alrededor, sobre todo sentía miedo de volver a quedar solo. Tener a Hinata, su ángel guardián, cerca le aliviaba y lo hacía sentir en paz, tal y como se sentía cuando estaban ellos.

¿Qué sería de él cuando ella se marchara? La estrechó con más fuerza, empapando la ropa femenina con su dolor.

-Nunca estará solo, Naruto-kun, no tiene nada que temer. Nada – le dijo con su dulce y cálida voz – tampoco debe temer por lo demás, le aseguro que todo saldrá bien – se separó un poco de él, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas poseedoras de esas extrañas marcas, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas provenientes de los zafiros – mientras yo esté cerca, mientras tenga amigos y familiares que lo quieran, jamás, jamás estará solo – sonrió – en cuanto a la escuela, sé que lo conseguirá. Después de todo, usted es El Gran Naruto, ¿no? – el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y fueron sustituidas por una sonrisa, una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tienes razón, Hinata-chan! ¡Y soy el Gran Namikaze Naruto! ¡Y **nunca** me rendiré! – gritó con los ojos llenos de decisión, sintiendo como se libraba de otro gran peso.

Ese era él, ese si era Naruto; el tonto, impulsivo, alegre y terco. Sí, ese era él. Hinata le sonreía con los ojos cerrados, nuestro joven no resistió y estiró sus manos, poniendo una sobre el rostro del ser celestial y tomando su mano izquierda con la otra.

-Gracias, Hinata-chan, realmente eres mi ángel guardián, el mejor de todos – la joven le miró con alegría. Sintió la mano de Naruto acariciando su rostro, un leve sonrojo cruzó por sus blancas mejillas, ¿por qué de pronto el corazón le latía un poco más rápido?

-Por nada – estrechó la otra mano de él. La campana que anuncia el fin del receso los sacó de sus pensamientos – creo que es hora de volver.

-Sí, vamos – Naruto recogió las mochilas del piso y se las puso al hombro.

Hinata le detuvo un instante y limpió todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro. Al terminar Naruto la tomó de la mano y fueron hacia su siguiente clase. Sí, ya se sentía mejor y se le notaba. Llegaron al laboratorio de biología, abrió la puerta.

-Naruto-kun, que bien que nos honres con tu presencia; al igual que usted, señorita Hyuuga. – habló con su voz de siempre el profesor Kabuto, viéndoles y dejando de pasar lista.

-Perdona el retraso, sensei, pero le estaba mostrando la escuela a Hinata-chan y se nos ha hecho tarde – todos le vieron y se asombraron al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de quien pasara a ser el chico más frio del colegio.

-Oh, bien, siendo ese el caso, pasen. Tendrán que sentarse juntos, pues todos los demás ya tienen pareja.

-No hay problema – entraron, prácticamente Naruto jalaba a Hinata, se sentaron en la última mesa de laboratorio disponible, detrás de la mesa de Sakura e Ino.

La rubia no dejaba de lanzarles miradas, Sakura intentaba que se mantuviese callada.

-Bueno, continuemos con la lección sobre botánica de la clase pasada, abran sus libros en la página 157 y pongan atención – la clase y el día siguieron su curso con una pequeña variante a la mañana: Naruto no borró de su rostro esa pequeña sonrisa con la que entro al laboratorio de biología.

Esa sonrisa tan típica de él en los viejos tiempos.

.

* * *

.

**daniela hervar:** jajaja, las Chicas Superpoderosas, no lo vi así. Más adelante se resolverán esas intrigas.

**Akime Maxwell:** gracias por tener paciencia, espero que este episodio te agradara.

Bien, tuve algunos problemas para subir el capítulo, pero lo logré al final.

Intentaré subir otro pronto, aunque creo que está bien actualizar poco a poco pues esta historia no está terminada y la escribo con calma.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Nos leemos en otra ocasión.


	12. Chapter 12

Un capítulo cotidiano, espero les guste.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 12: Una Salida, Préstamo Problemático Y Visita.

La primera semana de colegio de Naruto y Hinata estaba por terminar. Se encontraban en la última clase del día, Informática con Asuma-sensei. Faltando diez minutos para el final, el profesor habló:

-Chicos, apaguen las máquinas y recojan sus cosas; es todo por hoy, pueden marcharse – la indicación fue obedecida al instante, los jóvenes comenzaron a cerrar programas y apagar las computadoras. Naruto terminó y se acercó a Hinata, que metía sus útiles en la mochila.

-¿Lista? – preguntó con cordialidad. La joven se giró y le sonrió.

-Sí.

-Entonces, vamos – señaló la puerta con un gesto y salieron, ante la mirada de muchos.

Aun no se acostumbraban a ver al sombrío Naruto en compañía de una chica tan gentil y dulce como Hinata. Caminaron por los pasillos del instituto, el rubio iba con las manos en los bolsillos y la ojiperla caminaba a su lado con tranquilidad. Estaban por poner un pie fuera del colegio cuando escucharon a alguien llamándoles:

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Esperen! – miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Sakura corriendo en dirección a ellos, mucho más detrás venían Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten y Rock Lee.

-¿Qué pasa? – Naruto aún no se animaba a ser igual de efusivo como antes, pero al menos su tono de voz ya no era tan hostil.

-Ah, pfff…sí que caminan rápido – Sakura se detuvo delante de ellos intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura-san? – interrogó Hinata.

-Em, ah, sí, este, quería saber si desean venir con nosotros a tomar un helado – dijo titubeante y viendo a Hinata, encontrarse con la mirada fría de Naruto todavía le daba un poco de miedo.

-¿Hm? Pues… – la joven vio de reojo a Naruto.

-¿Quiénes van? – que el rubio preguntase algo le dio esperanzas.

-Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Lee y yo – respondió Sasuke que recién llegaba con los otros mencionados.

-Mmm – Naruto los observó.

-¡Anda, Naruto, ven con nosotros! – animó Tenten. De lo que llevaba conociéndola, a Hinata le parecía que era una chica muy alegre, optimista y ruda; la castaña le agradaba mucho.

-¡Si, Naruto-kun! ¡No aceptaremos un no por respuesta! – dijo un eufórico Lee, chico atlético y alegre.

-…

-Al menos, si tu no quieres venir, deja que Hinata se nos una – se cruzó de brazos el Inuzuka, regalándole una sonrisa quizá seductora al ángel. Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada, no le agradaba para nada que se metiera con su guardiana.

-¿Qué dices, Naruto? ¿Nos acompañan? – Sakura les miró suplicante.

-No lo sé, Nagato quedó de pasar hoy por nosotros – explicó el ojiazul.

-¿Entonces no? – la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció.

-¡Claro que van! – la voz les hizo sobresaltarse y mirar a sus espaldas. Era Nagato, acompañado de Konan.

-¿Hermano? – el menor lo vio dudoso.

-¡Nagato-san! – exclamaron Hinata y Sakura.

-Hola, chicos. Perdonen por interrumpir su conversación, pero no pude evitarlo, jeje – se excusó el pelirrojo.

-No hay problema, Nagato-san – sonrió Tenten.

-Oh, menos mal, no quería parecer un maleducado.

-Hmp.

-Bueno, escuché que se quieren llevar a mi hermanito y a Hinata a tomar un helado, ¿me equivoco?

-No, pero Naruto-kun dice que… – comenzó Lee.

-Naruto es un renegado social, – comentó el ojimorado ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio y sacarle una sonrisa a Hinata – seguro les estaba poniendo de pretexto el que yo iba a pasar por él para no ir, pero creo que es bueno que mi hermanito salga de vez en cuando con sus amigos.

-¿Le estas dando permiso para acompañarnos? – habló Kiba.

-Claro.

-Pero, Nagato yo…

-Nada, nada, hermano – Nagato caminó hasta ponerle una mano sobre su hombro – esta semana te has portado bastante bien, pero te la pasas de la casa a la escuela, de la escuela a la casa; creo que te hace falta salir un poco más. Solo hablas conmigo, con Hinata y con Konan, te hace falta más contacto humano.

-Nagato – lo miró como dándole a entender que cerrara la boca, el chico lo pasó por alto.

-Nagato tiene razón, Naruto, debes de salir con tus amigos más seguido – Konan le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pe…- la peliazul aprisionó los labios del moreno para que no siguiera replicando.

-Pero nada – lo miró a los ojos– vas a salir a tomar ese helado y punto – Naruto la observó. Todos suspiraron, seguía siendo duro convencerle de hacer algo que no quería – mira, si no es por ti, al menos sal con ellos por Hinata, ¡la tienes encerrada en casa todo el día! – El comentario avergonzó a los dos jóvenes involucrados – está bien que ella te ayude a estudiar y que se la pasen de lo mejor jugando videojuegos o viendo películas, pero ella también necesita salir, Naruto – Konan soltó su agarre y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo con aire retador, Nagato sonreía, ese tipo de escenas las extrañaba.

Naruto vio a Konan y a su hermano, luego a Hinata y después al resto de los presentes. Finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien, iremos a tomar un helado – se daba por vencido.

-¿En serio? – Sakura y Hinata le miraban.

-Sí, pero… – la malicia se hizo presente en sus ojos, que observaron a Nagato.

-¿Pero? – Nagato tragó grueso, esa mirada maliciosa no le agradaba en nada.

-Quiero el auto – el rubio extendió su mano derecha, esperando que su hermano mayor le diese las llaves de su coche.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que quiero que me prestes tu automóvil – sonrió maliciosamente Naruto.

-¿Por qué? ¡Ni que la heladería estuviese tan lejos! ¿O sí? – el mayor de los hermanos se quedó viendo a Sasuke.

-No, está a dos cuadras de aquí.

-¿Ves? No necesitas que te preste mi coche – Nagato sostuvo con fuerza las llaves de auto que cargaba en su mano izquierda.

-No lo quiero para ir a la heladería, eso es innecesario – rodó los ojos Naruto.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo pensado ir a otro sitio después – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata observó a su "encargo" y vio el lugar al cual pensaba ir.

-Naruto – esta vez Nagato lo miraba con reproche, temiendo que su hermano quisiera ir a lugares poco apropiados.

-No voy a ir a alguno de los sitios en los que estás pensando – Naruto parecía fastidiado, sus amigos lo miraban con alivio. Todos ellos sabían que Naruto antes iba a bares y sitios poco decentes.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Eso es-, ¡no te voy a decir! – exclamó el rubio.

-¡Pues yo no te presto mi coche! – varias personas iban pasando por la salida del instituto y se quedaban viendo la escena ya poco usual desde que Namikaze Naruto se volviese alguien de sangre fría y Nagato decidiera continuar sus estudios con profesores particulares y no en aquel instituto.

-¡Nagato! – insistió el ojiazul avanzando un paso hacia su hermano.

-¡He dicho que no! – el pelirrojo retrocedió dos, tres pasos.

-Prometo regresar temprano – dijo para sorpresa de muchos y dando una zancada en dirección al mayor de los Namikaze.

-¡No! – Nagato retrocedió otro tanto.

Se miraban a los ojos mostrando desafío y que ninguno cedería de buena manera. La mayoría los veía con perplejidad, verlos pelear por tonterías, antes de accidente, era normal; pero, después de la tragedia, ellos no peleaban en público, solo en casa y cuando Naruto no se dignaba a ignorar a todo el mundo.

-¡Nagato, hermano idiota, ya préstame el maldito coche de una buen vez! – estalló el chico ya desesperado y llamando más la atención.

-¿Co-como me llamaste? – al pelirrojo le salió una venita en la frente. Y también una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-¡Hermano idiota! – ahora ambos quedaron con sus cuerpos pegados y se miraban a los ojos fieramente, a pesar de que Nagato le sacaba un buen trozo a Naruto en estatura.

-¡Con insultarme menos conseguirás que te preste mi coche!

-¡En ese caso, yo lo tomaré! – Naruto estiró su mano y atrapó la mano en la que su hermano mantenía sus llaves.

-¡Oye! – comenzaron a forcejear.

Sasuke y Konan sonrieron, esos si eran los "amorosos" hermanos Namikaze que habían conocido. Los demás los miraban con una gota de sudor resbalándoles por la nuca y una pequeña sonrisa. Ese si era el Naruto que habían conocido: problemático, gritón, impulsivo.

-¡Dame las llaves! – Naruto estaba encima de Nagato, peleando por las llaves.

-¡No! – Nagato mantenía alejado el objeto y sostenía con una de sus manos la cara de Naruto para mantenerlo a raya.

-¡Aniki! – Nagato dejó de luchar al escuchar lo dicho por su hermanito y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Tú…? – Naruto aprovechó y jaló las llaves.

-¡Victoria para mí! – gritó el ojiazul y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su hermano mayor.

-Eso, tú-tú me llamaste. Las llaves-y – el pelirrojo no salía de su shock.

-Nagato. Nagato – Konan lo llamaba – ¡Nagato Namikaze, despierta de una buena vez! – lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Konan! – se quejó el chico.

-Perdona, pero no me hacías caso – dijo a modo de excusa.

-No tenías por qué pegarme – se quejó, luego miró a su hermano – Naruto, devuélveme mis llaves.

-No – el chico volvió a poner su expresión seria y guardó el objeto en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Ah – Nagato cerró los ojos, suspirando con pesadez – ¿al menos podrías decirme a dónde vas?

-No.

-Naruto.

-Nagato-san – habló Hinata – el lugar a donde quiere ir Naruto-kun no es ninguno de los que usted está pensando.

-¿Me lo aseguras?

-Si.

-¿Irás con él a ese lugar?

-Yo… – miró al rubio de reojo y este asintió – por supuesto.

-En ese caso, creo que puedo prestarle mi coche por esta ocasión – se dio por vencido el hermano, suspirando; tendría que volver a pie a su casa, ¡era media hora de trayecto! Que a Naruto no le importase ir a pie no significaba que a él también – El coche está a la vuelta.

-Gracias – murmuró Naruto, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El agradecimiento solo fue escuchado por Nagato y Hinata, quienes sonrieron con sinceridad.

-Bueno, te llevas mi coche, antes dime a qué hora piensas regresar.

-Antes de las ocho, si mucho. Debo hacer la tarea y estudiar para ponerme al día – explicó encogiéndose de hombros el rubio.

-Me parece perfecto – sonrió su hermano, luego vio a Konan – vámonos – ella asintió y le dio la mano – bueno, te lo encargo, Hinata.

-Si.

-Nos vemos, chicos – se despidió y se fue caminando. Naruto lo observó alejarse hasta que Tenten lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ok, también nosotros vámonos yendo a la heladería – pasó cada uno de sus brazos por uno de Naruto y Hinata, jalándolos.

-No es necesario que nos arrastres – se quejaba el rubio, con cierto enfado por la atención que había llamado en su anterior pelea. Decidió volver a su aspecto frio y sereno, aun no era tiempo de ser el mismo otra vez. Hinata leyó lo que pensaba, pero lo comprendió.

-Te arrastraré porque si no a lo mejor te quieres escapar, ¡y eso no lo voy a permitir! ¡Ya es hora de que pases tiempo con tus amigos! – la castaña hablaba con reproche y decisión.

-No escaparé, solo deja de jalarme – pidió el chico.

-No me da la gana – sonrió maliciosa la chica.

Naruto rodó los ojos pero guardó silencio. Los demás miraron a los tres que iban delante con una sonrisa. Sakura se adelantó y tomó a Naruto por el otro brazo libre; él se la quedó mirando y ella solo le sonrió. El rubio suspiró pero se dejó.

El contacto con la chica de cabellera rosada le recordó los viejos tiempos en los que él estaba enamorado de ella, había sido doloroso no haber sido correspondido, más se resignó por la felicidad de sus mejores amigos. Recordó las veces que su corazón le dolía al verles juntos, después se fue acostumbrando. Ahora, el dolor ya casi no existía. Ya no existía.

-Naruto-kun – una mano gentil le tocó el hombro, el chico miró a la persona.

-¿Mh?

-Ya hemos llegado – el ojiazul reaccionó y vio que ya estaban dentro del establecimiento y que Tenten y Sakura ya no le abrazaban y estaban ordenando.

-¿De qué van a querer sus helados? – preguntó el dependiente a los dos.

-Eh – Naruto tardó un momento en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo habló con voz fría y calmada – dos dobles de chocolate y vainilla – pidió por él y Hinata.

-Bien, serían… – Naruto no prestó atención a la cifra, solo extrajo dinero de su cartera. Alguien le detuvo: Sasuke.

-Deja, hoy pago yo – le sonrió.

-Hmp – Namikaze guardó su dinero y siguió a todos a una mesa que daba a una ventana, de un lado se sentaron Kiba, Rock Lee, Tenten y Hinata; del otro Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

Comenzaron a degustar sus golosinas mientras charlaban de la escuela y cosas triviales; a veces le hacían preguntas a Naruto, quien las contestaba con monosílabos o simples gestos; también incluían a Hinata en la charla, ella se desenvolvía con naturalidad, lo cual llevaba a Naruto a preguntarse si realmente era un ángel. Ella le sonreía de vez en cuando.

Algo cambiaba en su interior: le molestaba que Kiba coqueteara con su guardiana, se sentía bien cuando ella sonreía con esa calidez. La observó con cuidado, delineándola con la mirada, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, sus mejillas levemente teñidas de rosa, sus labios, bajó un poco la mirada, denotando como el uniforme le quedaba de maravilla, aunque su chaqueta era algo holgada se podía apreciar su busto, sus piernas bien formadas se veían un poco. Alzó de nuevo sus azulinos ojos y se topó con su rostro sonrojado, se maldijo por dentro, tenía que recordar que ella podía leerle el pensamiento. Dejó de mirarla y se concentró en su helado. Aunque sus miradas hacia la chica habían sido disimuladas, para Sasuke, su mejor amigo, no pasaron inadvertidas.

-Naruto – lo llamó, su amigo le miró de reojo – ¿podrías decirme que mirabas con tanta atención hace un momento? – el joven se sorprendió y desvió la mirada, intentando ocultar su pequeño sonrojo.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Seguro? – Sasuke puso sus codos sobre la mesa y recargó su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, mirando con intriga y diversión a su compañero. Jugar un poco con él no empeoraría las cosas, además, se la debía por no comentarle nada acerca de su amistad con Hyuuga.

-¿Qué insinúas, Sasuke? – al chico le molestaba esa mirada y que el azabache lo conociera tan bien.

-¿Yo? – se señaló con uno de sus dedos y puso cara de inocente – nada, nada. Es solo que parecía que algo te llamaba mucho la atención y solo me dio curiosidad – Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y se percató de que todos lo observaban a él.

-Como sea – metió la mano en su pantalón y extrajo su celular, luego de ver la hora tomó su mochila que estaba en el suelo y se puso en pie – Hinata – la vio y ella asintió, la ventaja de que ella le leyera la mente era que no tenía que expresarse demasiado para ser comprendido; la chica también tomó sus cosas y se paró.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van tan pronto? – Tenten lucía desilusionada.

-Quédense un poco más, Naruto-kun – pidió Lee con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión, por ahora nos tenemos que retirar.

-Si tú te tienes que ir, al menos déjanos a Hinata – dijo Kiba, molesto.

-Lo-lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero yo debo ir con Naruto-kun, se lo prometí a Nagato-san – se excusó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si no hay remedio – suspiró Sakura.

-Pero Naruto, promete que saldrás con nosotros en otra ocasión – Tenten lo miraba suplicante.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Genial!

-Bueno, nos vemos – metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó hacia la salida.

-Fue un placer, hasta luego – Hinata hizo una leve reverencia antes de correr detrás del chico.

-Al menos logramos que saliera un rato con nosotros – suspiró Sakura decaída.

-Tsk, no entiendo porque Hinata tiene que estar siempre pegada a él – Kiba cruzó sus brazos.

-Porque es su amiga – Tenten sorbió un poco de su malteada.

-Y porque ella lo mantiene bajo control – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Aun así – Kiba seguía molesto.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque de por aquí? – propuso Lee.

-Buena idea, vamos – Tenten no esperó respuesta de todos y se levantó, los demás le siguieron.

Cuando salían pasó el coche de Nagato: un convertible negro muy elegante, llevaba el techo al descubierto; dentro iban Naruto y Hinata riendo. Sasuke fue el único que se dio cuenta y se alegró internamente. Nagato tenía razón después de todo, que importaba de donde venía esa chica o su pasado mientras Naruto estuviese feliz. Caminó de la mano de Sakura siguiendo a sus amigos.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no quería que su hermano supiera a donde venía, Naruto-kun?

-No sé, solo no quería que se enterara, eso es todo – ambos jóvenes caminaban por los lúgubres pasillos del cementerio de la ciudad, Naruto cargaba un costoso ramo de rosas blancas – ¿le dirás? – cuestionó luego de un rato en silencio.

-Si usted no quiere, no lo haré – sonrió.

-Gracias – continuaron con su trayecto hasta el sitio donde se encontraban las tumbas de los esposos Namikaze. Al llegar se detuvieron y Naruto puso el ramo de rosas sobre las lapidas. Solo se escuchaba el viento pasando por los árboles.

-_Naruto-kun –_ Hinata le veía un poco preocupada por su silencio; en eso llegaron los pensamientos del joven a su mente.

-_Madre, padre, yo no sé si ustedes hayan tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora Hinata sea mi ángel guardián pero…pero si fuese así, quisiera agradecerles. Con ella me siento mejor, no es como cuando los tenia, pero algo es algo, ¿no? _– Sonrió – Hinata…

-¿Si, Naruto-kun? – la chica lo miró, sintiéndose un poco apenada por escuchar sin su consentimiento.

-Hinata, quiero que seas mi testigo – Naruto tomó su mano sin verla.

-¿Testigo? – estaba confundida.

-Sí, porque hoy prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo por volver a ser el de antes. Sé…sé que tendré mis recaídas, y que seguiré actuando en algunas ocasiones como un cabeza hueca…pero quiero intentar. Quiero intentar volver a ser yo – la miró sonriendo con sinceridad y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Estoy segura de que lo conseguirá.

-Eso espero – suspiró con pesadez.

Permanecieron otro rato en silencio, en esta ocasión Hinata decidió ya no mirar en la mente de Naruto, solo se dedicó a sostener su mano.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, mira, ya se ha hecho bastante tarde – el sol estaba poniéndose.

-Está bien – dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a andar rumbo a la salida. Hinata le dio un último vistazo a los sepulcros – _Señores Namikaze, no se preocupen, yo cuidaré de él._

.

.

.

-Mi bebé – cierta pelirroja tenía puesta una de sus manos sobre su pecho, mirando a su hijo alejarse – ¿crees que va a estar bien? – le preguntó al señor de cabellos dorados que estaba a su lado.

-Es tu hijo, claro que estará bien – le sonrió, sujetando con fuerza su mano. Se miraron a los ojos con amor.

-Tienes razón, por sus venas corre mi sangre guerrera – se animó la mujer, el hombre soltó una risilla – ¿qué es lo gracioso?

-Es divertido saber que ni en el paraíso cambias, Kushina.

-¿Eso es malo? – hizo un puchero, desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-No – el hombre tomó a la pelirroja por el mentón e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran – eso jamás será malo porque… – le dio un suave beso en los labios –…eso es lo que más amo de ti.

-Ah, em… – Kushina bajó la mira, sonrojada - ¡qué cosas dices, Minato, ttebane! – le golpeó el hombro de forma juguetona. Él sonrió.

-Solo digo la verdad – se iban a besar de nuevo cuando una tos fingida los detuvo.

-Hum. Perdonen si interrumpo.

-Joh~, se estaba poniendo bueno – se quejó Kushina en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

-No pasa nada, Hiashi, ¿qué ocurre?

-ELLA te espera en sus aposentos – los ojos de Kushina mostraron preocupación, Minato solo asintió.

-Bien, voy a verla ya mismo – Hiashi asintió con la cabeza y se marchó; el rubio miró a su esposa.

-Me quedaré un poco más a ver a mis hijos – dijo al entender esa mirada.

-Bueno, vuelvo en un rato – Minato salió y caminó por los blancos pasillos del paraíso hasta llegar a su objetivo; tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Con su permiso – Minato se adentró en la habitación – ¿me mandó llamar, mi señora? – una leve risa se hizo presente.

-Minato, no tienes por qué llamarme con tanta formalidad.

-Pensé que debía, después de todo usted es mi superior.

-Minato, eso se aplica a los demás, tu caso es diferente. Hablando de tu caso – el tono dejó de ser juguetón para tornarse serio – ¿ya has tomado una decisión?

-Pues, sí. Supongo que sí.

-Bien, quiero oírla.

-Creo que no es necesario que te la diga, ¿no crees, pequeña? – nueva risa traviesa, pero ELLA puso atención a los pensamientos del hombre.

-Bueno, acepto tus términos.

-¿En serio? ¿Los demás no se enfadarán al saberlo?

-Por favor, no es el primer caso que se da en el que un ángel se enamora y casa con una humana, no te preocupes en absoluto por pequeñeces como las que te abruman; además Kushina es tu esposa desde el momento en que le entregaste tu alma y tu corazón; ella tiene derecho a ser tratada como lo que es: la esposa de uno de los miembros del Honorable Consejo Angelical – su voz era tranquila.

-En ese caso, acepto el nuevo cargo que se me ha otorgado.

-Bueno, Minato, desde hoy tú serás llamado "Kami-sama".

.

* * *

.

**Akime Maxwell:** que bueno que te agrade que Shikamaru sea un ángel. Creo que es obvio quien es su protegida.

**daniela hervar:** Kiba es el apropiado para ser el tercero en discordia, supongo xD jajaja, Shikamaru puede darte muchas sorpresas.

**J. A. Uzumaki :** jaja, tu mensaje me llegó perfectamente. Me siento feliz de incitarte a leer de nuevo, aunque, aquí entre nos, yo hace siglos que no leo fanfics jaja. Espero no defraudarte.

**Call me Tris:** es un alago el que crearas una cuenta para comentar, estoy feliz. Creo que la mayoría, si no es que todos, hemos pasado por esos momentos donde no sabes nada y te sientes fatal. Voy a tener muy presente tu "amistosa amenaza" jaja, por favor, sigue leyendo.

**Hi Im Crazy:** jajaja, me pides un imposible, no creo lograr hacer infinito este fanfic, aunque si prometo será algo largo. Espero que mi historia siga ayudándote a despejar la mente un rato.

~o~o~o

Hola a todos, creí que hoy no podría actualizar, pero lo logré.

Este fanfic seguirá yendo poco a poco durante otro rato, luego comenzarán una serie de eventos que...mmm, mejor lo dejamos en misterio; quizá puedan intuir un poco dada la última oración del texto. También pueden comenzar a notar que a veces me quedo sin ideas para los nombres de los capítulos.

Gracias a todos los que comentan, siguen y agregan a favoritos, hacen que me sienta muy, muy feliz, los adoro.

Mañana es mi último examen, así que espero poder hacer otra actualización el domingo, luego de haber descansado un poco.

Por favor, continúen conmigo durante otro rato más.

Nos leemos pronto.


	13. Chapter 13

Algo tarde, pero aquí la actualización.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 13: La Verdad Sobre Nara.

-Explíquenme de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios nos trajeron? – se quejaba Naruto por milésima vez en lo que iba del día.

-Porque necesito de dos fuertes pares de brazos para cargar mis compras y las de Hinata – dijo Konan mientras continuaba seleccionando prendas de la tienda a la que recién habían entrado.

Naruto bufó, cruzándose de brazos, no pensaba cargar un solo paquete además de la bolsa que ya tenía en sus manos. Miró a su hermano con reproche. Él era el culpable de que se encontrasen en esa situación.

FLASH BACK

-Ah, estoy tan estresada. Vaya semana en la Universidad, me muero – así fue la llegada de Konan a la residencia Namikaze el día anterior. Se tiró en un sofá y lanzó suspiros de cansancio.

-Tranquila, mi vida – Nagato se puso a masajearle los hombros para quitarle un poco de tensión.

Naruto a penas y les prestaba atención, intentaba completar su tarea de Química, al igual que Hinata.

-Ya no puedo más, estoy tan estresada que…aaaah, ¡voy a morir! – dramatizaba la joven peliazul con los ojos aguados por la lagrimas retenidas.

Naruto rodó los ojos con pesadez, ya podía ver el desenlace de ese drama. Hinata le miró y él le dijo mentalmente que no se preocupara, que ya vería a que se refería.

-Konan, no digas cosas así, por favor. Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer para aliviar un poco ese estrés? – no saldría algo bueno de esto.

-Quiero salir.

-¿Te llevo a dar una vuelta al centro comercial?

-¿Harías eso por mí, Nagato? – la chica lo vio con ojos de cachorrito y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas.

-Claro que sí, eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, haría lo que fuese por ti – Nagato también suavizó su mirada,genial, Naruto dejó de prestarles atención, no estaba de humor para ver su drama de telenovela.

-¡Oh! ¡Por eso te amo tanto, Nagato-baby! – Konan le abrazó fuertemente, él devolvió el abrazo.

-Lo sé, mi cielo, lo sé – continuaron con sus conversaciones melosas durante un rato, y luego Konan anunció que también deseaba ir de compras y que aprovecharía para ir con Hinata y así sacar a Naruto de su encierro.

El rubio comenzó a negar rotundamente. Ya sabía el lío que se armaría.

.

.

.

…Y bueno, a final de cuentas Konan se salió con la suya y arrastró a Naruto y Hinata a su aventura en el centro comercial. Hay que decir que la novia del mayor era la más emocionada, pues no paraba de escoger ropa y meter a Hinata en los probadores para medírsela, pese a las negativas de la chica; de hecho, la mayoría de las bolsas de compra las cargaba Nagato, pues Hinata solo había accedido a comprarse una blusa y un pantalón ajustado.

-¡Chicos, miren! – Konan les llamaba…de nuevo – ¿a que Hinata se ve lindísima con este vestido, verdad? – Naruto y Nagato giraron para ver con desgano lo que Konan mostraba, pero ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Hinata lucía un vestido de noche color negro con detalles plateados, muy elegante y provocativo, estaba súper pegado a su cuerpo, remarcando cada una de sus curvas, abierto de un lado hasta la altura del muslo y con un muy pronunciado escote que dejaba ver una buena parte de su favorecida delantera; el ángel estaba muy ruborizado, y no era para más, esta vez Konan sí que se había excedido

-¿Y bien? – insistió la joven con una enorme sonrisa y un poco de celos al ver a SU novio babeando por alguien más.

-… - los chicos estaban sin palabras. Konan se desesperó y caminó hasta ellos, dándole a ambos un buen golpe para que saliesen de su trance.

-¡Les estoy hablando! ¡Dejen de babear!

-¡Auch! – Los hermanos comenzaron a sobarse su cabeza – ¿qué ocurre? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Hmp – Konan cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, clara señal de estar molesta – pues no me prestaban atención por andar tirando baba por Hinata; de Naruto me lo esperaba, pero de ti, Nagato – vio a su novio con enfado.

-Pe-perdóname, Konan, pero es que…

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta más la figura de Hinata? ¿No soy tan bonita como ella? – recriminó viéndole con sus ojos brillosos.

Naruto los observó molesto, otro dramita, seguro que la novia de su hermano mayor estaba en esos malos días que tienen las mujeres, ese carácter no era propio de la tranquila chica.

-No, linda, es que Hinata jamás se viste así y me sorprendió un poco – intentaba explicarse Nagato.

-Humm, sí, claro y yo estoy ciega.

-Konan, bien sabes que no tengo ojos para ninguna otra chica que no seas tú.

-¡Mentiroso! – le gritó dejando que leves lágrimas asomaran en sus ojos.

-Konan, tú estás… – las lágrimas eran muy extrañas en la chica. Nagato comenzaba preocuparse.

-¡Todos los hombres son unos mentirosos! – la mujer salió a paso rápido del local, ante las miradas atónitas de las personas que ahí estaban.

Si, Naruto estaba más que seguro, Konan andaba en esos días.

-¡Konan, espera! – Nagato comenzó a correr tras ella, soltando los paquetes que su novia le había hecho cargar - ¡Hermanito, hazte cargo! – gritó señalando las compras.

-¡¿Qué?! – un tic nervioso le apareció en la ceja – ¡Nagato, no pienso cargar eso!

-¡Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, querido hermano! ¡Konan, vuelve! – escuchó el grito lejano antes de perderlo de vista.

-Maldito, Nagato – refunfuñó por lo bajo Naruto, ahora si estaba molesto.

-Na-Naruto-kun – el débil llamado le hizo ver a cierta chica, sonrojándose al instante. Aun llevaba puesto ese provocativo vestido. Hinata se ruborizó.

-_Idiota, recuerda no pensar ese tipo de cosas frente a ella _– se regañó mentalmente – eh…Hinata-chan, ¿por qué no te cambias y vamos a buscarlos? – comentó desviando la mirada a algún punto de la tienda.

-Está bien, salgo en un momento – la joven entró de nuevo en el probador y salió minutos más tarde con su ropa de ese día, un pantalón negro y ajustado, una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo, zapatos sencillos negros y una chaqueta blanca.

Los jóvenes tomaron las compras del piso y salieron del local para ir en busca de los problemáticos enamorados.

-Hmm – Naruto iba molesto pues tenía que cargar con las compras de Konan.

-Naruto-kun, si quiere yo le puedo ayudar a cargar algunas bolsas – dijo en tono un poco tímido el ángel.

-¿Eh? No, no te preocupes, yo puedo con ello.

-Al menos déjeme llevar mis propias bolsas – pidió en tono amable y con una sonrisa, Naruto suspiró.

-De acuerdo – dejó que tomara los dos paquetes que eran suyos. Caminaron un buen rato en silencio, observando a todas partes por si podían encontrar a Nagato y Konan – Hinata, ven, vamos a sentarnos, es inútil seguir buscándolos. Ya aparecerán luego – dijo Naruto mientras iban hacia una de las mesas de una fuente de sodas.

-De acuerdo – la chica le siguió, Naruto dejó las compras al lado de la mesa y fue a pedir algo de beber, a los quince minutos regresó con dos malteadas, le dio una a Hinata – gracias.

-Por nada – el rubio se sentó y comenzó a beber su malteada viendo a ningún punto en concreto, pero con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Naruto-kun, ¿está preocupado por la novia de su hermano? – Hinata decidió que era mejor no continuar con aquel silencio.

-No – Naruto meneó la cabeza antes de ver a su ángel – es común que se ponga así cuando está en sus días, ya me acostumbré; aunque esta vez sí que exageró.

-Ya veo, entonces Nagato-san solo tiene que hablar con ella – Hinata sorbió un poco del líquido.

-Pues, es lo que normalmente hace: ella crea un drama, se gritan, Nagato va y le pide disculpas, se reconcilian y vuelven a ser la bonita pareja que todos conocen. Es así cada determinada semana del mes – explicó el joven.

-Mmm – Hinata se quedó pensativa, sí que eran interesantes los humanos y su forma de vivir.

-Hinata.

-¿Si, Naruto-kun?

-Ya que nos han abandonado, me preguntaba si, bueno, si me podrías decir de donde conoces a Shikamaru – pidió el ojiazul viendo la mesa.

Ese tema le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía rato y, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar de algo que no fuese la escuela, las películas o los videojuegos, quería aprovechar el tiempo.

-Ah, bueno, lo que pasa es que Nara-san es un ángel, como yo – contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué?! – Si Naruto hubiese tomado su bebida en ese momento seguro que la hubiese escupido toda – ¿Shi-Shikamaru es un ángel? – el joven bajó su tono de voz pues estaba consciente de que no debía llamar mucho la atención, lo cual la guardiana agradeció mentalmente.

-Sí, y es uno de los de mayor rango.

-¿Qué hasta los ángeles deben clasificarse? – ahora tenía doble curiosidad.

-Claro, todos tenemos un rango de acuerdo a nuestro nacimiento, trabajo o nuestras habilidades, Nara-san es de los más fuertes.

-Wow…eso no me lo esperaba de ese vago sin remedio – Hinata dejó escapar una risa, era cierto que Shikamaru, muy a pesar de tener tantas cualidades, tenía dos defectos muy grandes: su pereza y poco entusiasmo, aunque eso había cambiado un poco desde que… – mmm, supongo que a quien protege o ayuda es esa chica universitaria, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Sabaku no Temari.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno… – Hinata desvió la vista – su nombre es muy conocido en el paraíso.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ha sido la única persona que ha sacado de quicio a Nara-san y le ha hecho perder la cabeza – sonrió la chica con nostalgia.

-Bueno, esa chica hace perder la paciencia a cualquiera, la conozco un poco – aclaró el joven.

-Puede que sí, pero Nara-san jamás se comportó con otro humano como con ella; de hecho él debió regresar al paraíso hace mucho, ya que la vida de Temari-san ya va por buen camino.

-¿Y por qué no ha vuelto?

-Porque Nara-san se enamoró de ella – contestó Hinata un poco avergonzada por revelarle demasiadas cosas a Naruto, pero ella sabía que el chico sería insistente; además nadie le detenía de hablar de eso, al menos no todavía.

-¿Shikamaru está enamorado de Temari? – Naruto ni se había dado cuenta. Antes él era un despistado total y, después de la dolorosa tragedia, se volvió un frio cubito de hielo al que nada le importaba.

-Sí, eso ha causado mucha conmoción el paraíso.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando un ángel se enamora, es muy difícil que deje de lado ese sentimiento, porque por lo general nosotros solo nos enamoramos una vez, y siempre que eso pasa le damos lo mejor de nosotros a esa persona especial y no nos podemos alejar de ella.

-¿Y eso está mal? – Hinata lo miró sin entenderle del todo – Digo, ¿está mal que un ángel se enamore de un humano?

-No. En realidad hay muchos casos de seres celestiales que se enamoran de humanos, es tan común como en los demonios – ¿demonios? ¿Si existían los demonios? – sí, existen, Naruto-kun.

-Vaya… – el chico estaba ahora más interesado en el tema del enamoramiento que en las demonios, ya preguntaría luego – pero, si no está mal que se enamore de un humano, ¿a qué se debió que causara alboroto lo de Shikamaru?

-Lo que pasa es que él es hijo de uno de los miembros del Honorable Consejo Angelical.

-¿Los que me dijiste rigen a los ángeles? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Así es, y se supone que los hijos de esas personas solo deben de enamorarse de los de nuestra especie, creo que con el fin de continuar con el linaje, por eso la osadía de Nara-san de enamorarse de una humana no fue bien vista por muchos. A decir verdad, le dieron a escoger entre seguir siendo un ángel o vivir por siempre en el mundo humano con su amada a costa de que si ella no le corresponde no podrá volver a pisar el paraíso.

-¿Y que hizo Shikamaru? – Naruto se sorprendió al ver a Hinata sonreír con satisfacción antes de verle a él y responder:

-Él decidió quedarse con Temari-san.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, según sus propias palabras, prefería un millón de veces ser desterrado del paraíso a apartarse de la única mujer problemática que le había cautivado, ya que ningún ser podría jamás atraerle tanto como ella – la sonrisa de Hinata era de alegría sincera, pero sus ojos mostraban algo de ¿nostalgia?

-Vaya y yo que creí que ese tonto no tenía agallas – Naruto sonrió de medio lado y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla – debe de querer mucho a Temari para atreverse a enfrentar la ira divina – soltó una risa pequeña, Hinata le vio un poco seria.

-Él no la quiere, con un poco de cariño jamás se atrevería a hacer lo que hizo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces que siente por la chica esa?

-Nara-san ama a esa chica, le ama tanto que se atrevió a desafiar a mi padre y a Danzo-sama – la mirada nostálgica de su ángel hizo a Naruto dejar de actuar como un completo tonto, la chica ya no le miraba a él, miraba su vaso.

¿Por qué de pronto se puso así? ¿Qué acaso no le agradaba hablar de ese tema? ¿O es que ella había estado enamorada de Shikamaru?

-Hinata…yo, perdona, no creí que este tema fuese tan importante para ti.

-Mmm – ella lo vio, leyendo sus preguntas y sonrojándose un poco – no se preocupe, Naruto-kun – le sonrió – discúlpame tú, siempre siento demasiada empatía hacia otros, ese es mi defecto.

-¿Empatía?

-Sí.

-Yo pensaba que… – desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué Nara-san me gustaba? – Naruto asintió un poco apenado, Hinata continuó sonriendo – pues estaba en un error, Nara-san solo es como un maestro para mí, como un hermano mayor.

-Entiendo – Naruto bebió otro poco de su malteada, una nueva pregunta se formuló en su mente – y tú, ¿tú nunca has sentido algo como lo de Shikamaru? – Hinata alzó la vista y vio como Naruto no le miraba a ella, sino a su vaso.

-¿Se refiere a si me he enamorado? – Naruto asintió con la cabeza, un leve sonrojo se podía apreciar. Hinata también se sonrojó y dudó un poco antes de contestar – la verdad es que, a pesar de que yo tengo más presentes la emociones humanas que los demás ángeles, mi padre y mis hermanos siempre me han sobreprotegido y no dejan que nadie se me acerque demasiado, así que…

-¿Es un no? – Naruto alzó la vista y miró a los ojos a su guardiana. Ella se sonrojó más ante tal gesto.

-Sí, es un no.

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué lo pregunta, Naruto-kun?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡N-no, por-por nada! – otra vez Naruto desvió la mirada, fingiendo sorber un poco de su bebida. ¿Por qué lo había preguntado? Por curiosidad, ¿o no?

Hinata también permaneció callada. Cuando Naruto le hizo esa pregunta su corazón le había latido más rápido, como si estuviese muy nerviosa, luego, cuando ella le interrogó sobre el porqué, por un momento su respiración se detuvo a la espera de una respuesta y, después de recibirla, una especie de desilusión se apoderó de su ser, ¿por qué le estaba pasando eso? ¿Es que acaso ella...? No, no podía ser así.

-¿Y ellos ya salen?

-¿Eh?

-Me refiero a si Shikamaru y Temari ya salen, si ella ya le correspondió.

-Ah, creo que aún no.

-Eso es malo para Shikamaru, él debería de animarse a decirle a Temari lo que siente.

-No es tan sencillo para él, en especial ya que no puede saber lo que ella siente por él.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que ustedes pueden leer la mente.

-Sí, pero a Nara-san le restringieron su habilidad para leer la mente de Temari-san si es que ella piensa en él.

-Ah, entonces por eso se le complica a Shikamaru hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, tiene miedo de que ella le rechace, ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Quién lo diría? Al despreocupado de Shikamaru le da miedo algo así.

-No siempre es fácil aceptar tener ese tipo de sentimientos, son demasiado confusos y abrumadores.

-Y dolorosos.

-¿Uh? – Hinata le vio con curiosidad – ¿Por qué dice eso, Naruto-kun?

-No siempre se es correspondido en el amor, cuando eso pasa puede llegar a lastimarte demasiado – la mirada sombría de Naruto, y que apretase sus manos sobre la mesa, hizo comprender a la chica el dolor que sentía al hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Lo dice por lo que le pasó con Sakura-san?

-No, no quiero hablar de eso – Naruto seguía tenso.

-Está bien, si así lo quieres, Naruto-kun – el joven suspiró.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar otra vez a mi hermano y a Konan? – sonrió.

-Claro.

.

.

.

Naruto se encontraba en su alcoba, eran cerca de las once de la noche; estaba dispuesto a dormir. Se encontraba rendido, él y Hinata habían tenido que buscar a los tortolitos por todo el centro comercial, para encontrarlos cerca del coche de su hermano halando como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Claro que se llevaron una buena bronca por parte del ojiazul, la cual ignoraron por andar de melosos. Al regresar a casa cenaron en silencio y luego subieron a sus cuartos, Naruto solo le dio las buenas noches a Hinata, pues estaba muy molesto con el resto del mundo. Ahora estaba recostado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca, mirando su techo.

-Shikamaru un ángel, ¿eh? Y enamorado de Temari, una humana, ja, que curioso – el chico cerró sus ojos, una imagen se hizo presente: Haruno Sakura, su cara se contrajo en un gesto de dolor – Sakura-chan… – giró sobre un costado suyo, intentado quitar esa imagen y las que vinieron después – Sasuke.

Los tristes y felices cuadros donde él miraba desde lejos a sus mejores amigos, viendo cómo se demostraban su amor por medio de besos, abrazos y palabras bonitas, donde él sonreía ocultando su dolor y fingiendo estar muy alegre por su relación.

-Al final, yo me quedé solo – observó una fotografía que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, donde se encontraban él, Nagato y sus padres – si, al final yo me quedé solo, ¿verdad, mamá?

.

* * *

.

**Akime Maxwell:** actualicé pronto, jajaja.

**Call me Tris:** Naruto es genial con cualquier actitud (?). Pobre Kiba, todos lo quieren...pero bien lejos de la pareja jaja. Muchas gracias, aunque intento mejorar mi redacción, aún es extraña.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** muchas gracias, en serio espero que te siga gustando la historia. Pronto los demás capítulos. Besos.

**Agualuna:** ELLA es...un misterio aún. Dentro de poco más capítulos, gracias por comentar.

**NaruHina The Last:** gracias por el comentario.

~o~o~o

Tarde, tarde, tarde, siempre actualizo más tarde de lo que planeo, lo siento.

Ya expliqué en mi otra historia que ciertas cosas pasan por donde vivo y la situación es tensa. Intentaré que eso no afecte las fechas para publicar que ya tengo planeadas.

En este capítulo quise explicar un poco sobre la situación de Shikamaru con respecto a Temari, lo demás se irá contando a lo largo de los capítulos.

Si las cosas van bien actualizaré dentro de unos días.

Hasta entonces.


	14. Chapter 14

Es muy tarde.

Debería estar terminando mi tarea.

En lugar de eso mejor actualizo.

Disfruten.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 14: Temari Se Presenta: Una Escena De ¿Celos?

Jueves, medio día, la hora del almuerzo para los chicos de preparatoria. Naruto y Hinata se encontraban reunidos con sus "amigos" en una mesa a las afueras del comedor. Hacia buen tiempo, por tanto era mejor aprovechar el clima al máximo.

-Ah, que buen día hace hoy – Tenten alzó la vista al cielo y dejó que la suave brisa que corría acariciase su rostro.

A pesar de estar afuera se encontraban a la sombra de unos árboles.

-Cierto, este clima es excelente para entrenar todo el día, después de clases iré a correr – anunció Lee con su ánimo de siempre.

-Yo haré una pequeña parrillada con mi madre al volver – dijo Chouji.

-Siempre hace algo relacionado con comida – a Tenten, Ino y Sakura les corrió una gotita de sudor por la nuca.

-Pues yo prefiero tirarme a la sombra de un buen árbol en compañía de Akamaru y descansar – dijo Kiba – las clases están siendo pesadas.

-¿Y cómo no van a serlo si estamos a una semana de presentar exámenes parciales? – Ino le compartía de su almuerzo a Sai al tiempo que él la dibujaba con una sonrisa en su libreta de hojas blancas.

-Ah, ni lo recuerdes, Ino, que de solo pensarlo me abrumo – suspiró el Inuzuka.

-Deberías estudiar en lugar de quejarte – comentó Sasuke con su tono arrogante mientras comía.

-No te he preguntado tu opinión, Uchiha – Inuzuka le lanzó una mirada envenenada al azabache.

-Hmp – él solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo crees que te irá, Naruto? – Tenten vio al rubio, este dejó de comer su emparedado por un instante para responder con voz monótona:

-Supongo que bien – se alzó de hombros y bebió de su soda.

-Ah, sigues siendo igual de frio que hace unos días, Naruto-kun, deberías de ser un poco más alegre, sacar toda esa energía juvenil que corre por tus venas – Rock Lee le miraba con llamas de entusiasmo asomándose en sus negros ojos.

-Concuerdo con Lee, deberías de salir a divertirte más a menudo – añadió el gordito.

-Cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿qué les parece si este fin de semana vamos a el parque de diversiones? – propuso Sakura con un brillo de alegría en los ojos.

-¿Parque de diversiones? – Hinata habló con su delicada voz.

-Sí, este fin las entradas estarán al dos por uno y habrá un concierto al anochecer, pensé que sería grandioso ir todos juntos – prosiguió una sonriente peli rosa.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Tenemos que ir! – Tenten lucía igual de feliz que Sakura.

-¡Cierto, nada como un buen día con los amigos para animarse! – gritó un entusiasta Lee abrazando a Tenten y a Kiba.

-En el parque de diversiones hay mucha variedad de comida, vamos.

-¡La montaña rusa es de lo mejor! – apuntó Kiba saliendo de su estado de flojera y separándose de Lee.

-Yo quiero entrar al túnel de los enamorados – Ino vio melosa a Sai – contigo – le señaló tocándole el pecho.

-Lo que tú quieras, preciosura – el pelinegro le besó la mano que lo señalaba con ternura.

-¿Vienes, Naruto? – ante la pregunta de Sasuke todas las miradas se concentraron en Uzumaki.

-No – contestó tajante.

-¿Por qué no? – Tenten le vio con un puchero.

-No quiero ir, no estoy de ánimos – Naruto continuaba comiendo como si nada de lo que hablaban fuese de su incumbencia.

-¿Y tú vienes, Hinata? – Sakura preguntó sin muchos ánimos y por cortesía, ella lo que deseaba era que salieran con Naruto como antes de que toda la tragedia de sus padres sucediese, que se divirtieran como amigos.

-Yo no lo creo – ella les sonrió con un gesto dulce – no puedo dejar a Naruto-kun solo en casa – contestó con sencillez.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Ni que fueras su niñera! – Kiba vio con enfado a Naruto.

-No, pero le prometí a Nagato-san que lo cuidaría –Namikaze sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras de su ángel.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Tienes que salir a divertirte de vez en cuando! – exclamó con una mirada extraña el castaño, la sonrisa despareció y Naruto apretó su puño izquierdo por debajo de la mesa, pasando desapercibido.

-Pero…

-Oh, Hinata, si Naruto se la pasa siendo amargado muy su problema, pero no puede amargarte a ti también – comentó Ino.

-Es que… – la chica continuaba intentando excusarse.

-Hinata-san, tienes derecho a salir a divertirte – sonrió Rock Lee – estamos en la flor de la juventud, ¡debemos aprovecharlo! – gritó entusiasta.

-….

-Hinata, vamos, yo puedo pasar a recogerte a casa de Naruto – ahí el ojiazul quiso matar a Sasuke. ¿Cómo es que hasta él se confabulaba en su contra? Le reclamaría sin duda alguna.

No, no lo haría, no tenía derecho, después de todos los problemas que le causó hasta hace unos días.

-Pero, de verdad que yo…

-¡Hola, chicos! – una voz femenina les hizo dejar su conversación y mirar en dirección a la salida o entrada de la cafetería: una chica de buen cuerpo, cubierto por una blusa azul con escote y unos pantalones ajustados color arena, cabello rubio atado en cuatro extrañas coletas, ojos verde intenso y piel un tanto morena venía en su dirección; arrastrando de la mano a un sonrojado Shikamaru.

La chica les dedicaba una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Temari! – dijo Chouji con una sonrisa gentil.

-¿Qué hay Chouji? Veo que no paras de comer – le sonrió divertida al ver toda su bandeja llena de comida.

-Siempre hay que comer bien – respondió el otro.

-Jajajaja, claro – la rubia dejó de sonreír para mirar a Naruto y a Hinata – supongo que tú eres Naruto – le dijo con esa sonrisa, plantándose delante de ellos.

-Sí, ¿por? – el rubio arqueó una ceja.

Si bien conocía a la chica de vista, él jamás había cruzado palabras con ella hasta ahora. Era desconcertante.

-Nada, tenía curiosidad, Shika me contó que una amiga suya estaba viviendo en casa de un chico "problemático" y tuve curiosidad de saber quiénes eran así que heme aquí – explicó rápidamente y señalando al pelinegro con la mirada al mencionar su nombre para después volver a mirar a los chicos.

-Mmm – Naruto desvió sus ojos y continuó comiendo.

-Vaya, sí que eres frio – suspiró la chica – yo recordaba que eras un poco más alegre pero… – se encogió de hombros antes de cambiar de lugar sus ojos para encarar a Hinata – tú debes ser Hinata.

-Así es – sonrió con dulzura.

-Vaya, sí que eres bonita.

-Gracias.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari – le tendió la mano y Hinata la estrechó.

-Un gusto conocerla en persona, Temari-san.

-Lo mismo digo, Hinata. Y bien, ¿qué hacían antes de que llegásemos? – se sentó al lado del Uzumaki jalando a Shikamaru a su lado en el proceso, les vio a todos con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Intentábamos convencer a Naruto y a Hinata de que aceptaran ir al parque de diversiones este sábado – explicó Sai con su una sonrisita falsa en el rostro.

-¿Parque de diversiones? Suena bastante divertido y emocionante – la rubia continuaba con su sonrisa.

-Más bien problemático – dijo sus primeras palabras del día Shikamaru, ya recostado en la mesa.

-Oh, Shikamaru, no seas aguafiestas – regañó Temari, el moreno solo escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, ocultando su leve sonrojo ante el dulce puchero que la rubia le dedicase. ¿Cuándo dejaría de enamorarlo?

-¿Quieren venir también? – ofreció Tenten.

-¡Claro! – Temari sonrió más.

-Paso.

-¡Vamos, Shikamaru! ¡Será grandioso! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? Por mí, mira que me he portado bien estos días y no me he metido en problemas, anda, ¿sí? ¡Por favor! – Temari le sacudió y él le vio el rostro, tan linda y problemática; pero tenía razón, no se había metido en problemas desde hacía un buen rato y se merecía un premio, aquella salida parecía ser el adecuado.

Sería como una cita. Se sonrojó un poco avergonzado de sus enredados pensamientos antes de chistar y decir:

-Está bien, mujer problemática.

-¡Yupi! ¡Iremos al parque de diversiones! – Para ser una chica universitaria sí que era muy infantil y escandalosa – ¡Gracias, Shikamaru! – le estrechó en un abrazo que parecía quererle sacar todo el aire al pobre joven sonrojado ante el gran contacto físico que mantenían.

-Hmmm, de nada – ella dejó de abrazarle y le dedicó una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de lo que había provocado en su guardián.

-Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari también vienen, ¿pueden dejar de ser unos aguafiestas y unírsenos? – Sasuke vio a su mejor amigo, interrogante.

Naruto le vio a los ojos y pudo ver lo que otros no. Sasuke estaba ansioso por volver a salir como antes, por volver a compartir momentos todos juntos, momentos de alegría, ir por ahí fastidiándose mutuamente pero sin dañarse (al menos no emocionalmente porque si se hablaba de golpecitos y rasguños), aunque no lo dijese se notaba en sus ojos ónix lo mucho que echaba mucho de menos aquellas tardes de compañerismo.

-¿Naruto? – todos se le quedaron viendo. Él desvió la vista hacia su ángel, quien se limitó a darle una sonrisa de "puedes hacer lo que gustes, todo irá bien".

Suspiró profundo, pensó en que tal vez le vendría bien a Hinata divertirse un poco como humana y salir del encierro involuntario al que la tenía sometida debido a su anti socialismo, por tanto:

-Ya, de acuerdo, vamos al dichoso parque.

-¡Sí! – los chillidos de Temari, Tenten, Ino y Sakura, junto con el grito de euforia de Kiba, se escucharon por todo el lugar. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, al igual que Shikamaru.

-¡Verán que será muy divertido! – dijo Sakura.

-¡Por supuesto que lo será, Sakura-san! – Lee asintió con rapidez y energía.

-Comeremos de todo.

-¡Y nos subiremos a todos los juegos sin duda! – a Tenten le salieron estrellitas en los ojos de la emoción.

-¡No se olviden del fabuloso concierto! – Kiba estaba feliz por salir con todos.

-Gracias, dobe – susurró Sasuke, Uzumaki le vio confundido.

-¿Por?

-Nada del otro mundo, creo que por al fin salir un poco de tu burbuja antisocial – se burló un poco.

-Hmp – Naruto se terminó su soda.

-Hinata, veras que el parque de diversiones será lo máximo – Temari hizo a un lado a Naruto y se sentó junto a la chica.

-¡Oye! – Naruto se sostuvo de la mesa para no caer y le lanzó una mirada no muy amistosa a la joven, quien continúo sin ponerle atención.

-…Todo está lleno de luces y colores, venden un montón de cosas deliciosas y los juegos mecánicos son muy emocionantes – explicaba, estaba al tanto de la situación de la chica ojiblanca, Shikamaru no se la había podido ocultar, ¿cómo guardarle secretos a la persona que más amaba en el universo? Imposible –…y si te da miedo subir a alguno, puedo subir contigo o decirle a Naruto o Shikamaru que te hagan compañía o…

-¡O puedes ir conmigo! – Kiba apartó a Sasuke de un manotazo, pues el azabache se encontraba sentado del otro lado del ángel.

-¡Oye! – al igual que Naruto, Sasuke fulminó con la mirada al Inuzuka.

-¿Eh? – las risas alegres y los planes se detuvieron al ver a Kiba demasiado cerca de la chica.

-Sí, Hinata, puedes venir conmigo, verás que nada te pasa. Yo te cuidaré muy bien – tomó la mano de Hinata, sonrojándola levemente y haciendo a Naruto apretar de nuevo su puño izquierdo bajo la mesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven Nara ni para Sasuke.

-Emm…

-Es más, ¿por qué no consideramos la salida del sábado como una cita tuya y mía? – Kiba decía con voz galante y mirada seductora, sin poner atención a la taladrante mirada de Uzumaki que se clavaba en él.

-¿Eh? ¿Cita? – otro leve sonrojo cruzó el rostro angelical, no sabía mucho sobre citas humanas y, bueno, algo le decía que no quería una con Kiba; es más, si se lo preguntasen, preferiría una con Naruto. Se dijo que eso estaba mal mentalmente, aunque una parte muy pequeña de ella le contradijo.

-¡Sí! ¡Una cita! ¡Tengamos una cita! – el chico estaba exaltado y hacía caso amiso al aura impaciente y peligrosa que comenzaba a emanar Naruto.

-Kiba… – Sasuke uso un tono de advertencia, que otros no se dieran cuenta de la mirada y expresión corporal de Naruto no significaba que él lo iba a pasar por alto, después de todo era su mejor amigo y lo conocía como a la palma de su mano a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Te puedo ir a traer y luego a dejar y…

-Kiba… – esta vez Shikamaru se unió a la advertencia de Sasuke, aunque Nara lo dijo en un susurro; pero el tipo seguía con su habladuría.

Los nudillos de Namikaze se estaban poniendo más blancos a cada segundo por la presión que estaba ejerciendo al cerrar su puño de manera tan ¿furiosa?

-…iríamos de la mano, te compraré lo que quieras – al parecer el Inuzuka estaba muy empeñado en conseguir esa cita.

-Kiba… –Sasuke habló de nuevo, notaba como la tensión de su mejor amigo iba en aumento a cada segundo, y que casi podía ver saliendo rayos de sus ojos azules y el aura negra y roja a su alrededor.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía podía decir que ¡Naruto estaba celoso!

¡Celoso! No se lo podía creer del todo pero así era.

-_Ah, esto se pondrá problemático, espero que Hinata-sama se dé cuenta de lo que ocurre –_ Shikamaru miraba la escena, nervioso, podía ver exactamente lo que pasaba en la mente del chico rubio y no eran precisamente cosas muy buenas, a menos que despedazar al castaño fuese algo bueno.

-…a lo mejor descubres que te gusto y nos hacemos novios y luego… – pero el chico fue sacado de su nube de fantasía por el puño derecho de Naruto estrellándose en su cara.

-¡Kiba! – Chouji e Ino se pararon a auxiliarle.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Naruto?! – dijeron Sakura y el Inuzuka al mismo tiempo, uno con la mejilla roja y un hilito de sangre recorriéndola. Sus ojos parecían brillar por lágrimas contenidas.

Namikaze se quedó en blanco un momento, procesando las cosas, ¿qué mierda había hecho? Ok, quedaba claro, había golpeado a Kiba en el rostro, ¿por qué?

-Naruto-kun – la mano de Hinata bajando su puño y sus ojos interrogantes le hicieron reaccionar.

¡Demonios! ¡Había golpeado a Kiba solo porque le coqueteó a SU ángel! Se maldijo una y mil veces.

-Naruto, ¿qué ocurre? – Iruka, su maestro favorito se acercó corriendo, deseando evitar un grave conflicto que dificultara la estadía en el colegio al rubio.

-Naruto – Sasuke le miró.

Namikaze se destensó un poco, tomó su mochila, apartó a Hinata, a su maestro y a su mejor amigo lo más suavemente que pudo tomando en cuenta su estado de total confusión.

-Perdone, Iruka-sensei – murmuró antes de salir disparado del lugar.

Al diablo los regaños que tendría luego de eso, al carajo los insultos que le lanzaba el Inuzuka, que se vayan al demonio los profesores que alcanzaron a ver algo y los demás mirones, le valían los llamados de Sakura, que se jodan Sasuke y sus respectivos hermanos mayores al darle los próximos sermones, él lo único que quería ahora era escapar de ese sitio, huir a lo que acababa de pasar, a lo que acababa de experimentar. Huir, irse lejos, muy lejos y pensar. Pensar en eso. Pensar en que él golpeó a Kiba porque ¿le dieron celos? Porque eso fue, ¿no? Celos.

Apretó los puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos otra vez y apresuró el paso.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo fuera del instituto, antes de siquiera reaccionar ya se encontraba esquivando personas por la acera y yendo tan rápido como podía, cuando lo notó ya jadeaba de cansancio y estaba dirigiéndose a uno de los lugares que antes visitaba. Cuando fue consiente ya había comprado algo de droga y una botella de vodka.

La garganta reseca, su cuerpo sudoroso y su cabello rubio moviéndose con el viento, Naruto no dejó de correr hasta estar muy alejado del accidente. Se metió en un callejón oscuro y solitario y, recargándose en la pared, permitió que el aire llenara de nuevo sus pulmones, cerró los ojos jadeando, intentando recuperar el aliento, sentía su pecho arder de manera tremenda; abrió de nuevo los ojos solo para ver las pastillas de droga y la botella de vodka. Se quedó viendo ambas cosas con un deje de inconciencia, ¿qué mierda hacía con eso?

-¡Maldición! ¡No lo soporto! – destapó la botella con el contenido alcohólico y le dio un buen trago cerrando los ojos, sintió el líquido quemarle la garganta mientras bajaba.

Comenzó a relajarse un poco más, pensaba que todo ya estaría en segundo plano y, dentro de poco, nada importaría: ya no habrían absurdos pensamientos en su mente, ni estúpidos sentimientos floreciendo en su interior. Si, pronto aquello pasaría; pero algo no andaba bien, nada bien. A su mente vinieron los rostros de sus padres, su hermano, su mejor amigo y el de Hinata, su dulce voz resonó en su cabeza:

-_No lo hagas, Naruto-kun - _abrió los ojos de una, ¿qué mierda hacía?, se repitió.

Dejó de beber de un golpe, miró las pastillas y el alcohol.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡NO PUEDO! – lanzó la botella y la droga al suelo, el cristal se hizo añicos al contacto. Naruto metió su rostro entre sus manos y jadeó desesperado - ¡Maldición! – tiró de sus cabellos y exhaló profundo, muy profundo.

Golpeó la pared que estaba a su espalda con su mano izquierda, con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, escuchando sus huesos crujir y viendo la sangre brotar al traspasar la piel, tal vez se había roto algo; pero no dolió…no dolió en absoluto.

¿Por qué no dolía?

Maldita sea, no dolía porque eso no importaba, porque lo único que importaba es que había estado a segundos de recaer por completo, de volver a su estúpida forma de vida. Suspiró de nuevo y le echó otro vistazo a la droga y el vodka, ahora tirados en el suelo.

-Mierda – bajó la cabeza, apenado, y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón salió de aquel lugar dejando atrás una botella de vodka rota y unas pastillas de éxtasis tiradas.

Esta vez había estado cerca…demasiado cerca.

.

* * *

.

**Call me Tris:** jajaja, tu comentario me hizo reír y muy feliz. Lo siento, tu "petición" fue difícil de lograr.

**Akime Maxwell:** Shikamaru y Temari tendrán más historia, como puedes ver. Los momentos Naruhina se van dando poco a poco.

**NaruHina The Last:** gracias, en serio. Lamento la demora en las actualizaciones.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** lamento generar más dudas que respuestas. Gracias por seguir la historia. Besos de vuelta.

**Agualuna:** me pareció adecuando que Shikamaru participara de esta manera en la historia, no sé si los momentos de estos dos sean suficientes para ti, pero si tendrán su relación. Ni Naruto ni Hinata tienen en cuenta que pasa, jaja. Gracias por los ánimos.

~o~o~o

Como dije, debería estar terminando mi última tarea para mañana, o eso pensaba hasta que me acordé que no había actualizado. Decidí que era mejor no hacerles esperar más.

Información: LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN LOS DOMINGOS. Es mi único día libre, al menos por ahora; sin embargo, si la situación se presta, actualizaré entre semana de vez en cuando. Esto es porque debo revisar y corregir errores antes de subir el capítulo y eso lleva un poquito de tiempo. Espero puedan comprenderlo.

No tengo más por decir. Debo volver al deber.

Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

Puede que ya no sea domingo, no estoy muy consciente de la hora (y prefiero no estarlo porque aún no termino mi tarea), pero aquí está la actualización.

Como compensación por la demora este capítulo es largo, el más extenso hasta ahora.

Disfruten.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 15: El Parque De Diversiones: ¿Qué Nos Pasa?

Sábado, Naruto se encontraba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama hasta que…

-¡Dobe, ya párate! ¡Te estamos esperando! – Sasuke le jaló las cobijas, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Naruto, quien solo usaba el pantalón del pijama esa mañana. El rubio se encogió en su sitio, soltando un quejido y cerrando los ojos con más fuerza, una venita saltó en la frente del Uchiha – ¡Dobe! – el azabache le comenzó a sacudir, hasta que Namikaze reaccionó de un no buen modo.

-¡¿Qué diantres quieres?! – le miró de manera asesina, Sasuke solo metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de mezclilla azul que llevaba puesto ese día, a juego con unos converse negros, una playera negra y una chaqueta azul.

-Solo vine a decirte que se te está haciendo tarde, dentro de poco darán las 9:30 a.m. y les dijimos a los demás que les veríamos a las 10:00 en el parque de diversiones – contestó de forma despreocupada.

Naruto dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada, soltó un suspiró y sacó sus piernas del colchón, masajeándose los ojos, intentando alejar un poco más ese sueño. Uchiha fijó su mirada en la mano vendada de su amigo.

-¿Cómo vas con eso? – señaló la mano, Uzumaki le miró de reojo.

-Va bien – contestó a secas, Sasuke se tragó un hondo suspiro – voy a bañarme – Uzumaki se levantó, dirigiéndose a su baño privado, el ojinegro le vio abrir la puerta, suspiró por lo bajo, resignado.

-Te espero abajo, las chicas ya están listas – anunció antes de salir, Naruto solo asintió con su cabeza.

Metiéndose a la ducha, se despojó de la única prenda que le cubría, abrió la llave y dejó que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras su mente analizó lo que había pasado luego del incidente: de alguna forma Sakura y Sasuke lograron convencer a Kiba de que no delatara a Naruto (al parecer Sasuke le amenazó con matar a su adorada mascota si abría la boca, y todo mundo sabe que lo que Uchiha Sasuke promete, lo cumple; por ende Kiba guardó silencio), los profesores que vieron, Iruka, Shizune y Kakashi, accedieron a no decir algo al respecto; así que, por parte del colegio, no había problema alguno, pero lo que era su mente era un completo caos.

Pensaba en sus acciones, en lo que sintió; y Hinata se había colado en sus sueños esas dos noches. Como se maldecía. Lo bueno era que lograba alejar esos pensamientos mientras estaba con ella, hasta le pidió un poco de espacio y Hinata, sonriendo con confianza, se lo cedió, así que, por ahora, no le leía la mente. Algo realmente bueno tomando en cuenta lo que sucedía en ella. Cerró la llave y tomó una toalla cercana, salió del cuarto de baño y buscó ropa; llevaría unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa naranja y su chaqueta azul, al igual que sus converse negros. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir.

Pff, comenzaba a tener ojeras, mejor se ponía unos lentes de sol. Suspiró y salió.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun – el saludo le recibió recién entro en la cocina, alzó la vista, a la mesa estaban Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura.

Yuuki le puso el plato del desayuno en un asiento vació al tiempo que el miraba a las jóvenes: Sakura vestía unos shorts blancos que dejaban ver sus hermosas piernas, junto con una blusa de tirantes rosa, su chaqueta blanca y unos zapatos de piso blancos con detalles plateados, llevaba una pequeña bolsa café claro atravesando su pecho, le sonreía. Hinata, por su parte, tenía puestos unos pantalones entubados azul claro, una blusa morada manga corta un tanto ajustada a su busto y suelta por lo bajo y unos tenis del mismo tono que la blusa. Se veía hermosa. Naruto meneó la cabeza con desaprobación, se sentó a la mesa y devoró su desayuno.

-Naruto, tranquilo, te vas a ahogar – regañó Sakura. Cuando hubo terminado, Naruto le vio, indiferente.

-Sasuke dijo que debía apresurarme. Ya acabé, vámonos – ordenó saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes decir: – gracias por el desayuno, Yuuki – la mujer sonrió, poco a poco recuperaba a su niño.

Los otros tres agradecieron y salieron luego de que Sakura y Sasuke terminaran de tomar sus jugos. Naruto ya estaba bajando de nuevo, guardando su móvil y su cartera en las bolsas del pantalón.

-¿Ya? – alzó una ceja, aunque no se notó mucho debido a las gafas de sol.

-Ya – asintieron Sakura y Hinata.

-Iremos en mi auto – dijo Sasuke, paralizando a Naruto en la puerta.

-Prefiero llevar mi propio coche – dijo mirándoles de reojo y mostrando sus llaves en el cenicero de la entrada.

-No es bueno que conduzcas, dobe.

-¿Por? – Naruto intentaba controlar su mal genio, pero le exasperaba que le llevasen la contraria.

-Tu mano – señaló con un gesto la extremidad izquierda, haciendo que Naruto mirase la parte lesionada.

-No me impide manejar – se alzó de hombros.

-Nagato me dijo que eso no fue lo que comentó el doctor – Sasuke se cruzó de brazos – estuviste por romperte la mano – acentuó.

-Lo has dicho, Sasuke "estuve" pero no sucedió así, ahora estoy bien y voy a llevar mi propio auto – comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Dobe, iremos en mi carro y punto – se vieron de forma retadora.

-No – dijo Naruto tomando sus llaves, unas delicadas manos se las quitaron, el chico clavó sus azules ojos en aquellos perlados a pesar de los lentes.

-Por favor, Naruto-kun, vayamos con Sasuke-san – le vio, de nuevo Namikaze se maldijo y soltó otro suspiro.

-Ya que – refunfuñó y salió molesto, caminando rumbo al auto de su mejor amigo y subiéndose de copiloto, ni crean que se iría en la parte trasera. Sus amigos y su ángel suspiraron.

-Gracias, Hinata – sonrió la peli rosa, la chica solo asintió.

Luego de eso se montaron en el coche y Sasuke se puso en marcha rumbo al dichoso parque de diversiones, al llegar tuvieron algunos problemas para encontrar donde dejar el auto, pues era fin de semana y muchas personas recurrían a ese sitio para pasar el rato; cuando lograron aparcar el automóvil caminaron rumbo a la entrada, al llegar ya los esperaban.

-¡Llegan tarde! – dijeron con un puchero y un gesto enojado Tenten e Ino.

La de coletas llevaba el cabellos suelto apartado de la cara por un broche rojo, unos pantalones negros y cómodos, una camisa color crema algo grande, sus tenis blancos y su chamarra del mismo tono que la camisa atada en la cintura, una pequeña y cómoda mochila café con negro estaba a sus espalda; Ino llevaba un short lila algo corto, una blusa con escote color azul marino, zapatos de piso negros y un bolso parecido al de Sakura, solo que en blanco. Naruto recorrió con la mirada al resto de los chicos: Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru iba casi como Sasuke, exceptuando que el pálido tenía puesta una playera a juego con la blusa de su novia, Kiba una amarilla y Shikamaru una verde, los últimos dos no llevaban chamarras; Lee vestía unos pantalones verde fuerte y una playera roja, llamativo como siempre; Chouji unos pantalones cafés y una camisa amarilla; Temari era quien se llevaba aplausos muy bien merecidos, ahí, con su short negro, su blusa con escote verde y sus tenis blancos, su cabello atado como siempre, en cuatro coletas, pero se veía muy hermosa con esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto entendió porque Shikamaru estaba enamorado de ella. Momento, ella y Shikamaru combinaban también, que curioso.

-Perdonen por el retraso, pero hubieron ciertas complicaciones – Sasuke lanzó una mirada al chico rubio que estaba a su lado, la cual ignoró de manera digna.

-Ja, pudieron venirse sin más – dijo Kiba cruzando los brazos, Naruto le vio, aún tenía la mejilla un tanto hinchada y se notaba la pequeña herida ya cicatrizante. Tenten le dio un codazo a su amigo - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – el Inuzuka le miró, dolido.

-¡Cállate! – ordenó la chica.

-¡No me da la gana! – retó el otro.

-Am, chicos, calma – pidió Chouji; los dos se miraron a los ojos, Tenten respiró, calmándose y volviendo a sonreír, hoy no era día para peleas tontas como esa, aunque seguro las habría.

-Este, ¿por qué no vamos a comprar las entradas? – dijo Temari con su sonrisa imborrable.

-¡Cierto, vamos! – Lee sonreía.

-Ya lo hice – la voz le hizo ver a cierto chico rubio, quien mostraba las entradas en una de sus manos, con la otra metida en el bolsillo, los lentes de sol le daban un aspecto despreocupado.

-¿Eh? – le vieron confusos.

-Pero… – Sakura de nuevo tenía esa aura deprimida –…nosotros te íbamos a invitar – dijo en un susurro.

-Pues debieron ser más rápidos.

-Déjanos pagártelas – comentó Ino.

-Da igual, dinero me sobra – el chico comenzó a andar rumbo a la entrada, seguido de Hinata.

-Menudo chico problemático – Shikamaru se puso al otro lado de la guardiana, con Temari detrás suyo y el resto haciendo lo mismo.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta y le dio los pases a una jovencita que no dejaba de verles a él y al Uchiha con la baba prácticamente colgándole fuera de la boca. Todos entraron sin más. Hinata se detuvo un momento al dar unos cuantos pasos, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que veía desde el Paraíso, mucho mejor. Instintivamente sonrió.

-¿A que es fabuloso, no? – Temari se colocó a un costado suyo.

-Lo es – fue lo único que atino a decir la chica.

Fabuloso le quedaba corto a toda la serie de atracciones que se alzaban ante sus ojos, y el cuadro de ver a los humanos corriendo y yendo de un lado a otro con esas sonrisas en sus rostros le era tan…tan…tan atractivo como el joven rubio que estaba a su lado.

Para, Hinata, se abofeteó a sí misma.

-Sé, por Shikamaru, que en el Paraíso no hay parques de diversiones, así que… – Temari le tomó por un brazo – ¡disfrútalo! – le dio una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes.

-¡Estamos dentro! – gritaron llenos de júbilo Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino y Kiba, sobresaltando a las dos mujeres.

-No hagan tanto escándalo – murmuró el Uchiha tomando a Sakura de la mano.

-Tsk, eres un amargado, Sasuke – rodó los ojos el castaño.

-Aquí el único amargado es Naruto – soltó Ino con una risita traviesa, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura y el rubio.

-Preciosura, no debes hablar así de él – Sai también le dio la mano a Ino, depositándole un beso en la frente, la chica se derritió a sus pies y dejó de hablar.

-Si tú lo dices, amor – bien, tenían que pararlos o la ojiazul empezaría con sus escenas melosas.

-¿A dónde vamos primero? – preguntó Chouji, quien ya estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar, ¿qué nunca estaba lleno?

-Pues… – Sakura se giró hacia el resto - ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

-¡La montaña rusa! – gritaron Kiba y Lee señalando la construcción más grande de ese sitio y comenzando a andar en esa dirección.

-Esperen… – les interrumpió Temari.

-¿Eh? – Lee y Kiba le miraron sin entender.

-Naruto, tú eres el invitado especial – la chica vio al joven – elige el primer juego – le sonrió de tal manera que Shikamaru comenzó a experimentar ese problemático sentimiento que los humanos llamaban "celos".

-Me da igual a donde vayamos – Namikaze chistó, descruzó sus brazos y pasó de largo a los chicos, caminando entre los puestos y juegos del parque de diversiones.

-¡Naruto, por favor! – Tenten se le puso enfrente y le vio suplicante – por favor, por este día, te lo ruego, como amigos, sé un buen chico y diviértete con nosotros – puso ojitos de corderito tierno mientras sostenía sus manos entre las suyas, una gota de sudor le salió al chico.

-Em…

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! – de acuerdo, aquello comenzaba a ser molesto, la chica llamaba mucho la atención, más él no iba a ceder.

-Naruto-kun – retiraba lo dicho, tal vez si cedería – ¿podrías acompañar a tus amigos sin estar molesto? – la dulce voz y la expresión de su ángel le hicieron estremecer, Hinata se había puesto al lado de Tenten, mirándole, ¡maldita suerte la suya! ¿Cómo decirle que no? Frunció el ceño un poco más, pero suspiró, resignado, como otras tantas veces.

-Vale – Tenten le vio, feliz – andemos primero a…em…

¿A dónde? Hacia siglos que no pisaba un sitio de esos. A ver, Naruto, haz memoria, ¿Qué juegos te encantaban antes de que todo sucediera? Bueno, le gustaban casi todos pero…vale, antes se comportaba como un crío y corría de aquí para allá y ahora no podía comportase de eso modo. No aún. ¿Qué tal si elegía un juego suave para que Hinata comenzara a divertirse? Momento, ¿Hinata? Ok, si, la principal razón de que accediera a ir ese día era que deseaba ver a su ángel divirtiéndose y con esa encantadora sonrisa en los labios. Decidido. Observó los juegos cercanos y se detuvo en uno: las sillas voladoras, eso estaría bien.

-Vamos a ese – señaló la atracción, le vieron confusos.

-¿Un juego para niñitas? – se mofó Kiba.

-Naruto está pensando en Hinata-san – Nara llamó la atención, se apresuró a explicar: – Hinata nunca ha asistido a un parque de diversiones, es bueno que se empiece por algo suave.

-¡Cierto! ¡Vamos! – cambio radical de actitud por parte del castaño, gotita de sudor en las nucas de otros.

-Bueno, vamos – alentó Ino, todos se encaminaron al sitio, por suerte no había una larga fila y entraron todos juntos al juego, lo cual solo fue el principio de la diversión para los muchachos.

Luego de bajar fueron aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de los juegos, a tal grado que llegaron a separarse, pues Kiba, Tenten y Lee no pudieron contenerse más y corrieron a la montaña rusa; Ino se llevó a Sai al túnel de los enamorados y Sakura aprovechó eso para también llevar a Sasuke; Chouji se largó a comprar quien sabe qué cosa de alimento; al final quedaron Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata y Temari.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? ¡Yo digo que a la casa de los sustos! – exclamó la alegre rubia cuando ya casi hubieron recorrido todas las atracciones posibles.

-¿Ca-casa de los sustos? – al parecer a Hinata no le agrada mucho la idea.

-¡Si, vamos! – antes de que alguien le protestara ya les tenía formados y a punto de entrar.

-Mujer problemática, tranquila – se quejó Shikamaru al ser arrastrado, aunque le encantaba que ella le tomase con esa fuerza del brazo.

-Vamos, vamos, ¡entremos! – sin más ya estaban adentro, la oscuridad y el ambiente macabro hicieron que Hinata, por impulso, se agarrara del brazo más cercano: el de Shikamaru, Naruto, atento a todos sus movimientos, frunció levemente el ceño detrás de las gafas que aun llevaba puestas.

-¿Mh? – Shikamaru dirigió su vista a su brazo izquierdo, Hinata, al notar la mirada, se separó de manera rápida.

-Lo-lo siento.

-No hay problema – intentó calmarla.

-Iremos en parejas, los cuatro no podremos caminar juntos por estos pasillitos – de nuevo Temari tomaba la iniciativa – yo voy con Naruto – jaló al nombrado sin que pudiese objetar. Esta vez fue el turno de Shikamaru de sentir celos.

-Oye yo…

-Los vemos en la salida – sin más los dos rubios desaparecieron de la vista, y es que Naruto estaba tan sorprendido por el carisma y forma tan normal con que le trataba Temari que no pudo decir que no.

Los ángeles suspiraron, Shikamaru vio a su lado y observó el miedo de Hinata a aquel sitio. Dio otro suspiro antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros de modo protector, ella era más bajita que él, no había problema.

-¿Nara-san? – Hinata estaba sorprendida.

-Vamos, entre más rápido caminemos, más rápido saldremos de esto – le sonrió un poco, intentando darle valor. Hinata le devolvió una tímida sonrisa e iniciaron el tenebroso recorrido.

.

.

.

-¿En serio te asustas con esto? – Temari tenía una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza, Naruto, a su lado, le sujetaba el brazo con tal fuerza que ya no sentía la sangre circular por este.

-Yo… – un leve sonrojo se posó en las morenas mejillas.

-Ah, qué bueno que no te deje ir con Hinata-chan, en lugar de darle valor le infundirías más miedo – se burló un poco al tiempo que Naruto pegaba un pequeño salto cuando una bruja apareció a su lado – ¿por qué te asustas? No es real.

-Nun-nunca me han gustado estas cosas – confesó algo avergonzado e intentando ir lo más calmado posible.

-¿Por? – Temari estaba feliz de poderle sacar algo de platica y conocer ese lado de Namikaze Naruto.

-Larga historia…tal vez te la cuente algún día, sino le dices a nadie lo que ¡aaaaah! – prácticamente Naruto saltó a los brazos de Temari al aparecérseles un tipo con el rostro desfigurado, el cuerpo mallugado, un gesto de asesino serial y un cuchillo en la mano. El repentino movimiento fue tan brusco que Temari dio unos pasos atrás y chocó contra una pared, de la cual salió un Frankenstain de miedo que les apresó, esta vez Naruto sintió su alma salírsele del cuerpo, por inercia jaló a Temari lejos del monstruo, casi corriendo salieron de la casa de los sustos, no sin antes sortear pasillos infestados de monstruos y gritos de ultratumba, cuando estuvieron baja la luz del día Naruto suspiró, aliviado – al fin, se acabó – echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró: odiaba, en serio ODIABA todo lo relacionado con el terror.

-Bien por ti, ahora… ¿podrías soltarme la mano? Yo no la siento – sonrió un poco, Naruto se ruborizó pero hizo lo que le pidieron.

-Perdona – murmuró apenado.

-No hay problema, pero en serio no me creo que seas tan miedoso con cosas como esa – señaló el tétrico lugar donde antes estuviesen. Nuevo sonrojo antes de encarar a la chica, debía solucionar algo:

-No le digas a alguien lo que pasó ahí dentro – se vieron a los ojos, aunque unos estuviesen ocultos tras los lentes oscuros.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estándares que mantener? – sonrió burlona.

-Se supone que ya superé eso – musitó el chico, apenado todavía – nadie debe saber que aun, que aún le temo a estas cosas.

-¿Por qué debería de guardarte el secretito?

-Te daré lo que quieras a cambio de que mantengas la boca cerrada – su tono era agresivo, pero la ávida chica notó su preocupación, en serio aquello debía ser muy importante como para que se pusiese así.

-Mmm, tal vez te guarde el secreto si… – Naruto le vio, incitándola a continuar – si me cuentas la "larga historia" detrás de tu miedo – el rubio se lo pensó, solo Sasuke, Itachi, los señores Uchiha y Nagato la sabían, sin contar a sus ya fallecidos padres; pero esa era una situación especial por lo cual:

-Hecho, pero te la contaré en otra ocasión, ¿te parece? – le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Temari asintió, conforme.

-Ah, también me invitarás lo que quiera a partir de ahora – le señaló.

-No tengo problema con ello – palmeó la bolsa de su pantalón donde iba la billetera. Soltaron una risita – mientras no digas algo, te compraré todo lo que quieras del parque – sonrió.

-¿Y si quiero el parque entero? – dijo de manera inocente.

-Lo tendrás a tu nombre en menos de lo que piensas –Temari se quedó con la boca abierta, ella solo bromeaba, Naruto sonrió de medio lado, se quitó los lentes de sol, ya no debería de tener ojeras; le guiñó un ojo celeste a Temari – sé que solo bromeabas – la chica soltó otra risa.

-Pues ahora, para que se te quite lo de andar de presumido, me lo compras.

-Si así lo quieres – Naruto se alzó de hombros e hizo ademán de marcharse – iré a buscar al dueño para comprártelo – Temari, nerviosa de que si lo hiciera, le detuvo una mano con las propias.

-Tranquilo, chico rico, sigo bromeando – estaban sonriendo.

-Y yo aún lo sé – se mofó Naruto – pero ahora, para que se te quite lo bromista, te lo compro – imitó los gestos que Temari hiciese al decirle esa frase, unos segundos más y ambos soltaron una carcajada digna de ser aplaudida.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero con ella si podía ser el viejo Naruto; o al menos ser un poco menos frio o más alegre, como quisiesen verlo. La joven le agradaba.

-Ejem – una tos falsa les hizo recomponerse: eran sus guardianes, Shikamaru estaba extrañamente serio y Hinata feliz de que Naruto fuese gentil con otros.

-Oh, Shika, no les vimos salir – sonrió la joven Sabaku no.

-Lo noté – contestó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-…

-¿Qué les parece si ahora vamos a la montaña rusa y luego a comer algo? – propuso Temari. Ya eran como las cinco de la tarde, pero continuaban sin comer y pronto sería el concierto.

-Perfecto – Naruto parecía entusiasmado por la idea.

-Si quieren – Shikamaru continuaba serio.

Caminaron a dicho sitio. Tuvieron que hacer fila por 20 minutos cuando por fin pudieron tomar asiento en el juego, Naruto y Temari de nuevo se fueron juntos, hasta adelante, con Shikamaru y Hinata detrás, a la joven ángel no le importaba, pero sabía que a su acompañante sí.

-Deja tu cuerpo ligero y disfruta de la atracción, Hinata-chan – Naruto le sonrió desde el asiento de adelante.

-Este es el mejor juego mecánico de todos, disfrútenlo, ¿sí? – pidió Temari son una sonrisa.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, cruzándose de brazos, y Hinata asintió. El recorrido dio inicio, las personas comentaban cosas alegres y Naruto y Temari charlaban amenamente de lo bueno que se iba a poner; al ver esas sonrisas que antes solo le dirigiese a ella siendo para otra persona Hinata sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho, ¿qué era aquel sentimiento? No tuvo tiempo de pensar más, pues un repentino cambio de velocidad le hizo aferrarse del tubo que estaba frente a ella. Iban bastante rápido. Se escucharon las risas y gritos de las personas, comenzaron a dar vueltas por donde las vías se torcían. Era como volar, pero más emocionante, pronto descubrió que aquello le gustaba y también comenzó a reír a causa de la adrenalina fluyendo por sus venas. Los cabellos de todos se alborotaban con el viento y sus gritos se perdían en la nada.

Shikamaru vio a Hinata con interés y sonrió, a él no le gustaban mucho esas cosas, pero, al parecer, a ella sí. El recorrido terminó, para decepción de la joven peli azul.

-In-increíble – dijo en un susurro y sintiendo su cuerpo temblarle por la emoción, intentando disimularlo al peinar sus cabellos con la mano.

-¿A que fue genial, Hinata? – Temari le vio, divertida, al igual que Naruto, haciéndola ruborizar.

-Al menos ella lo disfrutó más que Shikamaru – hizo burla el rubio, provocando la risa de la joven ojiverde y el malestar del nombrado.

-Bueno, creo que ya hemos recorrido casi todos los juegos, ¿por qué no vamos a la fuente de sodas a refrescarnos y comer algo? – sugirió la chica juntando sus manos.

-Buena idea – asintió Namikaze – vamos – salieron y Naruto recogió las gafas oscuras que tuvo que dejar con un chico del lugar para poder pasar, se las colgó en el cuello de la camisa.

-Tú pagas la comida – señaló Temari mientras andaban.

-Pago lo tuyo y lo de Hinata-chan, no lo de Shikamaru – esa sutil sonrisa ya no se iba.

-No, pagas lo de todos – contestó como hermana regañona.

-Si así lo quieres, está bien – accedió.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor! – Temari se abrazó al torso de Uzumaki aun caminando, sorprendiéndole pero correspondiendo a los pocos segundos pasándole su brazo derecho por los hombros, apegándola otro poco a sí mismo, caminaron así el resto del trayecto.

Los ángeles sentían cosas extrañas, Shikamaru sabía que eran celos los que lo estaban carcomiendo por dentro, pero Hinata no y se sentía agobiada ante esa nueva y nada agradable emoción.

-Vaya, Naruto abrazado a una chica mayor – la voz de Kiba les hizo ver hacia una mesa en la fuente de sodas.

-Hmp – el rubio puso su semblante serio al reconocer a todos sus amigos ahí sentados.

-¿Celoso? – Temari se enfadó un poco de que le arruinaran el buen ambiente que había conseguido formar con el Namikaze.

-No, para nada, yo prefiero a Hinata que a ti, universitaria bipolar – pese a eso, las palabras de Kiba denotaron celos.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Temari se separó, otra cosa imperdonable es que le insultasen. Naruto frenó la llama de la pelea a tiempo, tomando a la rubia de los hombros y guiándola al sitio donde pedían los alimentos.

-No pelees y ordena lo que vayas a querer – ¿y ahora quien se comportaba como el hermano mayor? En verdad lo que también quería era alejar a Hinata de Kiba, lo cual resultó pues le siguió – ordenen – les dijo a los guardianes. Luego de pedir lo que querían y de que Naruto pagase se dedicaron a buscar una mesa vacía.

-¡Siéntense aquí! – les señaló Sakura la mesa de junto a la de ellos. Se vieron entre sí y asintieron. Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer.

Temari se sentó al lado de Naruto y jugueteaba con él de vez en cuando, sorprendiendo a todos porque el chico le sonriese y le respondiera de buena manera.

-Chicos, nosotros pensábamos ir a la rueda de la fortuna, ¿vienen? – dijo Ino abrazada a Sai.

-Claro – respondió Temari por todos al ver que ya habían concluido sus alimentos.

-¡Fantástico, vamos! – Tenten se paró de un salto y tomó por un brazo a Lee y a Kiba.

-Mmm - Naruto y los demás les siguieron. Llegaron al juego y se formaron, esperando su turno.

-¿Cómo nos repartimos para subir? – preguntó Shikamaru, rogando a Kami-sama que Temari quisiera subir con él

-Naruto, Hinata, tú y yo nos vamos juntos – dijo Temari, adelantándosele a Kiba que iba a "sugerirle" a la ángel que subiese con él.

-¿Por qué con Naruto? – Kiba lucía enfadado.

-Porque él no intentará propasarse con ella como seguro tú lo tienes planeado – espetó Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona leyendo el plan que maquinaba la mente de Temari.

-Hmp – el castaño cruzó sus brazos, molesto, sumamente molesto.

-Pues yo me subo con Lee, Sakura y Sasuke – Tenten jaló a su mejor amigo de toda la vida y le metió en el compartimiento gigante que estaba delante de ellos, los otros nombrados le siguieron, tomando asiento. La rueda de la fortuna era bastante grande.

-Entonces a Kiba le toca con Chouji, Ino y conmigo – dijo Sai.

-Vale – Ino empujó a los tres hombres en otro compartimiento.

-Bueno, nuestro turno - los restantes abordaron el juego, Temari y Hinata se pusieron en pie para ver mejor, pues el espacio se los permitía, los hombres se sentaron. Shikamaru comenzaba a dormitar, pero viendo a través de sus pestañas a su chica problemática; Naruto solo se dedicaba a mirar por la ventanilla.

-La vista es muy hermosa – comentó el ángel, viendo por la ventanilla.

-Seguro que desde el cielo se ve mejor – respondió Naruto, sacándole una sonrisita maliciosa a Temari; Hinata negó:

-No, prefiero esta vista – su tierna sonrisa le hacía ver realmente hermosa…corrección: les hacía ver realmente hermosas, las tenues luces iluminaban sus rostros y no había mejor vista que esa para los dos jóvenes. Justo en la segunda vuelta, cuando estaban hasta arriba y Temari se había ido al otro lado del compartimiento dejando a Hinata a un lado de Naruto, el aparato de detuvo bruscamente, haciendo que Hinata, quien no estaba agarrada como Temari, cayese en el regazo de Naruto – auch…

-¿Hinata-chan, estas bien? – La voz masculina le hizo mirar a su dueño, se quedaron prendados de los ojos del otro olvidándose por completo de los otros dos – Hi-Hinata-chan – los labios del rubio hipnotizaron a la chica: estaban tan cerca.

Ambos pares de mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono rosa. Temari y Shikamaru hacían como si no estuviesen viendo nada, sonriendo con complicidad: ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que Naruto y Hinata aparentaban sentir el uno por el otro. No interrumpirían un momento así. Sin saber bien el porqué, se iban acercando y cerrando los ojos. ¿Ambos ansiaban tanto eso? Otro brusco movimiento hizo que sus frentes chocaran, sacándolos de su trance. Temari maldijo por lo bajo y Shikamaru regresó a su "siesta". Namikaze y ángel se separaron rápidamente y viendo en diferentes direcciones, sobándose la parte dolorida y con ese gran tono rojo en las mejillas. Naruto carraspeó, incómodo.

-Creo que, creo que solo fue una falla eléctrica – Hinata asintió, avergonzada.

-Sí, parece que eso fue – comentó Temari, molesta de pronto. Le habían arruinado un bello cuadro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-san? – la chica tardó un poco en responderle a Shikamaru, haciendo a un lado sus latidos desbocados y el ligero temblor de sus manos:

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias – nadie dijo nada más hasta bajar de la atracción, ya más tranquilos los que estuvieron por besarse.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos yendo al lugar donde darán el concierto – dijo Lee una vez todos se reunieron de nueva cuenta – ya casi es hora.

-¡Sí! – corearon unos.

-¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Divirtámonos! – Otra vez Temari se pegó como sanguijuela al rubio, recuperando su humor y evitando más aquel incomodo silencio que se crease a raíz del "accidente" – pero antes, ¡cómprame un algodón de azúcar! – sus acompañantes se extrañaron ante esa petición directa, y más aún cuando Naruto, con una sonrisita, asintió y le arrastró hasta el puesto más cercano que vendía el dulce.

-Me pregunto, ¿por qué Naruto es tan amable con ella? – Sakura dudaba.

-Tal vez le gusta – comentó Ino.

-No, su trato es más como hermano y hermana – Sasuke observó con una sonrisa como Temari le metía en la boca un poco de la golosina al rubio, este se quedó viendo a Hinata, volvió al puesto de algodón y compró otro, el cual le entregó a su guardiana.

-Prueba – animó, la chica asintió y comenzó a comerlo.

-Delicioso – sonrió, los demás igual, su gesto era como el de una niña pequeña que prueba algo exquisito por primera vez. Bueno, si era la primera vez que lo probaba.

Kiba chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Naruto, gáname ese peluche! – Temari le tironeó de la camisa y señaló un hurón blanco de tamaño algo grande con una extraña vestimenta de tonos morado y mármol. Naruto suspiró, pero fue.

El juego consistía en insertar unos aros en unas botellas: con los cinco intentos correctos podría adquirir el peluche. Sin problemas, él antes era bastante bueno en esos jueguitos. Comenzó.

-Listo, toma – los ojos y las bocas abiertas no tuvieron comparación, lo había logrado a la primera. Los ojos de Temari se iluminaron.

-¡Gracias! – Abrazó el peluche con cariño – ¡eres un encanto, mocoso! – sin más le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír al chico, fruncir el ceño a Shikamaru, dejar de sonreír a Hinata y abrir los ojos al resto.

-Por nada.

-¡Naruto, por favor, gáname un peluche a mí también! – Ino le miró suplicante – anda, que Sai lo intentó pero no tuvo éxito, ¡por favor! – le rogó. Naruto suspiró y vio a Sasuke.

-¿Tenemos tiempo?

-Faltan 45 minutos para que inicie el concierto.

-Bien, vamos.

-¡Sí! – chilló Ino antes de arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba el premio que deseaba, que era un conejo café. Después de ganárselo, le tuvo que ganar un oso panda a Tenten y un perrito a Sakura. Vaya novios y amigos que no pudieron ganar nada y él lo hacía sin esfuerzo.

-Bueno, ya les ganó sus juguetitos, ahora vamos al concierto – Kiba estaba fastidiado, las chicas asintieron, muy felices. Cuando caminaban Naruto desvió su mirada a otro puesto de juegos, un premio llamó su atención. Se detuvo y caminó hacia el sitio.

-¿Naruto? – Chouji le llamó.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la peli rosa de la mano de su novio. El chico no respondió, fue donde el encargado y pidió jugar: consistía en tirar tres torres de seis botellas en tres intentos. Cuando lo consiguió reclamó su premio: un tierno oso de felpa blanco un poco grande pero adorable. Se giró y lo tendió hacia Hinata:

-Ten, faltabas tú – le sonrió, la joven se sonrojó.

-Yo…

-Es un regalo y te lo quedas – reprochó el ojiazul con su sonrisa – es por todas las molestias – continuó y Hinata no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Gracias – el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Kiba fue el idiota que rompió con el ambiente tan bueno que reinaba, fastidiando a Temari, ¿es que esos dos no podían tener un buen momento romántico sin ser interrumpidos?

-¡Ya vamos al concierto! – gritó exasperado. Caminaron entre un mar de genta hasta conseguir llegar a la parte de adelante, a pocos metros del escenario.

-¡Buenas noches, Konoha! – Se escuchó una voz de hombre, los gritos no se hicieron esperar – ¡Sé que han esperado este momento con ansias! – Más gritos - ¡Ya no tednrán que hacerlo más, porque el fabuloso concierto que les hemos preparado va a dar inicio! – Gritos – ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso al grupo de esta noche! ¡Ellos son: FANTASTIC MELODY! – los gritos fueron más agudos conforme el telón del escenario se apartaba siendo sustituido por un suave humo blanco, dejando ver a la banda de seis integrantes, cinco hombres y una mujer.

La canción comenzó a sonar, una especie de mezcla entre rock y pop. Sonaba bien. El ambiente era eufórico, Naruto se dejó llevar un poco, ya que a sus espaldas Temari le sacudía e incitaba a liberar su espíritu alegre.

-¡Esta es nuestra última canción, esperamos disfrutaran del concierto!– dijo el hombre vocalista y guitarrista guiñando un ojo y con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de muchas se saliese luego de más o menos hora y media de canción tras canción sonando.

-¡Esperamos verlos pronto! – Interrumpió la única mujer, cantante también, con la misma alegría - ¡Sin más, escuchen…!

-¡You are my life! – completaron juntos, los acordes comenzaron: una canción lenta. Luego de unos minutos la canción iba en la recta final:

-Mi vida de problemas se fue con el viento y te trajo a mí a tiempo, fuiste mi salvación y al mismo tiempo mi perdición…– cantaban ambos vocalistas –…y ahora solo puedo pedirte que te quedes a mi lado, porque sin ti me siento destrozado, porque sin tu sonrisa me pierdo, porque sin tu calor me congelo. Porque…

Naruto no podía evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación: esa era una letra que les venía casi a la perfección a él y a Hinata, pues ella llegó en el momento justo para llevarse sus penas, para salvarle del abismo y ahora no se imaginaba su vida cuando ella se marchase. Tal vez si se sentiría destrozado, tal vez sin su sonrisa se perdería a si mismo de nuevo, tal vez sin el calor de su compañía se congelaría. Sí, tal vez todo terminaría.

-…Eres mi vida – terminaron con voces melosas los vocalistas. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar – ¡Gracias! – los músicos se fueron y el lugar se despejó poco a poco. Y su mente se confundió aún más: ¿es que aquello era una señal divina que le confirmaba que estaba enamorado de su ángel? ¡Que alguien le aclarase sus dudas!

.

.

.

-¡Shaaaa! ¡Naruto cabeza hueca! – Kushina apretaba los puños frente a la fuente que le mostraba a su hijo y sus pensamientos – ¡Claro que estás enamorado! ¡Díselo, no seas cobarde!

-Kushina, cielo, cálmate – pidió Minato tomándole de la mano y acariciándosela con ternura, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa se asomaba en sus labios.

-¡¿Qué me calme?! – A Kushina prácticamente le salían llamas de los ojos – ¡Ves cómo está sufriendo nuestro pequeño y me pides que me calme!

-Bueno, linda, tienes que calmarte porque no puedes hacer nada por él desde aquí – Minato le miró, serio. Kushina se quedó de una pieza antes de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

-Lo sé, Minato, por eso me siento peor – su mirada se hizo sombría, el corazón del nuevo Kami-sama se encogió. No le gustaba ver así a su mujer.

-Kushina…

-¡Me siento tan impotente, Minato! – La mujer apretó los puños – mis bebés están sufriendo y yo no puedo ayudarles. El ser la esposa del nuevo Kami-sama de nada sirve – su voz tembló, el rubio le abrazó y acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Kushina, amor, relájate, nosotros siempre estaremos con nuestros hijos; aunque no nos vean, ni nos escuchen, ni podamos abrazarles, siempre estaremos a su lado – habló con voz dulce.

-¿Por qué nosotros, Minato? ¿Por qué? – La mujer se abrazó a la camisa blanca del hombre.

-No lo sé.

-Yo quería estar más tiempo con ellos. Verles graduar, que salieran con sus novias, regañarlos por sus errores, aconsejarles, ver sus bodas y conocer a mis nietos; Minato, no es justo – su voz apenas era escuchada.

-Ya sé que no es justo, a mí también me duele, pero este es el destino que nos tocó vivir – intentó razonar.

-¿Es éste el precio por habernos enamorado de personas imposibles? – su leve tono de burla hizo sonreír al hombre.

-No es un castigo, solo es el destino – acariciaba su larga y roja cabellera.

-Pues cambia el destino, mi nuevo Kami-sama – bromeó otro poco entre pequeños sollozos.

-Bien sabes que eso no está solo en mis manos, qué más quisiera que estar de nuevo los cuatro juntos – suspiró Minato abrazándole más.

-Cielos, desde que "morimos" todo se ha vuelto tan complicado – Kushina hundió más su cara en aquel torso.

-Sí, pero tranquila, verás que todo sale bien – le separó y se vieron a los ojos, el ojiazul comenzó a limpiar unas cuantas lagrimas del rostro de su esposa. Suspiro:

-Ay, Minato, en serio espero les vaya mejor – lo volvió a abrazar, el hombre le besó la cabeza, murmurando:

-También lo espero – desvió sus ojos hacia la fuente, que se dividió en dos escenarios: uno mostraba a Nagato, en compañía de Itachi, Konan y Jiraiya, cenando alegremente en su residencia; la otra mostraba a el ahora frio Naruto saliendo del parque de diversiones, si bien no iba dando saltos de alegría como él recordaba pasaba cuando iban, al menos sonreía.

En definitiva, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar otra vez, pero en esta ocasión para bien. Suspiró y se abrazó más a aquella mujer que amaba, esperando que pronto todo mejorase aún más.

Tenían que ser pacientes, pues el destino y el futuro son inciertos.

.

* * *

.

**NaruHina The Last:** gracias, espero que mis actualizaciones no demoren tanto.

**Call me Tris:** más que reír me alegraste. Lamento que te saliera bigote, jaja. Todos están felices por el golpe a Kiba (?)

**Akime Maxwell:** por nada, gracias a ti por leer.

**Agualuna:** Naruto celoso es tan tierno (?). No sé si los momentos Naruhina fueran suficientes para ti, espero que si.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** pues, tarde, pero parece que estoy cumpliendo con la actualización. Naruto supo controlarse.

**carlos29:** ¿dejo mucho en que pensar? Mmm, eso me agrada, creo.

**netokastillo:** hola, Kiba será un loquillo, es todo lo que puedo decir.

~o~o~

Pues, lamento la demora, y todo eso.

Tuve algunos problemas y asuntos por resolver, en realidad aún no termino por resolver todo (maldita tarea). No iba a actualizar hasta el siguiente domingo, pero por ustedes, los lectores, saqué energías para hacerlo. No sé de donde, pero las saqué xD

Espero les gustara.

Nos leemos pronto.

Hasta entonces.


	16. Chapter 16

Otro fragmento de la vida de Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 16: Hora De Estudio: Incidente Y Recuerdos.

De nuevo era lunes, Naruto y Hinata llegaban al colegio en el auto del rubio (el doctor ya le había dado permiso para conducir luego de tener una plática "amistosa" entre ellos). Se bajaron ante las miradas discretas de todo el alumnado, aun llamaba mucho la atención que el "frio" Namikaze llegara en compañía de tan adorable chica que se había ganado el título de la estudiante más hermosa de preparatoria.

-Hoy me quedaré a estudiar en la biblioteca, con lo exámenes encima debo de ponerle empeño – escucharon que Sakura hablaba con su grupo de amigos al entrar al salón, caminaron rumbo a sus lugares.

-En ese caso me quedo contigo, frente de marquesina, necesito ayuda en química – suspira Ino.

-Veré que puedo hacer para que se te quede algo en la mente, Ino-cerda – a pesar de los insultos y las miradas asesinas no se pusieron a pelear tan intensamente como siempre.

-También me quedo – murmuró Sasuke sin levantar la vista del libro de historia que leía.

-Ya que te quedas, ¿me ayudas con matemáticas? – Kiba vio al azabache con cara de niño bueno.

-No – respondió frío, un aura depresiva se apoderó del Inuzuka.

-Malo.

-Buenos días – la voz ronca de Namikaze sobresaltó a todos, que se giraron a ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Buenas, Naruto! – respondió Chouji.

-Buenos días – saludó el ángel.

-¡Buenos días, Hinata! – Kiba se acercó a la joven, su mejilla ya estaba curada y, al parecer, no le importaba que Naruto estuviese pensando en dejársela como antes si se seguía acercando tanto a su guardiana.

y es que, después de otra noche infinita de insomnio, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que estaba sintiendo por la chica era algo parecido a lo que sintió alguna vez por Sakura porque, de eso si estaba seguro, ya no se encontraba enamorado de la peli rosa; así que, pensando más que de lo que nunca había pensado en su vida, se decidió por dejar que el tiempo le aclarara del todo sus dudas, ¡pero no por eso iba a permitir que Kiba se le adelantara con la joven!

-Buenos días, Kiba-kun.

-Oye, Hinata, tú que eres muy lista y una buena persona, ¿me ayudarías a estudiar matemáticas después de clases? – le tomó las manos y le vio como cachorro.

-Pues… – ella vio al ojiazul. Kiba endureció su mirar, ¿es que le tenía que pedir permiso hasta para respirar?

-Como quieras – Naruto cerró los ojos y fue a su lugar con aire molesto, recostándose sobre la mesa e intentando echar una siesta antes de clases.

-Si no nos tardamos mucho, supongo que está bien – Kiba sonrió alegre.

-¡Gracias! Tú sí que eres buena, no como otros – señaló con la mirada al azabache.

-Hmp – Sasuke continuaba con la nariz en el libro de historia.

-Hinata-chan, no sabes en lo que te metes, Kiba es un cabeza dura, nada conseguirás intentando enseñarle, menos si es matemáticas – se burló Ino.

-¡Oye! – Kiba soltó las manos de Hinata para ir a pelear con Ino, la joven suspiró y fue a sentarse a su puesto, viendo de reojo como Naruto dormitaba.

-Chicos, tengo que salir a una reunión de profesores, aprovechen la hora para estudiar – anunció Kakashi-sensei después de entrar a los cinco minutos del toque de campana – no hagan mucho escándalo – pidió saliendo.

-¡Hora libre! ¡Yuujuuu! – festejó Inuzuka.

-Creo que iré a comprar algunas patatas y a visitar a Lee y Tenten – Chouji se puso en pie.

-Espera, te acompañamos – Sakura e Ino fueron con él – quiero ver a mi novio – Sai era un año mayor que la rubia.

-Yo voy a devolverle este libro a Lee, vuelvo en un rato, Sasuke-kun.

-Ajá – al parecer el libro de historia era muy interesante para el azabache.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí? – propuso Kiba a los tres restantes.

-No – Sasuke continuaba pasando página tras página – deberías hacer lo que dijo el sensei y ponerte a estudiar.

-Eso lo haré más tarde, mejor voy por algo de tomar – a Inuzuka le fastidiaba la actitud del Uchiha, salió molesto del salón.

Quince minutos después nadie regresaba y Sasuke cerró su libro y recorrió el salón con la mirada. Hinata miraba por la ventana, sumergida en sus pensamientos y Naruto continuaba con los ojos cerrados, se paró de su asiento y fue donde su amigo.

-Hey, Naruto – le tocó el hombro, recibiendo por respuesta un leve quejido y que el chico se moviera acomodándose otro poco – vaya, está dormido – murmuró incrédulo, eso era común en el Naruto de antes, pero en este no.

-Creo que no ha estado durmiendo bien – Hinata contestó a su pregunta mental.

-Entonces será mejor dejarlo descansar hasta la siguiente hora – suspiró el joven, caminando hacia el ángel – ¿cómo la has pasado? – preguntó jalando la silla de enfrente de Hinata y sentándose recargando su barbilla en el respaldo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?

-A si no te es incómodo o pesado vivir con los Namikaze – sonrió de medio lado.

-No, la verdad es que siento que yo incomodo – dijo apenada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres una molestia?

-No, para nada, de hecho me tratan muy bien, Nagato-san me ha comprado cosas y me trata como a una hermana.

-Típico de él – Sasuke escuchaba con atención, quería conocer a la chica que hizo volver a su mejor amigo, ahora tenía esa oportunidad de hablar a solas – y Naruto, ¿cómo te trata? – las mejillas femeninas se tornaron de un tono rosa.

-Naruto-kun siempre me está preguntando si estoy a gusto y se porta amable conmigo – murmuró, sonrojándose otro poco más con cada palabra.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese amargado es amable? – Sasuke puso cara de fingida sorpresa. Él sabía que Naruto podía ser demasiado gentil con las personas a su alrededor.

-Naruto-kun no es un amargado, solo…intenta ocultar su dolor – defendió la joven, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

Esto ya le estaba oliendo a romance y se alegraba por su amigo, él era uno de los tantos testigos de su tristeza cuando hizo oficial su noviazgo con Sakura. Por eso se alegraba de que Naruto también comenzara a sentir algo por Hinata y viceversa, tal vez así podría volver a ser el de antes o más alegre.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí – Hinata ya miraba su pupitre.

-¿Sabes, Hinata? – Sasuke hizo que le viera a los ojos levantándole el mentón con una de sus manos – también creo que Naruto es como es porque intenta ocultar sus emociones – su pequeña sonrisa y gesto amable hicieron que Hinata igual sonriera – por eso haré todo lo que está en mis manos para quitar esa barrera y hacer que mi mejor amigo vuelva ser el de antes, ¿me ayudarás con ello, Hinata? – la chica se quedó un instante en blanco.

Sasuke siempre parecía tan serio, tan frio, pero en verdad era una persona de noble corazón y, vaya, ni le tenía que preguntar si lo ayudaba, claro que lo haría, era su trabajo. Y ella deseaba ayudar.

-Por supuesto – sonrió y Sasuke le acarició la mejilla. Esa mujer le inspiraba un sentimiento de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-Sasuke-kun… – el triste llamado hizo a los jóvenes girar la vista. Sakura acababa de llegar y se quedó de una pieza al ver esa escena que bien daba a entender muchas cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿Sakura? – el azabache estaba tan metido en su plática con Hinata y pensando tanto en su amigo que no procesaba que la posición en la que se encontraba con la chica, es decir, sus rostros bastante cerca y él acariciándole la mejilla, le rompían el corazón a su querida novia.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo…? – los ojos jade comenzaron a cristalizarse, en ese momento Hinata reaccionó, leyendo los pensamientos de la chica.

-Sa-Sakura-san, no es lo que piensas – Sasuke reaccionó y quitó su mano de la mejilla de Hinata con velocidad, poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura, Hinata y yo solo estábamos…

-¡Ya vi que estaban haciendo! – Sakura hacia esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar – ¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, Uchiha Sasuke! – dicho esto salió corriendo del salón.

-¡Mierda! – maldijo el chico antes de salir corriendo tras su novia.

-Hinata-san, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Sakura-san? – Lee venía acompañando a la joven peli rosa.

-Yo no…Sasuke-kun y yo solo hablábamos de… – Hinata dio un vistazo a Naruto, preocupada de que su hubiese despertado, Rock Lee siguió la trayectoria de esa mirada y entendió. Sí, era medio tonto, pero no tanto.

-Comprendo – Hinata regresó su mirada a Lee – solo es un malentendido, ¿no? – le sonrió.

-Así es – Hinata suspiró aliviada – solo espero que Sakura-san entienda eso – murmuró apenada – no quiero ser el motivo de que terminen.

-Tranquila, que seguro Sasuke la convence, total, ya han peleado muchas veces y lo ha encontrado en situaciones peores gracias a sus acosadoras – recordó el atlético joven.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a mi clase, casi empieza, nos vemos, Hinata-san.

-Hasta luego, Lee-san – se despidieron y la joven ocupó su puesto.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, quitando que Naruto durmió casi todo el día y que Sakura y Sasuke regresaron muy acaramelados antes del descanso.

.

.

.

-¡Se acabaron la clases! – Kiba se estiró de pie en su lugar.

-Sí, que pesado es cuando vienen los exámenes – dijo Ino.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata se acercó al joven y le tocó el hombro, moviéndole un poco – Naruto-kun, despierta – el ceño del rubio se frunció un poco antes de que abriera los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Hinata? – se talló los ojos.

-Ya se acabaron las clases, Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? – su actitud despistada les sacó unas tenues sonrisas a sus amigos.

-Sí.

-Raro, no sentí el tiempo correr – Naruto se estiró y recogió sus cosas.

-No me extraña que no sintieras el tiempo correr, te la pasaste durmiendo casi todo el día – dijo Sasuke tomado de la mano de Sakura.

-Hmp – ahí venía le Naruto serio.

-Bueno, vamos a la biblioteca para que me ayudes con matemáticas, Hinata – Kiba se acercó demasiado a la chica, demasiado para el gusto de Uzumaki.

-Sí, pero… – vio a Naruto, ¿qué haría él en ese tiempo?

-Sasuke, vas a la biblioteca igual, ¿no? – el azabache se sorprendió del repentino cambio de humor de su mejor amigo.

-Así es, voy a estudiar un rato en lo que espero a Sakura.

-En ese caso, ¿me prestas tus apuntes de hoy para copiarlos? – la petición medio amable hizo a algunos abrir los ojos con sorpresa y a Sasuke y Hinata sonreír.

-Claro, dobe, eso no se pregunta – su sonrisa sincera hizo a Naruto confundir en su interior, antes habría tenido que rogar unas tres veces para que Uchiha le prestara sus notas, pero ahora parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudarle.

-Pues vamos – tomó la mano de Hinata, sacándola del salón y caminando rumbo al dichoso recinto de libros. La ojiperla se sonrojó por la acción del rubio. Kiba frunció el ceño pero les siguió. Caminando así llegaron al recinto de libros.

Los jóvenes escogieron una de las mesas más alejadas para no molestar por si hacían ruido. Hinata se sentó con Kiba a un lado, Sakura cerca de Ino y Naruto se sentó enfrente de Hinata, Sasuke a la cabecera le prestó sus apuntes y luego abrió su libro de inglés.

-No, Kiba-kun, si x es igual a O, y no es igual a 5 – Hinata explicaba con paciencia.

-Ino-cerda, que esa no es la forma de balancear las ecuaciones – Sakura se estaba molestando.

-Agh, ¡no entiendo! Explícame de nuevo – pidió la rubia con ojos de corderito.

-Ya que, pero presta atención – Sakura retomaba la lección.

Naruto solo se dedicaba a copiar los apuntes de Sasuke. Siempre le había gustado copiar las notas del Uchiha; su letra era clara, su forma de poner las cosas sencilla y entendible hasta para un cabeza dura como él, por eso él prefería pedirle siempre los apuntes a su, mmm, amigo, eso siempre le ayudaba a pasar con buenas notas. Aunque nunca se lo dijo.

Luego de una hora de escuchar los regaños de Sakura y los "no te preocupes" de Hinata, Naruto terminó de copiar. En eso sí que era veloz.

-Listo, toma, Sasuke – le devolvió sus libretas al azabache, que leía esta vez su libro de Literatura – am, gracias – susurró, Sasuke sonrió tras el libro sin mirarle.

-Por nada, si necesitas algo solo dime, dobe – contestó sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Em, si – Naruto vio al frente, parecía que lo de Hinata duraría un poco más.

-¡Agh! ¡No entiendo!

-¡Shhh! – calló la bibliotecaria a Ino.

-Perdón – murmuró apenada – necesito un respiro – se masajeó las sienes, su celular vibró: un mensaje de Sai:

_"Hermosa, sé que estas ocupada, pero dejaste tu libro de biología en mi salón y quería devolvértelo, ¿puedes salir un segundo? Estoy en la entrada del edificio de artes."_

-Am… – Ino mira de reojo a Sakura – ¿puedo? – le mira como cachorrito, apretando el celular entre sus manos.

-De acuerdo – suspiraba su amiga.

-¡Sí!

-Pero voy contigo – adviertió.

-Ok, ok – sonrió Yamanaka.

-Volvemos en un rato, chicos – Sakura e Ino caminaron rumbo a la salida.

-Voy por algo de beber – Naruto igual se levantó. Kiba le miró de reojo.

-Ajá – Sasuke solo asintió, viendo a Namikaze salir de la biblioteca, solo quedaban él, Hinata y Kiba.

Le hubiese gustado ir con Naruto pero el chico perro no le daba buena espina como para dejarle solo con la jovencita amiga de su amigo. Y mira que tuvo razón, cinco segundos después de que Naruto cerró la puerta Kiba comenzó a acercarse más de lo necesario a Hinata, cuando iba a rozar su cuerpo Sasuke llamó la atención tosiendo fingidamente. Kiba le fulminó con la mirada mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

-¿No tienes que ir a ningún sitio, Uchiha? – le "invitó" a irse.

-No.

-¿Seguro? ¿Por qué no aprovechas que Naruto está de mejor humor y vas a hablar con él? – hizo su tentadora propuesta.

-No quiero ponerlo de malas, mejor me quedo aquí – sonrío victorioso el azabache.

-Mmm…

-Kiba-kun, por favor concéntrate en el problema – pidió Hinata.

-Em, claro, Hinata, lo que tú me pidas – sonrío seductor y acariciándole el rostro con delicadeza. Y con delicadeza Sasuke mueve su pie para pegarle a Inuzuka en la pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Auuch!

-¡Shhh! – la bibliotecaria miró mal a Kiba.

-Ay, perdona, Kiba, solo me estiraba un poco – Sasuke puso un gesto inocente.

-Sí, errr, no hay problema – el castaño se contuvo de hacer una escena delante de la chica que estaba con ellos. No debía arruinar las cosas.

-Bueno, como te decía, Kiba-kun, en este problema primero tienes que despejar la ecuación 1 y luego… – Kiba se iba acercando más a la chica, aprovecharía que estaba distraída, le tomaría rápido el rostro y le besaría. Plan perfecto…, menos por un inconveniente: Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ni creas – murmuró el azabache y "estornudó" provocando que su libro se le saliera "accidentalmente" de las manos y diera por "casualidad" en la cabeza de Kiba.

-¡Auuuuch! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Uchiha?! – el castaño se levantó exaltado.

-¿Mío? Solo estornudé – sonrisita inocente.

-¡Uchiha, te odio!

-¡Joven retírese de la biblioteca en este instante sino quiere que le ponga un castigo! – la mujer de 60 años que fungía como bibliotecaria veía a Kiba como si fuese un delincuente.

-¡Pero si estoy estudiando! – empezó el berrinche.

-¡Dije que se vaya!

-¡No quiero!

-Bien, le diré a la directora que usted se ha ofrecido como voluntario – hace comillas con los dedos – para lavar los baños, limpiar las ventanas y sacudir todos los libros durante el resto del curso escolar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-O se va o le digo a la directora, ultima oportunidad, jovencito.

-Pero yo…

-Joven, vaya a buscar a la directora – la mujer vio a Sasuke.

-Con gusto – el Uchiha se levantaba con esa mirada maliciosa.

-¡No! ¡Espere! ¡Arrrgh! ¡Me largo! – dicho esto tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca con un humor de, un humor de perros. En la puerta se encontró con Naruto, le vio furioso y continuó su camino no sin antes chocar hombros con él. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a él? Todo su plan al demonio.

-¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ese perro?

-Me debes una, o muchas – la voz de Sasuke le hizo verlo, estaba de pie en la puerta.

-¿Por?

-Mh – el azabache sonrío de medio lado, cerrando los ojos – mejor déjalo así.

-¿Eh? – el rubio no entendía.

-¡Te lo ruego, Sakura, continuemos con el estudio en tu casa! – Sakura traía a Ino prácticamente siendo arrastrada ya que la rubia se agarraba de sus piernas, llorando dramáticamente.

-¡Ya suéltame, cerda!

-¡Por favor! – Suplicaba – anda, que sino apruebo con por lo menos un 8 mi madre no me dejará salir a fiestas, ni me dejara ver a Sai ¡y peor! ¡No me dejará poner un pie en la florería! ¡Me muero si eso pasa, Saku! ¡Me muero!

-¡Ash! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero procura poner aten…!

-¡Wiiiii~! ¡Gracias, Saku, eres la mejor! – Ino ya la tenía abrazada.

Sakura suspiró intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Naruto y Sasuke negaron con la cabeza, esas dos eran tal para cual. Uzumaki entró a la biblioteca para ya no ser parte de ese cuadro y se encuentró con Hinata recogiendo sus cosas y las de él.

-Naruto-kun – ella hizo que sonriera.

-Gracias, Hinata – continuó metiendo sus cosas en su mochila. Cuando estaba por terminar entraron Sakura, Sasuke e Ino para hacer lo que ellos.

Los esperaron. Salieron del lugar y caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento. Sasuke llevaría a las chicas hasta la casa de Sakura antes de irse a la suya.

-Bueno, hasta mañana – se despidió Sasuke cuando llegaron al auto de Uzumaki, el de él quedaba unos metros más lejos.

-Hasta mañana – Hinata despide con una dulce sonrisa.

-¡Adiós! – Sakura e Ino agitaron sus manos.

-Adiós – es la respuesta de Uzumaki, antes de recordar que trae una bolsa de plástico en las manos – ¡hey, Sasuke! – El mencionado volteó, sorprendido por el repentino grito, antes común, ahora raro – toma – le lanzó cual mejor pitcher algo que el chico atrapó – gracias por los apuntes – dijo antes de meterse en su auto y Sasuke juraría que vio esa sonrisa divertida por un segundo antes de que se perdiera dentro del coche. Hinata igual sonrió y subió, segundos después el auto deportivo se alejaba.

-¿Qué te dio? – Ino y Sakura intentaban ver por encima del hombro del Uchiha – ¿un té helado y un paquete de dulces? – se vieron entre ellas. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al leer una nota que venía pegada al bote del té.

-Vaya, tonto, se acordó – cerró los ojos antes de mirar al cielo y sonreír otro poco.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura le meneó un poco.

-Vámonos.

-¿Eh? Espera, Sasuke, ¡dinos que significa!

-No puedo, es secreto de amigos – sonrío Uchiha metiéndose en su auto.

-¿Eh? – Las muchachas se vieron de nuevo antes de lanzarse para hablar sin parar - ¡dinos! ¿Qué significa? ¡Dinos!

-No, ya suban o las dejo.

-Pero…

-¿Las dejo?

-¡NO! – ambas entraron al auto.

.

.

.

-¿Qué le dio a Sasuke-kun? – Hinata veía a Naruto con esa sonrisa traviesa y encantador…errr, traviesa en el rostro.

-Nada interesante, solo un té helado y unos caramelos – se detuvieron en un alto.

-¿Uh? – al ver que Hinata no entendía sonrió, algo de su vida que ella no conocía. Hasta los ángeles podían cometer errores.

-Verás, Hinata-chan, desde que entre al colegio siempre le he pedido sus apuntes a Sasuke, siempre. Un día, creo que en el segundo grado de primaria, Sasuke se enojó conmigo y me dijo que no me volvería a prestar sus apuntes en la vida – río al recordar la cara que pusieron ambos en ese momento – bueno, el punto es que, por no tener apuntes, reprobé en un examen importante, le eché la culpa a Sasuke, claro, y el muy cretino me culpó a mí. Bueno, durante una semana estuvimos peleados, hasta que un día en el que me encontraba en la biblioteca intentando estudiar…

**Flash Back**

Se ve a un pequeño Naruto de ocho años muy concentrado en intentar entender sus propios números y letras, hasta que se rinde y pone los brazos sobre la mesa, ocultando su cara y echándose a llorar.

-¡Imposible! ¡No entiendo! ¡Reprobareeee! – grita frustrado, por suerte ese día no estaba la bibliotecaria gruñona, sino una viejecita muy amable y a la que no le importaba el escándalo de los pocos alumnos que ahí habían - ¡Mi mamá me matará! ¡Voy a morir! ¡Soy un idiota! ¡No me recuerdo algo! ¡AAAAAH! – alzó la cara, desesperado.

En medio de sus lamentos recibió un golpe de algo duro en la cabeza. Volteó a ver quién interrumpía su "estudio",cofhoradelamentacionescof, era nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Uchiha Sasuke quien le golpeaba con una libreta y le miraba entre serio, divertido y preocupado.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, usuratonkachi – Naruto solo le miraba, confundido porque le hablase – ten y deja de lloriquear – puso sus cuadernos frente a Naruto, incluyendo el que usó para golpearle. Naruto le vio con ojitos llorosos.

-Sasuke, tú, tú, ¿me-me estás prestando tus apuntes?

-Tsk, ¿no es obvio? – Sasuke dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse a casa – no olvides llevármelos esta tarde – dice alejándose. Naruto limpió sus lágrimas de desesperación y sonrío.

-¡Claro!

.

.

.

-…Luego de eso le fui a devolver sus libretas y le escuché pelear con Itachi porque este se había tomado el último té helado que tenían, y se me vino una idea a la mente – sonrío – ya sabía que nadie tuvo que ver con la decisión de Sasuke de volverme a prestar sus apuntes, aunque él dijese que su madre fue quien le convenció, je-je, era tan arrogante y orgulloso en esos tiempos – la sonrisa se torna melancólica, Hinata le escuchaba sin perder detalle – bueno, aún lo es – la sonrisa vuelva a estar llena de diversión.

-¿Cuál fue tu idea, Naruto-kun? – preguntó cuándo el silencio se hizo presente.

-Ah, sí, mi idea…

.

.

.

-¿Y esto qué? – el pequeño Sasuke miraba con desconfianza la bolsita de plástico que Naruto le había dado al encontrarse en los pasillos del colegio.

-Je-je – Naruto le sonreía como diciéndole que sacara lo que había dentro, así que lo hizo.

-¿Té helado y caramelos? – Alzó una ceja – no entiendo.

-¡Ay, Sasuke, de verás! – Naruto le vio como si supiese un gran secreto.

-Am…

-¡Es para agradecerte lo de los apuntes! – Naruto continuó con esa gran sonrisa, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca – ayer vi como peleabas con Itachi por el té helado y pensé en traerte uno – Sasuke sonrío de medio lado, ese Naruto y sus ocurrencias.

-¿Y los caramelos? – preguntó intrigado al ver las gomitas con figura de panda.

-Ah, eso es para que se te quite un poco lo amargado – Naruto se rascó la mejilla y un tic apareció en el rostro de su amigo. Sí, ese Naruto.

-¿Amargado? – le miró de forma amenazante, pero Naruto ya se había dado la vuelta.

-¿Sabes? De ahora en adelante, cada que me prestes tus apuntes, te regalaré eso, té helado y dulces – dijo con diversión.

-¿Piensas comprarme para que te siga prestando mis cuadernos?

-No, solo te agradeceré. Sí no me los quieres prestar no hay problema aunque… – giró y vio a Sasuke de forma burlona – sé que no resistirás ver a tu mejor amigo sufrir e irás en mi rescate – sonrío como gato.

-¿Qué-qué te hace pensar eso? – Uchiha desvió la mirada, algo sonrojado.

-Je-je, ay, Sasuke, si bien sabes a qué me refiero – Naruto le pasó un brazo por los hombros – tú y yo somos inseparables, y si uno sufre, el otro también, ¿o me negarás que me quieres mucho?

-Eso se oye raro – una gota de sudor le salió a la nuca del pequeño.

-¡Anda, Sasuke, admítelo: sin mí no puedes vivir!

-¡No grites, idiota! – Sasuke se sonrojó otro poco al ver cómo les miran raro otros chicos y chicas.

-¡WIII~! ¡Tomaré eso como un sí! – Naruto estaba entusiasmado – ¡Sasuke me quiere! ¡Sasuke me quiere! – comenzó a bailar con él, tomándole de las manos.

-¡Para! ¡Me pones en vergüenza! – Sasuke deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS: SASUKE ME QUIERE Y SIN MÍ NO PUEDE VIVIR! – Gritó a todo lo que daba el rubiecito antes de recibir un golpe por parte de su "querido" mejor amigo - ¡Ay!

-¡Te dije que te callarás! – Sasuke tenía el puño cerrado frente a él y una gran vena saliendo de su frente…

**End Flash Back**

-…Je-je, ese fue un gran día a pesar de que hice enojar de nuevo a Sasuke pero… – Naruto puso una mirada serena y feliz – desde ese momento se me quedó la costumbre de regalarle siempre un té helado y algo dulce cada que me prestaba sus apuntes – Naruto aparcó el auto, ya habían llegado a su casa – aunque solo él y yo sabemos por qué, bueno, ahora tú también, ¿nos guardas el secreto? – Uzumaki vio a los ojos a Hinata, con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.

-Claro – la joven asintió, sonriendo.

-Ok, ahora vamos dentro – salieron del auto y se adentraron en la residencia.

_-Naruto-kun, hay tantas cosas que saber sobre ti, quiero saberlo todo _– suspiraba el ángel.

_-Sasuke, gracias por ser mi amigo _– sonreía Naruto recordando su amistad, miró a Hinata sentarse al lado _– y gracias, kami-sama, por mandarme a tan hermosa ángel para que me cuide. Prometo ser bueno si le dejas quedarse un poco más, ¡pero que pienso! _– negó sobre la mesa y quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza antes de iniciar con la comida.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sasuke se detuvo en un alto y miró la bolsa de plástico a su lado, junto con una nota encima.

-Ese idiota – sonrío para sí mismo leyendo de nuevo lo que estaba escrito:

_"No creas que me olvide, aquí tienes tu té helado para que no pelees a muerte con Itachi, y tus dulces para que se te quite lo amargado._

_Disfruta, teme._

_P.D: aunque creo que ahora yo soy el amargado."_

-Sí, es un idiota – suspiró de nuevo con una sonrisa – pero es el idiota de mi mejor amigo – sonrío más.

-¡Me importa un bledo tu mejor amigo, solo mueve el maldito auto! – Sasuke se sobresaltó por el llamado y miró por la ventanilla, un montón de personas pasaban en sus autos gritándole. El siga ya se había puesto desde hacía mucho. Sasuke se sonrojó un tanto, subió la ventanilla y aceleró.

Si, ese era su mejor amigo, haciéndole quedar en ridículo hasta cuando no estaba presente. Suspiró con pesadez antes de sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Y qué más da? – Alzó los hombros hablando consigo mismo – no creo que quede mucho de mi orgullo intacto desde que lo conozco – abrió el paquete de dulces – ese Naruto, ya está volviendo – sonrío comiendo una golosina.

.

.

.

Mansión Uchiha minutos más tarde:

-¡¿Quién diantres se tomó mi té?! – Sasuke recién bajaba de darse un baño y se encontró con el envase vacío de su bebida sobre la mesa de la sala.

-¿Ah? ¿Era tuyo? – Itachi apareció comiendo algo.

-¡Si, era mío!

-Perdón, hermanito, pero para que lo dejas ahí – se excusó con una sonrisa.

-Itachi… – Sasuke cerró un puño y los ojos con frustración.

-Por cierto, estos chocolates están deliciosos.

-¿Chocolates? – Sasuke notó que eran los que Naruto le diese, la mirada de furia que le dedicó a Itachi le dio miedo al mayor.

-No me digas, ¿también tuyos? – Sasuke asintió lentamente – am, ¿perdón? – Itachi sonrío nervioso.

-Itachi, querido hermano – los ojos cerrados de Sasuke, sus puños cerrados a los costados y esa gran vena saliéndole de la frente no le daban buena espina al mayor.

-¿Sí?

-¡Ven que te mato! – sin decir más se abalanzó sobre su hermano.

-¡Ay, espera, Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Me asfixio! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – El timbre suenó, pero nadie fue a atender – ¡Sasuke, que llaman a la puerta!

-¡Me vale!

-Em, ¿qué está pasando?

-¡Nagato, ayudaaaa! – Itachi le extiende la mano desde el suelo, con Sasuke sobre él haciéndole una llave al cuello. Nadie se mete son SUS cosas.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Nada!

-¡Se tomó mi té! – Sasuke parecía niño chiquito.

-¿Té? – Nagato alzó una ceja.

-¡Y se comió MIS dulces!

-Sasuke, ¿no ya eres mayorcito para hacer berrinches por cosas como esas? – Dijo Nagato con su gota de sudor en la nuca, el menor reaccionó, algo apenado – ahora entiendo el porqué del pedido de Naruto – suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Pedido? – Itachi recuperaba la compostura.

-¿Naruto? – Sasuke se levantó.

-Ajá, ten – le avienta la bolsa que traía desde el principio, Sasuke la atrapa y ve tres tés helados y otros chocolates…junto con otra nota:

_"Mejor envió esto con Nagato, que estoy seguro de que Itachi se ha tomado tu té y tú estabas hasta hace unos segundos intentando matarlo, ¿a qué si?"_

-¿Eh? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, vamos a hablar, Nagato – Itachi ya parece repuesto y se va a su despacho con su amigo. Ambos con esa gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-En serio, ese idiota – Sasuke sonrío – hasta parece adivino.

.

.

.

Mansión Namikaze:

-Espero que Nagato haya llegado a tiempo, conociendo a los Uchiha, Itachi se tomó el té y comió los dulces, solo espero que Nagato llegase antes de que Sasuke matara a su hermano – llegó a la sala con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun? – Hinata estaba sentada con libros por doquier.

-No, nada, ¿continuamos? – se sentó frente a ella y reanudaron sus estudios, ahora Naruto entiende todo mejor gracias a los apuntes de Sasuke y la bondadosa ayuda de su ángel guardián.

.

* * *

.

**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** muchas gracias :)

**Call me Tris:** algo dentro de ti sabía que había actualizado (?), espero en un futuro poder hacer capítulos más extensos y hacerles felices.

**Akime Maxwell:** pobres, realmente la fortuna no estaba de su lado. Temari no es mala, sólo...bueno, luego lo sabrán.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** creo que era predecible por ser ambos custodiados por ángeles, lamento que ya fuera lunes, disculpa; esta vez creo que actualizo a tiempo.

**Agualuna:** todos querían andar de metiches xD hace tiempo había pensado que esos dos podían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, que bueno que te gustó la idea.

**carlos29:** espero no haberte recordado cosas malas, o muy malas. Los celos no pueden faltar (?)

~o~o~o

Casi muriendo de sueño, pero aquí les traje la actualización.

Como ven, Naruto ha comenzado a aceptar las cosas poco a poco. En el siguiente capítulo: ¿Cita?

Los dejo con la duda de más, soy mala xD

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	17. Chapter 17

Dos cosas antes de que comiencen a leer:

Primero: creo que van a querer matarme luego de leer el capítulo, me disculpo de antemano porque las cosas sean diferentes a como algunos pensaron.

Segundo: estoy muy feliz por recibir sus comentarios, así que eso sólo hace que me sienta más culpable por lo que pasará a continuación. Lo siento~

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 17: ¿Cita?: La Historia Detrás Del Miedo De Naruto.

Naruto salió de su clase como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos y Hinata tras de él.

-¡Naruto! – la voz femenina le hizo detenerse en seco a mitad del estacionamiento y ver hacia su espalda. Temari se aproximaba corriendo, en menos de un segundo ya lo estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, pegándose demasiado a él.

-¿T-Temari? – el rubio le separó un poco. Los que pasaban miraban la escena asombrados. Shikamaru llegó tras de la joven y saludó con un movimiento de cabeza a Hinata mientras controlaba sus emociones – ¿qué pasa, Temari? – el rubio adoptó su actitud fría muy a pesar de caerle bien la chica.

-Pasa que quiero que vayamos a tomar un café hoy en la tarde, ¿puedes? – Naruto alzó una ceja, Shikamaru hizo una mueca de desagrado y Temari no dejaba de sonreír de manera tonta pero linda.

-¿Tomar un café? ¿Para qué?

-Ay, Naruto, recuerda que me debes una historia sobre… – Temari se acercó a su oído y susurró unas cuantas palabras. Naruto se sonrojó al instante – ¿y? ¿Vamos?

-Em, pero si te voy a contar debemos de estar solos y… – Namikaze dirigió su mirada a los ángeles, igual que Temari.

-Ah, ¡no te preocupes! – De nuevo la chica sonreía con una pizca de complicidad – Shika me ha dejado ir sola siempre y cuando no regrese tarde y me porte como una niña buena, ¿verdad, mi querido guardián? – La sonrisa y el tono meloso le detuvo el corazón a Nara, quien desvió la vista y asintió con desgano en un intento por evitar sonrojarse – ¿ves? A puesto que Hinata igual te deja ir solo si prometes no hacer tonterías – vieron a la joven ángel.

Ya no había tantas personas transitando, por tanto hablaban sin pensar.

-¿Hinata? – los ojos azulinos se incrustaron en los perla. La chica miró a Shikamaru en busca de una respuesta, este asintió, muy a su pesar pues aquello tenía pinta de cita y él estaba celoso. Muy celoso.

Que sentimiento tan problemático.

-Sí, puedes ir solo, Naruto-kun – sonrió Hinata aun cuando un malestar se instalaba en su ser. ¿Eso de nuevo?

-¡Perfecto! – Temari dio un saltito y junto sus palmas, feliz – Te veo a las seis en el café "The Time", ¿lo conoces, no? – Naruto asintió – ¡Bien! Hasta esta entonces, ¡no llegues tarde, mocoso! – Temari dio media vuelta y, tomando a Shikamaru por un brazo, se alejó a paso rápido.

-Así que tienes una cita con una universitaria – la voz sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba y Sakura estaban delante de él. El castaño tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto.

-Hmp – Naruto metió las manos en sus bolsillos otra vez y se dispuso a ir donde su auto. Kiba cambió un momento su expresión:

-¡Si tú tienes una cita con la chica loca, yo quiero una con Hinata! – el comentario de Inuzuka hizo al rubio detener en seco su andar – ¡Salgamos hoy, Hinata! – dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. Naruto iba a dar media vuelta para golpear al atrevido joven cuando la voz de su ángel le detuvo.

-L-lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy le doy clases de francés al hermano mayor de Sasuke-san – soltó la joven. Naruto agradeció mentalmente a Itachi. Bendito fuera ese Uchiha.

-¿Francés? ¡Yo quiero aprender! ¿Me aceptas en tus clases? – Sasuke bufó ante el comentario.

-Lo siento, Kiba, pero Hinata ya tiene demasiado con mi hermano y yo igual voy a ir a esas clases – Sasuke, sin soltar la mano de su novia, le pasó su brazo libre por los hombros a Hinata; la chica no entendía mucho porque, por cortesía no estaba leyendo los pensamientos de quienes le rodeaban – ¿por qué no vas a una academia de idiomas? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Kiba le fulminó con la mirada, de nuevo estaba arruinando sus planes.

¿Cuántas veces Uchiha Sasuke pensaba estorbarle?

-Ustedes son los del dinero, no yo. ¿Por qué no se consiguen tutores?

-Ya lo hicimos, esa tutora es Hinata – de nuevo esa sonrisa altanera, Sakura comprendió porque hacía las cosas su novio y la manzana de la discordia no entendía nada.

Que complicados eran los humanos y sus emociones.

-Mira, Kiba, deja de molestar a Hinata-chan – habló la ojijade jalando a su novio y de paso a la joven – entiende que está ocupada y que no pueden salir en este momento – dijo con aires de superioridad – nos vemos – comentó empujando dentro del auto de Namikaze a la joven, Naruto ya estaba delante del volante apretándolo para no golpear a Kiba – maneja con cuidado, Naruto – pidió con una sonrisa.

-Mh – asentimiento por parte del nombrado quien puso en marcha el motor.

-¡Esperen! – pero Naruto ya estaba arrancando y alejándose – ¡Joder! – estaba furioso, nada pasaba como deseaba. Tenten se reía de él.

-Tenten, vamos, Sasuke nos lleva a casa – le llamó Sakura ya dentro del coche de su pareja.

-Oh, ¡genial! – la chica corrió sentándose en la parte trasera. Solo faltaba que Sasuke se metiera, antes de hacerlo le lanzó una mirada para nada amistosa a Inuzuka. Era una advertencia.

-¡Rayos! ¡Se entrometen demasiado! ¡Maldito Uchiha! – le gritó al auto que se alejaba, provocando risas en los que vieron y escucharon. Kiba se puso rojo y salió del instituto refunfuñando. Todo iba de mal. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto.

¿Por qué era tan difícil todo? ¿Por qué?

.

.

.

Eran las 5:30 y Naruto venía bajando las escaleras de su mansión, en la sala estaban los hermanos Uchiha, Nagato y Hinata estudiando francés. ¿Era en serio? Alzó una ceja antes de colocarse sus lentes de sol y una gorra roja. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones azules y una camisa roja, sus converse negros y una ligera chamarra azul marino.

-¿Ya te vas? – Nagato, al igual que el resto, estaba al tanto de su "cita".

-Sí, regreso, temprano – dijo casi saliendo.

-¡Suerte con tu cita! – sonrió Itachi. Naruto bufó.

-¡No es una cita! – soltó cerrando de un portazo y haciendo reír a los hombres, dejando a Hinata intrigada y con cierta molestia.

En serio que los humanos eran demasiado problemáticos. Oh, eso sonaba a Nara-san.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto! ¡Por aquí! – Temari levantó su mano, llamando no solo la atención del rubio, sino la de muchos de los clientes del café. Algo apenado se acercó, ella había escogido una mesa del rincón, alejada de casi todos. Cómoda para hablar.

-Hola – saludó tomando asiento.

-Hola – sonrió a su modo, que chica tan carismática – espero que no te moleste, pero ya he pedido dos capuchinos y dos rebanadas de pastel de chocolate – dijo. Namikaze negó con un gesto.

-En absoluto, así está bien – devolvió la sonrisa mientras se quitaba la gorra y los lentes, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Temari no pudo reprimir un comentario:

-Vaya, los rumores son ciertos, eres muy guapo cuando no pones cara de pocos amigos – rio ante el sonrojo del joven.

-Pues, tú no estás nada mal – le recorrió con una mirada traviesa, percatándose de que lleva puestos unos jeans blancos y una blusa de tirantes amarilla, aparte de sus cómodos tenis grises.

-Jaja, gracias – aguardaron un momento en silencio, hasta que su orden les es traída, la mesera deja todo sobre la mesa no sin coquetearle un poco a Naruto – mira que tienes tu encanto – alzó y bajó sus cejas con gesto pícaro. Naruto soltó una suave carcajada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy irresistible – sonrió seductor y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que la joven soltara una risa.

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos, ¿me puedes contar ya esa historia? No he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde el fin de semana y muero de curiosidad, en serio – puso ojos de corderito y gesto suplicante, – y no te atrevas a mentirme, quiero la historia real y completa – Naruto le dio un sorbo a su café y comió un poco de pastel antes de hablar:

-Ok, te contaré, pero ya sabes, nada de decirle a alguien – suspiró al ver como Temari alzaba su mano en señal de prometerlo.

-Te lo juro, no diré nada – el rubio suspiró otra vez y sonrió.

-Esto paso cuando yo apenas era un niño…

**Flash Back **

Se veían a las familias Namikaze y Uchiha entrando en un parque de diversiones. Naruto y Sasuke tendrían seis años e Itachi y Nagato unos nueve. Los menores caminaban entre los juegos, muy felices, y los hermanos mayores iban tras ellos vigilándolos y sonriendo por su emoción.

-¡Vamos a la montaña rusa! – gritó un alegre rubiecito.

-No creo que los dejen subir, hermanito, están muy chicos – Nagato le revolvió los cabellos. Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Pero queremos subir! – se señaló y a Sasuke.

-Bueno, tal vez les dejen subir si van con alguno de nuestros padres – las palabras de Itachi hicieron que todos voltearan a ver sus progenitores.

-¿Eh? – los adultos alzaron una ceja.

-¡A la montaña rusa~! – Naruto agarró a su padre de la mano y a Sasuke con la otra, este último alcanzó a agarrar a su padre y así se fueron, en cadenita, rumbo a la atracción.

Al final todos se subieron, Naruto con su padre, Nagato con su madre, Sasuke con su padre e Itachi con su madre; se divirtieron y pasaron horas en el lugar, hasta que Minato y Fugaku tuvieron que irse por negocios, quedándose solo las mujeres a cargo de los infantes.

-Niños, iremos a tomar algo, no se vayan muy lejos y en una hora los quiero en la entrada del parque para poder ir a casa, ¿entendido? – sentenció Kushina.

-¡Entendido!

-Bien, tengan cuidado – Kushina y Mikoto caminaron rumbo a una fuente de sodas, estaban exhaustas, cuidar de sus pequeños "angelitos" era toda una odisea.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Sasuke vio a los hermanos mayores.

-¿Les parce a la casa del Terror? ¿O es demasiado para los bebés? – Itachi les sonrió de manera burlona. Eso era un reto y Sasuke y Naruto no se iban a dejar intimidar.

-¡Claro que no! – dijeron ambos.

-En ese caso, vamos – el primogénito de los Uchiha caminó rumbo a la atracción.

-¿No crees que será mucho para ellos? – Nagato vio a los ofuscados menores con preocupación – nosotros que somos mayores nos asustamos un poco pero ellos, no creo que aguanten sin tener pesadillas – a pesar de que hablaba en susurros esta última parte llegó a oídos del rubio.

-¡Nosotros no tendremos pesadillas por entrar a una ridícula casa del terror! – Aseguró – sabemos que todo es falso – dijo con seriedad y Sasuke asintió.

-Cierto, nosotros no seremos los asustados, serán ustedes – soltó con mirada retadora y confiada.

-Eso lo veremos, hermanito – Itachi le devolvió el gesto.

Después de hablar con el encargado y usar el nombre de sus padres, les dejaron pasar. Se fueron en parejas, los mayores por delante de los menores. Todo iba bien y Naruto y Sasuke conversaban para alejar el miedo. Decían cosas como "que falsa se ve la sangre", "ese ni parece Drácula" y cosas por el estilo. Estaban logrando ahuyentar el miedo y divirtiéndose con las ridiculeces que salían hasta que, en un camino poco iluminado, ya casi para llegar al final, se separaron.

Al principio ninguno entró en pánico, después de todo, ya estaban cerca de la salida, pero a Naruto le tocó la pésima suerte de asustarse con un muñeco e irse hacia atrás, provocando que tropezara con algunas cosas y abriera una pequeña trampilla en el suelo de un diminuto pasillo donde apenas y cabía, sin más cayó dentro y se golpeó la cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

-¿Ugh? Me duele todo – pasado un gran rato se despertó, sentándose en el suelo y sobándose el chichón en su cabeza; cayó en cuenta que no reconocía el sitio y se asustó, todo estaba tan oscuro y tenebroso, aquello ya no era divertido – ¡HEY! ¡Sasuke! ¡Hermano! ¡Itachi! – El niño vio hacia arriba y no logró ver el sitio por donde cayese, porque algún empleado lo había cubierto de nuevo – ¡¿Hay alguien que me ayude?! – gritó más comenzando a ser presa del pánico.

Su respiración aceleró el ritmo, un ataque de ansiedad. El pánico incrementó al escuchar ruidos extraños a sus espaldas. No, ya no era divertido en lo absoluto.

-¿H-hola? – jadeó del susto dándose la vuelta. No obtuvo respuesta - ¡AYUDA~! – regresó a sus gritos luego de un rato, golpeando la madera sobre su cabeza.

-Uuuuh… – el sonido le puso la piel de gallina y se quedó quieto como una estatua, se armó de valor y dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-¿Q-quien está ahí? – Naruto temblaba de miedo, el sitio apenas era lo suficientemente grande como para que él estuviese de rodillas, unos ojos de color rojo le vieron desde el fondo - ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! – Se aterró más al sentir respiraciones en su nuca – ¡AYUDAAAAA! ¡NAGATO~! ¡ITACHI~! ¡SASUKE~! – Chilló golpeando el techo de madera que le impedía la salida con desesperación – ¡MAMÁ~! ¡PAPÁ~! ¡ALGUIEN!

-Nadie vendrá a ayudarte – susurró una voz macabra que envolvió el lugar, de nuevo el pequeño se aterrorizó y, con voz temblorosa, dijo:

-¿Q-qué?

-Es tu fin – el chiquillo juraría que una cortina de humo rojo comenzaba a levantarse en torno a él y esos ojos se hicieron más grandes y le miraron de lleno, parecía que se formaba la cara de un demonio – no tienes…quien te ayude…nadie vendrá…eres mío… – Naruto retrocedía conforme el humo se aproximaba, jadeando de miedo.

-¡NOOOO! – Chilló al chocar su espalda con un muro - ¡ALEJATEEEEE! ¡DEJÁMEEEE! ¡AUXILIOOOOOOO! – miraba esos ojos rojos con terror, sin poder apartar la mirada.

-Nadie vendrá…hijo de dios… – se formó una sonrisa sádica.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No eres real! ¡Eres un sueño! ¡Una ilusión! ¡Es una pesadilla, estoy soñando! ¡No eres real! – A Naruto ya no le quedaban fuerzas más que para gimotear en voz baja, el miedo le dominaba, se abrazó a sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio – una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla…

-¡JAJAJAJA! – La macabra risa resonó en el diminuto cuarto – tiembla de miedo…hijo del bien…tiembla…siente el terror…de la muerte… – sentía el aire denso a su alrededor, costaba respirar.

-No es real, no es real, no lo es, no lo es, no… – Naruto se mecía a sí mismo, intentando calmarse, con la cabeza entre las rodillas y abrazando las mismas con más fuerza – no es real, no… ¡NO ES REAL! – Lloraba desesperado, sintió unas garras sobre sus hombros y como estas le quemaban un poco, ahí se le acabaron las ganas de todo, el dolor se hizo presente.

Soltó un aullido de dolor y vio ese rostro macabro antes de que las fuerzas le abandonaran por completo, escuchando a lo lejos otra voz que parecía conocida.

**End Flash Back**

-…Luego de eso no recuerdo nada más, hasta que desperté al día siguiente en una cama de hospital con mi madre y mi padre al lado viéndome son semblantes preocupados – finalizó Naruto – y es por eso que detesto, odio y evito todo lo que tenga que ver con las casa de terror y sus derivados – sentenció comiendo un poco de pastel para que se le fuera ese sabor amargo de la boca.

-Wow, ¿en serio te pasó eso? – Temari había escuchado todo el relato con los ojos bien abiertos. Era increíble.

-Sí, aunque, en cuanto lo conté todo, los doctores dijeron que yo aluciné por el miedo o que pude haberlo simplemente soñado y tener un ataque de pánico al despertar y no saber en dónde estaba. En cualquier caso, el miedo nadie me lo quitó y siempre lo tendré presente – suspiró el rubio, algo apenado por contarle sus locuras a Temari.

-Bueno, es cierto, pudo no ser nada, pero eras un pequeñín, seguro fue mucho para tu tierna mente de niño – Temari no se burlaba, aunque podía dar esa impresión; en realidad lo entendía, aquello causó que el joven sonriera.

-¿Sabes? Eres la primera en no reírse por esto y hablarme así, exceptuando a mis padres. Sasuke, Itachi y mi hermano se rieron de mi después de que el susto pasó; incluso los señores Uchiha bromearon un poco sobre este asunto – Namikaze hizo una mueca de molestia. Temari sonrió de medio lado y estiró su mano hasta tomar la del chico. Cálido.

-No me burlo porque antes tuve dos hermanos pequeños y entiendo lo que es sentirse con miedo, no te preocupes, no me voy a soltar a reír en cualquier momento – le sonrió, viéndole a los ojos, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias – tomaron su café – ¿sabes?, se siente bien hablar contigo – dijo pasado un rato. Sabaku No le vio con sorpresa antes de soltar una pequeña risa y contestar:

-Digo lo mismo.

-Oye, dijiste que tenías hermanos – reaccionó el chico pasado otro rato. Temari bajó la mirada, jugando con la cuchara en su mano.

-Sí, tenía… – suspiró.

Naruto alzó la vista y notó sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

-¿Tenías? No entiendo – se rascó la cabeza – ¿acaso eso tiene que ver con el hecho de que tengas a Shikamaru por guardián? – Temari no alzó la mirada, pero se sorprendió por la perspicacia del rubio.

-Algo – susurró comiendo pastel.

El alegre ambiente se tornó lleno de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Me contarías tu historia? – esta vez Naruto fue quien tomó su mano. Temari alzó su rostro – yo te conté la mía. Es más, si quieres, te cuento la mía completita – sonrió un poco. Temari le devolvió la débil sonrisa.

-No sé si deba, no creo que, no creo que entiendas por lo que pase.

-¿Quién dice eso? – De nuevo se vieron a los ojos – ambos tenemos guardianes por haber hecho cosas equivocadas, somos almas dañadas a las cuales les enviaron personas especiales para curarlas. Estoy seguro de que podré entenderte al menos un poco – su mirada decidida y aspecto confiable le recordaron cosas buenas a la joven.

Le recordaron dos personas muy especiales para ella. Un suspiro.

-La verdad, temo que si te cuento ya no quieras ser mi amigo. Puede que ya ni quieras hablar conmigo y hace mucho que no me sentía tan a gusto con alguien que no fuese Shikamaru – soltó.

Naruto le apretó más la mano, ¿qué cosas horribles que él no haya hecho podía contarle ella?

Vio a una mesera cerca y pidió la cuenta, una vez que pagó y se disponían a marcharse por rumbos distintos, él de nuevo le tomó de la mano.

-Temari, no sé si te das cuenta, pero yo he aprendido que debes de conocer la historia de las personas antes de juzgarlas – estaban de pie frente al negocio – la verdad, te veo como una hermana mayor, no comprendo del todo porque, y no me importa, pero me infundes ese cariño que le tengo a mi hermano, Itachi, Sasuke y Konan, ese cariño de hermanos. No lo sé, suena loco y todo, pero me preocupas – la rubia vio a su igual con sorpresa y notó como se sonrojaba – es tonto, pero quiero saber tu historia y ver si confías es mí como, como yo estoy confiando en ti – el moreno comenzó a rascarse la mejilla algo nervioso – yo prometo no juzgarte y, bueno, igual pienso que nos entenderemos por ser almas dañadas, como ya dije.

-Naruto, yo…

-Pero, si yo no te inspiro la confianza necesaria, no me cuentes algo que es tan privado, aunque… – sonrió a la nada – …en serio que contigo me la paso bien y me gustaría que llegásemos a ser muy buenos amigos – la brisa meció sus cabellos.

Una calidez invadió a Temari ante esas palabras, en serio que hacía mucho no se sentía tan bien en compañía de alguien que no fuese su guardián.

Quería contarle su historia a alguien que no fuese ese ángel. Presentía que si le decía todo a ese joven que era tan parecido a ella por el tipo de vida que llevaron se iba a sentir mejor. Ese sentimiento que creyó perdido estaba volviendo. Suspiró cuando una nueva briza azotó sus caras, apretó la mano de su nuevo amigo.

-Está bien, te voy a contar.

.

* * *

.

**Call me Tris:** muchas gracias, tu comentario me hizo sonreír. La verdad, a mi tampoco me agrada Sasuke, pero he de admitir que me gusta escribir sobre su amistad con Naruto. Me has recordado a cuando una buena amiga decía que le desagradaba Hinata, pero luego de leer mis historias cambió de parecer. En fin, gracias por el comentario.

**NaruHina The Last:** muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

**Agualuna:** muchas gracias, ¿en serio te gustó mucho el capítulo anterior? Kiba, bueno, ya sabremos que pasa con Kiba. En realidad Naruto escondió cámaras en casa de Sasuke y por eso sabe lo que sabe...ok, no, él sólo tiene una gran intuición.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** Naruto irá regresando de a poco, y él tiene muchas historias con Sasuke, por algo eran o son mejores amigos. Kiba, ah, Kiba, el tercero en discordia. Espero que en esta ocasión aún sea domingo en Argentina.

**Akime Maxwell:** que bueno que te gustara la parte del recuerdo, no estaba muy segura de si dejarlo o no.

**carlos29:** jaja, bueno, mientras no te traiga malos recuerdos de tus relaciones. Que bueno que logré hacer reír a las personas.

**FerchoCruz:** muchas gracias, no te preocupes, no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa.

**ngel NH:** me hace feliz que comentaras, no te preocupes por no dejar demasiados comentarios, el sólo hecho de que lean mis historias es más que suficiente. Espero cumplir con las expectativas que has puesto en mi. Nos seguiremos leyendo. (Fue una señal del destino lo de los capítulos (?) jaja)

**netokastillo:** jaja, la tranquilidad nunca es para siempre (?), ya lo veremos. Gracias por el comentario.

~o~o~o

Soy mala, lo sé, perdón. Si esperaban una cita entre Naruto y Hinata, lo siento, hoy no jajaja...mejor me escondo.

En fin, tengo muchas cosas que quiero decir, pero no sé como y, bueno, al final me da pena, sólo haré mención de unas cuantas:

1.- De nuevo quiero decir que estoy muy feliz porque esta vez recibí más comentarios de los que esperaba, en serio, los adoré. Así como adoro ver los contadores de lecturas, seguidores y favoritos subir.

2.- He dejado algunas palabras en japonés porque creo que eso hace que los personajes se apeguen más a ellos mismos (esto era algo que quería aclarar desde hace tiempo)

3.- El curso que tomo por las tardes ya ha finalizado (por ahora), así que espero poder actualizar más seguido; no es una promesa, sólo lo intentaré.

Y, em, sería todo. Gracias por leer.

El siguiente capítulo será un poco más largo (eso si puedo prometerlo).

Hasta luego.


	18. Chapter 18

Waaaaah! Lo siento por la demora, en serio, perdonen.

Al final explico como están las cosas, por mientras disfruten de la lectura, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 18: La Historia De Temari.

La suave brisa tocaba los cuerpos de dos jóvenes que se encontraban sentados en el césped de un parque, a la sombra de un árbol. Naruto miraba de reojo a Temari quien mantenía sus ojos puestos en el atardecer y la brisa les agitaba los cabellos con suavidad. Luego de que Temari decidiera contarle su historia se encaminaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en el césped. Y después todo fue silencio.

-Em… – Naruto no sabía que decir. El sonido que emitió llamó la atención de la chica, que le miró y suspiró.

-Naruto, lo que te voy a contar solo lo saben las personas que me conocieron en la ciudad de dónde vengo y Shikamaru así que, por favor, lo que diga esta tarde no se lo puedes contar a nadie, ¿sí? – le vio a los ojos, el joven no tardó en asentir.

-Claro, cuenta con ello – le sonrió un poco, dándole ánimos. Temari le devolvió la sonrisa débilmente antes de recostarse por completo en el césped y, mirando las hojas mecerse, inició su relato.

-Como ya sabrás yo no soy de aquí, si no que vengo de la ciudad del Viento que queda en la parte sur del estado de Sunagakure, vine aquí para continuar con mis estudios unos cinco o seis meses antes del accidente de tus padres – Naruto asintió dando a entender que le seguía – la verdad, soy la hija de un hombre muy importante de por allá, pare ser exactos, de un exitoso empresario, pero él ya no quiere saber de mí – sonrió con tristeza viendo el cielo.

-Yo, lo siento – Sabaku No meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando:

-Eso no me importa. Mi padre trabajaba mucho, así que nunca me he sentido muy ligada a él y mi madre, bueno, ella murió cuando yo era pequeña – suspiró y, antes de que Naruto le interrumpiese de nuevo, ella prosiguió – pero no estaba sola, tenía a mis dos hermanos menores – volvió a sonreír – uno un año menor que yo, se llamaba Kankurou, era de cabello castaño y piel morena, tenía una afición por las marionetas y le gustaba coleccionarlas y crearlas; el otro, tres años menor que yo, se llamaba Gaara – Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que ese nombre ya lo había escuchado – Gaara era pelirrojo, algo paliducho y de ojos verdes agua, no hablaba mucho pero era muy gentil, aunque nuestro padre le despreció un poco porque, cuando él nació, nuestra madre quedó tan débil que terminó muriendo algunos años más tarde – explicó – aun así, Kankurou y yo nunca le culpamos. Los tres éramos muy unidos y sé que ellos me querían mucho porque fui más que una hermana, una figura materna, era su confidente y amiga; los tres fuimos siempre muy fraternales, si alguien se metía con un Sabaku no, se metía con los tres.

-Parece que se llevaban mejor que Nagato y yo – sonrió Naruto, Temari sonreía débilmente.

-Eso no lo sé, no conozco mucho de su relación – se alzó de hombros – pasaron los años y todo iba bien – continuó con su relato – hasta que, cuando yo tenía dieciséis, Kankurou quince y Gaara trece, las cosas cambiaron.

-¿Cómo?

-Nuestro padre comenzó a tratarnos mal cuando nos encontraba por accidente, a ignorarnos más y, como todo chico de esa edad, comenzamos a revelarnos. Cambiamos nuestras costumbres un tanto, nos volvimos más agresivos, más secos con las otras personas, solo nos tratábamos con calidez entre nosotros tres. Nunca pensamos que empezar a comportarnos así nos llevaría a tanto – su voz denotaba tristeza y sus ojos dolor y culpa.

-¿Por qué?

-Nos metimos con las personas equivocadas, y ese fue nuestro más grande error – sentenció.

**Flash Back**

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – un hombre con una horrible cicatriz en el brazo, vestido como pandillero, de ojos negros e intimidantes y cabello castaño oscuro miraba con burla a los adolescentes que recién ingresaran en la bodega que usaban él y su pandilla para reunirse – son niñitos de papi – se escucharon risitas – ¿en qué puedo servirles, mis señores? – preguntó con tono burlón desatando más risas.

-Queremos unirnos a su grupo – dijo Gaara sin titubear.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieren unirse a nuestra banda? ¡No me hagan reír! – dijo soltando falsas carcajadas y haciendo que sus veinte secuaces rieran.

-No estamos diciendo algo como para hacerte reír – soltó Kankurou, enfadado y con los brazos cruzados al igual que su hermano menor. El jefe y la pandilla dejaron su alboroto para verles de nuevo.

-¿Por qué querrían unírsenos los lindos señoritos? – continuó con su tono burlón, acercándoseles.

-Porque estamos hartos de nuestras vidas y queremos algo de diversión – soltó Temari con las manos en la cintura y una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Ah? – se quedaron desconcertados.

-Sí, solo queremos algo de diversión – volvió a hablar la rubia.

-¿Saben en lo que se meten, mocosos estúpidos? – soltó otro sujeto de largos cabellos grises, al parecer la mano derecha.

-¡No nos insultes, imbécil! – Kankurou le vio con ira.

-¡¿A quién llamas imbécil, pendejo de mierda?!

-¡A ti! ¿A quién si no? ¡Idiota!

-¡Ya verás maldito mocoso, te voy a…! – el sujeto hizo ademán de querer ir a golpearlo.

-¡Cálmate, Beast! – ordenó el jefe usando el apodo de su seguidor, este miró al castaño menor con molestia, pero se quedó en su sitio – ¿así que quieren unírsenos? – el hombre se acercó más a Temari y le desafió con la mirada.

-Ajá – Temari aguantó el reto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien, pero sepan que aquí no se viene a jugar a tomar el té y presumir gustitos – el hombre sonrió con malicia.

-Eso lo sabemos – Kankurou se mantenía a un lado de Temari, igual que Gaara, quien, a pesar de no hablar mucho, asesinaba a más de uno con la mirada.

-Entonces, vengan para que les demos su rito de iniciación.

-¡Pero, jefe! – soltó un secuaz.

-¡Van a entrar si quieren y no pongan objeciones! – Dijo el hombre girándose para ver a toda la banda – eso, claro, si pueden pasar alguno de nuestros ritos – todos comenzaron a sonreír con malicia – vengan – les hizo un ademán. Los hermanos se vieron y asintieron, si ya estaban ahí, ¿de que servía retractarse?

Se metieron en boca del lobo.

.

.

.

-Para entrar en el grupo tuvimos que cumplir con ciertas misiones, como robar, estafar y pelear; bueno, solo Kankurou y Gaara pelearon, a mí no me lo permitieron, a cambio, tuve que dejar que alguno u otro se propasara un poco conmigo.

-¿Pero por qué aguantar eso? – Naruto no podía entenderlo.

-Verás, ¿nunca te has sentido tan vacío o aburrido contigo mismo que deseaste cambiar ciertas cosas de tu persona?

-Sí.

-Pues mis hermanos y yo estábamos tan solos, quitando el tenernos, que ya no veíamos sentido a seguir así, era aburrido; aunque lo cierto es que yo me uní a eso porque Kankurou comenzó a meterse en primer lugar en ese mundo, luego Gaara y yo me comencé a sentir cada vez más sola, mis hermanos lo notaron y al final decidimos que o estábamos todos en algo o ninguno estaba – Namikaze asintió, comprendía gran parte de ese sentimiento.

-Y por eso entraron a la pandilla esa.

-Sí, y así comenzaron una serie de hechos que desencadenaron en nuestra desgracia – suspiró la chica – mientras estuvimos con esas personas aprendimos a defendernos y a darnos a respetar, también aprendimos nuestras malas mañas. Comenzamos a tomar, tener sexo, robar, drogarnos y comportarnos como idiotas; Kankurou se hizo famoso por convertirse en el mejor corredor de apuestas clandestinas, Gaara se hizo un tatuaje en la frente y se volvió la estrella en las peleas ilegales pese a su corta edad y yo, bueno, yo perdí mi virginidad un mes después de unirnos a la banda y me convertí en la chica del jefe y la mejor usando armas – el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tales confesiones, ¿quién lo pensaría de ella? – estuvimos así un año, más o menos, hasta que, un día…

.

.

.

-¡¿Cómo que piensas abandonar el grupo?! – Kankurou se puso en pie de golpe y vio muy enfadado a Gaara, mi hermano de, en ese entonces, casi quince años, quien permaneció con su semblante impasible, sentado en el sillón individual de nuestra sala. Yo estaba atónita, quieta en mi sitio en el sillón más amplio, donde antes estuviese sentado mi otro hermano.

-Eso, Kankurou, me salgo de la maldita pandilla de Hiroto – ese era el nombre del líder.

-¡¿Pero estás loco?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Kankurou caminó nervioso por toda la sala.

-Porque ya no deseo esa vida para mí – soltó con simpleza y el gesto serio, a pesar de ser casi un niño era muy maduro.

-¡Oh, vamos, Gaara! ¿No será que tienes otros motivos?

-Temari, Kankurou, ¿es que no se han planteado el retomar nuestras vidas de antes?

-¿Cuáles vidas, Gaara? – Kankurou de nuevo le vio con resentimiento – ¿las vidas donde éramos simple peleles de todo mundo? ¿Dónde nada tenía sentido? ¿Dónde nos la pasábamos lamentándonos porque nuestro padre no nos quería? ¿Las vidas sin nada de emoción? ¿Esas patéticas vidas?

-No – Gaara continuó en su sitio, alternando sus ojos de mi persona a la de mi hermano – las vidas donde no nos teníamos que meter en tantos problemas, las vidas donde éramos los hermanos unidos, dónde nos teníamos el uno al otro y disfrutábamos de todo con paz y tranquilidad, ¡no huyendo de policías noche tras noche ni pasando el tiempo en lugares de mala muerte!

-Gaara – llamé con un deje de tristeza.

-¡Pero qué estupidez!

-No considero una estupidez el tener que soportar la idea de que nos hemos vuelto unos delincuentes, de tener que hacerme a la idea que nos alejamos cada vez más y que ya no somos tan unidos como antes.

-¡Claro que lo somos! – solté.

-Yo no lo veo así – meneó su cabeza de un lado a otro y bajando la mirada – díganme, - alzó de nuevo sus ojos a nosotros – ¿cuándo fue la última vez que salimos como hermanos sin terminar en problemas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reímos no por algo malo que hayamos hecho? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cenamos juntos, viendo películas y durmiéndonos tarde acostados en el suelo de tu cuarto, Temari? – una punzada se instaló en mi pecho y vi a Kankurou bajar la mirada – ¿Cuándo fue? Díganme, porque yo la verdad, ya no lo recuerdo – se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, viéndonos con tristeza y dolor, haciéndonos sentir culpables.

-Mierda, sabía que juntarte con esa chica haría que te ablandaras – suspiró Kankurou tras una larga pausa, sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

Hacía cosa de tres meses Gaara había salvado a una niña de su edad de ser violada por un idiota, luego de eso él regreso a casa algo perdido en sus pensamientos. Dos meses después se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez ella le había salvado de caer en manos de la policía y curado unas heridas que se hizo durante nuestra fuga, pues intentamos entrar a robar un negocio. Al parecer Gaara y esa chica hicieron conexión y comenzaron a ser amigos pese a la primera negativa de mi hermano. Ella era una niña de clase alta, supongo, dulce, cariñosa, alegre, algo loca para llevarse bien con alguien que todos consideraban un delincuente, pero, siempre que la veíamos, tenía una tenue sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que parecía decirnos que nos comprendía. Nunca llegué a pensar que en los pocos meses de convivencia, ella cambiaría tanto a Gaara como para que volviera a sonreír sin maldad de por medio. La verdad, pensé que mi hermano la alejaría de una u otra manera, al perecer ella fue persistente.

-Ella solo me hizo abrir los ojos – dijo mi hermano menor – me hizo darme cuenta de que, si seguimos con esto, terminaremos muy mal; hasta puede que alguno de nosotros termine gravemente herido, en prisión o muerto – sus ojos se opacaron y nosotros nos sorprendimos – y yo no quiero perder a alguno de ustedes – mis ojos comenzaron a arder – piénsenlo. Por lo pronto, yo ya no iré más a ese lugar y retomaré la escuela y mi vida como debe ser – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando escaleras arriba, dejándonos pensativos.

Dejándome con la gran duda de si esa era la vida que quería mantener.

.

.

.

-Kankurou y yo nos quedamos discutiendo hasta altas horas de la noche, al final llegamos a la conclusión de que lo que nuestro hermano menor decía era cierto. Nos estábamos alejando entre nosotros y sí, alguno podría terminar muy mal parado. Por tanto, al día siguiente, le comunicamos a Gaara que nos iríamos del grupo junto con él. Y eso hicimos, nunca más regresamos por los alrededores.

-Bien hecho – sonrió Naruto, Temari le devolvió otra sonrisa triste.

-Sí, eso fue lo que sí hicimos bien.

-¿Qué pasó después? – la historia no podía terminar ahí.

-¿Qué paso? Pues, retomamos la escuela, nos esforzamos. Kankurou volvió a su obsesión por las marionetas, se convirtió en vicepresidente del colegio y fue acosado por muchas chicas hasta que se consiguió una novia muy mona – rio ante esos recuerdos – Gaara se hizo novio de la chica que "le hizo abrir los ojos", pero ya más bien diría "que le robó el corazón" – rio de nuevo – aparte de sacar las mejores notas de su clase e inscribirse en el club de karate y ganar algunas competencias, su experiencia en las peleas callejeras sí que le fue de utilidad – rio de nuevo – y yo, yo me esmeré en volver a ser una niña de bien, de nuevo cociné para mis hermanos, de nuevo era la primera en mi clase, de nuevo lideré el club de ciencias, de nuevo invité a mis hermanos a mi habitación a ver películas. En fin, todos retomamos nuestras viejas costumbres: salir juntos, al cine, a comer, al parque de diversiones, a donde fuera. A veces se nos pegaba la novia de Gaara o algún chico o chica con el que salíamos Kankurou y yo, inclusive nuestro padre comenzó a ser menos indiferente para con nuestras personas, sólo un poco.

-¡Qué bien! – Los dos sonrieron un rato, Naruto más que Temari – ah, espera, – recordó algo – si ya todo estaba bien, ¿por qué dices que sufrieron una tragedia? – las sonrisas se borraron.

-Porque Hiroto no estuvo muy feliz con nuestra salida del grupo y decidió vengarse.

-¿Vengarse?

-Al principio no le dio importancia a nuestra salida, pero, al ver que los meses pasaban y nosotros no decidíamos regresar, empezó con las amenazas y agresiones. Después de todo los tres fuimos una gran fuente de ingresos.

-¿Qué les hacía?

-Bueno, mandaba matones a intimidarnos, atentaba contra nuestra residencia y comenzó a divulgar rumores en nuestra escuela; nosotros lo aguantamos hasta que se metió con las novias de mis hermanos.

-¿Qué?

.

.

.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees, maldito bastardo?! – Gaara entró muy molesto a la bodega, con Kankurou y yo detrás de él. Yo les acompañé hasta ese sitio al ver que ellos estaban muy enfadados y decididos a todo al saber que casi abusaban de ellas, amaban a las chicas y yo les había tomado un gran aprecio.

Ya eran como de la familia y con la familia Sabaku No nadie se metía.

-Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – Hiroto estaba en un sofá al fondo de todo, abrazado a dos chicas, muy sonriente, y con sus ya cuarenta seguidores alrededor, habíamos dejado noqueados a otros cuatro o cinco al entrar – mi zorrita personal, mi mejor marioneta del crimen y mi peleador estrella, ¿o debería decir los traidores?

-¡No juegues con nosotros, imbécil! ¡¿Por qué las metiste en esto?! – bramó Kankurou con los puños apretados.

-¿A quiénes? – se hizo el desentendido un rato, alzó su cabeza y luego nos vio con una sonrisa burlona – ¡Ya! ¿Se refieren a las lindas chicas que salen con ustedes? No me digan que ya recibieron la visita especial de "Beast" y Jack – se rio y nosotros enfurecimos más.

-¡Escúchame bien, malnacido, más te vale que no les vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hoy! ¡O te vas a arrepentir toda tu jodida vida! – sentenció Gaara con los ojos llenos de rabia.

-Oh, Gaara-kun, claro que no vuelvo a hacerles algo, solo tienen que hacer una cosa – nos miró con malicia.

-¡Jamás volveremos a esta maldita pandilla! – Grité – ¡vete haciendo a la idea!

-¿En serio? – se recostó de nuevo en el mueble de piel negra – entonces ustedes igual háganse a la idea de que todo aquello que quieran va a sufrir por su estupidez – nos vio serio e intimidante.

-¡La única estupidez que cometimos fue meternos en este maldito grupo! – Kankurou respiraba agitado.

-Sí, puede que sí, pero ustedes fueron los que lo pidieron y aceptaron todo lo que conllevaba el unírsenos. Y saben bien que una regla es que nadie sale a menos que yo lo ordene; y tampoco sale bien librado o vivo – me estremecí ante esas palabras y mis hermanos temblaron más, de ira o de nervios, no lo sé bien.

-No nos asustas con tus amenazas, Hiroto – me atreví a hablar. El hombre su puso en pie y caminó en nuestra dirección con autoridad.

-No, ya sé que no, a ustedes no, pero sí que asusto a esas niñitas que tanto adoran ustedes dos – señaló a Gaara y Kankurou deteniéndose a escaso metro y medio de los tres, ellos apretaron más los puños – ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no fue tu noviecita la causante de que se salieran de la banda? – Clavó sus ojos en el menor de nosotros – esa maldita chiquilla, se llevó a tres muy buenos secuaces, creo que ella es quien debe pagar con intereses el meterse en mis negocios – sonrió con malicia.

-¡No la metas en esto! – Gaara no se resistió más y golpeó al sujeto con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – Hiroto se cabreó, limpiando su labio partido – ¡me las vas a pagar! – al decir esto, algunos de sus hombres sacaron armas; entonces me precipité y saqué del interior de mi abrigo dos pistolas, con una apunté a Hiroto y con la otra al único que tenía una metralleta en sus manos. Me alegraba de no haberlas regresado a la pandilla.

Iba a proteger a mi familia.

-¡Ni un paso o le vuelo los sesos! – advertí, todos se quedaron quietos. Hiroto soltó una risa de molestia.

-Maldita zorra, te enseñé muy bien a usar armas – dijo viéndome.

-Pues te lo agradezco, cariño – use el sarcasmo en la última palabra.

-Pero sabes que ¡eso no me detendrá! – giró en el suelo y derribó a Kankurou de una patada, con eso comenzaron a dispararnos.

-¡Chicos! – dije alarmada y derribando al de la metralleta y otros tres mientras corríamos a refugiarnos tras unos botes y otras cosas.

-Mierda – masculló Kankurou – esto está mal, solo Temari tiene un arma de fuego, nos van a matar si solo nos quedamos aquí o si salimos.

-Temari, ¿cuántas balas te quedan? – Gaara sujetaba una herida en su pierna, deteniendo el sangrado, yo disparé otras veces antes de responder.

-Cuatro en una y seis en la otra – respondí pegando mi espalda a un bote y viéndoles.

-¿Y cartuchos?

-Solo uno de repuesto para cada una – dije antes de alzarme y disparar contra cuatro tipos que se acercaban, por suerte tenía una puntería de los mil demonios y les herí para que cayeran al suelo. Hiroto tenía razón, me había enseñado muy bien.

-Mierda – repitieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Todo por hacer bien las cosas intentando proteger a las chicas– sonrió con ironía Kankurou.

-No son solo unas chicas – me agaché de nuevo – son nuestra familia – sonreí – y, ya saben, con los Sabaku No nadie se mete porque siempre hay quien les defienda – me alcé de nuevo y vacié mis primeros cartuchos, al refugiarme de nuevo los vi, sonreían complacidos por mis palabras.

-Cierto, no podemos rendirnos tan fácil, sino, ¿quién va a cuidar a la familia? – Kankurou se alzó y lanzó algo, escuché un quejido, él se agachó de nuevo y le tendió a Gaara unas navajas que, al parecer, había traído escondidas entre sus ropas. Mi otro hermano igual sonrió y tomó las armas.

Era irónico que las malas mañas aprendidas nos estuvieran ayudando a combatir a quienes nos las habían enseñado.

-¿Listos? – preguntó, asentimos al tiempo que recargaba las armas – ¡ahora! – anuncié cuando estuvieron listos.

Cuando me iba a alzar para exponer mi vida y proteger las de mis hermanos se escucharon los sonidos de las sirenas de las patrullas y las voces de algunos policías afuera de la bodega. Inconscientemente suspiré con alivio y bajé las armas, pateándolas tras de unos botes, mis hermanos igual se desarmaron a sí mismos. No teníamos nada a que temerle desde nuestro punto de vista, ya que no hicimos nada más que defender a nuestra familia. Además, mi padre tenía sus contactos, ellos seguro no querían meterse en problemas con él.

-¡Mierda, la policía! – gruñó un tipo.

-¡Rápido, vámonos! – ordenó Hiroto.

Los chicos y yo nos vimos, pensando mejor en huir para evitar tener serios problemas, por ello nos sorprendimos mucho al ver que los policías se acercaban a preguntarnos si estábamos bien y nos agradecían por ayudar a retener a una banda de delincuentes. Pasamos parte de la noche en la comisaría, declarando y enterándonos de que las novias de mis hermanos fueron las que hicieron la llamada a los oficiales para que fueran a la bodega, alegando que tres valientes personas estaban en problemas. Kankurou felicitó a su novia por ello y Gaara regañó a la suya por exponerse, y yo solo las abracé muy fuerte como agradecimiento.

Nos habían salvado, habían salvado a las personas que más amaba.

Cuando nos íbamos estaban sacando a Hiroto para llevarlo a prisión, este nos lanzó una mirada; vi como las chicas se apegaron a mis hermanos y yo me puse delante de todos, intentando protegerles de esa mirada asesina:

-¡Malditos bastardos, me las pagarán! – Bramó cuando lo metían en la patrulla – ¡Se van a arrepentir toda su vida! – fue lo último que escuchamos antes de que se lo llevaran.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

-Pero ese hombre ya no les podía hacer nada malo – interrumpió el relato Naruto. Temari suspiró.

-Eso mismo pensé, hasta que, cuatro meses después, algo pasó.

-¿Qué?

-Una tarde tranquila decidimos salir a cenar con las novias de mis hermanos y un tío nuestro llamado Yashamaru, nos la estábamos pasando genial sin embargo, cuando salimos y fuimos por el auto unas cuadras más lejos de donde estábamos, unos hombres se nos aparecieron y…

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieren? – mi tío se puso frente a nosotros al ver el aspecto de maleantes de los hombres.

-Queremos saldar una cuenta que nos encargó un buen amigo, Hiroto, ¿lo recuerdan? – soltó uno de los dos sujetos viéndonos detrás de mi tío. Nos estremecimos al escuchar el nombre de ese sujeto.

-¡Lárguense! – Kankurou y Gaara se pusieron delante de nosotras. Las pocas personas que pasaban por el lugar miraban de lejos y con curiosidad y miedo.

-No, querido "Marionetista", no hasta saldar la deuda – dijo otro sacando un arma de fuego, nos quedamos quietos y las personas se alejaron, creo que vi a una señora usando su celular, esperaba que llamase a la policía.

-Gaara – su novia le tomó de la mano y vi a mi hermano mirarnos a ella y a mi alternativamente, estaba claro que no temía por su vida, sino por las nuestras, Kankurou hizo lo mismo con su chica y mi tío Yashamaru.

-¡Es mejor que se vayan o llamaré a la policía! – habló mi tío.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – escuché tres disparos y vi a mi tío desplomarse delante nuestro. Ellas, los pocos transeúntes y yo gritamos.

-¡Tío Yashamaru! – me arrodillé a su lado.

-C-chicos… – vi que nos sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¡Tío! – las lágrimas querían salir.

-¡Cabrones! – Kankurou y Gaara no se resistieron y se lanzaron sobre los matones, cayendo al suelo en una pelea donde un error podría costarles la vida.

-¡Kankurou! ¡Gaara! – sus novias se alteraron. Yo sostuve con fuerza la mano de mi tío, eso no podía estar pasando.

-¡Corran! – nos ordenaron, las chicas y yo, sin saber qué hacer, nos quedamos estáticas en el sitio.

Todas las malditas horas que pasé en esa pandilla parecieron esfumarse junto con mi inteligencia y sentido de supervivencia. No sabía qué hacer, excepto ver como mis hermanos arriesgaban sus vidas.

-¡Gaara! – gritó su novia al ver como se jugaba la vida.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó la otra y yo ahí, de rodillas junto al cuerpo de mi tío y sin reaccionar. Solo algo de juicio llegó a mi cuando escuché de nuevo los disparos y el sonido de una sirena de policía acercándose.

-¡Chicos! – Me puse de pie y fui en su ayuda, golpeando en el estómago al enemigo más cercano – ¡escóndanse! – les dije a las muchachas, pero ellas no se movieron ni un milímetro, de la impresión o del miedo.

No supe que seguían ahí hasta que el tipo con el que peleaba Kankurou alzó su arma de nuevo al ver más cerca a los oficiales y disparó en dirección a la novia de mi hermano menor. Luego vi a la niña caer al suelo y Gaara, enfurecido, golpeó con más fuerza al otro antes de ir en su auxilio.

-¡Al suelo! – se escuchó por el altavoz de alguna patrulla.

Entonces pensé "nos salvamos" y corrí con las chicas dejando pelear con el otro agresor, pero los muy malditos estaban dispuestos hasta a dar sus vidas con tal de llevar a cabo la venganza de Hiroto. El que estaba forcejando con Kankurou le pegó y recuperó el control sobre su arma. Lo siguiente fue una lluvia de plomo, alcancé a sentir como alguien me cubría al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos con fuerza, abrazando a la novia herida. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo primero vi a los dos agresores tendidos en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, estaban muertos, luego enfoqué mi vista en mi familia y…

-¡NO! – grité al ver a las chicas llorar mirando con horror lo mismo que yo: mis hermanos nos habían protegido de las balas y, aun con esas sonrisas en sus rostros, estaba claro que fueron heridos de gravedad.

-¡GAARA! ¡KANKUROU! – gritó cada una, vi a ambas abrazarlos como si la vida se les fuese en ello, sin importarles su propio malestar. Sollozaban y yo sentía mi pecho doler:

-¡HERMANOS! – Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y tomé la mano de cada uno, habían quedado muy cerca al protegernos – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – Sollocé a su lado – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición, no puede ser!

-T-Temari – susurraron ambos apretando mis manos.

-N-no ll-lloren – pidió el mayor – S-Sari…te amo – vio a su querida novia.

-Yo igual, Kankurou, por favor, no me dejes – la chica le besaba el rostro aun llorando, creo que deseaba que aquello fuese suficiente para sanarle.

-L-lo siento…l-linda… – él sonrió, nos miró y luego miró a su lado, entonces me di cuenta de que Gaara y su novia se terminaban de besar y él nos miraba a todos con una sonrisa cálida. Lloré más.

Alguien pedía una ambulancia en la lejanía. Los policías corrían hacia nosotros.

-A-al…f-final…p-pudimos es-estar…juntos…d-de nuevo… – dijo en un murmullo.

-Sí, Gaara, y lo seguiremos estando – afirmé con una sonrisa que no supe de donde saqué por tantas lágrimas.

-Lo-los qui-quiero… – mis ojos se abrieron demasiado y Kankurou soltó una sonrisa, nunca, jamás, Gaara lo había admitido con tanta sinceridad.

-Y yo a ustedes – sonreía con nerviosismo y el labio me temblaba.

-Lo-lo mismo di-digo… – Kankurou nos vio y cerró los ojos.

-¡No, Kankurou! ¡NO! ¡Ayuda! – su novia gritaba con desespero y yo lloré aún más. Las personas se mantenían al margen, pero creo que comenzaron a ayudar. La ambulancia llegó y maldije al paramédico que negó con la cabeza al buscar el pulso de Kankurou – ¡NOOO! – las lágrimas ya no se detenían en ninguna de nosotras.

Dos paramédicos vinieron en auxilio de Gaara, le levantaron en una camilla, escurriendo sangre por los costados. Él me hablo cuando lo hacían:

-T-Temari… – le escuché hablándome por sobre los gritos de dolor de Sari, le miré, tal vez porque quería, tal vez porque solo deseaba despegar la vista de mi hermano ya fallecido – cuídate…y-y cuídalas – me pidió, yo aún sostenía su mano – pro-promételo… – sus ojos demostraban tantas cosas, solo pode asentir e intentar sonreír:

-T-te lo prometo – susurré, le estaban metiendo en la ambulancia.

La última vez que le vi con los ojos abiertos pude leer en sus labios un tenue "gracias" dirigido a la otra joven que lloraba con la ropa manchada de sangre.

**End Flash Back**

-Gaara murió a los pocos instantes de ser ingresado al hospital. Ese día perdí a tres personas importantes en mi vida, a un hombre que fue como mi padre y a dos hermanos a los cuales les quedaba una vida muy buena por vivir – Temari se había sentado y, con la cabeza gacha y la voz temblorosa, terminaba de relatar – luego de sepultar los cuerpos de mis hermanos y mi tío, de despedir a las chicas que se fueron de la ciudad por su propio bien y pelear con mi padre por culparme de todo, me sumí de nuevo en el mundo de las drogas, el sexo y el alcohol. Estuve así por otro año, creo, hasta que Shikamaru me rescató – terminó casi en un susurro. Naruto estaba estupefacto – ahora sabes que fui una ladrona, drogadicta, prostituta y criminal – habló transcurridos unos segundos – entenderé si me despre… – no finalizó su frase, pues ya tenía los cálidos brazos del rubio alrededor de ella.

-No tengo derecho a despreciarte, Temari – le dijo con voz suave – sufriste demasiado. Pasaste por un infierno, intentaste levantarte y te tiraron, pero, mírate, sigues en pie y lo único que puedo decirte es que te admiro mucho – Temari abrió los ojos con asombro.

-¿Q-qué?

-Eso, te admiro.

-P-pero…

-Sí, fuiste una niña mala mucho tiempo, pero fuiste una gran hermana y persona. Eres una gran persona.

-…

-Entiendo muchas cosas sobre cómo te sentiste, porque yo me he sentido exactamente igual. La perdida de mis padres fue lo peor que me ha podido pasar e igual los vi partir delante de mis ojos sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo; sé perfectamente cómo te sentiste. Lo sé y por ello no puedo juzgarte ni mucho menos despreciarte porque yo he hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú: sumirme en el abismo del caos solo para olvidarme de todo el dolor que la pérdida de mis seres amados me dejó – aceptó con remordimientos.

Temari sentía la malo de Naruto en su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Naruto… – la brisa sopló de nuevo, dándole un frescor al rostro lloroso de Temari; ella sonrió y correspondió el abrazo – gracias, muchas gracias – susurró dejando que las lágrimas corrienran libremente.

Un agradable calor se instaló en su interior. Sí, habían encontrado un amigo incondicional, un hermano, una hermana.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegué, vago! – Temari entró en el departamento que rentaba.

En el sofá, frente al televisor, Shikamaru le vio con intriga. Venía muy feliz, demasiado feliz. Y con una sudadera que no era suya.

-Te pasaste del tiempo previsto, son las 7:30 p.m. – dijo a modo de saludo.

Él vivía con ella sin problemas ya que ella no compartía el lugar con nadie desde antes de su llegada y el departamento tenía dos recámaras y era lo suficientemente amplio para convivir sin demasiadas peleas.

-Oh, Shika, por favor, no hice nada malo, ¿ves? – dio una vuelta sobre ella misma, para que viese que venía ilesa y desintoxicada, antes de acercarse al sofá.

-Mh, lo veo. Linda sudadera – señaló contra su voluntad.

-¿Ah? – La rubia se miró la prenda – esto, me la prestó Naruto porque no lleve nada para cubrirme y me dio frio, se la devolveré mañana en el instituto – sonreía tontamente, como siempre.

-Mujer problemática, te dije que llevaras un suéter – bostezó ocultando sus emociones.

-Sí, sí, perdona por no hacerte caso – hizo un puchero y dio la media vuelta – me voy a bañar.

-Ajá – Shikamaru tomó el mando a distancia para cambiar de canal.

-¡Ah, cierto! Shikamaru… – el pelinegro volteó la cabeza un poco, solo para sentir unos cálidos labios sobre su mejilla – gracias – sonrió como ella antes de meterse en su cuarto, dejando a un sorprendido ángel en la pequeña sala. Pasados unos segundos el guardián reacciono rascándose la cabeza:

-Mujer problemática – repitió regresado su atención al televisor, esta vez con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

.

* * *

.

**Call me Tris:** lamento haberte dado ese susto, disculpa. Todo tiene un porqué (?)

**Agualuna:** esta historia es puro drama, es la que considero más dramática de las que he escrito. Gracias por decir que te encanta, en serio, gracias; y gracias por decidir perdonar mi vida xD espero que la historia de Temari te gustara.

**NaruHina The Last:** sep, todo un trauma para nuestro querido Naruto. Historia de Temari: presentada.

**carlos29:** ellos tenían que experimentar los celos (?), suelo hacer contrastes raros, una disculpa por ello.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** la vida es un misterio (?), me gusta pensar que Temari y Naruto pueden llegar a tener ese tipo de relación, no sé, es interesante. Los ángeles también son celosos, quizá; y Sasuke ya ve a Hinata con cariño. Menos mal que el capítulo si saliera en domingo, y sí, deberían permitir el emojin jaja.

~o~o~o

Em, hola, escribo desde mi fortaleza de almohadas sólo por si acaso, jaja...

¡Lo siento! Mil disculpas, no ¡un millón!

El fin de semana fue terriblemente movido, fui de un lado a otro y este fin de semana parece que será igual, el lunes (ayer por acá) pensaba actualizar aprovechando que no tenía clases, pero mis padres decidieron sacar a su recluida hija a dar una vuelta, por eso ya no pude hacer gran cosa.

Lo siento.

Espero que el capítulo valiera la pena por su espera, ustedes toman esa decisión.

Ahora, quizá me quieran acribillar, pero mis exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre empiezan la siguiente semana, aunque una profesora aplica este jueves el suyo, y nos están dejando proyectos finales de un día para otro, así que no sé si pueda actualizar pronto. Intentaré no demorar mucho, pero no puedo prometerles la actualización del domingo o en días próximos.

Juro que buscaré tiempo para arreglar el capítulo y subirlo a la brevedad.

Por favor, sean pacientes.

No tengo más que decir, excepto que mi almohada de catarina es muy suave y ya me está seduciendo para dormir temprano, pero debo terminar mi tarea, así que saldré de mi fuerte de almohadas y huiré.

Gracias por leer.

Hasta pronto.


	19. Chapter 19

Explicaciones al final, por ahora sólo diré:

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tesha, Jose-chan! (Aunque no sé si lean esto)

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 19: Kiba vs Naruto: ¡No Dejaré Que La Utilices!

El sol entraba por la ventana del salón de clases, Sasuke mantenía su codo apoyado en la mesa y su cabeza recostada sobre su mano. Estaba pensativo, recordando la breve conversación que sostuvo con su hermano esa mañana antes de acudir al colegio.

-Así que llegan mañana, ¿ah? – Sonrió de medio lado, viendo el cielo azul – tal vez su llegada le haga bien a ese idiota.

-¿Llegada de quién? – la voz conocida le sacó de su trance, girándose para ver a su poseedora. Sonrió otro poco. Su querida novia estaba de pie frente a él con las manos tras la espalda y una cara de duda.

-Alguien – respondió al fin, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Alguien? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Uchiha? – hizo un adorable puchero.

-Una sencilla – metió las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió con algo de burla.

-Moo – infló su blanca mejilla antes de suspirar – de verdad me gustaría que fueras menos reservado, al menos conmigo.

-Sakura, siempre he sido así contigo y con el dobe – habían pocos chicos en el salón, por lo cual el Uchiha se aventuró a poner una mirada de ternura y a tomar su mano.

-Lo sé, pero pensaba que después de ser novios… – ella ahora miraba por la ventana.

-Saku, no puedo decirte quien es porque se trata de un secreto y tú no eres muy buena guardándolos – se mofó poniéndole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Hmp, que malo – se cruzó de brazos, elevando su no muy grande busto, y haciendo otro puchero.

-Sabes que no miento – se alzó de hombros.

Ella le miró de reojo. Suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Ni que hacer contigo, Uchiha – le acarició el rostro.

Justo cuando se iban a besar:

-¡Sasuke-kun, ven rápido! – Lee entro a toda velocidad en el salón de clases. El chico bufó.

-¿Qué pas…?

-Naruto-kun – dijo el joven de cejas pobladas muy serio. Eso bastó para poner serio al azabache.

-¿Qué ha hecho?

-Mejor dicho, que va a hacer sino vienes rápido, ¡sígueme! ¡Sakura-san, por favor busca a Hinata-san y llévala al techo de este edificio! – sin esperar respuesta Rock Lee corrió y Sasuke, tras mirarse con su novia, hizo lo mismo. Sakura fue a hacer lo que le pidieron.

Era hora de descanso para muchos grupos, por tanto había muchas personas en los corredores, lo cual les dificultaba el andar.

Sasuke siguió a Lee escaleras arriba hasta llegar al techo del edificio. Lee abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontraron con un no muy buen panorama: Kiba y Naruto de pie, uno frente al otro, con heridas y golpes por todo el cuerpo.

-¡Gracias al cielo lo encontraste! – Tenten se les aproximó, su cara no mostraba más que angustia – ¡Temari, Sai y yo ya no sabemos que más hacer para pararles! – en ese momento Uchiha reparó en la rubia y en Sai.

-¿Pe-pero que pasa? – preguntó con dificultad por la carrera.

-Verás… – Temari procedió a explicarle, sin despegar su mirada de los peleadores que parecían estar tomando un breve descanso, midiendo los movimientos de su oponente –…me traje a Naruto al techo para que tomara un poco de aire y sacarlo de la biblioteca, en el camino nos encontramos con Lee y Tenten, quienes nos dijeron que iba a encontrarse con Kiba y Sai en el mismo sitio.

**Flash Back**

-Si quieres vamos a otro lado – Temari y Naruto caminaban unos pasos detrás de Lee y Tenten.

-¿Mh? – él le vio de reojo.

-Kiba – dijo como si fuese obvio.

-¿Qué con el perrito?

-Pues, no te agrada mucho y…

-Ah, eso. No te preocupes, solo lo tengo que ignorar – sonrió restándole importancia.

-Si tú lo dices.

Continuaron con su trayecto, cuando iban a empujar la puerta que daba al techo, escucharon las voces de Kiba y Sai:

-Te digo, ¡sería genial tener sexo con Hinata! – esa era la voz del castaño.

-No sé.

-¡Por favor! ¡Solo basta con mirarla! ¡Es una muñeca preciosa! – Naruto apretó los puños y todos se quedaron estáticos – ¡Lo mejor de ella son ese par de pechos! ¡Dios, me enloquecen!

-No sé – repitió el artista – tal vez no puedo verla de esa forma.

-Ash, lo que pasa es que solo tienes ojos para Ino – se bufó Inuzuka – no hay nada peor que un tonto hombre enamorado.

-Pensé que tú estabas enamorado de Hinata.

-¿Enamorado, yo? Jajajaja, no me hagas reír, Sai. Solo los tontos se enamoran – Temari pensó que aquello sonaba algo extraño aparte de molesto.

-Pero, la forma en que ves a Hinata…

-Ay, Sai, que ingenuo, la miro así para que ella caiga a mis pies, nunca falla – el joven le guiñó un ojo en gesto de complicidad.

La sangre comenzó a hervir peligrosamente en las venas de Namikaze.

-Entonces solo quieres enamorarla para acostarte con ella y luego dejarla, ¿es eso? – Sai pintaba algo.

-Pues claro, aunque a lo mejor me quedo un rato con esa chica, claro, todo depende de su desempeño – sonrió con suficiencia poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca.

-Me parece mal que solo quieras jugar con Hinata, a final de cuentas ella es una chica muy dulce y gentil.

-Sai, no me vengas con cuentitos de moral – bufó Kiba.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que logres algo con ella – sonrió cerrando sus ojos y soltando una risa burlesca.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? – El tipo estaba indignado – soy atractivo y he tenido a casi todas las chicas que he querido a mis pies.

-Por esto – Sai mostró su dibujo.

Kiba hizo una mueca de fastidio. ¿Era en serio? Él no quería ver eso, no quería pensar en eso. Maldito Sai y su gran talento para las artes plásticas.

-Por favor, Naruto no va a impedir que consiga lo que quiero.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, si me preguntas, Naruto-kun tiene más posibilidades con Hinata-san que tú, Kiba – el castaño sintió la ira recorrerle, su buen humor se había esfumado, gracias, chico estúpido.

-¿Estás diciendo que ese estúpido es mejor que yo? – Sonaba molesto y ofendido – ¿dices que no obtendré lo que quiero?

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros.

-Pues, no, creo que no – Sai usaba su tono neutral – no lo que realmente quieres – Kiba frunció más el ceño, ¿acaso él…? No, imposible.

-¡No me jodas, Sai! Naruto no tiene lo que se necesita para estar con alguien como Hinata, además, ella lo ve solo como un amigo. Conseguiré que ella esté conmigo.

-No lo creo, pienso que es a ti a quien ve sólo como un amigo – musitó sin ser escuchado por Inuzuka.

-…Y tal vez solo sigue con él por lástima, sí, ¡es por lástima! – eso era, todos estaban con él por eso. Todos menos él…todos…

-¿Lástima?

-Eso, ya entendí el jueguito de Naruto, – los nudillos del rubio estaban blancos, igual que las caras de confusión y espanto de los otros tres que le acompañaban, ¿es que Kiba deseaba morir? – está usando la muerte de sus padres como excusa para que Hinata siempre esté con él. Para que todos estén al pendiente de él – Sai miró a Kiba y alzó una ceja, ante él las cosas eran claras, era un experto en leer los sentimientos de las personas, tantos años dibujándolas no eran en vano. Sin embargo, decidió ver hasta donde llegaba aquella conversación:

-No entiendo, ¿dices que Naruto se aprovecha de la muerte de sus seres queridos solo para tener a una hermosa joven entre sus brazos? Eso no es de él, Naruto siempre ha sido muy de noble corazón y…

-¡Pfff! ¡No me hagas reír! Ese idiota solo finge, yo no le creo su cuentito de niño malo y deprimido por la muerte de sus papis – de nuevo usó un tono burlesco, aunque no tanto, – solo quiere llamar la atención de todos, en especial de Hinata.

-Pero si ni la conocía cuando se empezó a comportar de forma rebelde – objetó Sai a favor de su amigo de ojos azules. Kiba se estaba saliendo de control, en serio que hablar de Naruto era su talón de Aquiles.

-E-eso, ¡no tiene nada que ver! Todo mundo sabe que, si ese cabeza hueca hubiese querido, pudo haber vuelto a ser revoltoso y estúpido – ah, ahí estaba, Sai sonrió de medio lado:

-Yo pienso que solo estás celoso de él por tener a Hinata más cerca de lo que tú…

-¡¿Celoso de él?! Solo en sus sueños – bufó, evitando que el pálido terminara su frase.

-Naruto… – susurró Temari al verle con la cabeza gacha y temblando, a saber si de ira o frustración.

-Es lo que pienso.

-Mira. Sai, yo no estoy celoso de Naruto porque, tarde o temprano, tendré a Hinata a mis pies – su voz temblaba – o debería decir ¿en mi cama? Jajajaja… – su risa fue cortada por un ruido seco a sus espaldas, al girar el rostro de Kiba recibió un fuerte impacto que le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Naruto! – Temari y Tenten reaccionaron ya muy tarde, cuando la recién sanada mejilla de Inuzuka fue rota por segunda vez.

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! – el castaño se levantó, mirándole con furia y ocultando el dolor creciente, más los ojos de Naruto reflejaban una ira aún mayor.

Sai se puso en pie, cambiando su sitio al lado de Lee. Aquello no se lo esperaba, bueno, los planes no siempre salen como deben.

-¡No hables de Hinata-chan como si fuese una cualquiera, estúpido perro! – el rubio tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y sacaba, prácticamente, chispas por los ojos. Kiba le miró, irritado, ¿era en serio? Las palabras fluyeron y él supo que no le importaba detenerlas, era impulsivo, después de todo:

-¡No me jodas, Namikaze! ¡Hablo de quien quiera como se me da la gana!

-¡Kiba! – advirtió Tenten viendo la tensión en el ambiente, pero el Inuzuka no le prestó la más mínima atención. No podía, no quería, tenía que sacar un poco de esas emociones:

-¡Es más! ¡Estoy seguro que tú ya la probaste! ¿A que sí? ¡Igual que a la universitaria esa! – los puños se apretaron más al ver como Kiba señalaba a Temari con desprecio. Sabaku No alzó una ceja, estaba segura de haber percibido celos en esos ojos.

Eso era tan absurdo.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Por supuesto que ya las probaste! ¡Si eres el gran Naruto, el chico que se ha acostado con más prostitutas que un ninfómano y se ha metido más cosas en el cuerpo que un drogadicto profesional! – soltó con sorna, dolido.

Oh, vaya, Sai estaba interesado, que expresivos eran.

-¡Kiba-kun, no le provoques! – esta vez habló Lee.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Al niño bonito no le gusta escuchar sus verdades?! – cada palabra tenía la intención de herir.

-¡Naruto! – Temari se preocupó al verle apretar tanto los puños y temblar de esa manera.

Ella, por experiencia, podía decir que estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Esa era la postura que Gaara siempre adoptaba cuando se enfurecía en las peleas. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que dijeran sobre su persona, por eso Naruto no debía meterse en problemas por ella.

-Pero dime, tengo curiosidad, ¿Hinata es buena en la cama? – Le vio, desafiante, cada expresión demostraba su molestia – digo, para saber si vale la pena, aunque con esa delantera, ¡claro que la val…!

-¡Te dije que cerraras la puta boca, infeliz! – El puño de Namikaze se estampó de nueva cuenta en el rostro con marcas – ¡Te dije que no hablaras de esa forma de Hinata-chan! – un golpe seco al estómago que hizo a Kiba escupir saliva y un poco de sangre.

-¡Naruto! – Temari se angustió.

Los golpes siguieron.

-¡Pero ya que quieres respuestas, te las daré! – dos puñetazos al rostro – Jamás, escuchas, ¡jamás me he acostado con Hinata-chan o con Temari! – Sus ojos enrojecían por la furia – ¡Hinata no es una cualquiera! ¡Temari menos! – Temari se conmovió al ser defendida – ¡Ya no me acuesto con prostitutas! ¡Ya no me drogo! ¡Ya no hago estupideces! ¡Ya no soy un maldito imbécil!

-¡Para, por favor, Naruto! – rogó Tenten al ver sus nudillos con marcas de sangre, no se atrevía a acercarse, era bien sabido que tan bueno era peleando.

-Y te diré algo más, ¡jamás usaría a Hinata-chan o a Temari! – se detuvo un momento, jadeante – ¡porque una es como mi hermana y a la otra…! – Cerró los puños y giró sobre sí mismo, asestándole una patada bien dada al castaño – ¡…a la otra la amo, ¿entendiste?!

-Wow, lo dijo – Sai y los demás estaban sorprendidos al escuchar tal obviedad, de semejante modo. El pintor se sintió algo mal por Inuzuka.

Kiba se incorporó con pesadez del suelo, el dolor, el dolor no le importaba; estaba más molesto que dolido, o quizá ambos sentimientos se encontraban a la par.

-¿Tú hermana? ¿La amas? – Se puso en pie, tambaleando un poco – ¡No me jodas, idiota, no me jodas! – Esta vez Inuzuka también comenzó a pelear – solo lo estás diciendo para quedar bien ante todos, ¡siempre has hecho todo para quedar bien ante todos, sin tener una maldita idea de lo que provocas! – Naruto esquivaba pero algunos golpes le daban, el castaño aún podía ser un problema – ¡siempre Naruto esto, Naruto el otro! ¡Siempre! ¡Tú y tu maldita forma de caerle bien a todo el mundo! ¡No sabes cuánto odio eso de ti! ¡Cómo te odio, idiota!

-Se pone feo – observó Sai, dibujando. Emociones únicas, una oportunidad única para plasmarlas.

-Mucho – Tenten reparó en lo que hacía el artista – ¡¿Por qué diablos te pones a dibujar en un momento como este?!

-¿Ah? Es que pintar las expresiones y sentimientos humanos mientras están en su punto máximo es muy grato – mostro su dibujo: Naruto golpeaba a Kiba en el rostro con su patada.

-Eres raro – una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca.

-¡Lee, cuidado! – voltearon justo a tiempo para ver como Rock Lee, quien se había animado a intentar detener la pelea, era mandado lejos por una patada de Kiba y un puñetazo de Naruto.

-¡Lee! – la castaña corrió en auxilio de su amigo.

-S-son muy fuertes enojados – sonrió con gesto de disculpa.

-No podremos pararlos nosotros – dijo Sai.

-¡Ya sé! Lee, ve y busca a Sasuke o a Hinata – pidió Temari.

-¡Cierto! Cualquiera de ellos puede parar esto – concordó Tenten, señalando a los chicos.

-¡Iré tan rápido como pueda! – el pelinegro recuperó su energía y corrió hacia la salida.

-¡Nosotros intentaremos detenerles de mientras!

-Eso me parece buena idea, ¿pero cómo detenemos a dos animales salvajes? – la pregunta de Sai les hizo decaer un poco.

-Habrá que intentar, me preocupa que esos dos se maten.

.

.

.

-…Después intentamos frenarles, pero no pudimos – susurró cabizbaja la rubia – no escuchan razones, están en su mundo.

-Mh, ya veo – los cinco miraron a las dos personas que jadeaban.

Se notaba a leguas que Kiba era el más dañado, bueno, Naruto tenía experiencia con las peleas, eso le daba ventaja, mucha ventaja.

-Haz algo, Sasuke – pidió Tenten – o terminarán matándose.

-Hmp – el Uchiha caminó hasta donde se encontraban los combatientes.

-¡Quítate de en medio, Uchiha! – ladró Kiba. Otro entrometido, este no era su asunto, era algo sólo de Naruto y él. Sólo de ellos.

-Tranquilo, yo no vengo a detenerlos – se puso a espaldas de Inuzuka – vine a ayudar a mi amigo – con un movimiento veloz pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Kiba y le inmovilizó.

-¡¿Qué?! – una gota de sudor recorrió las nucas de los presentes.

-¡Se supone que les pararías! – Temari se enfadó.

-La verdad, desde hace tiempo que quería partirle la cara a este idiota y esta gran oportunidad no me la pierdo – sonrió con malicia – vamos, Naruto, dale un buen golpe de mi parte.

-Teme, ¿por qué…? – le miraba incrédulo.

-¡Suéltame, Uchiha! – Kiba se revolvía en sus brazos. ¿Siempre tenía que entrometerse, siempre? Por toda respuesta el Uchiha afianzó más el agarre.

-Porque igual le he tomado cierto aprecio a Hinata, la veo como una hermana menor – respondió a su amigo con una sincera sonrisa – ¡y me pone enfermo la manera en que Kiba le ha insultado!

-Sasuke.

-¡Malditos cobardes! ¡Peleen uno contra uno! ¡Sean hombres!

-¡Silencio! – Sasuke le pegó con su rodilla en un costado, provocándole una mueca de dolor.

Naruto les vio y suspiró, relajándose:

-Ya déjalo – dijo viendo a la nada.

-¿Mh?

-No vale la pena, ya me he desquitado lo suficiente – comenzó a sacudirse el polvo impregnado en sus ropas.

-¿Seguro? – alzó una ceja.

-Sí.

-Bueno – Sasuke soltó el agarre y Kiba cayó al suelo de rodillas – pero antes… – le pateó –…me las debías – sonrió de medio lado.

-M-maldito – Inuzuka le vio con rencor antes de desplomarse por completo, cayendo en la inconciencia. La adrenalina, las emociones que le habían mantenido en pie hasta el momento, se habían esfumado.

-¡Naruto! – el grito de Sakura les hizo ver en dirección a la puerta.

La chica de cabello rosado venía corriendo con Ino y Hinata tras de ella.

-Llegan algo tarde – susurró Lee.

-Naruto-kun – Hinata le vio, preocupada.

En el instante en que los orbes plateados y los azulinos hicieron contacto Naruto desvió la mirada, sonrojado. Había recordado sus palabras. Maldita forma la suya de dejarse llevar, solo esperaba que nadie le delatara, al menos hasta que estuviera bien lejos. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y procedió a salir del lugar.

-Naruto, ¿a dónde crees que vas en ese estado? – Temari le sujetó antes de que llegase a la puerta.

-Biblioteca – pronunció manteniendo la vista al frente, evitando el contacto visual con cualquiera.

-¿Con esas heridas? ¡Te mandan directo a la enfermería y luego a rectoría! – sonaba preocupada.

-Pasaré al baño a limpiarme.

-Nada, vienes conmigo a uno de los salones desocupados, ya le he pedido a Shikamaru que vaya a buscar un botiquín de primeros auxilios – mostró su celular sonriendo un poco antes de jalarle – vamos, allá te curaré.

-Yo no…

-Por favor, Naruto-kun, hazle caso a Temari-san – la gentil voz y el suave tacto en su otro brazo le paralizaron, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y el calor subió a sus mejillas de golpe. Intentó mantener la compostura.

-¿Ves? Hinata estás de acuerdo, vamos – la rubia aprovechó el momentáneo descuido y sacó a Namikaze con rumbo a su salón, logrando así dos cosas: una, salirse con la suya; y dos, salvar a Naruto de sus emociones recién sacadas a flote.

-Les acompañaré – Sakura vio a Sasuke antes de irse – vamos, Hinata.

-Está bien – las dos se alejaron.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que paso? – Ino les vio con curiosidad, había terminado ahí ya que cuando Sakura llegó por Hinata ella estaba en su compañía.

-No lo creo – dijo Sasuke antes que nadie.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Eres igual que Sakura, no puedes guardar secretos.

-Moo, me vas a contar, ¿verdad amor? – se acercó melosa a su novio.

-Lo siento, preciosura, pero me puse a pintar y no presté mucha atención – dio su clásica sonrisa como excusa, mostró su dibujo para corroborar su historia.

-¡Malo! – reprochó con un puchero.

-Bueno, hay que llevar a Kiba a la enfermería – suspiró Tenten.

-Por mí que se quede ahí – Sasuke salió.

-¿Eh?

-¡Dime, Sai! ¡Dime!

-No sé nada, Ino-chan – los novios se fueron igual.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Olvidé que tenía practica de karate con Gai-sensei! – Lee se dio golpes en la cabeza – Me tengo que ir, ¡Tenten, cuento contigo para solucionar esto! – sin más desapareció dejando una cortina de polvo a su paso.

-¡No me dejen sola con esto! – Hizo un puchero – que malos – se giró a ver al inconsciente – tampoco puedo dejarlo ahí, por mucho que se lo merezca – suspiró de nuevo antes de poner manos a la obra.

.

* * *

.

Respondo comentarios al final porque esta vez dejaron varios (¡soy tan feliz por eso!) quiero explicar las cosas antes que nada.

Lo primero, la disculpa de siempre, mis excusas para esta vez: aunque mis exámenes terminaron la semana pasada, estuve ocupada con otras coas más y luego me tomé un par de días de descanso, los necesitaba como no tienen idea.

En segundo punto, hoy he subido el capítulo por dos razones. La primera es como motivo por el cumpleaños de dos preciadas amigas, Tesha, quien fue la primera en animarme a subir mis historias y continuar escribiéndolas; y Jose-chan, alias _Shin'ya Natsuko Sasaki, _mi querida kouhai, como ella se autodenomina, y por quien estoy haciendo horas extras jaja. La segunda razón es relacionada al tiempo, pensaba publicar el domingo, como dije que haría, pero me han recordado que tengo cosas que hacer ese día, y mañana tampoco puedo -noche de chicas~ con helado, comida chatarra y conversaciones sin sentido (apuesto a que pueden sentir tooooda mi emoción)-, en fin, para no dejarles esperando por más tiempo he actualizado hoy.

Sorpresa: habrá actualización el domingo si tengo tiempo, sino el lunes o martes me tienen de vuelta con otro capítulo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tenerles esperando por, ¡madre mía!, dos semanas...mmm, al menos no fue un mes, si me desaparezco un mes no llamen a la policía, era algo normal en mi otra cuenta (ya abandonada en definitiva así que mejor aléjense de ella si no quieren sentir desesperación).

Otra cosa, es probable que cambie de Nickname porque el actual me parece demasiado largo y tedioso de recordar xD soy una floja, yo lo sé; sólo quería advertirles, por si las dudas, por si algo bueno se me ocurre.

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por la espera.

Nos leemos pronto :D

~o~o~o

**FerchoCruz:** muchas gracias, espero que sigas pensando lo mismo.

**carlos29:** gracias, es bueno saber que aprecias la historia, en serio, gracias.

**Call me Tris:** sip, la historia de Temari era necesaria, créeme, por el momento nos centraremos un poco más en Naruto, a fin de cuentas, es el protagonista xD ah, leí tu mensaje, ahora sé que debo ser cuidadosa jaja.

**Akime Maxwell:** que bueno que el pasado de Temari te agradó, pronto continuaciones, si todo va como espero. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**NaruHina The Last:** gracias, continuación tardía, pero ya hecha, jaja.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** lamento tu tristeza, pero todo tiene un porqué y su muerte, bueno, su muerte era necesaria, supongo. Hoy no es domingo, pero igual actualizo xD también empiezo a sentir la falta de los emogin. Besos de vuelta.

**Agualuna:** ¿fue triste? Ay, claro que lo fue, yo lo sé porque la escribí, perdón por eso. Naruto no podría despreciar a Temari, él sabe lo que es sentir que has perdido todo. Espero que los eventos futuros sean de tu agrado.

**ngel NH:** siento la demora en la actualización, a muchos les pareció triste la historia y yo ya sólo puedo decir que advertí desde un principio que este texto sería demasiado emocional, o espero haber hecho esa advertencia, espero que mi memoria no falle. Lamento tus lágrimas. Gracias por los saludos, los envió de vuelta :D


	20. Chapter 20

Lo prometido es deuda.

Una pequeña advertencia: aparición de OC.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 20: Visita Sorpresa.

-Con esa sonrisa en el rostro Sasuke-kun me da miedo – comentó Tenten, quien estaba de colada en ese salón mientras iniciaba su última clase del día.

-Ha estado así toda la mañana – suspiró Sakura – ¡y no me quiere decir porqué, hmp! – infló una mejilla, mostrando su descontento. Sasuke llevaba toda la maldita mañana con esa tonta sonrisa y, cuando ella preguntó, sólo le dijo que era por ese secreto que no podía contarle. ¿Qué clase de explicación era esa?

-¿Te estará engañando? – dijo Ino con malicia.

-¡Ya quisieras, cerda!

-Yo solo digo – se encogió de hombros.

-Chicos, Orochimaru-sensei no vendrá hoy, así que dice la directora que nos podemos retirar temprano porque no quiere que demos problemas – el anuncio de Chouji sacó gritos de alegría por doquier, eran dos horas libres y empezaban ya. A veces el que la directora del Instituto Senju fuera tan despreocupada para algunas cosas era bueno.

-Qué suerte la suya, Lee y yo aún tenemos una clase más con Kakashi-sensei – suspiró Tenten.

-Perfecto – la sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo aún más grande al tiempo que sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y tecleaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – Sakura tenía un tono escéptico.

-Naruto – el rubio miró a su amigo mientras terminaba de recoger sus cuadernos. Hinata, a su lado, le imitaba.

El chico aun cargaba parches en la cara y uno que otro moretón por el cuerpo, más se encontraba mejor que Kiba, quien tuvo que pedir un permiso especial pues estaba tan golpeado que ni siquiera se podía mover sin sentir un tremendo dolor, o eso era lo que su hermana había dado como explicación cuando Chouji preguntó por él.

-¿Qué pasa? – no sonaba muy amable, pero tampoco muy tosco.

-¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora mismo? – usó un tono casual.

-¿Mh? – Naruto alzó una ceja curioso, como muchos.

¿A qué venía ese repentino gesto?

-Hay una cosa ahí que tal vez quieras ver – sonrió de medio lado, intrigante y superior.

-No tengo interés alguno en verte desnudo – Naruto pasó a su lado, tranquilo. Una venita saltó en la cabeza de Sasuke, junto con un tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-¡Idiota! ¡No es eso! – le lanzó un golpe, pero el chico le detuvo.

-Cierto, olvidé que solo Sakura puede verte desnudo – sonrió de manera un poco pícara.

-¡¿Q-qué?! – Haruno enrojeció.

-Jajajaja, ¡te descubrieron, frentona! – rio Ino.

-¡Cállate! – por suerte ya no quedaban tantos en el salón de clases.

Hinata estaba sonrojada por la conversación. Los humanos eran complicados.

-¿Ah? ¿Era verdad? – Naruto sonrió otro poco – yo solo bromeaba – esta vez los chicos se quedaron de a cuadritos.

¿Naruto bromeando de nuevo y a ese nivel? No sabían si estar felices o preocupados.

-¿Eh?

-Ya bueno, vamos, Hinata – le hizo una señal.

-Espera…

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes prisa porque vayamos a tu casa? – Naruto se detuvo al borde de la puerta y miró a Sasuke – anda, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, mañana es el último examen y debo estudiar – dicho esto se adelantó al estacionamiento.

-Eso fue… – Ino no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Inesperado? – interrogó Tenten.

-Supongo.

-Bueno, me voy, nos veremos luego, Sakura – Sasuke se despidió con un beso de su novia.

-Oye yo quiero ir.

-No es lo mejor – Sasuke se tensó un poco, recordando ciertas cosas no muy buenas.

-¿Por qué?

-Será, una tarde de charla de amigos – respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Pero si va Hinata – Sasuke le dio una mirada envenenada a Ino.

-Ella, eh. Mira, solo no puedes venir y ya, te lo compenso mañana, lo prometo – miró por encima de su hombro como Sakura, pese a estar dolida, asentía. Suspiró y se jugó una carta que siempre surtía efecto – que pases buena tarde, mi flor de cerezo, recuerda que te amo más que a nada en este mundo – dijo antes de marcharse, dejando a una sonrojada y sonriente Sakura.

-¿Cómo puede cambiarle tanto el carácter con tan solo esa frase? – Tenten e Ino miraban a Haruno como si estuviese loca.

-Sasuke-kun~ – canturreó tomando sus cosas y saliendo del edificio dando saltitos.

-La perdimos – suspiró Ino.

-Definitivamente.

.

.

.

-¿Y qué es eso que tal vez me interese ver? – preguntó Naruto, quien iba en el asiento de copiloto del auto de su mejor amigo. Nagato le quitó el auto cuando se enteró de la pelea, él no replicó, se lo tenía merecido.

-Ya deja de preguntar, lo verás en cuanto lleguemos.

-Eres muy cruel, ¿sabes?

-Y tú un molesto, pero que le vamos a hacer – Naruto le fulminó con la mirada.

Hinata iba en la parte trasera, viendo son una sonrisa en los labios como esos dos se pasaban el resto del trayecto discutiendo. Por los recuerdos que había visto sabía que no habían tenido momentos como ese hasta después de su llegada. Estaba feliz de que Naruto poco a poco estuviese regresando a ser el mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación de malestar se instalaba en su pecho al pensar que pronto le dejaría de ver cuando regresase al paraíso.

Suspiró y Naruto notó ese semblante pensativo. Se miraba tan hermosa aun con esa expresión ida. No, no, no. Meneó la cabeza. Su ángel, no una futura novia, era SU ángel. Su hermoso y perfecto ángel. No, no, no, no, no ¡Naruto, deja de pensar tanto! Ahora fue su turno de suspirar.

.

.

.

Sasuke estacionó su auto en la entrada de su casa. Era una residencia demasiado parecida a la de los Namikaze. Se podía ver que Itachi igual estaba ahí.

-Entremos – invitó Uchiha con la mirada. Naruto se encogió de hombros y le indicó a Hinata que les siguiera – ¡Itachi, llegamos! – gritó Sasuke apenas pusieron un pie en la sala.

Pasos presurosos provenientes de la escalera de mármol fueron escuchados, demasiado entusiastas para pertenecer a un Uchiha.

-¡Naruto! – el rubio se giró para atrapar a una chica de cabellos rojos y caer al suelo junto con ella.

-¿Q-qué? – La joven lo apretaba lo más que podía, la voz le indicó quien era – ¡¿Karin?! – le miró al tiempo que ella alzaba la vista y posaba sus rojos ojos ocultos tras sus lentes en él.

Le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡La misma, primito!

-Pero, pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone estabas en Europa? – estaba confuso. La chica hizo un puchero.

-¿Acaso no te alegras de verme?

-No, digo, ¡claro que sí! – Hinata apreció como Naruto le sonreía un poco a la joven que respondía al nombre de Karin.

-Ella es su prima Uzumaki Karin – le susurró Sasuke – es un año mayor que nosotros, se fue a estudiar a Europa hace tres y se casó hace más o menos un año.

-¿Se casó? – los ojos perla mostraron sorpresa, ¿se había casado a los 17 años? Esa parte de la vida del rubio no la sabía. Eso no era normal, ¿un error administrativo? ¿Eso era posible?

-Sí – se limitó a asentir regresando su mirada a los primos.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unas horas, Itachi nos fue a recoger al aeropuerto – dijo sin quitarse de encima de su primo.

-¿Nos? – la ceja se alzó.

-Sí, nos – se escucharon más pasos acercarse.

Al pie de las escaleras aparecieron Itachi, Nagato y otro joven de ojos morados, sonrisa ladina y pelo blanco-azulado; este último cargaba en brazos una preciosa niña de cabello rojo y ojos como los del joven con un vestidito verde sobre su cuerpecito.

Muy bien, Hinata, comenzaba a entender el porqué de su boda a tan temprana edad.

-Suigetsu – nombró Naruto frunciendo un poco el ceño.

No le terminaba de perdonar el haber embarazado a su prima, aun cuando contrajeran nupcias a los tres meses del embarazo de esta y el chico jurara y perjurara amar a su familiar. No, jamás se lo perdonaría, por mucho que adorara ser tío de esa pequeña de seis meses.

-Hola, primo – sonrió algo burlón, cargando con el peso de su hija en el brazo derecho y caminando hacia su mujer para darle la mano – arriba, Karin, Etsuko-chan quiere comer.

-Oh, ¿mi bebé preciosa ya tiene hambre de nuevo? – Karin se levantó y cargó a su hija con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – ven, Etsu-chan, primero saluda a tu tonto tío y luego comes – la mostró a un Naruto recién levantado.

El rubio se sacudió las manos antes de tomar al bebé en brazos.

-Hola, Etsu-chan, ¿cómo has estado? – Sonrió con calidez – ¿tu padre idiota te consiente o debo darle una paliza? Mira que no me importaría hacerlo, es más, me encantaría poder golpearle un poco.

-Se ve que aún no me perdona – tragó grueso Suigetsu, dando un paso atrás.

La niñita rio en brazos de su tío.

-Bien, dámela antes de que muera de hambre – Karin la cagó de vuelta y se fue a sentar al sillón para comenzar a amamantar a su nena.

Hinata le miró, curiosa. Humanos.

-¿Esto es lo que debía ver, Sasuke? – Naruto miró un segundo con cariño a madre e hija antes de hacer su mirada indiferente y ver a su mejor amigo.

-No es todo – sonrió señalando a sus hermanos, quienes no se habían movido un ápice y estaban hombro con hombro.

-¿Mh? – los mayores sonrieron y se movieron para dejar paso a una joven de la edad de Naruto, quien le sonreía con calidez. Cabello castaño, ojos castaños, aspecto un poco infantil.

-Hola, Naruto-nii.

-¿Kishasa-nee? ¿Qué…?

-Vine con Karin-chan y Suigetsu-kun – sonrió acercándose a él – tenía que venir a verte ya – lo abrazó de imprevisto – siento mucho no haber estado a tu lado en los momentos más difíciles, Naruto-nii – el rubio se estremeció ante el tacto.

Aquella joven era tan preciada para él como su prima y su sobrina, era casi una hermana.

-Nosotros igual sentimos mucho no haber llegado para el funeral de mis tíos, Naruto – unos se tensaron ante ese recuerdo – Etsuko se enfermó por esos días y, en fin, lo siento – musitó Karin, arrullando a la niña.

Escucharon como el ojiazul tragó grueso.

-Pero ya estamos aquí y nos quedaremos por un rato, para lo que necesiten, Naruto, Nagato – Suigetsu sonrió de forma comprensiva, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con ternura.

Naruto elevó sus manos con gesto sombrío. Sus amigos y hermano se prepararon para lo peor, sin embargo:

-Gracias, me hicieron mucha falta ese día las dos – cerró los ojos y correspondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amiga de la infancia – ah, sí, los cuatro – corrigió sin tanta molestia en la voz.

-Perdónanos – susurró acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

A pesar de verse frio y distante, seguía emanando esa calidez de siempre.

No estaba tan perdido como Itachi y Nagato decían.

Alguien tosió de manera fingida. Las miradas se posaron en Itachi.

-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero, ¿podrían dejar de abrazarse de esa forma? Creo que incomodan a Hinata – se cruzó de brazos. Hinata lo miró, confusa, ¿ella incómoda? ¿Lucía incómoda? No, más bien estaba feliz de ver a su custodiado ser gentil con alguien más que ella y su hermano.

Naruto hizo un gesto de burla y, con un mano, hizo que su amiga se diera la vuelta para él abrazarla por la espalda, poniendo sus manos por debajo de su pecho y apoyando su barbilla en el delgado hombro.

-¿Así está mejor? – puso cara inocente y la chica rio, cubriendo con sus manos las de Naruto. Un tic nervioso se posó en la ceja de Itachi.

-No estoy jugando.

-Tal vez… – Naruto retrocedió y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su prima que le estaba sacando el aire a su nena; luego hizo que Kishasa se sentara en sus piernas y la abrazó de manera más posesiva, la joven sonrió y le pasó sus brazos por el cuello para quedar más pegados, sí, Naruto conservaba su hobbie por molestar al Uchiha mayor – así sea mucho mejor, ¿no? – sonrió de medio lado, retándolo.

-Naruto… – gruñó.

-¿Si?

-¡Quita tus manos de MI niña!

-¿Ah? ¿Tu niña? – Miró a la chica - ¿eres suya, Kishasa-chan?

-Para nada, Naruto-nii – sonrió acercando sus rostros – primero soy tuya antes que de Itachi-san – Hinata sintió un ligero dolor al ver como se miraban a los ojos con tanto, ¿cariño? Bueno, ahora sí se sentía incómoda con esa situación.

-¿Ya ves, Itachi? No tienes nada que reclamar – sonrió burlón.

Todos menos Itachi y Hinata intentaban contener risitas divertidas. Nagato miraba con nostalgia, ese era en gran parte su perdido hermanito. Sin duda alguna, Hinata estaba haciendo un gran trabajo como su ángel guardián.

Ante el silencio del Uchiha mayor Karin estalló en carcajadas, Suigetsu se espantó y tomó a su hija en brazos mientras la pelirroja reía sin control. Un ataque de risa.

-¡Ay, Itachi, mírate la cara! – Lo señaló riendo más fuerte - Es el vivo retrato de un hombre celoso ¡Jajajajajajaja! Y luego dices que no ves a Kishasa-chan de esa forma, ¡pervertido hermano sobreprotector! ¡Jajajajajajaja! – el rostro del pelinegro enrojeció más al escuchar eso y oír la risa de una bebé de seis meses.

-¡No estoy celoso!

-¡Si lo niegas es más cierto! – rio Karin con fuerza, tocándose el vientre plano que recién recuperase. Suigetsu negó. Los otros intentaban disimular sus risas, menos Hinata, quien se perdía en aquel momento.

-¡Que no!

-¡Y más cierto!

-¡Karin!

-JAJAJAJAJA – pasaron unos segundos hasta que la pelirroja se recompuso y Naruto y los demás dejaron de soltar risillas.

-No le miro la gracia – Itachi les dio la espalda y fue a la cocina, aun sonrojado.

-Yo…ja-ja, voy a ver que no ponga veneno en la comida – Nagato lo siguió.

-Nee, Naruto-nii – Kishasa se bajó de sus piernas – ¿Quién es ella? – señaló al ángel.

-¿Ah? ¡Qué torpe! – Se pegó en la frente con la palma – Karin-chan, Kishasa-nee, mmm, Suigetsu – pronunció con cierto rencor el último nombre – ella esa mi amiga Hinata – sonrió haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

Las dos mujeres notaron un peculiar brillo en los orbes azules al pronunciar el nombre y ver a la joven.

-¿Eres quien hizo entrar en razón a mi atolondrado primo?

-Eso creo.

-En ese caso, Suigetsu – vio a su esposo.

-Voy, te dejo a Etsuko – se la pasó a Kishasa y fue escaleras arriba.

Se hizo silencio hasta que regresó con una bolsa y una pequeña caja en mano.

-Estos son unos regalos de nuestra parte – explicó la castaña, dejando que Naruto cargase a su sonriente sobrina.

-¿Por qué? – recibió los presentes del albino.

-Por regresar a una descarriada oveja al camino – sonrió Karin, impregnando dramatismo a su voz – ¡anda, ábrelos! – el ángel hizo caso viendo de reojo como Namikaze jugaba con la pequeña Etsuko.

Era tierno el cuadro.

Sacó de la bolsa un precioso vestido de verano color celeste de tirantes, ajustado al busto y suelto por debajo, junto con unas sandalias de tiras blancas. De la caja extrajo un collar de plata con un dije de alas. Sonrió ante la ironía.

-¿Te gustan? La ropa la ha escogido Karin-chan y el collar yo.

-Muchas gracias, son hermosos – sonrió con timidez.

-¡Comida lista! – llamó Nagato.

-¿Comida? ¿Ya tenían todo planeado? – Etsuko jugaba con la mano de Naruto.

-Más o menos – convino Sasuke.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Eso importa? – la mirada poco amigable de Uzumaki hizo suspirar al Uchiha – hace una semana.

-¿Una semana?

-Sí, ahora déjate de preguntas y pasemos a la mesa que ellas te han cocinado.

-¿Ya sabes cocinar, Karin? – Hinata notó el tono de burla en la voz de Naruto.

-¡Pues sí, aunque no lo creas! – Hizo un puchero y desvió la vista mientras caminaban – aunque Kishasa y Suigetsu fueron los que me enseñaron – susurró.

-Era de suponerse – asintió Naruto.

-¡Me has ofendido, primito!

-Ups, perdona – su sonrisa burlona le hizo pensar a Hinata que no hablaba en serio.

Se sentaron a la mesa de los Uchiha. Sus padres se encontraba fuera por un viaje de negocios y los chicos disfrutaron de una cena solos.

Hinata pudo apreciar como Naruto se desenvolvía de forma más amistosa que en días anteriores a la llegada de esas dos jóvenes. ¿Era posible que le hiciesen tanta falta? ¿Por qué ella no sabía nada de esas chicas? Frunció un poco el ceño viendo su plato. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer cuando fuera a dar su informe semanal dentro de unos días.

Pasar por alto etapas de la vida de un custodiado no era normal. ¿Qué ocurría? No creía que pudieran existir esa clase de problemas administrativos.

Naruto notó como Hinata jugaba con su tenedor y no probaba bocado, ¿qué le pasaba? Una punzada de preocupación se instaló en su corazón. ¿Los ángeles se podían enfermar? Ay, por favor, que estupidez. Negó al tiempo que bebía un poco del té helado de su vaso. Era un ángel, una supuesta criatura sagrada, ¡claro que no se podía enfermar, tarado! Si no se enfermaba, ¿qué le sucedía?

-¿Naruto? – Karin y Kishasa se percataron de la mirada discreta que el Uzumaki lanzaba a su pensativa amiga. Se vieron entre ellas y sonrieron con complicidad.

Conocían ese tipo de mirada y se alegraban de que él la tuviese de vuelta: una mirada de enamorado preocupado. Asintieron. Su vuelta al parecer no había sido tan necesaria como Nagato e Itachi insistieron; Hinata podía llenar ese hueco en el corazón de su ser querido; lo estaba llenando. No hicieron comentario alguno, pero continuaron sonriendo con algo de imperceptibilidad el resto de la velada.

Naruto se estaba enamorando y eso, eso lo agradecían.

.

.

.

-Entonces, es un hecho, mañana pasamos por ti al colegio para ir a dar una vuelta – Karin se ajustó sus lentes.

-Supongo.

-Tú también puedes venir, Hinata – sonrió Kishasa a la joven.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación.

-Por nada, será divertido si salimos todos juntos, aunque tal vez deba de buscarle una niñera a Etsuko – la pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

-Hay una guardería muy buena como a cinco cuadras de la escuela de Naruto – informó Nagato.

-¡Perfecto! – palmeó Uzumaki.

-Bien, hasta mañana – Naruto cargó con su mochila.

-Hasta mañana, descansen.

.

.

.

-Buenas noches, Hinata, que duermas bien – se despidió Naruto en la puerta de su respectiva habitación.

-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun, igualmente, dulces sueños – sonrió antes de perderse en su cuarto temporal.

-Serían dulces si tú estuvieras en ellos – suspiró cerrando los ojos y adentrándose en sus confusos pensamientos.

Jiraiya, quien había estado oculto entre las sombras, salió al perder de vista la cabellera rubia. No se le había mirado mucho por esa casa debido a que estaba solucionando asuntos con la empresa y vagando de noche con hermosas mujeres; pero ahora estaba y había escuchado el último pensamiento de su ahijado.

Sonrió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia. Si Naruto supiera lo que él sabía. Metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de bajar para tomar un buen café.

.

.

.

-El amor, un sentimiento tan complicado de entender – sonaba una voz algo lúgubre – o eso piensan los humanos – una sonrisa macabra se distinguió – en realidad el amor es una gran debilidad y eso es todo lo que me importa – la siniestra sombra caminó hasta sentarse en un trono de estilo gótico de tapicería negra – es todo lo que necesito para obtener lo que quiero – alzó una mano y una cortina de humo le mostró a un confuso rubio intentando estudiar – hijo de dios… – nombró despacio y con algo de recelo – …el amor te ha hecho más vulnerable de lo que ya eras desde que asesiné a tus padres – sonrió con perversidad – eso es perfecto para mis planes – apretó el puño y la imagen se desvaneció – dentro de poco, dentro de muy poco…

…Todo el mundo sabrá que existe un nuevo dios.

.

* * *

.

Cuando hice mi perfil aquí advertí que me gusta usar OC, lamento si a alguien le incomoda.

Ahora las cosas se han calmado y estoy segura que podré actualizar el domingo, wiii~.

Por otro lado, quisiera decirles que la actitud de Kiba tiene un porqué, quiero aclarar eso ya que me sentí mal por ser tan cruel con él al ponerlo como un chico tan malo, él en realidad...ops, casi lo digo. No se preocupen, lo sabrán dentro de pocos capítulos.

Ok, en mi otro fanfic planteé lo siguiente: ¿quieren que les deje mi cuenta de twitter para avisarles de cualquier imprevisto? Hace mucho la creé y nunca le he dado un uso, a veces hasta olvido que existe xD dejo esto a su criterio.

Una cosa más: gracias a todos por su apoyo, leí sus comentarios y en serio me hicieron sonreír y pensar que todo esto vale la pena.

Bien, es todo por hoy.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

**NaruHina The Last:** gracias, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

**Call me Tris:** sip, sigo viva. ¿Perros? o.o lo siento, en serio lo siento, pero las cosas no siempre van como planeo. Ahora he descansado, así que por un par de semanas no creo que hallan problemas con el atraso de las actualizaciones.

**Akime Maxwell:** nadie debe decirle algo, es un tema que Naruto debe tratar por sí mismo. Actualizaciones reguladas ya, por el momento.

**Agualuna:** me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Pronto explicaré porqué Kiba es como es, no te preocupes, a mi también me supo un poco mal el ponerlo como el tipo malvado, pero alguien tenía que hacer ese papel y se sabrá porqué. Para la declaración de Naruto, es probable que falte un poco más, me gusta ponerle drama al asunto, como puedes apreciar.

**ngel NH:** es el destino (?), Kiba tiene el papel de malo por una razón, y voy a decir eso muchas veces porque hasta yo pienso que me excedí poniéndolo como lo puse. Ino por esa ocasión se quedó sin saber el chisme jaja.

**sabbath9997:** no te enojes con Kiba, pobrecito, mmm, bueno, si enójate, pero no mucho xD muchas gracias a ti por el comentario y por leer.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** no te preocupes, me perdí más tiempo. Piensa en que si Kiba no hubiera dicho lo que dijo Naruto no hubiera admitido lo que admitió. Me gusta el drama xD lo siento.


	21. Chapter 21

Para no perder mi costumbre, actualizo tarde jaja. Lo siento.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 21: De Paseo.

Las sutiles sonrisas de Naruto y Sasuke mantuvieron a todo mundo expectantes esa mañana en el colegio. Incluso Temari, quien les acompañó un rato por la mañana, preguntó a que se debían y la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de su nuevo amigo fue otra sonrisa aún más visible.

A media jornada escolar les fue anunciado que las clases se suspenderían dentro de una hora para todos los niveles del instituto, incluidos los universitarios.

Sasuke se retiró cinco minutos para hacer una llamada y cuando volvió le dio una sonrisa y un asentimiento a Naruto, que fueron correspondidos de igual manera. Sus amigos ya estaban escépticos, ¿cuál era el secreto?

-Cuidado, frentona, creo que Sasuke y Naruto aceptaron que son gays y van a verse luego de clases para tener un encuentro apasionado en un cuarto de hotel barato – susurró Ino a su peli rosa amiga – ¿me pregunto quién será el seme y quien el uke?

-¡Cállate, cerda, no sabes nada! – le fulminó con la mirada, no muy convencida. Hasta ella comenzaba a dudar ante los extraños comportamientos. ¿Y si era cierta la teoría de Ino? Solo esperaba que su novio fuera el seme – ¡¿Aaaaagh?! ¡¿Qué rayos pienso?! – llevó sus manos a la cabeza, frustrada.

-¿Mh? – Yamanaka sonrió, maliciosa.

Terminaron con la hora que les quedaba de colegio y, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida, Naruto recogió sus cosas un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-Te esperamos en el patio, Hinata-chan – informó para luego irse con Sasuke a los vestidores. Debían cambiarse o se sentirían incómodos usando el uniforme de la escuela durante su salida.

-Hinata, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura siguiéndola.

-Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero no puedo decirte, es una promesa – se disculpó antes de meterse por la puerta de los vestidores femeninos y comenzar a cambiarse.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba lista. Caminó hasta la entrada-estacionamiento y vio a Sasuke, quien usaba unos pantalones rectos azules, camisa negra y chamarra de mezclilla, siendo acosado a preguntas por Sakura. Naruto, quien vestía pantalones ajustados negros, camisa naranja intenso y sudadera negra también, les miraba sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Te ves bien – sonrió el rubio a la guardiana cuando esta llegó a su lado.

-Gracias – sonrió bajando la mirada. Pantalones ajustados blanco, blusa azul cielo y zapatos bajos, eso usaba.

-¡Ya dime qué diablos pasa, Uchiha! – Sakura estaba en jarras frente a su novio, dispuesta a saber todo.

-Te he dicho que nada que te interese, Sakura; es algo que solo incumbe a Naruto.

-¡Pero soy TU novia! ¡Tengo derecho de saberlo!

-Sakura…

-¿Me estás engañando?

-No.

-¿Encontraste a otra?

-No – rodó los ojos, era fastidiosa, pero la amaba, con un demonio. La amaba mucho

-¿Eres gay y tienes encuentros fortuitos con Naruto? Si es así, ¡dime por favor que eres el seme! – como estaba enojada no le causó tanta vergüenza pronunciar la frase.

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¡NO! – Sasuke se sonrojó y Naruto rio. Ino, unos metros atrás en compañía de Tenten, igualmente soltó unas risitas. Ella sólo bromeaba con su amiga en la mañana, no pensó que esas ideas se quedaran grabadas en su mente.

-¡Entonces dime que sucede!

-Wow, sigues tan escandalosa como siempre – la voz conocida paralizó la escenita que ya comenzaba a llamar la atención de los pocos que quedaban por ahí. Sakura giró en cámara lenta quedando boquiabierta de ver a su archienemiga del amor sosteniendo a una preciosa niña en brazos.

-Ka-Karin – pronunció con cautela.

-La misma, pelo de chicle – el insultó hizo medio reaccionar a la peli rosa.

-¡¿A quién diablos llamas pelo de chicle, cuatro ojos?! – por respuesta Etsuko se puso a llorar, asustada.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho, idiota! Ya, ya mi nena, ya, la bruja rosada no te hará daño, mami te protege – la pelirroja comenzó a mecer con suavidad a su bebé, dejando boquiabierta a Haruno. ¿Había dicho "mami"?

-Sakura – Naruto y Sasuke la fulminaron con la mirada antes de que el azabache fuera y sacara de la bolsa de Karin una sonaja.

-Hey, Etsuko, deja de llorar – los que miraban se quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos, Uchiha estaba siendo cariñoso con una bebé de seis meses, ¡Uchiha estaba siendo cariñoso y dulce!

-Nee, Etsu-chan, por aquí – Naruto igual empezó a hacer el tonto hasta que consiguieron hacer reír a la pequeña. Eso también era inusual.

-Oh, ¡mi vida, es adorable! – Ino no resistió y fue con la nena.

-Dios, que preciosidad – Tenten igual estaba ahí – es hermosa – hizo muecas para que no dejara de sonreír.

-Claro que lo es, después de todo… – Karin juntó sus mejillas –…es mi bebé – hizo una pausa maliciosa – y la hija de Sasuke – sonrió con burla hacia Sakura que se quedó en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No lo sabías? Sasuke y yo hemos tenido apasionados encuentros desde siempre, esta nena es el fruto de ellos – dijo Karin con ojitos soñadores.

-Karin, cielo, creo que no deberías de decir eso, me harás sentir mal – Suigetsu llegó con una sonrisa.

-Solo es una bromita – rio la de lentes mirando de forma burlona a una Sakura shokeada – Sasuke-kun dejó de interesarme de esa manera hace años – suspiró con cansancio.

-Pfff, por un momento me la creí – rio Tenten, nerviosa.

-Sakura. Sakura. ¡Saku! – Ino la abofeteó.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya, mujer, no es cierto lo de la supuesta hija de Sasuke.

-Y-yo… ¡ya lo sabía! – se cruzó de brazos, roja de vergüenza. Naruto sonrió de medio lado cargando a su sobrina con cuidado, la pequeña se puso a jugar con su collar, aquel recuerdo de sus padres. Karin bufó.

-Eres taaaan intuitiva.

-Hmp – sostuvieron un corto duelo de miradas. En serio Haruno no podía convivir con ella en paz.

-A todo esto, ¿tú quién eres, lindo? – Ino miró con una sonrisa pícara a Suigetsu.

-Es MI esposo – Karin le tomó del brazo de forma posesiva – así que mantente lejos de él, mocosa.

-Hou-Houzuki Suigetsu, para servirles – dijo haciendo una mueca pues sentía que su amada mujer le rompería el brazo si continuaba apretando de esa forma.

-¡¿Tú esposo?!

-Sip.

-Karin se casó hace más o menos un año, te lo comenté un día, Sakura – Haruno enrojeció más recordando esa conversación con su novio – ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Sí, como no – Uzumaki rodó los ojos.

-¡Lo recuerdo!

-Si lo recordaras no habrías mostrado tantos celos ni dudas – otra sonrisa burlona marca Uzumaki.

-Hmp.

-Ya, mejor vámonos – Naruto vio como Hinata comenzaba a dejar de sonreír. Tal vez se aburría.

-Sí, solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen Itachi, Nagato y la pequeña – dijo el albino dando un vistazo a la entrada.

-¿Dónde fueron?

-Dijeron algo de ir a esperar a la novia de Nagato.

-Ah.

-¿Van a salir todos? – Haruno miró a su novio, ocultando su malestar.

-Sí, pero no eres bienvenida – se adelantó Karin.

-¡No estoy hablando contigo!

-Sakura – Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro – sí, saldremos como en los viejos tiempos, solo mi hermano, Nagato, Konan, ellos – señaló a la familia de tres – Naruto, Hinata y…

-¿Puedo acompañarles? – interrumpió poniendo ojos de cachorro. Ni sabiendo lo del esposo de Karin ella iba a bajar la guardia.

-No – una nueva voz se unió. Una que igual alertaba a Sakura de peligro. Miraron detrás de Naruto.

Nagato llegó tomando la mano de Konan, Itachi y una jovencita que la peli rosa bien conocía les hacían compañía.

-¡¿Tú?!

-No puedo creer que al final te hicieras novio de la cosa rosa – meneó la cabeza la chica en señal de desaprobación – ay, Sasuke-kun, que mal estás – le dio una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Yo tampoco lo creo – Karin le miró con malicia y diversión, Haruno apretó los puños. Como odiaba a esas dos. Bueno, ni tanto, ¿o tal vez si?

Cuando conoció a Karin, a los ocho años, supo que sería una rival de amor porque ella misma se autoproclamaba como la futura esposa de Sasuke; le seguía a todos lados y lograba abrazarlo sin ser rechazada, incluso Uchiha se sonrojaba y, a veces, le correspondía los gestos con sonrisas. Con el paso del tiempo no la consideró tan peligrosa, no tanto como la otra chiquilla de su edad. Kishasa y ella se conocieron un año después de que Karin comenzara a vivir en casa de Naruto. Entonces Sakura sí que temió por perder una guerra que no había comenzado.

Sasuke aceptaba sus muestras de cariño con cierta indiferencia, pero las muestras de la castaña le hacían sonrojar y le avergonzaban mucho, de hecho, un día de tantos, Naruto le confesó que Sasuke estaba enamorado de la menor pero que ella, a su vez, no le miraba de esa forma pues le tenía más aprecio a Itachi; luego, cuando según Sasuke se había rendido con la menor, resultó que era porque comenzaba a sentir cosas más allá de la amistad por Karin, él mismo Uchiha se lo confesó. _"Me enamoré de Karin"_, esas habían sido sus palabras exactas a los 11 años. Esas palabras que le hicieron dar una sonrisa forzada para luego llorar mientras Naruto intentaba en vano hacerla sentir mejor.

Sakura solo pudo respirar cuando las dos se fueron a vivir a diferentes partes del mundo. Estuvo más segura cuando Sasuke le pidió que salieran formalmente hacía cosa de un año. Ahora que les miraba de nueva cuenta se sentía tan insegura como cuando tenía ocho años. Tan pequeña e insignificante al lado de las chicas que siempre lograban sacar sonrisas a sus amigos. En especial temía que Sasuke siguiera teniendo sentimientos amorosos para con alguna de las dos. Si ese era el caso y él terminaba dejándola de lado entonces, entonces ella…

-Sakura-san es linda a su manera – defendió Hinata. Sakura levantó la mirada, sorprendida por ser defendida. Hinata enrojeció cuando las miradas se posaron en ella. ¿Había hablado cuando no debía?

-Si tú lo dices, Hinata-chan – suspiró Kishasa.

-De seguro es porque no la ha conocido enfadada – murmuró Karin viendo hacia otro lado – pobre.

-Posiblemente.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Yuuki espera fuera para llevarse a Etsuko con ella – intervino Nagato.

-¿No iban a dejarla en una guardería? – preguntó Naruto.

-Es más seguro con Yuuki, además ella está encantada de cuidar de una bebé tan bien portada. Hasta Jiraiya decidió ayudar un poco.

-En ese caso, vamos.

-Adelante – Itachi sonrió.

-Sasuke – Sakura vio a su novio, suplicante.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero no puedes venir – los ojos jade mostraron una inmensa tristeza. Luchó por contener el temblor de su labio inferior.

-Está bien – bajó la cabeza.

-Em, nos adelantamos – dijo Naruto notando que esos dos debían quedarse solos – te esperamos en la entrada, ¿ok?

-Sí.

-Adiós – se despidieron.

-Igual nos vamos, busquemos a Sai y a Lee – Tenten comenzó a jalar a Ino.

-¡Espera, quiero ver la…! – cuando se quedaron completamente solos Uchiha tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos.

-Sakura.

-Mmm.

-Sabes que te amo y que ya no siento nada por Kishasa o por Karin, eso forma parte del pasado.

-Mmm.

-Vamos, cerezo.

-Lo sé, es solo que yo, yo tengo miedo de que, de que… – Sasuke sonrió de medio lado antes de besarla. Era linda cuando mostraba su lado frágil, era linda siempre a sus ojos.

-No tengas miedo, te amo a ti y eso no va a cambiar. Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti y no pienso dejarlos de lado – se vieron a los ojos – si voy con ellos ahora es porque deseo que Naruto se recupere del todo lo más pronto posible, quiero que volvamos a ser lo que éramos. Ellas son una cura, junto con Hinata. Sakura, entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por ahora la prioridad es Naruto – tomó su mano – estoy de acuerdo con eso – sonrió – pero… – puso una mirada seria – si te atreves a engañarme, ¡te juro Uchiha que…! – fue cortada por otro beso.

-No pasará, lo prometo – dijo antes de darle un beso más largo – me tengo que ir.

-Mmm.

-Te llamo por la noche.

-De acuerdo – se separaron y Sakura suspiró. Sí, confiaba en él.

.

.

.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? – Shikamaru bostezó.

-¿Me dejas elegir? – Temari sonrió.

-Te has portado bien, elige: ir a casa o dar una vuelta por ahí.

-¡Demos una vuelta! – La rubia le tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo por la calle – divirtámonos sanamente – rio. Nara se perdió en su risa antes de devolver una sonrisa.

Como la adoraba.

.

.

.

-¡Por fin! – Gritó Karin al ver aparecer a Sasuke – ¡te tardaste demasiado! ¡Ya hasta Yuuki-san se llevó a Etsuko! Me sorprendió que el viejo pervertido le acompañara, espero que no le enseñe cosas raras a mi nena.

-Hmp.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, – Kishasa tiró de su manga para llamar su atención – la cosa rosa sabe que solo bromeábamos, ¿no?

-Hmp.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

-¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó Naruto ya sin su mochila, habían dejado las cosas en una camioneta que los hermanos Namikaze tenían para ocasiones como esa.

-¡Al parque de diversiones! – dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

-Pero Naruto, los chicos y yo fuimos la semana pasada y n… – las miradas tristes de las chicas cortaron el hablar de Sasuke – bueno, vamos. Igual, quiero ir a la montaña rusa otra vez.

-Mientras no pasemos por la casa del terror, todo bien – susurró Naruto.

-¡En marcha, tengo muchas ganas de entrar en la casa de los sustos! – Karin estaba entusiasmada.

-Voy a sufrir – suspiró el chico abordando la camioneta con tres hileras de asientos que usaban para viajar de vez en cuando los Namikaze.

.

.

.

-¡Wow! Es más grande de lo que recuerdo – la pelirroja miraba el parque con aire infantil. Suigetsu rio. Ella podía ser madre y todo, pero jamás perdería esa jovialidad.

-Parece que pusieron nuevas atracciones, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Ai – Itachi la llevaba de la mano.

-Bueno, ¿a cuál vamos primer…?

-¡Montaña rusa! – gritaron Konan, Karin y Kishasa al mismo tiempo, jalando a los chicos consigo.

-¡Esperen! – en menos de nada ya estaban haciendo fila para la atracción y subiendo en ella.

-¡Naruto, más te vale que te diviertas mucho el día de hoy! – advirtió Karin desde el primer asiento.

-Igual tú, Sasuke-kun – sonrió Kishasa al lado de Itachi.

-Y, Hinata, disfruta de esta loca familia – rio Konan.

-S-sí – el ángel estaba al lado de Naruto, ese juego era interesante.

-¡Aquí vamos! – Nagato lucía entusiasmado en la quinta hilera de asientos, pues su novia estaba con Karin y Sasuke con Suigetsu delante de él.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – con ese grito lleno de euforia, adrenalina, algo de miedo y mucha diversión, inició un día lleno de sorpresas para los chicos.

.

.

.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

-Karin, cielo, Naruto no quiere y el fin de este viaje es que él se divierta – Suigetsu intentaba, en vano, persuadir a su esposa.

-¡Dije que quiero ir! – pataleó como niña pequeña.

-Pero, cielo…

-Vayan ustedes, nosotros iremos por algo de beber – intervino Sasuke – creo que Hinata tampoco quiere entrar a ese lugar – vieron a la guardiana, apenada en un rinconcito de ese grupo. No, no le apetecía pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia.

-Bueno, ¡pero el resto si viene! ¡Ah! ¡Compren algodón de azúcar para todos, lo necesitaremos! – Karin llevaba arrastrando a su esposo y su amiga.

-¡¿Eh?! – la frente de la menor estaba azul y sudaba un poco – ¡E-espera, Karin-chan! ¡Yo no…!

-Los vemos en la salida de la casona – Konan y Nagato se alejaron acompañados de Itachi, quien miraba con preocupación a una castaña asustada que intentaba zafarse del agarre de la Uzumaki para no ir a un sitio tan tenebroso.

-Vengan, compremos unas sodas y el algodón – suspiró Naruto con alivio, por una vez Suigetsu no le había caído tan mal – Hina-chan, ¿de qué quieres tu soda?

-Está bien si eliges tú, Naruto-kun.

-Ok, vamos, teme.

-Ya voy, dobe, calma.

.

.

.

-Ya, Ai, ya terminó – Itachi intentaba tranquilizar a la chica, quien mantenía la cara escondida en su pecho.

-Oh, vamos, Kisha-chan, no es para tanto, ni miedo me dio – la de lentes se cruzó de brazos aparentando indiferencia y ocultando el sentimiento de culpa. Debió suponer que era una pésima idea, en especial por…

-P-pero, estaba tan oscuro y-y esa sangre.

-Era falsa, pequeñaja – Suigetsu le revolvió los cabellos, intentando alejar el mal ambiente.

-¡¿Y qué hay de esas armas?! Se veían demasiado reales, yo…

-Oh, vamos, nena, jajaja, no seas miedosita – el albino le abrazó por los hombros, reconfortándola, ganándose una fría mirada por parte de un pelinegro.

-Ahora veo porque Naruto se lleva tan bien con ella – Konan sostenía la mano de su novio con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Bueno, cuestión de gustos y miedos comunes, y hablando de mi hermano, ahí viene – Nagato sonrió al ver al menor llegar con una mano apoyada en el hombro de Hinata, para él era claro el gesto, era como decirle a todos los chicos de por ahí "ni lo piensen, ella es mía". Rio para sus adentros, la expresión le recordaba cuando el rubio, de pequeño, se molestaba cuando un extraño tocaba algo muy preciado para él.

-Aquí están sus sodas y su algodón – hizo entrega de los pedidos.

-Vamos, Kisha-chan, te compraré un rico helado de chocolate – Karin hizo un intento de soborno.

-¿Bañado de nueces?

-Em, si eso quieres.

-¡Ok! ¡Vamos por helado!

-¡Oigan, acabamos de lleg…! – Sasuke ya era jalado y los demás, con un suspiro y risas, fueron por el delicioso postre.

.

.

.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Shikamaru! – Temari correteaba de un lado a otro, feliz por sentirse libre.

-Ya voy, tranquila y cuidado, si te caes será problemático el cargarte hasta el apartamento – el pelinegro intentaba seguirle el paso, más que nada para admirar su boba sonrisa.

-Moo, suenas como un viejo cascarrabias, o peor aún, un aburrido novio – sonrió para luego seguir corriendo.

-Pues eso quisiera ser – suspiró el chico. Los pasos de la rubia se detuvieron y dio la media vuelta, sorprendiendo a Nara.

-¿Qué has dicho, Shika? – el ángel se sobresaltó, no creyó haber sido escuchado. Problemas, aún no estaba listo para decirle aquello que le torturaba desde hacía tanto.

-N-no he dicho nada – desvió la vista metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-Sí que has dicho algo – se puso seria – has dicho que te gustaría ser mi aburrido novio.

-Nunca dije que fuera aburrido – Shikamaru se dio un golpe mental. ¿Dónde quedaba su inteligencia cada que hablaba con ella de él metido en esos temas?

-¡Ajá! ¡Acabas de admitirlo! – le señaló, victoriosa.

-No – intentó enmendar su error – solo dije que quisiera ser el aburrido novio de alguien – era tan idiota cerca de ella. No, era un cobarde. Si, un completo cobarde incapaz de expresar su sentir.

-Mmm – los orbes verdes escrutándole le podían nervioso, sentía sus mejillas arder, ojalá ella no se diera cuenta – bueno, siendo ese el caso, ¡no veo porque no debas de intentar salir con alguien! – se dio la vuelta uniendo sus manos a su espalda y reanudando su marcha rumbo al sitio donde verían las nubes reflejadas en una preciosa fuente cercana.

-¿Eh? – el joven se desconcertó.

-Digo, seguro muchas angelitas quieren estar con el guapo Nara – ¿le había dicho guapo? – Incluso muchas de mis amigas y no amigas piensan que eres lindo – siguió caminando, su voz se escuchaba un poco diferente – incluso, incluso yo lo creo – ¡¿ella lo encontraba atractivo?! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Esperen, ¡¿ella lo encontraba atractivo?! – Y, bueno – le vio por encima de su hombro un segundo – tal vez no sea tan malo salir con un ángel, ¿nee? – sonrió antes de girar de nuevo el rostro – así que, si te gusta alguien sólo, sólo dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar a conquistarla.

-Temari, acaso tú…

-¡Oh, por ahí venden crepas! ¡Iré a comprar una! – sin más la chica echó a correr, dejando un pequeño destello a su paso.

Nara se quedó en su sitio. ¿Acaso, esa era…?

.

.

.

-¡Waaah! ¡Cómo me divertí! – Suigetsu entró tras de Naruto a la residencia Uchiha.

-Creo que…comí demasiado – Karin se tiró en el sofá para levantarse al instante e ir corriendo al baño.

-Ah, le dije que no comiera tanto – el albino fue tras ella.

-Iré a prepararle un té – Itachi depositó a una dormida castaña en el sofá para luego ir a la cocina.

Había sido un día totalmente emocionante, aunque sólo fuesen al parque de diversiones y a cenar ramen y postres, tantos postres que, al parecer, el estómago de Karin no lo había resistido. Naruto rio por lo bajo, su prima jamás cambiaría; recordaba que casi siempre que ella se sobrepasaba con cosas dulces seguidas de saladas y picantes, como ahora, terminaba enfermándose del estómago de una u otra manera. También recordaba que Itachi muy a menudo terminaba cargando a su amiga castaña hasta su habitación y él se iba a la misma cama que ella o se quedaba platicando con sus padres frente a la chimenea, asando malvaviscos.

La nostalgia, combinada con una extraña sonrisa, hizo acto de presencia en su rostro por un momento.

-Hermanito, te quedas aquí, iré a dejar a Konan a casa, ya es bastante tarde – fue sacado de su ensimismamiento.

-Claro – el rubio fue a la habitación donde pensaba estaría Etsuko para decirle a su vieja ama de llaves que ya podía irse a descansar – Hinata, espera aquí, ya vuelvo para irnos a casa.

-Está bien – sonrió la chica percatándose de la momentánea alegría de su encargo.

-Hasta mañana, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun – se despidió la chica de cabellos azules.

-Hmp – en cuanto la puerta fue cerrada Sasuke caminó hasta la chica dormida y la tomó en brazos – dejaré a Kishasa en su habitación y me daré una ducha, puede que no te vea de nuevo, así que supongo nos veremos mañana en la escuela, Hinata – dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-Hasta pronto, Sasuke-kun.

-¡Sasuke, a donde llevas a mi niña!

-¡A que descanse en una suave cama, estúpido hermano!

-Hmp, tonto hermano menor – murmuró Itachi antes de notar la presencia del ángel – oh, Hinata, em, le llevaré esto a Karin, je-je – parecía apenado.

-Gracias por tomarte esta molestia, Yuuki – Naruto baja en compañía del ama de llaves.

-No fue ninguna molestia, esa pequeña es muy bien portada y Jiraiya-sama me ayudó un rato.

-Bueno, aun así, gracias.

-Por nada, nos veremos mañana, descansen – les dedicó una amable sonrisa a los dos únicos jóvenes presentes antes de irse.

-Creo que igual debemos retirarnos a descansar, Hinata – vio la hora, casi media noche, menos mal le había pedido un taxi al ama de llaves.

-Me parece lo más adecuado.

-¿Ya se van? – Itachi regresaba.

-Sí.

-Bueno, que descansen.

-Gracias, eh, cuida de Karin y dime si se pone peor.

-Claro, aunque dice su esposo que estará bien – sonrió algo burlón al ver la mueca de desagrado ante la mención de Houzuki.

-Sí, claro, adiós.

-Hasta mañana, Itachi-san – Hinata hizo una reverencia antes de salir tras su custodiado.

-Cuídalo bien, ángel salvador – susurró el Uchiha con una sutil sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¿Se han ido? – Karin mantenía la cabeza cerca del retrete.

-Sí – su esposo sostenía su cabello y quitaba el sudor de su frente.

-Ah, ya no me despedí de Hinata – la mujer se puso en pie y fue al lavabo para enjuagar su boca – ¿no crees que ella es adorable?

-Lo creo – sonrió Suigetsu sosteniéndola, por si acaso – incluso creo que tu primo está, ya sabes…

-¿Enamorado de ella? – se dio la vuelta, sonriendo.

-Sí.

-También lo creo, ¿y sabes que más creo?

-¿Mh?

-Que a ella también le gusta mi querido primo – salieron del cuarto de baño.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, una chica sabe reconocer a otra enamorada, en especial si esa chica está enamorada de algún pariente – le dio una sonrisa coqueta antes de perderse en la cocina y salir de nuevo – ¡Oye, Itachi, deja de ver dormir a Kish y ven a prepararme un buen té! – el albino suspiró, agradeciendo que su nena no despertase por las noches una vez dormida, su mujer y ese apego por pegar semejantes gritos. Bueno, al menos sabía de donde había heredado su hija esos pulmones. Rio por lo bajo.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso! – un sonrojado Itachi apareció en escena, rápido como un rayo.

-Sí, claro, lo que digas hermanito-pedófilo-pervertido-acosador, sólo ven y prepárame ese dichoso té que siempre me das.

-Pudiste pedirle a tu esposo que te lo preparara, todo lo necesario está ahí – caminaron de vuelta a la cocina.

-Suigetsu es muy útil, pero los tés para el dolor de estómago te quedan mejor a ti, mi querido pedófilo preferido.

-¡Deja de llamarme de esa forma!

-Ok, ok, hermanito celoso y pervertido.

-¡Karin, te lo advierto…!

-Sí, sí.

El ojimorado se quedó ocultando sus risas. Esa familia, porque los Uchiha eran como familia para los Namikaze, no tenía remedio alguno. Eran todo un caso.

.

.

.

-Mi señor, tenemos casi todo listo.

-Perfecto – la macabra voz resonó por aquel oscuro y lúgubre sitio. De nuevo la cortina de humo mostró a un rubio despidiéndose de una ángel sonrojada – hijo de dios, pronto tu poder será mío y con ello el mundo tendrá un nuevo dios – la risa macabra no se hizo esperar – pronto, muy pronto, Uzumaki, no, Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Naruto se sobresaltó – me parece que alguien me llamó – el silencio reinaba en su residencia – debió ser mi imaginación – meneó la cabeza, concentrándose de nuevo en su tarea de Historia, sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento parecido al terror se instaló en su pecho.

Algo malo se avecinaba.

.

* * *

.

Perdón por la demora, la verdad perdí la noción del tiempo porque estaba viendo la clausura de los Juegos Olímpicos en compañía de mis padres, disculpen.

Bueno, para compensar un poco las cosas les diré que, como es mi última semana completamente libre, haré una actualización a mitad de semana, eso sin dejar de lado la actualización del domingo.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar y demás.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

**sabbath9997:** no es un mal consejo jaja, veremos si Naruto lo toma en cuenta.

**Call me Tris:** jaja, cada quien tiene sus gustos, quizá el prefiera las historias cortas, bueno, tampoco es como que este fanfic vaya a pasar de los 100 capítulos xD en realidad creo que no llegará ni a la mitad...ops, eso era un secreto...nah, no lo era. Después informaré cuantos capítulos más tendrá, para que te vayas preparando.

**Agualuna:** Karin nos hacía falta, en serio que si, ya verás porqué. Hinata lo quiere, él la quiere, sólo falta que se lo digan, o en el caso del ángel, que se de cuenta. Jajaja, perdón, esta historia en especial es dramática al por mayor.

**Akime Maxwell:** por nada. Lamento dejar más dudas que respuestas, Jiraiya...bueno, él sabe algo que...mmm, lo sabrás después.

**NaruHina The Last:** muchas gracias, espero que la historia continué siendo de tu agrado.

**ngel NH:** el destino hace de las suyas, quizá. Lo siento, me gusta también el suspenso en las historias jaja, perdón. Las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco. Mmm, intenté portarme bien. Muchas gracias por pensar que soy agradable y buena escritora.


	22. Chapter 22

Lo siento, ya no me dio tiempo actualizar antes, cuando lo iba a hacer tuve que salir y han sido unos días de andar de un lado a otro. Aquí es cuando no me gusta que inviten a mi familia a tantas fiestas. De hecho, actualizo temprano porque no sé a que hora regrese, me he levantado mucho antes que el resto de mi familia para poder hacerlo así que posiblemente ande zombie por un rato, jaja.

En fin, disfruten de un capítulo no tan tranquilo.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 22: A La Deriva.

Naruto miraba las numerosas películas disponibles para ver en la gran pantalla de su sala de juegos. Ninguna le llamaba la atención lo suficiente, suspiró resignado y decidió esperar a que Hinata despertase para que ambos vieran alguna película. Juntos.

-Moo~, ¿qué tanto hará? – vio el techo y cerró los ojos. Ese domingo por la mañana era de lo más aburrido. Bueno, ¿quién lo mandaba a levantarse desde las seis de la madrugada? Vio el reloj: las ocho. Qué bien, pronto Hinata bajaría. Solo esperaba que no tardase demasiado.

.

.

*  
.

-Permiso – una joven ángel se adentraba en aquella exquisita habitación.

-Hinata, querida, toma asiento – ELLA le saludó con la amabilidad de siempre.

-Gracias.

-¿Vienes a dar tu reporte semanal?

-Así es.

-Bien – la persona sonrió tras la cortina y escuchó atentamente todo lo que la ángel tenía que decir acerca del progreso de Naruto – veo que todo marcha bien.

-Sí, aunque…

-¿Qué ocurre, mi pequeña? – Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, dudosa.

-Bueno, yo, desde hace días, hay algo que me molesta – terminó con un poco de valor su frase.

-¿Algo que te molesta? ¿Qué es?

-El hecho de que se me ocultara información sobre la vida de Naruto-kun, digo, Namikaze Naruto – se corrigió. ELLA sonrió ante el poco formalismo antes de asimilar lo dicho.

-¿Se te ocultó información? Debe haber un error, querida, yo misma me encargué de buscarla y entregártela – dijo recordando el "Pase de Recuerdos".

-N-no digo que usted me engañara, pero es cierto que no me fueron otorgados algunos datos.

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, te mandé la "Carta De Vida" del joven Namikaze.

-P-pero ahí no decía nada sobre su prima y su amiga.

-¿Eh? – La confusión se hizo presente – ¿prima y amiga?

-Sí, Karin-san y Kishasa-chan.

-¿Karin y Kishasa? – ELLA se confundió por completo. Si no mal recordaba, ellas…

-¿Mi señora? – Hinata comenzó a preocuparse, ¿qué significaba aquel silencio? ¿Qué Karin y Kishasa eran unas impostoras? No, eso no era posible, todos alrededor de los Uzumaki las conocían.

-No, no son impostoras, es sólo que… – su silueta la mostró llevándose una mano al mentón – ¿qué está pasando aquí?

-¿Eh?

-Hinata – parecía mirarla otra vez – ¿hay alguna otra cosa que no viniera en esa tarjeta?

-No, al menos no por el momento. La información sobre su hermano, padrino, amigos, incluso profesores está completa, pero ellas faltan, no sé nada de ellas.

-Es extraño – murmuró – nunca me había pasado esto.

-¿Será alguna falla en la tarjeta? – el ángel quería que ese mal presagio instalado en su corazón, advirtiéndole que algo malo sucedería con su custodiado, desapareciera.

-Eso es imposible, las Cartas De Vida no pueden ocultar información. A menos que… – la atemorizante idea no le agradó a ELLA – no, eso tampoco puede ser, no creo que alguien se atreviera.

-¿Atreverse a qué? – Hyuuga estrujaba sus manos con desesperación. ELLA la miró, sin duda alguna las emociones le afectaban en demasía. Suspiró, tenía que decirle, ya que estaba tan sumergida en aquello. Era una mínima posibilidad:

-Las Cartas De Vida solo pueden ser modificadas por mi o alguno de los altos mandos, pero solo hacemos eso cuando existe información en extremo peligrosa. Me refiero a información que pueda afectar el desempeño de un ángel o que influya a que el ángel no quiera tomar el caso o dejarlo a la deriva.

-…– Hinata solo era confundida.

-Sin embargo, ella no representan ese tipo de peligro – dijo, pero algo en su voz, algo que Hinata prefirió ignorar, parecía no creer sus propias palabras.

-En absoluto – negó Hinata, ignorando esa duda. A su parecer ellas dos no eran peligrosas para Naruto, para nadie lo eran.

-En ese caso no hay motivo para ocultarlas – de nuevo el ambiente pensativo – y no hay razón alguna para que alguien de los altos mandos se atreviera a convertirlas en "Memorias Perdidas".

-¿Está diciendo que alguien más pudo hacer algo tan malo?

-Nadie podría, no sin ser del Consejo. Nadie… – se detuvo, si, podía haber alguien. Alguien de quien sospechaba cosas malas desde hacía años, pero no había pruebas para enjuiciarle. Y no quería creer que un ángel guardián se atreviese a hacer algo malo para un humano. Su deber era cuidarlos.

ELLA aún deseaba creer.

-¿Qué sucede, entonces? – Hinata se hallaba muy preocupada. No quería cometer errores con Naruto, no quería defraudar a todos y, sobre todo, no quería que el dulce rubio de ojos azules saliera más perjudicado. La sola idea le ponía mal.

No, si había un problema, ella lo iba a solucionar. Por Naruto.

-Tranquila, ángel mío – ELLA recuperó la compostura y reparó en la preocupada chica que tenía delante suyo – solucionaré esto lo más pronto posible. Además no creo que te afecte, sé que sabrás solucionar el asunto.

-Gracias por su confianza – Hinata compuso su sonrisa. Esas palabras renovaron su fe en si misma.

-Te la has ganado, querida – ELLA sonreía aunque no la viese – y, hablando de confianza, quiero decirte que ya has pasado la etapa de prueba, así que ya no te voy a vigilar más.

-¿En serio? – pasar la etapa de prueba era uno de los retos más difíciles para un ángel. Pasar esa etapa era como pasar de curso para los humanos. Ahora ya no tendría que preocuparse por decirle a Naruto que no sólo ella estaba al pendiente de él. No le gustaba mentirle.

-Sí, pero recuerda que puedes llamarme si ocurre algún imprevisto, mi línea siempre estará abierta para ti – rio un poco, bromeando con cosas de ángeles.

ELLA se refería a una técnica que solo se usaba para comunicarse con superiores en casos de extremo "descontrol", con esa técnica podían recibir ayuda de inmediato, sin embargo, solo se activaba si el ángel pensaba estar en un peligro real para él o cuando el propio ángel se perdía.

-Muchas gracias, lo recordaré.

-Por ahora puedes retirarte, mi pequeña. Te comunicaré inmediatamente si algo pasa. Por lo demás, continúa como hasta ahora.

-Entendido – Hinata hizo una leve reverencia – con su permiso – salió para ir al portal. Al salir chocó contra alguien. Un aroma familiar le inundó – oh, lo siento mucho.

-No hay problema – la voz melodiosa y tranquilizadora le hizo mirar al apuesto hombre de rubios cabellos que le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura – solo fue un accidente – la deslumbrante sonrisa se le hizo familiar. El hombre vestido de blanco y con sus preciosas alas desplegadas le parecía conocido – creo que alguien te espera, ¿verdad? Es mejor que te des prisa – se inclinó hasta quedar cerca de su oído, haciéndola sonrojar – él realmente es impaciente, ¿sabes? – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Di-disculpe? – el hombre comenzó a abrir la puerta de ELLA con lentitud.

-Cuídalo bien, ¿sí? – sonrió una vez más cerrando los ojos antes de adentrarse en esos sagrados aposentos.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién era? – Hinata se quedó viendo la puerta – me parece familiar, ¿dónde le habré visto?

-Veo que has conocido al nuevo Kami-sama, Hinata – una voz conocida le hizo voltear. Dos personas le miraban.

-Creo que la ha impresionado de más – dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Hanabi, Neji-niisan! – el ángel vio a sus parientes.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Hinata-nee, ¿cómo te ha tratado el mundo de los mortales? – Hanabi, su hermana menor, le saludó.

-Bastante bien, los humanos con los que convivo son muy amables – sonrió mientras caminaban con rumbo al portal.

-Sigue sin agradarme que estés con ellos – su hermano, Neji, tan protector como siempre – eres demasiado vulnerable a emociones sin sentido.

-Tranquilo, Neji-nii, Hinata-nee se sabe cuidar muy bien, ¿verdad? – por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa.

-Si eso fuera cierto padre no se preocuparía tanto.

-Padre exagera, lo más que puede pasar es que Hinata se enamore de un mortal y decida vivir en ese mundo.

-¡Hablas como si eso fuera nada, Hanabi! – Neji se alteró y no notó el sonrojo de su hermana.

-Ash, eso no es tan malo como todos lo pintan – Hanabi podía no entender bien las emociones humanas, pero al menos no era tan seria como su hermano mayor; a ella no le interesaban tanto las reglas – después de todo, cuando mueres recuperas tus privilegios de ángel, no importa que rango dejaras vació.

-Me parece una estupidez el solo hecho de que un ángel se enamore de un mortal.

-Mucho cuidado, Neji-nii, recuerda que quien menos cree en algo es más posible que lo viva.

-Tonterías, Hanabi. Hinata…

-¡S-sí! – la ojiblanca se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado. Ya estaban frente al portal. Qué rápido.

-Ten cuidado con las emociones humanas – advirtió antes de darle un beso en la frente y marcharse.

-Ah, tan frió como siempre – suspiró la menor de los hermanos – Hinata-nee, cuídate mucho y olvida lo que dijo el cascarrabias de Neji y lo que piensan todos sobre los humanos. Si te enamoras pues ya te enamoraste, que remedio, da igual si es un mortal o un inmortal, ¿nee? – La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla – ve con cuidado y diviértete todo lo que puedas – también se fue.

-¿Enamorarme de un mortal o un inmortal? No creo que eso sea posible, no ahora que tengo a Naruto-kun a mi lado – sin meditar sus propias palabras atravesó el portal que la conducía a la habitación en la lujosa residencia.

-A eso me refiero, nee-san – sonrió con sutileza Hanabi tras la pared luego de verla partir –a eso me refiero.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Hinata casi grita ante la pregunta inesperada, se calmó al ver a Naruto sentado en su cama. La miraba un poco molesto.

-¿Eh? – esa mirada incomodaba. Namikaze se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar a dos pasos de ella.

-Pregunté dónde estabas, Hinata – la voz sonaba agresiva, casi ¿posesiva?

-Sólo fui a mi mundo un momento, Naruto-kun – explicó intentando mantener la calma. Aquellos orbes azules mostraban demasiada irritación.

-¿A tu mundo? – Naruto parpadeó un segundo, cambiando su gesto de enfado a uno que podía expresar tristeza.

-Sí, te expliqué en algún momento que a veces debo ir, después de todo ese es mi hogar, el sitio al que regre… – no terminó su frase al ver a Naruto dar la vuelta y sentarse en su cama de nuevo.

-Claro, tu hogar – apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y hundió el rostro en sus manos – fuiste a tu hogar – susurró con tristeza.

-¿Hice mal? ¿Ocurrió algo malo durante mi ausencia? – Hinata tomó asiento a su lado y pasó un brazo por los varoniles hombros.

-¿Algo malo? No, nada – solo eran susurros por parte de Naruto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun?

-Nada, es sólo que, de pronto… – alzó un poco la vista mirando al frente, sonriendo con tristeza –…de pronto vine a buscarte para ir al cine con los demás, pero no estabas. Yo… – soltó una risa –…pensé que ya me habías dejado – la vio con esos ojos azules sin su brillo usual.

-Yo no haría tal cosa – se apresuró a negar.

-No ahora – vio el piso.

-¿Eh?

-Yo sé que no me puedes dejar, por lo menos no ahora, no mientras no esté bien, pero, ¿y cuándo ya esté bien? Cuando ya no sea más un estúpido perdedor cabeza hueca, ¿entonces me dejarás? – volvió a ocultar su mirada. La voz le temblaba. Es que él de verdad se había aterrado cuando entro en su habitación y no la encontró por ningún lado. Sintió tal desespero que le dieron ganas de llorar, por eso estaba sentado en la cama, porque las fuerzas le faltaron, porque se creyó perdido por un momento.

Hinata siguió esos pensamientos, le había prometido no husmear en su mente, pero se preocupaba y no podía entenderle del todo, y si no podía entenderle entonces no podía ayudarle. Tragó grueso.

-Eso, yo…es lo que debo hacer como ángel guardián. Debo dejarte, pero solo cuando tu vida ya esté bien.

-¿Bien? – una risa burlona – mi vida ya no volverá a estar bien.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Es verdad! – Elevó la voz y volvió a su tono melancólico y solitario – mi vida es un asco desde que ellos se fueron. A veces pienso que siempre fue un caso perdido el vivir.

-Por favor no digas esas cosas – le dolía, le dolía más de lo que alguna vez llegó a dolerle algo el escucharle hablar así – tu vida no ha sido nunca un caso perdido.

-Quizá, pero solo cuando mis padres vivían, después la vida ya no era buena. Ya nada estaba bien.

-Naruto-kun…

-O eso pensaba, al menos hasta que llegaste, cuando llegaste puede que todo volviera a estar "bien", sin embargo, sólo creo que todo está "bien" cuando te tengo cerca, cuando sé que estás aquí, a mi lado, como ahora, solo entonces siento que todo está bien. Por eso, por eso no creo que cuando te vayas las cosas sigan "bien".

-Claro que seguirán bien.

-Tengo miedo, Hinata – la chica le sintió temblar, su voz sonaba ronca, opaca.

-¿De qué?

-De que cuando te vayas vuelva a lo mismo, de que las cosas sean peor. De que nada esté "bien" nunca más.

-Naruto-kun…

-Hinata, tengo miedo de que te vayas. Tengo miedo de quedarme solo otra vez. Me asusto de mí mismo, pero de lo que más temo es perderte – la chica siguió el movimiento de sus labios en esa palabra. "Perderte", ¿por qué hasta a ella le asustaba eso? – sí, yo, yo no quiero que te vayas.

-Yo…

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! – Naruto alzó la cara, dejando en shock a la joven ángel. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas y su gesto era de total súplica – ¡no quiero que te vayas! ¡No me importa si son tus reglas, no quiero, no puedo aceptar eso! ¡No puedo aceptar que te irás una vez termines conmigo! No… – negó bajando la cabeza –…no…no quiero…

-Naruto-kun – Hinata nunca supo de una situación similar, de las decenas de veces que había ayudado a otros con sus trabajos jamás le tocó lidiar con esto en persona. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, así que se limitó a abrazarlo.

Le abrazó como la primera noche que pasó en esa casa, le abrazó intentando reconfortarlo y, posiblemente, intentando mantener sus latidos bajo control.

-Hinata, Hina-chan…_quédate conmigo para siempre _– su voz se ahogó y no expresó ese sentimiento. Su desesperación era mayor, así que se aferró con fuerza a ella.

No la dejaría ir. Ya no podía. Ni podría, porque él, sin ella, estaba a la deriva en la inmensidad de la vida.

-_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Yo tampoco, tampoco quiero irme._

.

.

.

-Karin-chan – Kishasa le susurró a su amiga.

-Bajemos – la pelirroja sonrió con dulzura y complicidad – bajemos y digamos que mejor veremos películas aquí.

-Sí, es lo mejor – ambas sonrieron y, dando un vistazo final a la puerta que encerraba las emociones, los sentimientos, de dos personas confundidas, bajaron las escaleras para ir con el resto.

Aquello que no debieron escuchar sería su secreto.

-¿Qué pasó con el dobe y Hinata?

-Pues, que te digo – Karin se alzó de hombros – creo que se quedarán un rato allá arriba discutiendo asuntos que parecen de lo más aburridos.

-¿Qué asuntos? – Sasuke alzó una ceja.

-Cosas escolares y del comportamiento de Naruto-nii – Kishasa fue donde Itachi y le quitó su celular.

-¡Oye! Se pide por favor.

-Ño – le enseño la lengua e hizo un puchero antes de buscar juegos.

-¡No seas malcriada!

-Tú la malcriaste, Itachi – Nagato traía un vaso con agua.

-Nagato tiene razón – convino Suigetsu ganándose un minuto de atención – ¿qué? Es lo que Karin me contó.

-Ah, como sea, parece que esos van a tardar, tendremos que ver películas aquí – Karin se estiró – mejor así, puedo ponerle una colchoneta a mi nena y vigilarla – tomó a Etsuko dormida en brazos y fue donde Yuuki para pedir lo necesario para pasar una grata tarde con su familia y amigos.

-Ya que – suspiró Sasuke.

-¿Vemos esa película de terror que te comenté, Suigetsu?

-¿Pe-película de terror? – La menor quitó la vista del celular – ¿no podemos ver algo más, Nagato-nii? – sonrió, nerviosa.

-La película de terror parece buena idea – sonrió Sasuke.

-Pe-pero…

-¿Dijeron película de terror? – Karin regresaba.

-¡NO! / ¡SI!

-Mmm – la chica vio el gesto de desespero de la menor – ¿saben? Creo que hoy tengo ganas de películas de acción.

-Eso también suena bien – convino Itachi.

-Lo dices porque no quieres que Kishasa tenga pesadillas. Qué lindo de tu parte, aniki.

-¡Cállate, ototo!

-Pues, película de acción será – Suigetsu se paró, yendo tras su esposa.

-Pero yo quería ver esa de terror, pintaba ser buena – Nagato hizo una mueca mientras todos iban al cuarto con la enorme televisión.

-Desiste, somos tres contra uno.

-Dos – Sasuke alzó la mano.

-Seguimos ganando, y seguro Kishasa igual me apoya, ¿verdad?

-Claro. Lo que sea con tal de no ver películas de terror – murmuró.

Conversando se acomodaron en los sillones, Karin y Suigetsu en el suelo sobre una colchoneta al lado de Etsuko. Lo bueno de la bebé es que, una vez dormida, no se despertaba con facilidad, y si se despertaba la dejarían con Yuuki, que se ofreció a cuidarla para que disfrutaran esos días de compañerismo. Sí, eso estaba bien. Muy bien.

Karin miró hacia el techo, ¿su primo estaría igual de bien?

.

.

.

Hinata acariciaba la rubia cabellera de su acompañante. Naruto se había quedado dormido con la cabeza a poyada en sus piernas desde hacía una hora. Al parecer el demostrar ese tipo de emociones le cansaba demasiado.

Suspiró.

-¿Qué haré? – volvió la vista al rostro de su encargo, acarició una mejilla susurrando: – ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, Naruto-kun? Y, ¿qué haré conmigo? Sé que no está bien, pero tampoco quiero dejarte, ¿por qué?

-Te enamoraste.

-¿Eh? – El sobresalto casi hace que tire a Naruto, volteó hacia la puerta de su habitación y vio a dos jovencitas cerrando la puerta tras ellas, tan silenciosamente como podían, – Karin-san, Kishasa-chan.

-Shh, lo puedes despertar – sonrió Karin notando a su primo fruncir el ceño. Hablaba en susurros.

-Oh, lo siento, es que me sorprendieron – murmuró con la vista clavada en la cabeza que reposaba sobre sus piernas.

-¿Nosotras o nuestro comentario? – sonrió Kishasa viendo el sonrojo en aquel blanquecino rostro.

-¿Por qué no respondes, Hinata-chan? – Karin sonreía con picardía.

-Yo…

-No le presiones, Karin-chan, es difícil admitir este tipo de sentimientos.

-¡Jah! Cómo no – bufó cruzando sus brazos. Hinata les miraba de reojo a través del cabello que caía sobre sus hombros. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada.

-Recuerda lo que pasaste con Suigetsu-nii y…

-Bien, ya entendí. Pero ahorita no hablamos de mí, sino de ellos – señaló con el mentón al ángel y al joven durmiente.

-Disculpen, yo no entiendo – mintió un poco. No era su naturaleza mentir, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, quizá debía hacerlo.

-¿Eh? Hinata-chan, no mientas – la menor hizo un puchero – nosotras lo notamos desde que llegamos.

-¿Notaron? – las vio, confundida.

-Ah, tal parece que realmente ella aún no se da cuenta – refunfuñó la de lentes.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? – humanos, tan complicados. ¿Por qué hablaban de manera tan extraña?

-Qué Naruto-nii y tú están enamorados – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio y normal de universo la castaña.

-¿Naruto-kun y yo enamorados? – los colores subieron a su rostro.

-Obvio – Karin cerró los ojos – a nosotras no nos puedes engañar – le vio por un ojo – conocemos muy bien cómo se ven las personas enamoradas.

-Sip, siempre fuimos las únicas que supieron que Sasuke-kun estuvo enamorado desde niño de la cos…err, Sakura; incluso sin que él lo notara.

-Ni lo menciones – bufó – fue tan molesto en ese entonces. Intentar usarnos para ocultar esos sentimientos por la pelo de chicle.

-Enamorada, ¿de Naruto-kun? – Hinata regresó su vista al chico en sus piernas, su atención se había quedado en esa frase.

-Claro, se nota en tu cara, cuando lo miras sonríes y tus ojos brillan – explicó Kishasa.

-Eso no, no puede ser.

-¿Por qué no? Naruto puede ser un idiota testarudo, bromista, infantil y comedor compulsivo de ramen, pero es atractivo y gentil; muchas chicas matarían por alguien como él, ¿por qué tú no? – Karin caminó hasta donde su primo y acarició su cabeza. Vaya que tenía el sueñito pesado, aunque tampoco es que hablasen más allá de los susurros.

-Es que, eso no, no puede pasar.

-Pues ya pasó – suspiró Kishasa – y es mejor que ambos lo admitan lo más pronto posible, luego podrían arrepentirse de no decir lo que sienten – una gota de melancolía pasó por sus palabras. Recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos. Karin asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Hinata – se vieron a los ojos – se honesta contigo misma y luego se honesta con mi primito, ¿vale? – Guiñó un ojo de forma pícara – tienes nuestro permiso para salir con él – rio y la otra asintió.

-Así es. Nos agradas mucho.

-Bueno – suspiró – bajaremos, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo dentro de poco, Sasuke ya parece novia celosa yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación preguntando por su amado Naruto – puso carita soñadora antes de chistar – realmente parece homosexual, que alivio que me casé con Suigetsu, – fue y abrió la puerta – nos vemos abajo.

-Será mejor que realmente bajes, acomoda a Naruto-nii en tu cama y ven diciendo que él se sentía cansado, Karin y yo te ayudaremos con esta mentirita – sonrió – ah, y piensa sobre lo que te dijimos, ¿sí? En verdad nos gustaría ver a nii-san feliz – en cuanto se hubo quedado sola Hinata suspiró.

Luego de acomodar a Naruto le arropó.

-¿Enamorada? No puede ser, eso sería…triste – susurró dejando una lágrima salir – ¿eh? – Limpió el rastro y salió de la habitación antes de confundirse más – que descanses, Naruto-kun.

-Hinata…

.

.

.

-Esto no puede suceder – Minato caminaba por la habitación que le asignaron como "oficina" – tengo que hacer algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Kushina entró seguida por una joven angelita que hacía de guía para ella.

-¿Eh? No, nada, mi amor.

-No parece nada – al no obtener respuesta suspiró – bien, seguro son cosas confidenciales de ángeles. Como sea, venía a decirte que fuéramos a dar una vuelta, pero creo que andas muy ocupadito, así que mejor voy sola con Shiho.

-Sí, será mejor, lo siento, cariño, más tarde te contaré – el rubio sabía que no debía ocultarle esa información a su mujer.

-Eso espero – le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de irse seguida de su escolta.

Minato dio un hondo suspiro.

-¿Por qué a nosotros? Bueno, primero lo primero: necesito confirmar si las sospechas de ELLA son correctas, debo hacer que alguien vigile a esa persona.

.

.

.

-Jajajaja – la macabra risa resonaba – estúpidas mortales, sin pensarlo me han ayudado, tal como esperaba; ahora, por fin, dentro de poco, ese hijo de dios estará bajo mi poder. Pronto, cada vez está más cerca mi momento de triunfo. Jajajaja. Nos veremos, hijo de dios – sonrió haciendo desvanecer una imagen de Naruto durmiendo plácidamente – nos veremos…

.

* * *

.

Ah, otra disculpa. Me pregunto cuantas veces me voy a disculpar mientras dure este fanfic, oh, bueno.

Espero fuera de su agrado la lectura, ¿quien quiere darle un premio o un golpe a esas dos? ¿Nadie? Jajaja...ok, suficiente.

Mañana habrá actualización, no sé a que hora, pero la habrá.

Entonces, gracias por leer y hasta mañana.

~o~o~o

**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** muchas gracias, espero no defraudarte.

**Call me Tris:** no, no serán 100, disculpa. El "señor demoníaco" va a ser un dolor, como puedes leer.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** como he dicho: no te preocupes, yo también me pierdo xD muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te gustaran las actualizaciones. Besos de vuelta.

**Akime Maxwell:** jaja, lo siento, pero no te preocupes, los secretos serán revelados a final de cuentas. Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.

**carlos29:** gracias, espero que siga marchado bien jaja.

**ngel NH:** Ino es una loquilla xD Sakura tiene una gran imaginación, supongo. Muchas gracias por decir que te gustó. También espero que te vaya bien.

**Hyo:** pues, el Naruhina ya se va dando, poco a poco. Por favor, tenme y tenles paciencia a ese par.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, mmm, aclaraciones al final, ya saben.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 23: Mejoría Y Dudas.

-Nos iremos la próxima semana – al anuncio dejó a Naruto con la boca abierta, sosteniendo los palillos con arroz en el aire, a centímetros de su cara.

-¿Se irán? ¿Por qué? – las preguntas salieron sin que él pudiese detenerlas.

-Naruto, tengo una vida en Europa, mejor dicho, en Italia, Suigetsu y yo debemos volver a la escuela, también Kish y, bueno, mi marido debe ir a trabajar – suspiró Karin al ver ese gesto de tristeza por parte de su querido primo. Ella tampoco quería irse, quería ver a su primo siendo completamente él.

-Pero es muy pronto, no han pasado más que una semana aquí y…

-Tranquilo, Naruto, volveremos una vez termine el año escolar y hayamos rendido exámenes – sonrió el albino – seguro que mi jefe no pone objeciones y me da otras vacaciones.

-¿Dentro de cuatro meses? ¡Es demasiado! – Uzumaki estaba siendo el niño caprichoso de antes. Kishasa sonrió al reconocer esa actitud.

-Oh, vamos, Naruto-nii, no es tanto tiempo, además se pasará volando si sales a divertirte un poco con Hinata-chan y tus amigos, ¿verdad? – vio al ángel sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Cierto – convino con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-Hermanito, ya, menos dramas, sé que adoras a estas dos mocosas de aquí…

-¡Oye!

-…Pero también sé que puedes vivir un rato sin ellas; digo, pasaron bastantes meses desde la última vez que nos visitaron, bueno, las visitamos ¿recuerdas?

-¡Exacto! Todo va a seguir bien aun sin nosotras aquí para ponerte los pies en la tierra – Karin cambió a Etsuko de brazo – total, Hinata está haciendo un trabajo excelente como ángel guardián.

-¡¿Mh?! – ante las palabras de Karin, Nagato escupió su jugo mojando a Kishasa y Naruto se atragantó con el arroz. Hinata comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tranquilízate, Naruto-kun, ellas no saben nada – susurró en su oído.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué se ponen así? – Suigetsu le pasó su servilleta a la castaña para que limpiara su cara.

-¿Eh? Este…p-por nada, sólo me causó algo de gracia y, y…ja-ja, perdón, Kish – Nagato se disculpó, limpiando su desastre.

-Sí, no hay problema pero, para la otra, intenta escupir el jugo en una dirección donde no esté alguien, Nagato-nii – sonrió con un tic nervioso limpiando su cara.

-Uh, Nagato, mejor que Itachi no se entere que has hecho una maldad a Ai-chan – Karin sonrió maliciosa – ya sabes cómo se pone – tomó un bocado de su comida sin quitar esa sonrisita.

-Ejem, no creo que se enoje tanto.

-Claro, claro, no se enojará, tal y cómo pasó cuando le pegaste por error con la pelota cuando ella tenía doce – siguió dando de comer a su nena. La frente de Nagato se puso azul, esa vez Itachi le había regresado el pelotazo dejándolo noqueado por una hora, quizá ahora le bañaría en jugo, o algo peor, y lo subiría a internet.

-Tranquilo, Nagato-san, seguro que Kishasa-chan le explica todo a Itachi-san y el asunto no pasa a mayores – sonrió Hinata intentando no reír ante sus pensamientos, sintiéndose un poco culpable por verlos, – ¿verdad?

-Ajá, no diré algo, y si pregunta diré que me bañé yo solita en jugo.

-Uf, menos mal – pudo respirar con alivio.

-Regresando a lo de su partida – Naruto llamó la atención.

-Ah, sí, te decía que no deberías de sentirte tan mal o solo – Karin acomodó su cabello – porque no lo estás, si, sé que me amas y no puedes concebir una vida sin mí adorable compañía, primo molesto, pero creo que puedes sobrevivir sin nosotras teniendo la distracción de tus amigos y la tranquilizadora presencia de Hinata.

-Em… – Naruto desvió la vista, Karin actuaba un poco extraña.

-Digo, parece que, por el momento, no necesitas más que estar con ella – la sonrisa pícara hizo negar a Kishasa: ¿dónde quedó el plan de dejar que las cosas fluyeran a su tiempo? ¿Dónde? Hinata no podía alzar la cara, segura de que ese calor en sus mejillas era notorio para todos. Nagato y Etsuko miraban a uno y otro.

-Karin, cielo, los incomodas – susurró su marido.

-Ese es el plan – guiñó un ojo.

-V-voy a prepararme para la escuela – Naruto terminó su jugo y salió del comedor.

-Y-yo también – la angelita siguió sus pasos, intentando tranquilizarse. Cuando el sutil ruido de las pisadas no se escuchó más Kishasa se paró y fue a ver que nadie estuviera cerca, se dio la vuelta y regresó con Karin, luciendo enfadada.

-¡Karin-chan!, ¿qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué fue qué? – Karin sonrió levantando a Etsuko de sus piernas y poniéndose en pie.

-No te hagas la desentendida, Karin-chan.

-Amor, por favor.

-¿De qué hablan?

-No tengo idea, Nagato – dio palmaditas a su bebé.

-¡Karin!

-A la roro nena, a la roro ya… – caminó rumbo a casa de los Uchiha.

-¡No me dejes hablando sola, Karin! – se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Este, ¿de que hablaban? – Nagato vio a su "primo".

-Ah, pues, creo que del hecho de que Karin quiere acelerar el que Naruto-kun salga con Hinata.

-¡¿Qué?! – esta vez fue el albino quien terminó bañado en jugo.

-Oye, debes arreglar esa manía de escupirle tu bebida a la gente – Houzuki se quitó el líquido de la cara.

-L-lo siento, es que…bueno, me tomó por sorpresa el argumento.

-¿Por qué? Creo que hasta tú te has dado cuenta que entre esos dos surge algo que va más allá de la amistad. No me parecería raro que comenzaran a salir y, dentro de unos años, tus hijos con Konan tuvieran con quien jugar.

-Jum, quitando lo de Konan, te diré que puede que realmente exista otro tipo de conexión entre mi hermano y Hinata, pero no de ESE tipo.

-¿Por qué dices que no? ¡Por favor, Nagato! Basta con mirarlos, es como si tuvieran a su alrededor un enorme corazón – el pelirrojo se quedó callado, pensando en aquellas palabras. Era cierto, él también lo había pensado en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, existía un problema con eso. Un pequeño y, a la vez, gran problema.

-Ya nos vamos – el llamado les sobresaltó.

-Que les vaya bien – sonrió el mayor de los Namikaze.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la comida – Hinata salió tras el rubio.

-¿Ves? Un enorme corazón o cientos de corazoncitos – dibujó la forma en el aire – me voy a ver si Karin y Kishasa no se han matado – Nagato quedó solo y se llevó las manos a la cara.

-No puede ser, simplemente Naruto no puede…

-¿Enamorarse de su guardiana? – Nagato giró bruscamente encontrándose a su padrino con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Desde cuándo…?

-¿Qué hago aquí? – El peliblanco caminó hasta quedar frente a su ahijado – creo recordar que estoy viviendo con ustedes, pero si lo que quieres es saber cuánto escuché de tu conversación con Suigetsu diré que la última parte.

-Sí, sobre eso…

-¿Por qué no crees posible que Naruto y Hinata terminen juntos?

-E-es complicado – Nagato no quería decir algo, sin importar que fuera su padrino y el mentor de su padre él debía mantener su palabra.

-¿Por qué? – insistió el hombre.

-N-no puedo decirte.

-Ya veo, así que no soy de confianza.

-No quise decir eso, padrino, es sólo que…

-Entiendo, Nagato, sé que la situación es complicada – el pelirrojo alzó una ceja, ¿acaso su padrino sabría sobre aquel secreto? No, no, no, imposible – sin embargo, creo que ya deberías de saber que los sentimientos que han surgido entre ellos ya nada los detendrá, y dudo demasiado que puedan separarse, después de todo… – dio un sorbo a su bebida caminando rumbo a la salida, dejando el vaso a un lado, – Hinata es como tu padre, no se enamorará de nuevo – sin decir más se fue dejando a un muy confundido joven.

¿Qué significaba esa frase?

.

.

.

Shikamaru veía cómo Temari reía en compañía de aquellos chiquillos. Al parecer Naruto comenzaba a volver en sí poco a poco. Alzó una ceja al notar una mirada especial por parte del rubio hacia su compañera de trabajo. Rio para sus adentros mirando al cielo, recostando su espalda en el césped bajo aquel refrescante árbol.

Al parecer no era el único estúpido que se enamoró de un imposible.

Suspiró con pesadez. Desde aquella charla donde Temari se ofreció a ayudarle a encontrar pareja las preguntas sin respuesta y decenas de dudas se agolpaban en su mente una a una, sin mencionar que su relación estaba un poco tensa, casi imperceptiblemente, pero así era. Vaya lío el suyo. Vaya lío ocasionado por esa mujer problemática.

-¿Te molesta si me siento? – abrió un ojo, y vio a Naruto.

-No, aunque quizá debería preguntar porque te alejas de tus amigos – puso sus manos tras su nuca.

-Aún, aún me abruma estar rodeado de gente.

-Eso es extraño dado que antes te la pasabas rodeado de ellos y muchos más – recordó el guardián.

-Sí, es irónico, pero ahora no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo con ellos.

-¿Te incomodan? – ¿por qué hacía esas preguntas? Este no era su trabajo. Bueno, quizá aquel chico le interesaba porque se había vuelto importante para su ruidosa, atolondrada y querida custodiada. Sí, eso era. Además, un poco de ayuda a Hinata no le vendría mal.

-Algo, siento que se esfuerzan demasiado para no mirarme con lástima. Me molesta – Naruto apoyó su espalda contra el árbol.

-Es normal, ellos piensan en todo lo que has vivido recientemente y no pueden evitarlo. De hecho, es natural en los humanos el no poder disimular ese tipo de sentimientos.

-Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos simples objetos – Nara sonrió de medio lado.

-Me disculpo, no lo son.

-Ya sé que no lo somos, o al menos para ti no todos lo somos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hinata me contó sobre Temari.

-¿Mh?

-Eso de que estás enamorado de ella – Shikamaru se sobresaltó, miró y comprobó que tan lejos estaba la chica.

-Así que te dijo – suspiró.

-No te enfades con ella, insistí demasiado, además no le veo lo malo. La quieres, te enamoraste como cualquier…

-…Humano, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Pero yo no soy como cualquier humano – vio al cielo, pensativo. Aquel tema le abrumaba, era de los pocos que no podía solucionar, quizá el único que no podía solucionar con su ingenio. Mejor dicho, era el único con el que su ingenio se iba por el desagüe.

-No – Naruto arrancaba pequeños puñados de pasto – eres un ángel, igual que Hinata y eso los hace mejores que los humanos.

-No lo creo, el que seamos seres superiores no nos hace mejores. Los demonios también lo son y llegan a ser más sádicos que todos los criminales juntos.

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que, eso de que sólo puedan enamorarse una vez, y muy raramente dos, los hace más, em, no sé…

-¿Tienes envidia de que nuestros sentimientos sean más sinceros?

-Supongo – Naruto alzó sus hombros, ni él entendía muy bien que era lo que deseaba decirle. Shikamaru le vio de reojo, ahora jugaba con una hoja.

-O será que tienes envidia de otra cosa – el rubio le miró, alzando una ceja.

-¿De qué podría ser?

-No sé, dímelo tú, por lo que veo aquí el tema de conversación no son mis sentimientos por Temari.

-¿Eh? Pero si es de lo que estamos hablando.

-Hablamos de ellos porque tú querías sacar otro tema, ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso lees mi mente? – parecía molesto, asustado, confundido. Vagamente le recordaba a él cuando admitió lo de la rubia problemática.

-Ahora no, pero tus ojos son expresivos. Mejor pregúntame lo que realmente quieres preguntarme, sea lo que sea. El que te sentarás justo a mi lado tiene que ver con eso – los colores subieron al rostro de Namikaze, había sido descubierto. Ambos miraron a los chicos, estaban muy entretenidos hablando entre ellos. Sin problemas.

-B-bueno, en verdad quería hablar un poco contigo, conocerte y…

-…Hacerme preguntas, ya quedó claro, no lo hagas más problemático, dime lo que quieres preguntar, eso es mejor que leer tu mente – Naruto quedó en silencio un rato.

-¿Qué tan importante es Hinata en tu mundo? – Shikamaru suspiró. Sí, estaba más que clara la situación.

-Mucho, es hija de uno de los ángeles que conforman el consejo, igual que yo.

-Entonces, ella…

-Es muy especial; si lo compararas con algo diría que es como un tesoro que se debe proteger. Ella siempre estaba bastante vigilada por ser hija de quien es, en realidad nunca había bajado al mundo humano, hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?

-Creo que fue una orden directa de nuestra jefa, quizá ELLA pensaba que Hinata ya necesitaba algo de contacto con este mundo, en fin. Tal vez nos desviamos del tema: Hinata.

-Sí, em, esto, esto no tiene que ver con Hinata: ¿es tan mal visto que un ángel se enamore de un humano?

-A mi parecer si tiene que ver con Hinata, en fin – Shikamaru suspiró – no es que esté mal visto, sino que no es correcto. Se supone que somos "seres superiores" y sólo podemos estar con los de nuestra clase, sin embargo, existen casos, más de los que crees, que tratan sobre un romance "prohibido".

-¿Qué quieres decir? – el chico lucía confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, no importa si está bien o mal, lo que debería importar es si te hace feliz o no. A final de cuentas algunas reglas se hicieron para romperlas.

-¿Quieres decir que los humanos y ángeles deberían de pasar por alto lo que piensen los demás?

-Mmm supongo que se puede ver de esa manera – convino cerrando los ojos – a veces el amor es egoísmo – finalizó el chico de negros cabellos.

-¿El amor es egoísmo? – Naruto no alcanzó a comprender del todo que era lo que Nara deseaba decirle – suena raro si lo dice un ángel.

-Que sea un ángel no significa que no piense de forma humana a veces.

-Ya veo – el silencio volvió a reinar.

-¿Algo más que quieras preguntar?

-Ah, este, n-no…no, creo que no.

-¿O algo que me quieras decir? – el sonrojo no mentía.

-Realmente, no – suspiró Naruto – no, no hay nada que decir.

-¿No hay nada que decir o no quieres decirlo? – el ojiazul miraba a Shikamaru con la boca abierta, vaya que era bueno en eso de descubrir cosas.

-¿Seguro que no me lees la mente?

-¿Preguntaría si te estuviera leyendo la mente? – bingo. Punto para el ángel.

-Y-yo…

-¡Narutooo! – Temari agitaba su mano, menos mal, le había salvado, una vez más – ¡Trae a Shikamaru en este instante, ya nos tenemos que ir a clase y tú también!

-¡Voy! – sonrió sutilmente. Esa chica sí que se había convertido en una especie de hermana – vamos, antes de que siga gritando.

-¿Temes llamar la atención?

-Quizá – Naruto se puso en pie y le dio la mano a Shikamaru – por cierto, yo creo que si le gustas – dijo dándole la espalda y dejando al pelinegro atrás.

Nara sonrió.

-Pienso lo mismo sobre Hinata – murmuró yendo con ellos.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? – Hinata tomó su mano. El chico miraba a la nada desde hacía un buen rato.

-¿Eh? Oh, claro, sólo pensaba un poco.

-¿En qué? – su ceño se frunció.

-Tranquila, no pensaba en ESO, pensaba en otras cosas – dijo sosteniendo su mano y mirando al suelo.

-¿Puedo saber en qué? – el repentino sonrojo le hizo desviar la vista.

-E-en que me sentiré bastante solo cuando Karin, Kish y Etsuko se marchen, incluso creo que extrañaré a mí, em, primo – bueno, eso en parte era cierto, así que no le estaba mintiendo del todo y no estaba mal, ¿verdad? Porque sería tonto de su parte decirle cosas que ni él tenía aclaradas.

-Oh, eso – Hinata sonrió, comprensiva, soltando su mano y subiendo al automóvil de su custodiado – no tienes porqué sentirte de ese modo, tienes a tus amigos y otros familiares contigo.

-Y a ti – sonrió Naruto colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Disculpa? – el ángel volteó sólo para ver una sonrisa divertida, y algo apenada, pintarse en los varoniles labios.

-Nada, nada, mejor apresurémonos en llegar, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que me queda. Haremos la tarea lo más rápido posible y luego iremos a verles. Podríamos ir al cine o a un parque, a Karin y Kish les encantan los columpios a pesar de su edad – Naruto continuó hablando y Hinata olvidó todo ante su sonrisa, terminó plasmando en su propio rostro una.

Naruto mostraba una clara mejoría, el resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos lo delataba.

.

.

.

-Se van en tres días – suspiró Naruto viendo a la nada mientras acomodaba su uniforme para ir a la escuela.

Estaba cansado pero una suave sonrisa adornaba su rostro de forma, al parecer, permanente. Ayer habían ido al parque y Naruto se la pasó corriendo de un lado a otro jugando como un chiquillo. Poco a poco su viejo yo suplantaba a ese nuevo y sombrío joven.

Sin duda alguna el tener un ángel guardián y buenas personas a su alrededor ayudaba bastante para salir de los oscuros abismos.

Suaves golpes se escucharon:

-Hermanito, Hinata ya espera para ir al colegio – Nagato entró y no pudo evitar ensanchar la sonrisa en su rostro al notar el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

-En un segundo bajo – el rubio terminaba de ponerse su suéter.

-Bien – el pelirrojo salió. Al poco Naruto tomaba su mochila y le seguía.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que mi ahijado está resplandeciente el día de hoy – la voz le hizo mirar a un lado. Su padrino sonreía recargado contra el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

-Hmp.

-Vamos, puedes darme un saludo decente, ¿a qué si? – el hombre no dejaba de sonreír.

-Buenos días – saludó notoriamente incómodo. Hacía mucho que no miraba a su familiar y, recordando cómo se habían tratado en días pasados, se sentía raro estando frente a él. Era vergonzoso.

-Así me gusta, aunque sería mejor si me dieras también una sonrisa como esta – se señaló la cara – apuesto a que luce mejor en ti que en mí – rio como sólo él sabía. Naruto le dio una mirada profunda antes de relajarse y suspirar. Hizo acopio de todo el aprecio y cariño que sentía por ese hombre para finalmente decir:

-¡Muy buenos días, Ero-sannin! – Dando una sonrisa con los ojos cerrados tan a su estilo – ¡nos vemos después, debo ir al colegio, dattebayo! – sin más le dio la espalda y bajó la escalera a toda prisa dejando a su padrino más que sorprendido de que accediera a su petición.

Las risas se escucharon en ese piso vacío.

-Sin duda alguna: son idénticos – suspiró adentrándose de nueva cuenta en su recámara.

.

.

.

Si las miradas fueran armas, nadie querría estar en medio de aquel fuego cruzado.

-Naruto – el saludo, sonando más como gruñido, hizo a todos en el salón mirar a su emisor, asustados y curiosos por saber que acontecería.

El silenció duró un par de segundos hasta que:

-Yo, Kiba – respondió el causante de sus heridas con la voz menos hostil que fue capaz de sacar.

-Ven, debemos arreglar esto – las palabras del castaño provocaron revuelo, junto con la acción de encaminarse a la salida del aula. Aquel incidente no era algo que otros debieran presenciar.

-Naruto – Sasuke usó un tono de advertencia, el rubio seguía cada movimiento del chico con vendajes.

-No deben irse, la clase está por comenzar – intervino Sakura, más que temerosa por el actuar de su amigo.

-Jah, una clase menos es igual. No lo repetiré otra vez: ven conmigo – sin agregar nada más Kiba se marchó. Los ojos azules captaron su decisión.

Namikaze suspiró cerrando los ojos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Hinata, toma apuntes por mí, por favor – dijo siguiendo al otro – ah, no necesito guardaespaldas, estaré bien – fue su última frase antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo que sea que Kiba quisiera tratar, no iba a involucrar a otros en ello.

-Pero que se cree, yo…

-Buenos días~ – Kakashi entró deteniendo cualquier intento por seguir a los dos alumnos – me parece que, por una vez, he llegado a tiempo – susurró con una sonrisa – vamos, a sus lugares.

-Pero, sensei, Naruto y Kiba…

-He dicho: a sus lugares – no les quedó de otra que obedecer. Sasuke chistó antes de ir a su asiento.

¿De todos los días, justo ese se le ocurrió llegar a tiempo?

-_Naruto-kun_ – Hinata tomó asiento un poco preocupada. Sólo esperaba que no se metiera en más problemas.

Todos lo esperaban.

Los dos chicos se detuvieron en medio de la azotea del edificio, las nubes grises que amenazaban con dejar caer la lluvia tapaban poco a poco el cielo azul.

-Bueno, terminemos con esto de una buena vez – Kiba giró quedando cara a cara con su contrincante – ya no puedo perder más clases – tronó los huesos de sus manos con extraño nerviosismo.

-Lo mismo digo – suspiró Naruto.

-En ese caso…

El viento arreció.

.

* * *

.

Primero, acerca de mi desaparición, bueno, surgieron imprevistos y eso. Y me afectó mucho el regresar a uno de mis cursos, nos cambiaron de edificio y ahora debo tomar doble transporte y caminar unas cuadras de subida, me cansa la nueva rutina del grupo y, cuando llego a casa, sólo quiero el sofá o mi cama, a pesar de que no duermo. Esas fueron las dos principales razones por las cuales me perdí.

Segundo, sobre la actualización, ya no será cada domingo, con el siguiente capítulo alcanzo hasta donde tenía bien escrito, debo revisarlo con cuidado y continuar escribiendo, cosa que hace tiempo no hago en esta historia. No se preocupen, sé que sigue y cómo quiero que se den las cosas, se responderán varias dudas. Se podría decir que, a partir del siguiente capítulo, vamos por la parte "misteriosa" de la historia, que también será muuuuy dramática. O eso he pensado. En fin, regresando a lo de las actualizaciones, es posible que sean cada dos semanas, si puedo antes, pues antes será.

Por último, una aclaración sobre lo que dijo Shikamaru: los ángeles y demonios son considerados "seres superiores" porque viven más que los humanos y poseen habilidades extraordinarias, no porque sean "buenos" o "puros"; es sólo por sus habilidades y longevidad. Espero darme a entender.

Otra cosa, un consejo: no odien a Kiba. Me siento mal por ponerlo como malo cuando él es tan bueno con Hinata en la historia de Kishimoto-sensei, pero alguien tenía que llevar el papel que lleva, y él me pareció apropiado.

Bien, eso sería todo por ahora, junto con la noticia de que actualizaré hasta el próximo domingo, no éste. Actualicé hoy porque no deseaba dejarlos esperando más, aunque, pensándolo bien, ahora deberán esperar otro poco. Lo siento.

Muchas gracias por su paciencia y apoyo.

Nos leemos pronto, espero.

~o~o~o

**Agualuna:** el malo es el señor de las tinieblas, es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Ahora es cuando las cosas se ponen un poco (más, quizá) misteriosas.

**sabbath9997:** Jajajaja, lo siento, por ahora Naruto no puede seguir tu consejo. Gracias a ti por el comentario.

**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** gracias, espero que la historia continué siendo de tu agrado. Me esforzaré.

**Call me Tris:** sin duda, es una imagen fácil y agradable de imaginar. El señor demoníaco tiene sus propios planes xD creo que entiendo lo que quieres explicar, gracias, me estoy esforzando por mejorar.

**J. A . Uzumaki:** comprendamos a Hinata, ella sólo ha "visto" el amor, no lo ha experimentado. La presencia es una presencia, es todo lo que hay sobre ella por ahora xD Me disculpo por no haber hecho la actualización. Lo siento.

**Akime Maxwell:** gracias, aprecio que te guste. Me esforzaré para que eso no cambie.

**ngel NH:** Hanabi sólo quiere molestar a todos xD bueno, Naruto ha llegado a recuperarse por ella, ella es su salvavidas, sin ella se ahogaría de nuevo, es normal que esté asustado. Aparte del hecho de que recién admitió sus sentimientos. Lamento que nos leamos hasta ahora.


	24. Chapter 24

Creo que éste es uno de los capítulos más largos y difíciles que he escrito, aparte de ser, mmm...uff.

Em, advertencias: quizá me quieran matar cuando terminen de leer, contiene muchas sorpresas.

Sospecho que quizá pierda lectores luego de esto, nunca se sabe.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 24: Sin Tantas Confusiones: Te Amo.

Las gotas rojas se mezclaron con la llovizna que había comenzado a caer.

-Tsk, realmente, esto es injusto – suspiró Kiba, limpiando su boca mirando hacia abajo – las viejas lesiones me limitan demasiado – sonrió con un toque de arrogancia viendo a Naruto de pie frente a él.

-No es necesario que continuemos – habló con voz serena, limpiando su nariz. Él también se estaba llevando sus buenos golpes.

-Para nada, te lo dije: es hora de que terminemos con esto – tambaleando un poco Inuzuka se mantuvo en pie.

-Sólo terminarás peor de lo que ya estás – suspiró Naruto cerrando sus ojos.

-No importa, me detendré una vez que termine en el suelo por completo, ¡anda, ven! – invitó una vez más con esa sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-Como quieras, de todos modos, en más problemas no podré estar.

.

.

.

-Rayos, no lo soporto – Sasuke alzó la mano.

-¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? – Kakashi dejó de escribir en la pizarra.

-Puedo salir un momento.

-Mmm – el peliblanco pareció pensarlo con cara de cansancio – no, espera a que termine la clase – sentenció continuado con la lección provocando que una venita saltara en la frente del Uchiha. En serio, Kakashi ahora era un fastidio.

.

.

.

Naruto miró el cuerpo tendido delante de él, lleno de golpes y mojado por completo debido a la leve pero constante llovizna. Suspiró bajando la guardia. Era suficiente, Kiba no podría levantarse en un buen rato, si es que se levantaba. Cerró los ojos y miró al cielo, ¿recibiría muchas reprimendas por lo que acababa de pasar?

-Sin duda alguna – la voz de Kiba le trajo de vuelta – sin duda alguna, no soy capaz de seguirte el paso, ¿eh? – el chico de cabellos castaños miraba el cielo, las gotas resbalaban por su cara llevándose la sangre consigo – supongo que…esto lo resuelve todo – cerró los ojos y Naruto creyó ver algo diferente a la lluvia sobresaliendo de sus párpados, sorprendiéndose más al escuchar una repentina risa.

-_¿Qué rayos le ocurre?_ – quizá había enloquecido con algún golpe. Eso sólo le daría más problemas.

-Bueno – desde el suelo Inuzuka le vio y dio una sonrisa algo diferente – creo que ya no puedo odiarte ni un poco.

-¿Eh? – en definitiva, ese chico ya estaba loco.

-No, no puedo odiarte, jamás he podido hacerlo del todo, nadie aquí puede, maldito niño consentido – se quedaron un rato en silencio, inmóviles bajo esa lluvia – te envidio como no tienes idea – soltó pasados unos minutos.

-¿Me envidias?

-Sep, te envidio. Tienes dinero, una cara bonita, antes del accidente de tus padres una familia completa y una actitud atrayente para todos.

-Oye, eso suena muy gay – Naruto pasó su mano por su cara, intentando limpiarla del sudor, la sangre y la lluvia. Un gesto inútil. Otra carcajada resonó.

-Jajajaja, gay, ¿ah? – El del suelo sonrió – gay… – se quedó mirando de nuevo a la nada con los brazos tendidos a los lados – ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-¿Eh? ¿Con qué?

-Lo gay – Naruto titubeó antes de contestar, no entendía el motivo de esa pregunta.

-No, no lo tengo – atinó a responder mirando a un lado. En realidad, a él le daba igual ese tema.

-Menos mal, así no me sentiré tan estúpido por decirte la razón de mi supuesto odio – rio Kiba con nervios.

-¿La razón? – él pensaba que ya se la había dicho.

-Sí – suspiró el chico poniéndose en pie con dificultad usando la malla de seguridad del lugar como apoyo – la verdadera razón es que… – posó sus ojos sobre los orbes azules –…me gustas.

-¿Eh? – los brazos de Naruto se balancearon a sus costados, ¿Kiba acababa de decir lo que él creía? – Re-repite lo que dijiste.

Inuzuka suspiró, verdaderamente molesto y con un ligero sonrojo sobre su rostro.

-Tsk, realmente eres un idiota, lindo, pero idiota al final – desvió la vista mirando a través del alambrado – dije que la verdadera razón de mi supuesto odio es que me gustas.

-¡¿Qué?! – El rubio idiota que conoció salió a flote, los ojos de Namikaze lucían desorbitados al tiempo que hacía gestos exagerados – ¿Cómo? ¡¿YO?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Realmente eres gay? ¿YOOO? – sus gritos se escucharían por toda la ciudad como siguiera así.

-¡Ya deja de gritarlo! – él también alzó la voz, apenado a más no poder. Ese era su secreto mejor guardado, el que había mantenido con recelo durante tanto, tanto tiempo. Naruto dejó su parloteo aun sujetando su cabeza con frustración, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta? Es decir, en algún momento algo debió notar, ¿no?

¿No?

-L-lo siento – bajó los brazos y carraspeó – me, me sorprendió mucho.

-Sí, no lo dudo. Yo también me sorprendí al descubrirlo – regresó su vista a la lejanía.

-¿Cuándo? – la pregunta rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Mh? – el chico con vendas le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Desde cuándo te, eh, gusto? – Uzumaki titubeó en la última palabra, aquello era de por sí incómodo.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? – Naruto se encogió de hombros e Inuzuka suspiró. En verdad eran unos idiotas por ahondar en el tema – supongo que desde secundaria.

-¿Desde secundaria? – eso sería hace casi cuatro años.

-Sí, exactamente durante el festival en el primer grado. Me di cuenta de que me gustabas luego de verte actuar en esa ridícula obra – sonrió con nostalgia.

Naruto hizo memoria, ese año él había interpretado el papel del príncipe en la obra de la bella durmiente…y Sasuke había hecho de la princesa gracias a la genial idea de las chicas fujoshi del salón. Locas tenían que estar. Fue un espectáculo épico porque, al final, los dos terminaron peleando ya que Ino, en un acto de pura maldad, les había empujado provocando un beso que fue la sensación del momento. El chico rubio también sonrió, las escenas divertidas vinieron una a una, junto con el recuerdo de los golpes que ambos amigos se ganaron por parte del club de fans del contrario. Sin duda un festival que jamás olvidaría. Si lo pensaba con cuidado, luego de eso fue que su rivalidad con Kiba se hizo mayor. El castaño retomó la palabra:

-Cuando te vi tan centrado repasando a todas horas, el verte actuando usando ese ridículo traje que te quedaba tan malditamente bien, fue estúpido, pero mi corazón latía más rápido y, cuando se dio aquel…beso con Sasuke sentí esa opresión en el pecho, esos celos – Kiba no le miraba, no podía, apenas y mantenía su voz firme, – ahí fue cuando lo noté, no estaba cerca de ti para ser tu amigo o rival como yo pensaba, estaba cerca de ti porque tu maldita personalidad atrayente, tu condenadamente resplandeciente sonrisa y tus jodidos ojos llenos de felicidad me enamoraron, quizá desde el primer momento en que te vi. Quería estar cerca de ti porque deseaba ser más que tu amigo.

-Yo…vaya, no, no tenía idea – Naruto posó su mano en su nuca con gesto nervioso. Kiba le estaba diciendo todo eso con calma y paciencia; se sintió como un idiota por considerarlo su enemigo a morir; el mismo chico que creía no tenía sentimientos se los mostraba por completo – lo siento – no se le ocurría nada más por decir. Es que, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir?

-Lo sientes, ¿eh? – Su mano sujetó con fuerza el alambrado – realmente deberías sentirlo – la mirada se endureció, aún con la melancolía pintada en su rostro y esa triste sonrisa – ¿Sabes cuán difícil fue pretender que no me agradabas o que deseaba competir contigo cuando todo en ti me atraía sin remedio? ¿Sabes con cuantas chicas he tenido que acostarme para intentar ignorar estos sentimientos? ¿Tienes una idea de cuántos chicos y chicas he rechazado? ¿Cuán asustado estaba? ¿Cuán confundido? ¡Por todos los cielos! Siempre me habían gustado las mujeres y luego ¡bam!, de la nada llegas y confundes todo en mí y ni siquiera te haces responsable de ello – inhaló profundo, buscando la calma – en verdad que deberías sentirlo, idiota – le miró sintiendo sus ojos arder.

Él igual era un idiota. La llovizna no cesaba y él lo agradecía. Así no podía verlo si pasaba, así podía ocultarlas.

Naruto intentaba hablar, pero no encontraba palabras. La situación de Kiba vagamente le recordaba a la suya propia, cuando estuvo en ese mundo oscuro; ahora que no podía expresar con libertad sus emociones. Entendía lo que era sentirse "atrapado". Él obtuvo ayuda, pero ¿y Kiba? ¿Habría alguien a quien le hubiese dicho aquello y le hubiese apoyado?

-No te haces una idea de cuánto me dolía verte sufriendo por Sakura. De no poder ir y decirte que contabas conmigo luego de lo de tus padres. No sabes cómo me desesperó el verte sumido en aquel abismo, y no tienes ni idea de cómo dolía verte junto a Hinata y que ella pudiese hacer lo que nadie más, ¡mucho menos de lo que causó el que me gritaras que la amabas! – Kiba apretó los puños, manteniéndose en pie por dignidad propia pese a que su magullado cuerpo pedía caer – no sabes cuán difícil fue coquetearle a ella cuando quien en realidad me interesabas eras tú pero, con un demonio, tenía que elegir entre ser cercano a ella para alejarla de ti o llegar y decirte: oye, Naruto, ya no estés con Hinata porque me pone condenadamente mal y celoso el verlos juntos, porque, sabes, me gustas, me gustas mucho y no como amigo…

-Kiba… – el susurro apenas y emanó. Decidió callar, mejor que sacara eso que le lastimaba. Era mejor que lo sacara todo de una buena vez.

-…No puedes hacerte ni una maldita idea de lo frustrante que ha sido para mí el cargar con estos estúpidos sentimientos todos estos años – el castaño llevó una mano a su pecho, temblando, quizá por el dolor en sus heridas, quizá por el dolor en su corazón; tal vez por la fría lluvia, o el frío que había guardado en su interior por tanto tiempo – el cargar con el hecho de que tú, maldito idiota hiperactivo, eres el único chico por el que siento esto. Aunque era un consuelo el saber que no soy gay del todo – sonrió bajando la vista, agradeciendo a la sutil lluvia y las grises nubes que tornaban el ambiente lúgubre por ocultar su patética demostración de emociones. Por apaciguar el escozor en sus ojos.

-¿No eres gay? – Naruto se abofeteó mentalmente, ¿Era lo único que podía decir? Idiota, idiota, idiota.

-No por lo que sé, – Kiba le encaró, aun sosteniendo su pecho – he intentado salir con chicos, pero ninguno me atrae, incluso los he besado – confesó dejando más sorprendido al joven delante de él, ¿fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? – pero no siento nada más que incomodidad; sólo me llaman la atención las chicas; aunque, claro, no he encontrado una persona que despierte este maldito y patético sentimiento que sólo tú has sacado a flote, estúpido principito – de alguna manera a Naruto le incomodó la transparencia que mostraban los ojos de su compañero de clase.

¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo todo eso con aquella mirada que le transmitía perfectamente su sentir? ¿Por qué no se incomodaba más Kiba que él? ¿Por qué él no podía expresarse de forma tan valiente y sincera? ¿Por qué no podía tener sus sentimientos e ideas tan claras? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan idiota?

-Con un demonio, quien te tiene envidia ahora soy yo – soltó de la nada Namikaze.

-¿Eh? – los ojos mostraron confusión y frustración. ¿Por qué cambiaba de ese modo el tema de conversación? Realmente era un i-dio-ta. El maldito idiota de quien, estúpidamente, se enamoró.

-Que ahora yo te envidio – Naruto rascaba su cabeza con frustración, manteniendo los ojos cerrados – tienes el valor para decirme todo esto, para confesarte de este modo y, para rematarla, confesarte a alguien de tu mismo sexo – los ojos azules se abrieron para verle – en verdad, Kiba, envidio tu coraje – sonrió con una nota de tristeza en sus ojos. Sonrió de esa manera que derretía a cualquiera: con sinceridad.

-¡¿Ah?! – Los colores subieron a su rostro ya sonrojado – ¡I-imbécil! ¡No digas esas cosas tan de repente! ¿Crees que me ha sido sencillo con-confesarme? – desvió la mirada.

-Sé que no te está siendo sencillo, pero aun así lo has hecho.

-Tsk, tenía que hacerlo o no podría cerrar este capítulo de mi vida – murmuró sin verle.

-¿Cerrar?

-Así es – una vez más le miró – te lo dije: teníamos que arreglar todo, aunque quien más tiene que arreglar, o mejor dicho, aclarar, soy yo.

-No entiendo muy bien, explícate, por favor – pidió con un tono calmado. Kiba inspiró y, sin apartar el contacto con esos pozos azules, controlando sus ganas de salir corriendo, haciendo acopio de su valor, contestó con la voz más tranquila que tenía dada la situación:

-Quería pelear contigo una vez más, necesitaba pelar una vez más; dime loco o idiota, pero cada golpe exterior sana uno interior – señaló su mejilla aún roja y su labio roto aferrando más el agarre sobre su pecho – tenía que pelear contigo para que te hicieras responsable de alguna forma y "sanaras" mis heridas internas; por acceder a este descabellado plan sin que yo tuviera que insistir tanto, gracias.

-Realmente es una forma poco común de curar tus heridas, pero de alguna forma entiendo. Continúa – invitó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Pensaba que era hora de resguardarse de la lluvia, pero esta parecía llevarse no sólo los rastros de la pelea, sino también los confundidos pensamientos y encontradas emociones. Parecía aclararlo todo.

-Luego de eso ya había tomado la decisión de decirte sobre mis sentimientos. A decir verdad estaba listo para cualquier cosa: rechazo, indignación, odio, repudio y…comprensión. Me alegra saber que esa parte del Naruto que me gusta sigue intacta: tu capacidad para comprender, perdonar y aceptar.

-¿Eh? – fue el turno de Naruto de sonrojarse. Que se lo dijera con una sonrisa así de sincera le daba pena.

-Gracias por no, por no salir corriendo y esperar hasta que termine de hablar. Serás muy idiota y despistado, pero tienes un buen corazón.

-Ah, am, y-yo… – si su sonrojo se veía como se sentía debía parecer un tomate. Era la primera vez que un chico se le declaraba, quitando a los jóvenes homosexuales que ocasionalmente pisaban los bares que antes frecuentara. Kiba era diferente, Kiba era sincero, honesto.

-Ahora, viene la parte difícil.

-¿La parte difícil?

-Sí, la parte difícil, para mí.

-¿Más difícil que el confesarte? – alzó una ceja.

-Sí, mucho más difícil – suspiró y caminó hasta quedar a escaso medio metro del de marcas en las mejillas, dudó un segundo antes de tomar su mano. Naruto no negó el contacto, dejando que él tomara su mano derecha y la izquierda quedara colgando a un costado – porque he decidido que ya no puedo seguir sintiendo esto por ti. No después de saber cuánto…cuánto amas a Hinata – sonrió clavando su vista en sus manos unidas. Se sentían frías por la lluvia y el viento helado.

-¿Lo harás? Digo, ¿podrás?

-Oye, me he confesado, no me subestimes – Kiba le miró de lleno. Naruto se quedó mudo y quieto, estaban demasiado cerca, podía leer con más claridad su semblante, podía ver los estragos, – tranquilo – sonrió, intentando que la calma se mantuviera, – seré un terco y obstinado de lo peor, pero he aprendido a admitir cuando soy derrotado por alguien superior a mí; además, ¿cómo quieres que compita contra un chica con semejante cuerpo? – rio quitando algo de tensión, Naruto esbozó una media sonrisa, ese cometario era más propio de su compañero.

-Sin duda alguna tendrías las de perder.

-Obvio, porque Hinata no sólo tiene un cuerpo espectacular, también es de cara bonita y su personalidad es ¡rayos! Está más que claro que cualquiera perdería ante ella en el intento de conquistarte – apretó el agarre negando con una sonrisa algo pícara y dejando salir una risita – sin duda alguna, cualquiera perdería incluso antes de enfrentarla.

-Kiba…

-Pero, ¿sabes? – sonrió sin tristeza y alzando la vista – me siento feliz de que sea ella y no otra chica, porque siento como si tú y ella hubiesen estado destinados a encontrarse desde siempre. Son tal para cual. Tú eres un tonto cabeza hueca hiperactivo y despistado, aunque ahora no lo parezca, y Hinata es la responsabilidad y tranquilidad en persona. Yin y yang, se complementan – bien aquello había sonado demasiado cursi para él. Daba igual, la situación en si misma ya era extraña.

-Je, tienes razón – sonrió Naruto mirando al cielo.

-Así que, teniendo todo eso en cuenta y que a ella también pareces gustarle, decidí que ya era hora de dejar de estar enamorado de un idiota como tú y buscarme una linda chica con la cual salir y tener mi propia gran historia de amor.

-Eso suena más propio de ti, Kiba – Naruto le dio un ligero apretón a su mano.

-Lo sé, aunque aún había algo más que quería hacer antes de dejar estos sentimientos atrás – murmuró la última frase.

-¿Algo más? ¿Qué? – Naruto le miró, curioso. Kiba se sonrojó pero sonrió, ese era el Naruto que conocía, el que le gustaba. Soltó su mano y le dio la espalda. Ya era suficiente de ser cursi, de ser un idiota enamorado.

-Olvídalo, no te lo diré, es vergonzoso y tonto – alzó sus brazos para ponerlos en su nuca, lo cual no duró porque se contrajo de dolor en un segundo, teniendo que apoyarse en el enrejado para no caer – ¡Auch! – Alzó su camisa bajo la mirada pensativa de Namikaze – ¡joder, esto dejará un gran moretón! ¡Oye, espero que no hayas roto alguna costilla! – Volvió a girar, topándose con el semblante pensativo – ¿qué te pasa? ¿Hasta ahora entras en shock?

-No será que… – Naruto caminó de nuevo hasta el castaño, el cual bajó su ropa y se quedó paralizado, ¿y ahora que le sucedía al tonto ese? –…no será que, lo que querías hacer era… – Naruto, aprovechando que era escasos cuatro centímetro más alto le miró desde arriba. Kiba se puso nervioso y se pegó a la malla de contención.

-Naruto, estás muy cerca, ya sé que dije que iba a olvidar mis sentimientos pero, oye, no pasará en un segundo y…

-Kiba – el rubio le tomó por el mentón e hizo que sus miradas chocaran – ¿lo otro que querías hacer era besarme? – los colores subieron a velocidad acelerada mientras el viento soplaba con más fuerza, haciendo la lluvia inestable.

-¡Claro que no! – el chico cerró los ojos e intentó empujar a su interlocutor. Estúpido impulsivo.

-Estas mintiendo.

-¡No miento! ¡¿Por qué querría besarte?! ¡No me respondas!

-Kiba – Naruto tragó saliva con dificultad, lo que iba a hacer iba en contra de todo lo que pensaba, bueno, no de lo que pensaba, sino en contra de lo que quería, pero tenía que compensarle todo ese dolor con algo y él era un idiota al cual no se le ocurría otra manera. Sentía que ofrecerle su eterna amistad no le dejaría tranquilo, para tener su conciencia bien él haría esta pequeña excepción. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterase de sus acciones o estaría en un dilema.

-¡Suéltame de una buena vez!

-Puedes besarme.

-¡Te dije que…! – Kiba dejó de forcejar y abrió los ojos con sorpresa encarando a Namikaze – ¿qué dijiste? – igual tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Que puedes besarme. No te golpearé, ni te alejaré, no haré algo. No le diré a alguien y no me sentiré mal luego de que lo hagas. Todo será como siempre, corrección, luego de que me beses empezaremos desde cero: seremos amigos, como debió ser en un principio.

-¿Estás, estás seguro?

-Absolutamente, no soy gay y no sentiré nada – quizá esa no fue la mejor frase – quiero decir, nada raro – seguía sin ser una buena frase – ¡tú entiendes! No es como si con un beso me fuera a volver homosexual, estoy seguro de que a quien amo es a Hinata, así que no corro riesgo alguno.

-Idiota.

-Además, te lo debo.

-¿Eh?

-Te lo debo – soltó su agarre – por todo lo que te hice pasar. Comparado a eso un beso es: nada; es como comparar un enorme pastel de chocolate con una simple rebanadita.

-¿Qué? – en verdad: más cabeza hueca y rubia no podía ser. ¿Qué clase de mente infantil haría ese tipo de comparación? Sólo Naruto.

-Así que… – se vieron, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kiba le decía lo sensible que era a pesar de dar esa impresión de chico rebelde –…adelante, sólo será un beso, ¿no? – las mejillas de Naruto se colorearon levemente, pero el mantuvo su expresión serena, relajada. Quería transmitir tranquilidad.

-B-bueno, pero recuerda que tú has dado permiso, ¡y más te vale jamás comentarlo con alguien!

-Oh, tranquilo, que si alguien se llega a enterar diré que fue un accidente, como aquel beso con Sasuke, o puedo decir que tú abusaste de mi inocencia.

-En verdad tú, maldito… – la venita se alzó en la sien de Kiba, aquella provocación fue más que suficiente – no digas que no te advertí, tarado.

-Claro, claro lo que dig… – Naruto, quien había cerrado los ojos para evitar verle enojado, fue jalado con brusquedad provocando que abriera sus ojos a más no poder en el instante en que los labios de Kiba tocaron los suyos.

¡¿Por qué carajos no le avisó?! Puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apartarlo, sin embargo recordó su promesa y lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse quieto, esperando a que aquellos fugaces segundos de contacto terminaran. Al cabo de poco tiempo Kiba se separó y miró con aquella fiereza característica de él a Naruto.

-Te lo advertí – dijo soltando su agarre y logrando que Naruto quitara las manos de encima de sus hombros – quita esa cara, me pone algo mal.

-Ah, lo siento – Naruto dejó que la lluvia borrara la sensación cálida del beso – sólo me quedé pensando que tu aliento no huele a perro, como pensaba.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¡Por supuesto que no, yo si me lavo los dientes! – se miraron, uno con burla, otro con reto, hasta que comenzaron a reír. Eran unos idiotas al por mayor. Cuando las risas cesaron y Naruto iba a hablar la expresión azorada de Kiba mirando algo sobre su hombro le hizo girar, aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo.

Desde la puerta que daba acceso al techo les miraban, increíblemente asombrados, Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Temari y Shikamaru. Un sonrojo involuntario coloreó todo el rostro de Naruto, ¿les habrían visto?

-¡Kyaaaaaa! ¡Yaoi! – el grito de Ino lo dijo todo: sí, los habían visto.

-Oh, por todos los cielos, yo creía que a Naruto le gustaba Hinata – Sakura tenía un pequeño hilito de sangre bajando por su nariz e intentaba ocultarlo.

-¡Debí tomar una fotografía o video!

-¡Espero un explicación para lo que vi, Naruto! – Temari se cruzó de brazos.

-Cálmate, mujer problemática – Shikamaru miró a su compañera de trabajo, no tan sorprendida pues, cómo él, había leído la mente de Inuzuka, aunque sí que estaba sonrojada, muuuuy sonrojada.

-Yo que pensaba que el gay era Sasuke.

-Naruto, ¿qué demonios ha pasado? – Sasuke ignoró a Sai, lucía molesto mientras su novia y la mejor amiga de ésta se lamentaban por no poder inmortalizar el momento, amantes del yaoi tenían que ser.

Naruto miró tras él, Kiba estaba perdido. Suspiró antes de pasar su mano por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y metiendo esa mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego de ello puso su expresión más indiferente y habló con voz calmada:

-Ya dejen el alboroto, esto no es para que se pongan así.

-¿Qué no es para ponernos así? ¡Joder, Naruto! Subimos corriendo cuando tocaron para el descanso, pensando que tú y éste – señaló a Kiba que poco a poco salía de su pena – estaban por matarse, y lo que encontramos no resulta ser una pelea, ¡sino un beso! ¡Un puñetero beso entre hombres! – exclamó Sasuke exaltado. En serio había temido por su amigo.

-Oye, Sasuke, no sabía que tenías un problema con las cosas de homosexuales, muy mal, Sasuke, muy mal, tenemos que respetar los gustos de otros – meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación – o, ¿será que estás molesto por otra cosa? Sí, quizá estés molesto porque ya no eres el único chico al que he besado – dio una sonrisa burlona que desconcertó a todos.

-¡¿Por qué me molestaría algo como eso?!

-Oh, Sasuke, no sabía que me querías a ese grado. Pero tranquilo, que tus labios son más suaves – le guiñó un ojo provocando un sonrojo y que se quedara sin saber que decir. Ino estaba a nada de sufrir un infarto fujoshi, Sai tuvo que sostenerla y a Sakura, que también iba por ese camino.

-Naruto.

-Tranquila, Temari, no soy gay – sonrió sutilmente a su amiga – tú bien sabes quién me gusta en realidad – vaya, al parecer la conversación con Kiba si le había dado algo de valor. Se lo agradeció mentalmente.

-Oh, bueno, es un alivio – la universitaria recuperó su linda sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, con eso aclarado, ¿qué tal si vamos a la enfermería? – Naruto giró y caminó hasta Kiba, al llegar a su lado pasó uno de los brazos de éste por su cuello, sosteniendo su peso – tenemos que secar nuestras ropas y buscar algo para ponernos en los golpes – Inuzuka parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar bufando y mirando en otra dirección. Le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ya que – dejó que aquel joven causante de heridas internas y externas le sirviera de apoyo – oye, no presiones tan fuerte, me duele – señaló la mano que le sostenía del torso.

-No te quejes, sino te sostengo terminarás en el suelo – comenzaron a andar con un paso no tan lento.

-¡No soy tan débil, idiota!

-Claro, claro, lo que digas – se detuvieron, pues la entrada era obstruida – ¿les importaría? – sus amigos se hicieron a un lado con lentitud.

-Les acompañaremos – habló por fin Hinata, señalando a Sabaku No. Naruto asintió con una sonrisa. Kiba le vio y ocultó un suspiro tras una pequeña y triste mueca.

-Bien, pero antes – soltó un momento a Kiba, que se mantuvo en pie de milagro, y fue donde Shikamaru, aprovechando que estaba distraído mirando a su custodiada le tomó por el cuello y planto un rápido beso.

-¡Kyaaaa! – ahora sí, Yamanaka y Haruno terminaron inconscientes en brazos de Sai, quien a duras penas evitó se golpearan contra el concreto.

-Tsk, problemático – Shikamaru se limpió la boca mirando de reojo como Temari reía con diversión, al parecer las travesuras de Naruto le eran entretenidas.

-Listo, tres chicos que beso, puedo tachar eso de mi lista de cosas a hacer antes de morir – volvió a cargar con Kiba; esa lista no existía, pero quizá era un buen momento para comenzar a hacerla, – vamos – con una sonrisa burlona y divertida bajó las escaleras.

Kiba sonrió, feliz. Ese Naruto jamás dejaría de intentar ser tan bueno. Podía madurar, aparentar ser frío, pero seguía siendo aquel cabeza de chorlito que repartía simpatía por doquier. Sintiendo su cuerpo adolorido, su pecho ligero y la calidez que emanaba aquel joven, Kiba dio por terminado aquel capítulo de su vida.

Ahora ya no tendría que soportar las burlas de su hermana y las quejas de su madre por no salirle más "hombrecito". ¡Ja! ¡Él era mucho más valiente que cualquier otro chico que ellas conocieran y estaba orgulloso de eso!

Y ahora tenía un nuevo amigo, uno que siempre quiso y a quien seguro atesoraría. Esta vez él le ayudaría.

.

.

.

-Dios, fue un día de lo más extraño y agotador – Naruto se tiró en el sofá luego de que terminara su tarea y bajara por un poco de té de manzanilla, eficaz para relajarle.

-¿Naruto? – Yuuki entró a la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre? – respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

-Ya son las ocho, me tengo que ir – el joven la miró, tenía su bolso bajo el brazo.

-Ah, sí, claro, con cuidado, aún llueve.

-Sí – sonrió la mujer, su amable niño regresaba, – Nagato me dijo que quizá se quedaría en casa del joven Itachi porque debían terminar de revisar un proyecto, que si regresaba sería por la madrugada. Jiraiya-sama igual estará con ellos.

-Entiendo – bebió un sorbo del té.

-También me dijeron que su prima y amiga no vendrán porque salir con este clima le puede hacer daño a la pequeña Etsuko; sin embargo han afirmado que mañana, este bueno o no el tiempo, vendrán a eso del medio día para ir a dar una vuelta, aprovechando que es sábado.

-Sí, muchas gracias por informarme.

-Por nada, ahora me retiro.

-Hasta mañana, Yuuki – se despidió Naruto. Al poco tiempo escuchaba como la puerta era cerrada. Suspiró otra vez. Ser él mismo de nuevo era complicado, sin embargo, lo estaba logrando.

-¿Naruto-kun? – Hinata bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?

-Escuché la puerta cerrarse, ¿Nagato-san ha vuelto?

-Ah, eso, Yuuki acaba de marcharse. Mi hermano y mi padrino volverán muy tarde al parecer – comentó levantándose del sofá y yendo a la cocina – ¿quieres cenar? Yuuki dejó algo para que comamos.

-De acuerdo – la sonrisa del ángel sacó una propia a Uzumaki.

Hablando de la familia de Naruto y trivialidades en general cenaron. Al terminar eran casi las nueve. Levantaron la mesa y lavaron los platos en silencio.

-Espero que Nagato y Ero-sannin no tengan problemas al volver a casa, y que Yuuki ya esté en la suya – dijo Naruto mirando por una ventana. Hinata sonrió, complacida, Naruto estaba muchísimo mejor que cuando ella llegó. Pronto podría terminar con su misión. Ese pensamiento le hizo dolor el pecho por alguna razón – ¿Hinata?

-¿Si? – el llamado lo sacó de su trance.

-¿Te pasa algo? No parecías escucharme.

-Disculpa, me perdí por un segundo – sonrió.

-Ah, bueno. Em, ¿quieres ver una película en mi habitación? Así matamos algo de tiempo y esperamos un rato a que lleguen – invitó ocultando tras una sonrisa un leve sonrojo.

-Me parece bien – el corazón de Hinata latía un poco más deprisa. ¿Por qué?

-¿En serio? – Naruto ya no ocultaba su felicidad. Aquella conversación con Kiba le había dado, de cierta forma, un poco del valor que necesitaba para terminar con su indecisión; de nuevo le agradecía, – entonces, tomemos un baño y nos vemos en media hora en mi cuarto – dio su sonrisa. Hinata asintió.

Luego de treinta minutos ambos estaban en pijama recostados sobre la cama de Namikaze mirando una película de acción. Se encontraban tan entretenidos que no supieron cuando relámpagos y truenos inundaron el cielo, al poco rato la luz se esfumó.

-¿Qué rayos? – Naruto estiró su mano y tomó su celular para iluminar un poco el lugar.

-Parece que es un apagón – informó Hinata luego de mirar por la ventana.

-En buena hora pasó – bufó el rubio – justo cuando la peli se ponía más emocionante – suspiró frustrado – espera aquí, Hina-chan, iré a buscar unas velas a la cocina.

-Te acompañaré.

-Ok – Naruto no se hizo de rogar, la verdad no creía tener tantas agallas como para ir sólo en la oscuridad de esa inmensa mansión, aquel sitio parecía el idóneo escenario para una historia de terror. Ahora su hogar se asemejaba a aquellos sitios que prefería evitar.

Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, encontraron dos velas y las encendieron, cada uno tomó una y subieron otra vez. Hinata, quien conocía el miedo que pasaba Naruto en situaciones similares, se ofreció a acompañarlo por un rato, así pues, volvieron a la habitación de Namikaze y dejaron las velas en el escritorio.

-No me gusta esto – susurró Naruto, nervioso.

-Tranquilo – Hinata se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, acariciándola con suavidad. El ojiazul la miró, era tan linda. ¿Cómo podía dudar si todo era tan claro? Un ruido estridente rompió su meditación.

-¿Diga? Ah, Nagato…no, estoy bien – el rubio se puso en pie, caminar le ayudaba a controlar sus nervios – ¿Yuuki? Se fue hace bastante. Estoy con Hinata, veíamos películas cuando se fue la luz. ¿Igual están en casa de Sasuke? Ya veo – miraba de reojo a su ángel – ¿Van a volver? ¡No pregunto porque esté asustado y te necesite! ¡Oye! – Hinata rio un poco – ¿eh? ¿Karin? ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! – Sonó alterado – ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Contesten! ¿Kishasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cómo que nada? Oh, ah, sí, claro. Lo recordaré. Bueno, chao – iba a cortar la llamada cuando una última frase llegó a sus oídos y sintió el sonrojo en sus mejillas – sí, gracias – sin más la comunicación fue cortada.

-¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Naruto se fijó en la chica – ah, sí, sí, todo bien. Nagato dice que intentaran venir a casa si la lluvia cesa un poco.

-Ya veo, – Hinata se incorporó – será mejor que te deje descansar, debes hacerlo para que tus heridas sanen pronto – tocó su mejilla lastimada. Naruto cerró los ojos, relajado. ¿De verdad era tan cobarde e idiota como para no aceptar todo de una buena vez frente a ella? Si era tan claro para los demás: él amaba a Hinata y parecía un hecho que ella no le era indiferente.

-Hinata – susurró sujetando su mano – quédate.

-¿Eh?

-Quédate conmigo – le miró a los ojos, decidido. No más cobardía.

-¿Tienes miedo? Puedo quedarme hasta que te duer…

-No, no me refiero a eso – negó – me refiero a que quiero que te quedes conmigo…para siempre. Te necesito, Hinata, más que a nada en este mundo; necesito tenerte cerca, necesito saber que te tengo a mi lado – a cada palabra suya podía notar como las blancas mejillas se teñían de un carmín más intenso.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

-Es egoísta de mi parte y sé que va en contra de tus reglas pero, en verdad, ya no puedo imaginarme mi vida, mi mundo sin ti – sentenció con ese coraje que cierto chico le ayudó a reunir. Le daba igual que fuera en contra de todo, que dijeran que era imposible por tratarse de un ángel y un humano. No le interesaba. Él quería ser egoísta. Iba a ser egoísta. Él la quería a su lado y no le dejaría marchar. Nunca.

Hinata le miró, inquieta. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sus rodillas temblaban, sentía el calor en sus mejillas y como, de alguna manera, a ella esas palabras le hacían feliz. Tan feliz. ¿Eso estaba bien? No, no lo estaba pero, pero… ¿pero qué? Su cabeza era un embrollo.

La luz de las velas iluminaba aquellos rostros en el silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la tormenta. ¿Quiénes eran? Ya no importaba. Ya nada de eso importaba. No en ese instante. En ese momento, nada más que ellos dos importaba.

Dos palabras hicieron eco:

-Te amo…

.

* * *

.

¡Taraaaaan!

¿Qué les pareció? -se refugia tras su fuerte de almohadas-

Les dije que habrían sorpresas. ¿Las vieron venir? ¿Quieren que les explique el porqué de muchas cosas? Pues lo siento, eso no se va a poder, no aún. Sin embargo, espero que disfrutaran de la lectura.

Ahora pasemos a noticias tristes: recuerden que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas, a veces menos, a veces más. Es tiempo de que en serio me tengan paciencia, quiero escribir las cosas adecuadamente.

Les agradezco por el apoyo y, ¡hey! ¡Gracias por los 100 comentarios! Me sorprendió ver esa cantidad, estoy feliz. Gracias.

Espero nos leamos pronto.

Hasta la próxima.

Saludos y agradecimientos desde mi fuerte de almohadas.

~o~o~o

**sabbath9997:** sí, era un buen consejo...quizá.

**Call me Tris:** mmm, quiero que sufran como yo cuando leía fanfics -hace siglos-...nah, en realidad solo quiero que disfruten de la historia. Lo siento por hacerte sufrir. Gracias por el comentario.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** todo va regular de momento, gracias. De la presencia se sabrá más adelante, por ahora ya revelé el papel de Kiba, espero quedara claro. Gracias, besos de vuelta.

**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** gracias, espero que este capítulo también te agradara.

**Akime Maxwell:** que bueno que te gustara. Espero no haberlo arruinado jaja.


	25. Chapter 25

¡Hey, hola!

¿Aún queda alguien por aquí?

¡Lamento mucho la demora! Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente bueno para que me perdonen por dejarlos tanto tiempo.

Por favor, lean.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 25: Aclarar, Dudar, Comenzar.

-Te amo…

Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y Hinata sintió su corazón detenerse.

¿Qué la amaba? ¿Naruto había dicho que la amaba?

-Te amo tanto – suspiró mirándola con un deje de tristeza – que definitivamente estoy perdido sin ti – cerró los ojos y encerró la delicada mano entre la suya propia y su mejilla.

-Na-Naruto-kun… – Hinata no hallaba las palabras, no sabía que decir, qué pensar, cómo actuar, qué sentir.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, quédate conmigo para siempre. Sal conmigo – pidió abriendo los ojos.

-Y-yo… – las palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Su mente era un caos total, sólo podía pensar en las dos primeras palabras que su protegido le había dedicado.

"Amor".

¿Qué era el amor? ¿Cuántas veces se lo había preguntado? ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto en las parejas, en las familias? ¿El amor era lo que sus ojos miraban en los de Namikaze? ¿Eso era?

Felicidad, tristeza, esperanza, ¿qué era?

¿Amor era que su corazón se agitara ante su tacto? ¿Era que sus piernas se sintieran débiles? ¿Qué olvidara como respirar de manera adecuada? ¿Amor eran esas enormes ganas de llorar que la inundaban? ¿Por qué quería llorar? ¿Por qué Naruto la miraba así?

¿Por qué ella…?

¿Por qué?

-Por favor, no te quedes callada – Naruto oprimió más la mano de su ángel – por favor, no lo hagas – repitió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la calidez de Hinata.

-Es que…yo…yo no sé, no sé qué debería decir – admitió al fin, con un hilo de voz.

-¿No lo sabes? – Naruto rio con gracia, pero sin ganas.

-No, yo jamás, jamás me había visto en…una situación así. Yo no… – Hinata bajó la mirada, no podía enfrentarse al cuadro delante de ella. No podía ver a un abatido Naruto aferrado a su mano como un náufrago a un viejo madero en el océano. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez más. Un incómodo nudo en su garganta.

-Hinata, ¿qué debo hacer para que decidas quedarte? ¿Qué debo hacer para que también me ames? ¿Qué debo hacer para obtener una respuesta afirmativa? Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero… – Naruto soltó su mano y ocultó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello femenino mientras la abrazaba. Tan fuerte, tan asfixiante. Tan desesperado – ¿qué debo hacer?

-Yo…no, no podría decirte – Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad – porque no sé cómo interpretar tu amor – fue sincera. Las ganas de llorar se hicieron más fuertes.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Cómo podrías no saber interpretarlo? – Rio con tristeza Naruto – el amor es amor.

-Es amor es diferente dependiendo de la situación – y su boca ya no paraba de responder. Ella sabía su clase de amor, pero eso era…

-¡Te amo, Hinata! ¡Te amo más que a todo! ¡Más que a mi familia, amigos! ¡Ese es mi tipo de amor!

Ahí estaba, la confirmación que ella negaba. Su amor era el de un hombre por una mujer y el de ella sólo era amor por su custodiado, sólo amor por su trabajo, sólo…

-Yo…yo no sé si siento lo mismo – habló sin pensar. ¿Le estaba dando esperanzas? ¿Por qué? Estaba mal, muy mal, ella no debía de hacerlo. Debía detenerlo, debía…

-¿No lo sabes? – Naruto se separó y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos – deberías saberlo con sólo sentir como tu corazón golpea tu pecho, Hina-chan, porque es exactamente como está el mío. Pero, si quieres otra prueba, te la daré.

-¿Qu…?

Cálido, suave. Lento, seguro. Con un sabor a palomitas y soda que se mezclaba con la menta de la pasta dental. Así fue el beso que Naruto le robó.

-¿Puedes sentirlo, Hinata? Lo mismo que yo – los ojos azules atraparon los suyos, las manos aún en sus mejillas calientes – siento mis piernas débiles, mi corazón golpea mi pecho como loco, mi rostro seguro está tan rojo como el tuyo y ahora mismo sólo quiero besarte de nuevo. ¿Te sientes de la misma forma, Hinata?

¿Se sentía de la misma forma?

-Yo…duele… – susurró dejando las lágrimas salir.

-¿Duele? – Naruto parpadeó, confundido por las lágrimas y el quejido lastimero que fue la voz de su ángel. ¿Se había equivocado?

¿Hinata no sentía lo mismo aun cuando todos pensaban que si?

¿Ahora se iría de verdad?

No, no, eso no podía ser. Si era así él había metido el pie bien al fondo. Lo había arruinado. Ella seguro que lo odiaba.

-Mi pecho…duele… – dijo cayendo de rodillas, sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Naruto se asustó y arrodilló aún frente a ella, intentando decir algo más.

Una disculpa, un lo siento. Lo que fuera. Incluso podía decirle que era una broma, si con ello no lo dejaba solo.

No. Solo de nuevo, no.

-Hinata…

-Duele mucho…estoy, estoy confundida – sollozó Hinata, bajando la cabeza – no sé…no…yo, yo, ¿por qué duele tanto si yo…si yo estoy tan feliz? ¿Por qué…me siento feliz?

-¿Hinata?

-Estoy feliz…las palabras de Naruto-kun…el beso de Naruto-kun…me hicieron muy feliz. Entonces, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? – Pasaba sus manos de manera desesperada por su rostro, intentando limpiar el salado rastro, – ¿por qué no puedo detenerme? ¿Por qué duele? ¿Por qué…por qué yo no-no quiero que digas que es una broma?

Naruto se sobresaltó un poco, ella estaba leyendo su mente. Ella…ella…

El brillo regresó a sus ojos, acompañado de una gentil sonrisa.

Ella estaba confundida, ella lloraba, ella sentía su pecho doler y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Ah, el alivio en su pecho no tenía comparación.

-Hinata, mírame – pidió con voz suave – por favor, mírame – repitió mientras sujetaba sus manos y detenía sus intentos por limpiar las lágrimas.

Oh, había hecho llorar a un ángel, seguro el cielo lo castigaría. Seguro él lo merecería.

-Na…

-¿Sabes? Yo también soy feliz – al ver la expresión de confusión se apresuró a terminar – soy feliz porque ahora sé que, al menos, te sientes un poco como yo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

-A veces escuchar palabras que no esperabas oír de una persona importante te hacen feliz pero también provocan llanto. A veces el amor es confuso. A veces el amor duele. Y, a veces, se necesita probar dos veces para estar seguro – su mirada amable adquirió un toque serio, o quizá esa seriedad había estado ahí desde hace mucho, – Hinata, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? – ah, el sonrojo. El sonrojo que adoraba ver en ese bello rostro.

-¿Por, por qué?

-Porque quizá ésta sea una de esas veces – dijo aproximándose a su rostro – porque, después, podrás irte, golpearme o ignorar todo esto, si quieres. Porque quiero que ésta vez, seas completamente consiente de mis sentimientos…_y de los tuyos _– su aliento chocó contra los labios ajenos – ¿puedo?

¿Podía?

¿Se lo permitiría?

¿Lo dejaría hacerlo?

Sí, lo haría.

Lo quería.

Lo necesitaba.

Lo anhelaba.

-Sí.

Fue todo lo que se necesitó para unir sus labios una vez más. Las manos de Hinata apretaron las de Naruto. Cálido. Seguro.

-_Soy un ángel. Soy su guardiana…pero, pero yo…me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Es…agradable. Yo, yo nunca…este sentimiento… _– un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando Naruto dio por terminado ese segundo beso, juntando sus frentes se miraron.

Hinata apreció como brillaban los ojos azules de Namikaze aún en esa oscuridad. ¿Eso era amor? ¿Era para ella esa mirada tan llena de sentimientos? Sí, lo era, era su imagen la que se reflejaba en los ojos azules, era a ella a quien Naruto intentaba sonreír con un valor que seguro perdía a cada segundo en silencio.

Amor.

Sentir las piernas débiles.

El loco latir de su corazón.

El calor en sus mejillas.

Las ganas de sonreír aún mientras dejaba las lágrimas fluir.

Amor.

Cuan complicado y doloroso.

Cuan confuso y misterioso.

Cuan abrumador.

Ah, cuan maravilloso era sentir amor.

Irracional, irreal, increíble y emocionante. Eso era amor. Eso era lo que los ojos de Naruto reflejaban. Lo que sus pensamientos no negaban. Lo que ella, su ángel guardián, debía estar sintiendo por él, pues otro nombre no le podía poner.

No, no podía ser otra cosa más que eso. Todos los síntomas, las señales, lo obvio, estaba ahí.

Naruto la amaba.

Y ella a él.

Ella había caído ante sus encantos, ante su personalidad. Ella estaba por romper una de las preciadas reglas que su familia le había impuesto. Sólo se necesitaba que él hablara de nuevo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste comprender mis sentimientos? – una voz amable. Un tono cálido.

-Mh – su labio inferior aún temblaba.

-¿Sabes ahora si sientes por mí algo de lo que yo siento por ti? ¿Tengo una oportunidad? – una pregunta arriesgada. Hinata mordió su labio con inseguridad.

La tenía. Claro que la tenía. Y ella…

-Aún…aún tengo miedo – susurró, apartando su mirada, centrándose en sus manos unidas – estoy asustada – Naruto ladeó la cabeza un poco, intentando ver su rostro – estas…estos sentimientos son abrumadores. Esto es algo que, que no debería pasar. No, no está permitido. Así que…así que, tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué les diré a todos? Padre…padre seguro que…y ELLA… – las lágrimas mojaron el piso.

-No tengas miedo – Naruto le abrazó de nuevo, esta vez recargando la cabeza de su ángel en su hombro, acariciando con lentitud sus cabellos, esta vez porque ella lo necesitaba y no él, – sólo dilo. Una vez que lo digas yo apoyaré tu decisión. Sólo, por favor…di algo, Hina-chan…me matarás con la espera – intentó soltar una pequeña risa. Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa un segundo antes de cerrarlos y aferrarse con fuerza al joven.

Era suficiente. Jamás podría mentirse sobre ello y, aún si lograba mentirse, seguro que sería mucho más doloroso. Para él, para ella. Tan injusto. Por eso pudo responder:

-Yo…yo… ¡yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero hacer feliz a Naruto-kun! ¡Yo amo a Naruto-kun! ¡Te amo! – dijo en un grito ahogado, mojando con sus lágrimas el hombro prestado.

Con esa frase, con esas simples dos últimas palabras, su pecho se sintió más ligero y el flujo de emociones dejo de ser un remolino para convertirse en aguas tranquilas.

Naruto sonrió, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas y una sonrisa. Lo había dicho. Lo había aceptado.

Lo amaba.

Kiba y todos sus amigos y familiares no se habían equivocado. Él no se había equivocado.

-Gracias – suspiró, apretando con fervor a la chica en sus brazos, – muchas gracias por decirlo. Yo también amo a Hinata y, lo prometo, no te dejaré enfrentar esto sola. Aún si tengo que enfrentar a todo ese consejo de ángeles de los que tú y Shikamaru hablan, aún si tengo que pelear contra el mismo Dios, yo no dejaré que te aparten de mi lado, no voy a dejarte marchar, Hinata. Es mi turno de protegerte.

Una risa suave.

-Eso…eso será complicado.

-No me importa. Ya lo he decidido y tú lo has aceptado junto con mis sentimientos.

-Mh.

-Hinata.

-¿Sí? – Namikaze la separó y tomó su rostro caliente por las lágrimas y los sonrojos. Le dio la mejor sonrisa estilo el viejo Naruto que tenía antes de decirlo una vez más:

-Te amo.

-Mh – ella devolvió la sonrisa – y yo a ti.

-No voy a dejarte ir, ¿sabes? No importa cuánto me lo pidas, ya no voy a dejarte escapar – otra risa suave.

-Lo sé.

-Y también…

-¿También?

-Tú lo sabes todo sobre mí, así que es mi turno de saber todo sobre ti, ¿no crees?

-Sí.

-Bueno, podemos empezar con eso mañana. Por ahora, sólo quiero besarte de nuevo antes de dormir contigo entre mis brazos.

-¿Eh? – ah, hermosos sonrojos.

-Sí, voy a besarte, pero, como Hinata-chan me conoce tan bien, seguro ya lo esperaba.

-Mh.

-Entonces… – acortó una vez más la distancia entre sus rostros, lentamente, pidiendo permiso.

-Está bien – Naruto sonrió ante sus palabras acompañadas de ese adorable tono carmín.

El amor correspondido era de lo mejor.

.

.

.

-¿Naruto-nii? – Kishasa tocó la puerta y esperó un momento – Naruto-nii, Nagato-niisan me envía a levantarte, es hora de ir al colegio – silencio, decidió abrir la puerta, – ¿Naruto-nii? Si no bajas pronto Nagato-niisan va a… – la menor detuvo sus palabras – oh, vaya, esto es…inesperado – sonrió un poco y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó una foto sin pensarlo demasiado – esto seguro me dará ramen gratis al menos por un año – soltó una risa traviesa.

-¿Aún está dormido? – Dio un respingo al sentir a Nagato a su espalda – tal vez debería decirle a Hinata que le despierte.

-Yo no creo que encuentres a Hinata-chan en su habitación.

-¿Eh? – El mayor de los Namikaze detuvo su acción de tocar la puerta de la habitación de la chica – ¿qué…? – como respuesta Kishasa llevó un dedo a sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

-Echa un vistazo – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Nagato, curioso, observó por la pequeña abertura el interior de la habitación.

-Oh, vaya, esto es…inesperado – la chica rio por lo bajo.

-Dije lo mismo.

-¿Deberíamos despertarlos? – el pelirrojo miró, enternecido, el rostro sereno de su hermano.

-Creo que mejor sólo yo los despierto, tú ve e impide que Jiraiya-san suba, podría arruinarlo con alguno de sus comentarios.

-Entiendo, sin embargo…haré un par de bromas respecto a esto cuando estemos solos.

-Y no te detendré, yo ya tengo comida gratis asegurada por un año – movió su teléfono, triunfal.

-Bien, tú despierta a los…tórtolos, yo voy a impedir que alguien suba y arruine este pequeño secreto.

-Déjamelo a mí – con una sonrisa cómplice ambos procedieron a cumplir con sus misiones.

Nagato bajó los escalones con una sonrisa feliz pero teñida de melancolía y preocupación.

-Así que todos tenían razón – suspiró – ah, espero que no termine mal – se detuvo a unos pasos de la cocina, mirando una fotografía de sus padres – ojalá que pueda quedarse y ser parte de la familia, ¿no?

-¿Quién debería quedarse y ser parte de la familia? – Jiraiya le miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. Nagato sonrió, sin contestar a la pregunta entró al lugar.

-Yuuki, por favor pon café en dos termos, y prepara emparedados para llevar. Presiento que Naruto no querrá quedarse a desayunar.

-Entendido – Jiraiya le miró, curioso, ¿quizá debía subir? – Jiraiya-san, su café se enfría.

-Oh, sí, sí – quizá después de terminar su desayuno.

.

.

.

-Bueno, tal vez debí dejar que Nagato-niisan los despertara – Kishasa tenía las manos en la cintura – esto va a ser incómodo…y divertido – tomó una última foto antes de guardar su teléfono – mejor me doy prisa o van a llegar tarde – soltó un suspiro antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzar a mover a los "tórtolos" – hey, Naruto-nii, es hora de levantarse, van a llegar tarde al colegio, oye, oye, ¡Naruto-nii!

-Mmm…hoy no… – Naruto giró un poco y abrazó a Hinata con más fuerza, ella devolvió el gesto.

-Esto sería tan lindo de seguir viendo, en serio, pero… ¡Namikaze Naruto, es hora de levantarse! ¡Vamos, vamos, arriba! ¡Tú también, Hinata-chan! – La menor tomó las cobijas y las jaló lejos de ellos – ¡ARRIBA, PAR DE TÓRTOLOS!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿QUÉ?! – Naruto calló por un lado de la cama mientras Hinata abría los ojos, asustada, – Ki… ¡¿Kish?! – bien, tal vez debió ser menos ruda. No, no, se hacía tarde, y esto era menos bochornoso.

-Sí, soy yo, buenos días, dormilones – sonrió al notar sus miradas llenas de confusión.

-¿Qué, qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora…?

-Vine a decirte que Karin-chan y yo pasaremos al final de tus clases para ir a comprar golosinas y venir a ver películas y jugar videojuegos toda la tarde. Si quieres puedes invitar a unos cuantos amigos, no nos importa – dijo caminando de vuelta a la puerta – en cuanto a la hora, creo que van a tener que tomar el desayuno en el auto si quieren llegar a tiempo – abrió y sacó medio cuerpo antes de girar y darles una sonrisa maliciosa – por cierto, es mejor que Hinata-chan regrese a su habitación antes de que Jiraiya-san suba, ya sabes, podría malinterpretar esta…linda situación – terminó de decir antes de cerrar.

-¿Eh? – Naruto parpadeó, confundido, luego miró a su cama y Hinata le estaba regresando una mirada igual. Los recuerdos golpearon sus cabezas en un segundo y desviaron las miradas, rojos de vergüenza, – ¡S-será mejor que nos demos prisa! – gritó viendo la hora.

-¡S-sí! – el ángel bajó de la cama y se dispuso a salir.

-Hinata.

-¿Sí? – giró el rostro para sentir una ya familiar calidez en sus labios.

-Buenos días – dijo el rubio antes de meterse con prisa a su cuarto de baño. El ángel parpadeó, asombrada, ruborizada, dibujando una sonrisa en su cara.

-Buenos días, Naruto-kun – respondió en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser oída antes de salir corriendo con dirección a su habitación.

-Cielos, ellos no se contienen, ¿eh? – la castaña salió de su improvisado escondite detrás de una mesita en el pasillo – tan en su mundo que ni me notaron – rio un poco – ah, ah, Naruto-nii, tienes suerte de que sea yo y no Karin-chan quien sepa esto, ¿debería decírselo a Nagato-nisan? – Canturreó dando pequeños saltos rumbo a la escalera – seguro se divierte tanto como yo.

.

.

.

-Bien, chicos, a sus asientos, es hora de comen…

-¡Lamento la demora! – La mano de Naruto llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Iruka-sensei cerrara la puerta del aula – me quedé dormido, ¿nos dejaría pasar? – completó abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a una agitada chica tras él. Habían tenido que atravesar la escuela en tiempo récord para poder llegar.

-Vaya, parece que los viejos hábitos están regresando, ¿eh? – sonrió Iruka con algo de burla y alivio. Lo notó, los ojos de su alumno brillaban, tenían ese brillo que le caracterizó en un pasado.

-Yo…bueno… ¡lo siento! – hizo una torpe reverencia que Hinata imitó de manera elegante. Iruka ocultó una risa tras una simple sonrisa. Ese era el Naruto que conocía, el que quería y apreciaba.

-¿Po-podemos pasar? – dijo Hinata, recuperando el aliento.

-Claro, claro, pero espero que no se repita – una verdad a medias.

-¡Delo por hecho! – la sonrisa cómplice que Naruto dedicó a su profesor dejó a todo ser viviente en el salón en silencio y boquiabierto, incluido el hombre frente a él. Esa era, sin duda, una sonrisa marca Naruto – muchas gracias, Iruka-sensei. Vamos, Hina-chan – tomó de la mano a la chica y entró al aula directo a su asiento, ambos tardaron lo justo en sacar sus útiles escolares para que Iruka pudiera parpadear, ocultando su estupor bajo una tos fingida.

-Bien, espero que recuerden las fórmulas que vimos ayer porque hoy resolveremos unos cuántos ejercicios – empezó su clase, ignorando que sus estudiantes aún intentaban procesar la radiante sonrisa que creían perdida, ignorando como Sakura y Sasuke querían sacar a rastras a Naruto de ese sitio y hacerle un millón de preguntas, ignorando como la sonrisa marca Naruto permanecía de manera tenue en el moreno rostro aun cuando su ceño comenzó a fruncirse al tener dificultades con algunos ejercicios.

Ese era Naruto, su Naruto, el joven hiperactivo que muchos querían de vuelta. Esperaba que ese Naruto, ahora un poco más calmado, se quedara.

Iruka miró por encima de su hombro, sorprendiéndose un poco por la sonrisa que Hinata le dedicó, fue como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos e intentara tranquilizarlo. El rubio alzó una ceja, mirando a uno y otro, cuando sus ojos regresaron a él el brillo estaba ahí, más cálido.

El profesor sonrió a la pizarra de nuevo. Así que eso era. Aceptar a Hyuuga Hinata en el colegio, dejarla permanecer al lado de su pupilo, había sido acertado.

-_Ya no está solo_.

.

.

.

-¿Se encuentra Inuzuka Kiba aquí? – oh, vaya, ¿cuántas sorpresas se llevarían los estudiantes ese día?

-Eh…él…am… – la chica a la que había abordado le miraba, nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres? – el castaño salió a su encuentro, con su mochila al hombro. Vendas y parches cubrían los rastros de la pelea. Se miraba cansado, pero la fiereza en sus ojos no desaparecía.

-Ah, creí que ya te habías ido o que no habías venido, no te vi durante el almuerzo. Tu aspecto es fatal.

-¿De quién demonios es la culpa? – Kiba le miró con sus profundos ojos, sus compañeros cuchichearon, asustados, ya podían ver la pelea iniciar.

-Cierto, cierto, disculpa por eso, pero, oye, que yo tampoco salí ileso – señaló el parche en su cara. Kiba bufó antes de dedicarle una suave sonrisa. Ese rubio idiota no comprendía el trabajo que le costó salir de su cama para no faltar más a la escuela.

-¿A qué has venido? Sólo provocas que todos aquí tiemblen ante la idea de una pelea – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con rumbo a la salida a paso lento. Llamaban demasiado la atención.

-Oh, sí, eso… – Naruto le siguió el ritmo, ignorando los crecientes murmullos, – quería saber si tienes la tarde libre.

-¿Ah? – Kiba detuvo su andar – ¿para qué quieres saber eso? – le miró, confundido, dudoso.

-Bueno, verás, Kishasa-nee y Karin se van en unos días y hoy han decidido que quieren pasar la tarde encerrados en mi casa viendo películas y jugando, así que me di a la tarea de invitar a unas cuantas personas; por eso, si tienes la tarde libre, me gustaría que vinieras, ¿puedes? – Naruto volteó para ver al chico, Kiba desvió su mirada y reanudó su marcha – ¿Kiba?

-¿Van Sasuke y Sakura? – los ojos azules mostraron confusión.

-Sí, y Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino y Sai. Temari y Shikamaru no porque dijeron que debían estudiar para una prueba parcial o algo así, Chouji tampoco porque tiene que ayudar a su madre en algo.

-Y también estará Hinata.

-Sí, claro… – Naruto se detuvo, meditando sus palabras. Oh, sí, era un idiota, – eh, y, mmm, creo que…creo que eso te molestaría, ¿no? – Inuzuka detuvo sus pasos otra vez, girando para verle.

-¿Eh?

-Es que…ya sabes – tartamudeó un poco – tú, ayer…yo…em, Hinata – hizo un par de movimientos erráticos con sus manos, evitando sus ojos. Kiba ocultó una sonrisa tras un suspiro. Demasiado amable.

-Te lo dije, Hinata me agrada para ti. Sí, es…incómodo, pero no molesto, ¿sabes? Incómodo y molesto son dos cosas distintas – metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ah, en-entonces, ¿por qué parece que no aceptarás? – el castaño suspiró una vez más, caminado de nuevo por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras.

-Si ya van todos ellos, ¿para qué debo ir yo? Quitando a Sai que nada le interesa y Hinata que es amable, no creo que a tus amigos y familia les agrade que ande cerca.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio? – Naruto estaba otra vez a su lado – casi te expulsan por mi culpa.

-También a ti.

-Sí, pero ellos seguro creen que no es buena idea ya que yo inicié todo.

-¿Y? ¿No habíamos dicho que comenzaríamos de cero? No le veo lo malo a que vengas a mi casa, a menos que decidas matar a alguien – Kiba observó la sonrisa que Naruto le dedicaba. Ojalá pronto su corazón comprendiera que él ya había renunciado a ese chico.

-En serio eres idiota.

-¿Qué?

-Pero está bien, iré.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, si con eso dejas de molestar.

-¡Genial! – La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más radiante, en serio era un idiota, – entonces, vamos, ya nos están esperando.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, yo no sabía que ahora mis…! – antes de poder protestar, la mano de Naruto ya sostenía su muñeca, llevándole a un paso más veloz al estacionamiento, donde seguro Hinata ya esperaba por ellos. Inuzuka dejó salir un suave suspiro donde se permitía quejarse.

-_Vamos, Kiba, autocontrol, recuerda que Naruto es un tonto cabeza hueca que ignora un montón de cosas y hace muchas otras por instinto. Seguro que no entiende que el dejar de estar enamorado de él no pasa de un día a otro, seguro que esto se va a repetir. Ya te acostumbrarás_ – levantó su mirada, notando los curiosos que les observaban, ah, claro, apenas ayer ellos estaban por matarse – hey, Naruto.

-¿Mh?

-Espero que dejes que Hinata me ayude con mis deberes, o estaré en serios problemas.

-Claro, sí, cuenta con ello, sólo no intentes algo con mi novia – dijo sin dejar de sonreír y moviendo la mano cuando ambos entraron en el campo de visión de la chica, quien esperaba en compañía de otras dos que el castaño sólo conocía de vista.

-Eso no va a…espera, ¿novia? – Kiba le miró y Naruto se maldijo por ser imprudente – ¿ya son novios? Vaya, que rápido – la sincera sonrisa de Inuzuka le dio algo de culpa a Namikaze.

-Fue gracias a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Que fue gracias a ti. Gracias a lo que pasó ayer, yo…yo me armé de valor para decirle todo a Hinata – explicó de manera apresurada, ya casi llegaban con las jóvenes, – porqué si tú tuviste el coraje para decirme como te sentías, yo también debía tener el coraje para decírselo a Hinata. Así que fue gracias a ti, Kiba – la mano en su muñeca afianzó el agarre.

Kiba le vio, sus pasos eran menos acelerados y su ceño estaba un poco fruncido. De nuevo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco más.

-Me alegro de que el dolor que siento en todo el cuerpo haya servido para algo tan bueno – bromeó – y me alegro de que ella te correspondiera, aunque eso era más que obvio – Naruto le miró de reojo, estaba sonriendo, ¿cómo podía sonreír de ese modo? Kiba en serio era mejor persona de lo que todos pensaban.

-Gracias – repitió. Un bufido fue respuesta en esta ocasión.

Inuzuka miró al frente, Hinata le sonreía, otra persona demasiado amable. Notó el creciente brillo en los ojos azules. Era feliz. Naruto era muy feliz. Ocultó un suspiro ante una sonrisa divertida cuando la prima del rubio le reclamó por tardar tanto. La cristalina risa de Naruto al excusarse haciendo una broma traspasó sus sentidos.

Si él era feliz, todo estaba bien.

.

.

.

Y ahora nadie entendía algo sobre ese extraño cuadro.

-Díganme, ¿estoy soñando o he perdido la cordura? – cuestionó Tenten ignorando como Sakura e Ino estaban en su mundo, fantaseando.

-Yo…creo que es real – respondió Rock Lee.

-Muy real – afirmó Sai.

-¡Júramelo! – la castaña le vio y luego a Sasuke – ¡Uchiha, dime que lo que veo es real! – el azabache dio un gruñido.

-Lo es.

-Pero, pero… ¿no estaban por matarse apenas ayer?

-Eso creí.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto – Karin apareció a su lado con otro tazón repleto de palomitas.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Sasuke la miró, enfadado, – ¿te haces una idea de todo por lo…?

-Shhh…si vas a decir todo un sermón sobre como ellos han peleado a lo largo de los últimos años, puedes ahorrártelo, porque lo voy a ignorar – Karin rodó los ojos, fastidiada, – lo que te debería de estar importando ahora es que mi amado primo tiene un bonito brillo en sus ojos, una radiante sonrisa, una nueva novia y un nuevo amigo. Ahora sólo nos falta un sobrino y listo, felicidad máxima.

-Aún es pronto para ello, Karin-chan, llevan menos de 24 horas de novios – Kishasa se detuvo, observando lo que tenía a los invitados en desconcierto: Naruto, Hinata y Kiba terminando la tarea en medio de un tranquilo ambiente.

-Se vale soñar.

-Así Etsuko podría tener con quien jugar – intervino Suigetsu con una charola de nachos y otra de papas fritas.

-Sólo quieres algo que la distraiga para que ustedes puedan escapar a quien sabe dónde, como siempre – bufó la menor, reanudando su marcha, las rebanadas de pastel y la soda no se comerían solos.

-Me atrapaste – rio siguiéndola al cuarto de juegos.

-No demoren mucho – los que hacían su tarea vieron a la pelirroja – los esperamos allá – empujó con una patada en la espalda a Sasuke. Tenten y Rock Lee ya jalaban a Sakura mientras Sai se encargaba de arrastrar a su novia – y no vayan a pelear aquí, por favor, Etsuko duerme en la habitación de al lado.

-Entendido – respondieron, centrándose en lo que debían, era mejor que terminaran pronto.

-Y no olviden traer más golosinas cuando vayan – recordó antes de perderse en el cuarto.

-Como si con lo que ya hay no fuera suficiente – suspiró Naruto haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Kiba y Hinata sonrieron, divertidos y complacidos.

Naruto estaba siendo Naruto.

.

.

.

-Sólo un poco más – la luna casi desapareciendo del cielo proyectaba una débil luz – sólo un poco más y el mundo será mío.

.

* * *

.

Eso es todo.

Sinceramente, me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, de hecho, lo terminé ayer y le di una última revisión hoy, no estaba muy segura de subirlo, pero no quería hacerles esperar más. Al escribir esto quería que los sentimientos de Naruto y Hinata fueran expresados de la manera correcta, pero sin apresurar las cosas. No tengo mucha experiencia propia con respecto al amor de pareja, así que siempre es algo difícil escribir momentos como éste, espero que fuera de su agrado y nos los desilusionara.

Quería escribir un capítulo donde todas esas emociones que Naruto y Hinata han ido desarrollando por fin pudieran tener una conexión y conclusión adecuada, sin que pareciera tan repentino, ni forzado. Espero haber logrado un poco de eso.

También quería mostrar un poco más sobre otros aspectos de la vida de nuestro amigo rubio, cómo él comienza a ser tan él, tal como dice el título del capítulo.

Ahora, deberán estarme teniendo paciencia, esto va a tomar un rumbo que será...diferente, así que me daré mi tiempo para que las dudas sean resueltas.

Si hay llegado hasta aquí me gustaría disculparme una vez más por la demora, y por las futuras demoras; además de agradecerles por su apoyo.

Muchas gracias por leer, por favor continúen con esta historia este año también.

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

P.D.: fue un alivio que no se tomaran a mal lo de Kiba, al menos eso espero luego de leer sus comentarios.

~o~o~o

Responderé comentarios, aún cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, gracias por dejarlos.

**Akime Maxwell:** bueno, cumplí mi propósito de sorprenderlos. Espero que éste capítulo te gustara, ya que al fin se ha dicho lo que se debe sobre sus sentimientos.

**Agualuna:** jajaja, ¿alimenté tu espíritu fujoshi? Kiba es fuerte. Y, bueno, hubo beso al final, ojalá te gustara. Lamento la demora.

**Tsuki-NaruHina03:** muchas gracias, lamento la demora. Espero cumplir tus expectativas.

**Luli92:** he leído cada uno de tus comentarios, muchas gracias por todos ellos, me gustaría responderlos todos, en serio, pero se me acabaría que decir. Sólo escribiré un par de cosas: sobre el dorama, no veo muchos, así que no tengo idea; las muertes son...necesarias en esta historia; los villanos...mmm, ya verás; cuando empecé la escritura de este fanfic aún no salía información sobre la novia de Itachi; lo de Kiba es amor, sólo eso. Gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, ojalá este capítulo lo disfrutaras.

**J. A. Uzumaki:** lamento si la escena yaoi te incomodó, pero era algo que planeé desde los primeros bosquejos de esta historia, lo siento por eso. Ojalá este capítulo compense el anterior. Gracias por el apoyo.

**ngel NH:** parece que logré sorprenderlos con lo de Kiba. Perdón por la tardanza, que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Call me Tris:** espero que en esta ocasión si te apareciera la actualización xD lamento el hacerte sufrir y dejarles en espera.

**netokastillo:** jaja, muchas gracias. Lamento mucho la demora.

**Sofitkm:** awww, muchas gracias, harás que me sonroje. No creí que esa escena sería tan bien recibida, es decir, no a todos les gusta el yaoi, pero me alegra que te gustara. Ahora tendrás que tenerme paciencia con las actualizaciones de esta historia. Gracias por leer.


	26. Chapter 26

Después de mil años, un capítulo corto, una breve introducción a la segunda etapa de este fanfic.

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 26: Y, Cuando Todo Parecía Perfecto…

Sábado.

Un día para descansar, para dejar sus preocupaciones atrás. No estaba en algún club, así que podía tener ese día libre y hacer nada más que jugar con Akamaru y recuperarse de sus heridas…

…O esos habían sido sus planes hasta que Namikaze, luego de irlo a dejar a su casa en auto, le dijo que le esperaba al día siguiente para ir ese dichoso día de campo, que más parecía tarde de barbacoa, con sus familiares y amigos. Así pues, su "relajante" sábado se había tornado en un día lleno de gritos, charlas sin sentido, risas y miradas aún cautelosas.

Inuzuka suspiró otra vez. Estaba atrapado en el grupo formado por los hermanos Namikaze, los hermanos Uchiha, la prima de Naruto y su esposo e hija, la amiga de Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sai, la chica peliazul llamada Konan, Tenten, Rock Lee y Chouji. Estaba atrapado con ese grupo extraño en una reserva rodeada por árboles que servía como parque para las familias o amigos que querían pasar algo de tiempo cerca de la naturaleza.

-¿No te gusta estar con nosotros? – Kiba observó a la menor del grupo. La maldición que Sasuke soltó cuando Ino le mojó con una pistola de agua, que sacó sabrá el cielo de donde, retumbó en el ambiente, al igual que las risas.

-Eh, no, digo, sí – corrigió. Naruto le mostraba a Hinata dónde poner la comida.

-¿Seguro? No pareces estar muy cómo aquí y no has hablado más que cuando Naruto-nii te ha forzado.

-Seguro, sólo es muy ruidoso y mi cuerpo duele. Estoy cansado. Se supone que iba a usar este día para reponerme.

-Ah, ya. Los golpes de Naruto-nii en serio son de temer, ¿verdad? – Kiba le miró antes de relajar su cuerpo todo lo que podía, considerando que estaba sentado en una incómoda banca del parque, dejó salir una sonrisa curiosa mientras descansaba su brazo en la mesa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso has peleado contra él?

-Yo no, pero los otros sí, además Naruto-nii una vez rompió la puerta del armario de una patada, fue un accidente, pero eso me da una idea de que tan duro debe pegar – se sentó a su lado mientras observaban la convivencia de los otros. Naruto entrelazó su mano con Hinata, ella se avergonzó y Karin comenzó a hacer comentarios imprudentes. Kishasa suspiró.

-Se ven bien juntos – dejó salir Kiba en un susurro. La menor volvió su vista a él. Conocía ese aire melancólico en su mirada. Sonrió con amabilidad.

-Sí, pero no debes forzarte a mirarlos si duele – Inuzuka le dio una mirada entre aterrada y confundida – Karin-chan y yo sabemos todo sobre Naruto-nii y los que le rodean. Karin-chan y yo sabemos por qué peleaste con Naruto-nii durante tanto tiempo y no, él no nos dijo algo al respecto – aclaró.

-Entonces, ¿cómo…?

-Mmm, intuición femenina, supongo, Karin-chan fue la primera en darse cuenta – sonrió, recordando el momento, – así que, si duele estar demasiado cerca de Naruto-nii, dime y yo le digo, que él es tan despistado que seguro piensa que sus acciones no tiene efecto en otros. Es tan torpe a veces, Karin-chan piensa lo mismo – Kiba cerró la boca un momento antes de soltar una carcajada. Esa chica había dicho lo que pensaba.

-Tú, eres realmente divertida – dijo, girando su cuerpo en su dirección, pellizcando una de las mejillas de la chica, – ¿cómo es que no habíamos hablado así antes? – Kishasa hizo algo similar a un puchero, no le agradaba que jugaran con su cara.

-Supongo que porque estabas muy ocupado "odiando" a Naruto-nii y todos aquellos que eran demasiado cercanos a él.

-Sí, tienes razón – concedió Inuzuka, mirando al rubio de reojo. Se veía feliz dedicándole miradas no tan discretas a Hinata.

-Em, ¿puedes soltar mi mejilla? Comienza a ser doloroso.

-¿Eh? Oh~, pero si es divertido, déjame jugar un poco más con ella – Kiba se acomodó mejor y comenzó a jalar ambas mejillas.

-¡Hey! ¡No, eso no es divertido! – Kishasa inició una guerra de suaves manotazos, riendo un poco, mientras Kiba jugueteaba con su cara. Oh, sí, el chico le agradaba.

-Creo que te bajan a la loli, Itachi-san – dijo Suigetsu, al notar el jugueteo de la "niña" con el nuevo amigo de Naruto.

-¿Mh? – Itachi alzó una ceja en su dirección, él y Nagato se les habían unido a última hora, al igual que Konan.

-Allí, mira – Houzuki señaló a la pareja, que reía divertida, ahora Kishasa jalaba también de la mejilla sana de Kiba, ambos hacían muecas graciosas. Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, en realidad, Kish ya no es una loli, tiene 16 – intervino Nagato, divertido por la expresión confusa de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué no siempre será "la niñita" de Itachi-san?

-Mmm, cierto, pero, estás usando mal el término loli.

-El término es lo de menos, yo sólo quería informar a Itachi-san que le bajan a su chica, aunque…creo que Kishasa hace mucho que dejó de amar a Itachi-san de esa forma, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, hace como tres o cuatro años, más o menos – un tic nervioso se hizo presente en la ceja de Itachi, aquellos dos se estaban divirtiendo mucho a costa suya. Ya los haría pagar. Regresó su vista a Kishasa e Inuzuka, parecían divertirse.

-Hey, parece que hallaste con quien hablar, ¿eh? – Naruto llegó con ellos, pasando sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Kiba y recargando un poco de su peso en la espalda del chico. Ignorando por completo lo que esa cercanía podría significar para el castaño.

-¡Naruto-nii, dile que deje de jugar con mi cara! – dijo Kishasa, permitiéndole a Inuzuka tener una distracción de la sensación ansiosa que aún le provocaba la cercanía de su amor platónico.

-No si tú no sueltas mi mejilla – Kiba pareció entender su plan, se enfocó en ella.

-¡Tú empezaste!

-Y tú seguiste.

-¡Naruto-nii! – Kishasa le miró, ofuscada, haciendo pucheros, Kiba y Naruto rieron. El rubio llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Inuzuka, sosteniéndolas con amabilidad.

-Ya, ya, mejor suéltala, Kiba, Itachi está por aquí y les mira – Inuzuka alzó una ceja en su dirección, interrogante, – Itachi la protege mucho, si piensa que le estás haciendo una maldad te va a dejar peor de lo que ya estás, no quiero ver morir a mi nuevo amigo – la sonrisa que le dedicó Naruto casi le provocó un sonrojo, pudo controlarlo a tiempo. Kishasa se guardó otro suspiro.

A veces Naruto podía ser muy idiota para leer el ambiente.

-De acuerdo – Kiba soltó las mejillas de Kishasa y ella soltó la suya, el aura nada amigable que rodeaba al Uchiha mayor podía sentirse desde esa distancia. Naruto volvió a dejar caer sus brazos de manera despreocupada por el pecho del joven, observando como frotaban sus mejillas.

-Moo~, ahora me va a doler un rato.

-Cuánto lo siento.

-¡No lo sientes en absoluto, Kiba-kun! – los dos chicos la vieron – ¿qué?

-¿Acabas de llamarlo "Kiba-kun"?

-Sí, ¿por? ¿No puedo? – miró al castaño.

-Eh, no tengo problema alguno con ello.

-Oh, oh, Itachi va a llorar cuando sepa esto – sonrió de manera malvada Naruto, mirando de reojo al pelinegro, quien mantenía una discusión con Sasuke.

-¿Ah?

-Esto será interesante.

-Naruto-nii, la sonrisa que estás dando no me agrada.

-¿Ha enloquecido?

-No, es peor, está pensando en una travesura. Una travesura que hará que alguien salga lastimado.

-Oh.

-Y creo que ese alguien puedes ser tú, Kiba-kun.

-Ah… ¡Espera! ¡¿YO?! – el castaño giró su rostro en dirección a Namikaze, dispuesto a reclamar, se detuvo al ver que tan cerca se encontraban, siendo consciente de la postura que mantenían. Unos milímetros más y podría volver a besarlo. Descartó la idea de inmediato. La chica intervino de nuevo:

-Así es. Mejor acompáñame a comprar algún helado – Kishasa tomó de la mano a Inuzuka, apartándole de su incomodidad, al pasar al lado de Naruto le dio una palmada en la cara, en parte por ser tan bobo y desconsiderado, en parte por pensar planes malvados, – lo que sea que estés pensando, déjalo, o le diré a Hinata-chan tres de tus diez más grandes secretos, ¿ok?

-¡¿Eh?! – Namikaze la miró, sorprendido. Su amiga no solía amenazarle. Y esos diez secretos no los sabía nadie más que ella y Karin.

-Lo que escuchaste. Tal como has dicho, no quiero que tu nuevo amigo sufra por tus travesuras, y tampoco me hace gracia que te diviertas a costa de Itachi-san – dicho esto arrastró a Kiba por un sendero diferente al que tomaran para llegar, sabía que al final, detrás de una fila de árboles, normalmente se encontraba una heladería abierta.

-Gracias – susurró el chico.

-No hay problema.

.

.

.

-Sí te quitan a la loli, Itachi-san.

-Que usas mal el término loli – reprendió Nagato.

-¿Quieren callarse?

-¿Por qué? ¿Duele que te quiten a la loli, lolicon?

-¡Kish no es una loli y yo no soy tal cosa!

-Dudo de lo segundo – Karin llegó, cargando a Etsuko, – siempre has tenido un extraño "apego" hacia ella, pedófilo. Siempre la antepones a todo, hasta a tus pocas novias.

-Ciertamente eso es extraño, aniki – apoyó Sasuke, quien pasó por un momento antes de ir a detener el intento de Chouji por robar algo de comida.

-¿Verdad? – Itachi apretó los puños. No, no iba a dejar que sus comentarios le afectaran.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que por aquí las cosas están muy animadas – el padrino de los Namikaze llegó por el sendero que daba al estacionamiento.

-Jiraiya-san.

-Hola, ¿llego tarde para el bullying hacia Itachi?

-¡Jiraiya-san!

-Vale, vale, lo siento – el hombre alzó las manos en señal de paz – es que es inusual verte alterado, es divertido.

-No soy una especie de atracción.

-Sí, bueno, ¿y Naruto? Me encontré con unos de sus invitados camino acá.

-¿Invitados?

-¡Hola~! – una sonriente Temari apreció detrás de Jiraiya, traía a Shikamaru sujeto de la muñeca, parecía que lo había arrastrado por el sendero, – ¿cómo están todos? ¡Trajimos pay! – mostró una cesta cubierta por un pañuelo rojo.

-Oh, eso es perfecto – Konan intervino – olvidamos comprar un postre adecuado.

-Bueno, ahora lo tienen – le pasó la cesta.

-Gracias – la mujer regresó con el grupo que acomodaba mesas e intentaba encender una parrilla que había en el lugar.

-Por nada, ¿y Naruto?

-Justo aquí – el chico estaba a su lado, Temari dio un respingo, pegándose un poco a Shikamaru.

-¡Naruto! No me des esos sustos.

-Perdón – sonrió el chico, Temari devolvió la sonrisa, sólo porque le era grato ver que ese jovencito, a quien ya consideraba una especie de hermano, volviera a ser él mismo, aunque fuese poco a poco.

-Disculpa aceptada.

-Me alegra que pudieran venir – dijo, viendo a Shikamaru y manteniendo un ojo sobre su padrino, quien ya estaba al lado de Hinata, por fortuna Konan y Sakura también estaban con ella.

-Fue demasiado problemático.

-Shika, los modales – Temari le soltó la muñeca, dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro.

-Auch, no hagas eso, mujer problemática. Yo quería pasar el día durmiendo.

-Oh, vamos, esto es más emocionante y conoceremos personas nuevas, ¿no?

-Oh, claro – Naruto se hizo a un lado – Temari, Shikamaru, ella es mi prima Karin – señaló a la pelirroja – la nena es su hija, Etsuko, y el tipo de por allá es su esposo – hizo un gesto vago hacia Suigetsu – a Konan ya la saludaste.

-Hey, más respeto por el padre de mi hija – Karin le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, antes de hacer una leve reverencia, – mucho gusto, es un placer conocerles al fin, en especial a ti, Temari, Naruto habla mucho de ti.

-¡Karin! – las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de un leve tono rosa. Nagato e Itachi rieron ante la acción.

-Espero que cosas buenas.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Menos mal – la chica se acercó – hey, se parece mucho a ustedes – rió al notar que la nena sin duda tenía facciones que reconocía en Naruto y su prima, en especial esa sonrisa.

-Por eso es preciosa – Suigetsu palmeó la cabeza de la bebé.

-Sin duda alguna. Ah, dijiste que habría otra persona a conocer, ¿era Jiraiya-san? Él nos ha traído hasta acá.

-Nah, ni pensaba que el viejo pervertido estaría por aquí. Espero que no te molestara demasiado.

-¡Te escuché, Naruto!

-¿Entonces? – Shikamaru rascó su hombro, omitiendo el hecho de que pisó "accidentalmente" al hombre cuando miró de más la marcada figura de Temari.

-Es una vieja amiga, más o menos de mi edad. Karin y Suigetsu son un año mayores.

-Waah, ¡que jóvenes para ser padres!

-Mi amiga volverá pronto, se fue con Kiba a comprar un helado, creo.

-¿Con Kiba? ¿Incluso Inuzuka vino?

-Naruto técnicamente le arrastró, ¿no es lindo? – Ino apareció de la nada – ah, ah, la OTP junta.

-¿OTP?

-¡Cerda, no! – Sakura le tapó la boca – ¿por qué no vienen a sentarse? Ya logramos encender el fuego, podemos comenzar a asar la carne.

-¡Vamos, únanse! – Rock Lee gritó, agitando los brazos.

-Yo quiero la primera porción – a Chouji parecía que la boca se le derretía.

-¡Chouji, no seas desconsiderado! – reprimió Tenten.

-Pero ya tengo hambre.

-Ah, ah, la juventud es tan entusiasta – Jiraiya estaba poniendo los trozos de carne y las verduras en la parrilla.

-Y eso hace que sea divertido – sonrió Sai.

-Hasta que dices algo sensato, Sai – el albino giró su sonrisa a Sasuke, concentrándose en su pintura.

-Temari-san, Nara-san, bienvenidos – saludó Hinata – ¿gustan algo de beber?

Shikamaru miró a todos, suspirando. Temari era distraída con las bromas de Naruto y compañía, sin embargo, eso no podía durar para siempre, ¿verdad? Tomando lugar en un sitio desde el cual no era tan incluido en la conversación, se dedicó a mirar las nubes pasar.

Esperaba que el mal presentimiento que embargaba su pecho sólo lo sintiera él, y no Hinata. Eso sería malo. No entendía porque, pero sería malo. Quizá debería de ir después al Paraíso a comprobar un par de cosas. Miró una vez más a su igual, ella también se encontraba demasiado distraída por Naruto. Shikamaru sonrió.

Namikaze lo había logrado, y Hinata lucía más radiante de lo usual. Ojalá el pronto encontrara también el valor necesario para expresar su sentir.

.

.

.

-¡Imposible! – Minato se puso en pie violentamente luego de leer aquel extraño papel que le hiciesen llegar de manera anónima – esto no puede estar pasando, ¿por qué él haría algo así? Debo decírselo inmediatamente – sin más se apareció delante de la puerta de ELLA, las noticias no debían esperar, – ¡mi señora, tiene que ver esto que…! – Se detuvo abruptamente, notando una silueta tirada en el suelo – ¡Pequeña! – el terror lo inundó y corrió arrodillándose a su lado. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Tranquilo, Kami-sama, no está muerta – la persona a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento estaba frente a él, cerrando el acceso a la habitación, asegurándose de que él no podría escapar. Minato maldijo en su mente, no esperaba que eso pasase tan rápido, esperaba poder detenerlo.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – el rubio pensaba a toda velocidad en qué debía hacer.

-Nada en especial – el hombre miró sus manos sobre su bastón, casi divirtiéndose ante la mueca consternada que era el rostro del nuevo "Dios", – sólo, tomando lo que me pertenece.

-¿Lo que te pertenece?

-Sí, lo que me pertenece: este mundo – extendió sus manos.

-¡¿Pero te escuchas?! ¡Haz enloquecido por completo, Danzo! – Minato se puso en pie, cargando el cuerpo con cuidado. Tenía que salir de ahí y avisar a los demás. Tenía que ponerla a salvo. Encontró su ruta de escape en la única ventana de la inmaculada habitación.

-¿Enloquecer? ¡Ja! Los únicos que han enloquecido son tú, ella y todos esos ángeles idiotas que creen que pueden romper las reglas. Ahora todo será como siempre debió ser, dentro de poco yo estaré a cargo – sentenció con aire severo el concejal.

-¿Quién? – Minato temblaba, conteniendo la creciente ira que nacía en su pecho. Él era "Dios", él no debía odiar.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡¿Quién te ayuda?! Nunca harías esto sólo, eres un cobarde que se oculta tras otros – dijo, sin medir sus palabras. Danzo permaneció inmutable.

-Oh, eso, bueno, hice un pequeño trato con ÉL – señaló el suelo. Minato no supo que sentir al ver sus sospechas confirmadas. ¡Era imposible que un concejal hiciera algo así!

-¡Realmente has perdido la cabeza!

-No, de todos aquí, soy el único que tiene las ideas claras. Soy el único que aun conoce su lugar.

-Danzo, detén esto, estás a tiempo. No tiene por qué ser así – intentó persuadir Minato, concentrado en su plan y en la débil respiración de la chica en sus brazos.

-Te equivocas, Minato, esto tiene que ser así.

-Entonces, debo detenerte – el rubio se arrojó por la ventana con el cuerpo inmóvil en brazos. Si Danzo había tomado su decisión, él también.

-¡Detenlo! – Minato miró a sus espaldas, no era posible que su suerte fuera tan mala, ¿precisamente esa persona persiguiéndole? Qué ironía. Los problemas y sorpresas no dejaban de aparecer.

Voló cuán rápido podía y dejó atrás a su perseguidor, no en vano seguía conservando el título del ser más rápido del universo. Llegó hasta su objetivo en la torre de vigilancia: la alarma sonó al instante paralizando cualquier actividad, sin pérdida de tiempo, controlando su respiración agitada, se dedicó a dar el aviso:

-¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS ÁNGELES, LES HABLA KAMI-SAMA, ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA, CÓDIGO "ALAS NEGRAS" CIERREN TODOS LOS PORTALES AL INFRAMUNDO Y AL MUNDO HUMANO, AVISEN A AQUELLOS QUE ESTÉN EN TIERRA QUE TIENEN PROHIBIDO VOLVER, REPITO, ESTA ES UNA SITUACIÓN DE EMERGENCIA, CIERREN CUALQUIER PORTAL, AHORA! ¡ES UNA ORDEN! ¡CÓDIGO "ALAS NEGRAS"! – la confusión se hizo presente, pero los ángeles se dedicaron a cumplir las órdenes.

El código dado era uno de los más extraños y temidos en la historia de la sociedad de ángeles.

-¡Minato! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – Hiashi llegó con Nara Shikaku a su lado.

-Danzo, Danzo nos ha traicionado – dijo poniendo en brazos de Hiashi a ELLA – le ha dado algo para dejarla inconsciente, no tengo idea de que. Tenemos que despertarla antes de que… – un estruendo llamó su atención, vieron afuera, donde todo se tornaba oscuro – ¡rayos!

-Eso es… – Shikaku tragó grueso.

No podía estar pasando aquello.

.

.

.

-¿Seguro que está bien? Podemos tardar otro poco – Kishasa iba al lado de Kiba, se habían quedado comiendo sus helados en la tienda, hablando de todo un poco.

-Si no volvemos pronto Naruto se va a preocupar, o el hermano de Sasuke vendrá a buscarnos – comentó Inuzuka.

-Tienes un punto – rió la chica – pero, en serio, si en algún momento te sientes incómodo sólo dilo – le dedicó una sonrisa amable. Kiba suspiró, no le agradaba que sintieran lástima por él.

-¡Bien, basta de esto! – el chico, ignorando el dolor que aún quedaba de la pelea, tomó a la joven por la cintura y la cargó sobre su hombro, agradeciendo que ella llevase short.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡¿Qué haces, Kiba-kun?! ¡Te vas a lastimar!

-No soy un debilucho, tanto física como emocionalmente – se aseguró de sujetarla con fuerza – y tú no pesas mucho que digamos – Kishasa pudo ver de reojo la sonrisa que le ofreció. Suspiró, era igual de impulsivo que Naruto en sus mejores tiempos.

-Moo, eso no explica que me tengas que cargar.

-Si no lo hago, irás tan lento que jamás llegaremos. Es probable que Chouji termine con todo antes de que lo probemos – Kiba iba a un paso más veloz.

-Tsk, y yo pensando en tu bienestar, – al poco tiempo ya escuchaban las voces de sus acompañantes – oye, ya puedes bajarme, prometo caminar a un ritmo rápido.

-Nah, ya casi estamos con ellos.

-¡Por eso te digo que me bajes! – Kishasa le dio golpecitos en la espalda – ¡bájame! No sabes lo que dirán todos ellos si llegamos así.

-¿Importa?

-¡Me importa! ¡Bájame! – dio un par de pataletas, removiéndose. Kiba no conocía lo molestas que podían llegar a ser las bromas de sus amigos.

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Te vas a caer! – Kiba tambaleó un poco, le había pegado en el costado donde tenía el mayor golpe, – ¡auch!

-¿Qué es ese alboroto? – Jiraiya miró a la pareja, estaban llamando mucho la atención.

-¡Bájame~!

-¡Que te quedes quieta! – Suigetsu soltó un silbido ante la escena:

-Vaya que tu amigo es rápido, Naruto.

-¿Qué cree que hace?

-Si alguien no los detiene se van a caer – Ino observó el esfuerzo de Kiba por mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Ese es Inuzuka? – Temari alzó una ceja.

-Sí – Sasuke casi gruñía. No le terminaba de convencer la reciente amistad que Naruto había hecho con el castaño.

-La chica que viene cargando es la amiga de estos – Sakura señaló a los Namikaze y Uchiha.

-Oh, vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien – rio la chica.

-Itachi, creo que él está manoseando a tu niña.

-¡Nagato! – Konan reprendió a su novio.

-Y yo que pensaba que a Kiba le gustaba Naruto – Sai apartó su plato de Chouji.

-A Kiba le gustan las niñas bonitas – el gordito intentó asaltar el plato de Karin.

-¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud!

-¡No tiene que ver!

-¿Qué harás, Itachi? – la pelirroja salvó su comida.

-¡Bájame!

-¡Te bajaré, pero detente o nos vamos a…! – Kiba pisó en falso – ¡demonios! – como pudo, maniobró para jalar a la chica y que él cayera primero, ella encima de él.

-Oh, cielos – Hinata llevó una mano a su pecho, preocupada.

-¡Ai! – Itachi, quien hasta ese momento se había abstenido de ir para no generar más burlas, corrió a su encuentro.

-¡Kishasa! – Naruto y Sasuke también se aproximaron.

-Eso debió doler – Tenten hizo una mueca – ¿no crees, Temari? Am, ¿Temari? – la castaña pasó una mano delante de Sabaku No.

-¿Kishasa? – Shikamaru se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, maldiciendo. Por algo tenía ese mal presentimiento. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, Temari ya iba tras los chicos. Hinata le siguió al notar el temor que se instaló por un segundo en ojos del guardián, ¿pasaba algo malo?

-Te lo dije – Kiba se incorporó un poco, comprobando que su carga estuviera a salvo – ¿estás bien?

-L-lo siento – Kishasa se incorporó, quedando sentada sobre las piernas del chico y permitiéndole sentarse también – estoy bien, ¿y tú? – le había sorprendido la destreza de Kiba para salvarle del golpe.

-Bastante bien, supongo.

-¡Kishasa-nee, Kiba!

-Ah, hey, Naruto-nii.

-¡Ai! ¿Estás herida? – Itachi se arrodilló a su lado, para Inuzuka no pasó desapercibida la mirada envenenada que le dio.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, Itachi-san, haces demasiado escándalo. Creo que sería mejor si vieras que Kiba-kun no miente sobre estar bien.

-¿Kiba-kun?

-Tsk, este es más duro que una roca, déjalo – Kiba miró mal a Sasuke.

-Bueno, mejor pónganse en pie – Naruto le tendió la mano a Inuzuka, a sabiendas de que los Uchiha ayudarían a su amiga – ¿te lastimaste?

-Nah – el castaño aceptó su oferta una vez Kishasa se hubo quitado.

-Me alegro – ah, ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa gentil que podría derretir el hielo. No, no, Kiba no debía pensar eso.

-¿Kishasa?

-¿Sí? – ante la mención de su nombre, la chica giró su rostro con una sonrisa, aliviada de tener un escape de la revisión de los Uchiha. Hubiese sido mejor no haber hecho caso.

-Realmente eres tú – Temari estaba un par de pasos lejos del grupo. Shikamaru llegó tarde, – eres tú, Ai-chan.

-T-Temari-san – Kishasa contuvo la respiración.

Un encuentro inesperado se estaba llevando a cabo en la Tierra.

.

.

.

-Las piezas están en su lugar. Ya podemos comenzar.

Una tormenta se desataría en los tres mundos.

.

* * *

.

Y, sí, después de mil años, les traigo sólo esto, que es el preludio para la recta final.

Si las cosas van como espero, y no resulta que tengo que hacer otras actividades en estas dos semanas, es probable que tenga listo el siguiente episodio para mediados de marzo...eso espero.

Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia y por continuar con la historia.

Nos leemos pronto.

~o~o~o

**Agualuna:** gracias, me alegra que te agradara la declaración, sin embargo, ahora vamos a tomar un rumbo diferente. Gracias por leer y por la espera.

**NaruHina The Last:** el "villano" pronto será revelado, gracias por leer y por esperar.

**Akime Maxwell:** hasta que se animaron a confesar y aceptar sus sentimientos. Gracias por leer y por la espera.

**sabbath9997:** para el hijo habrá que esperar (?), Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por la espera.

**netokastillo:** si, se viene lo difícil. Gracias por leer y por la espera.

**Call me Tris:** menos mal que apareció, bueno, me tardé un poco "mucho" en actualizar, lo siento mucho. Gracias por leer y por la espera (?)

**SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** tenía que haber fujoshis (?), lamento no poder leer tu historia por ahora, el poco tiempo libre del que dispongo lo utilizo para escribir las actualizaciones, en cuanto pueda la leeré, aunque no puedo prometer mucho. Gracias por leer, por la espera, y la invitación.

**Honeysweet1813:** me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, es un hábito que no me he podido quitar, menos con el nuevo ritmo que llevo. No te preocupes, creo que no te haré esperar tanto. Gracias por leer y esperar. Bienvenida.


	27. Chapter 27

¡Este fanfic sigue!

.

* * *

.

Capítulo 27: El Inicio De La Tormenta.

-T-Temari-san – Kishasa contuvo la respiración. Frente a ella estaba una persona a la cual no esperaba ver, no tan pronto, no en ese lugar.

Los recuerdos llegaron al mismo tiempo a su cabeza. Los buenos y los malos, sobre todo los malos. Su primer impulso de querer abrazar a la joven rubia se esfumó para dar paso a la sensación de terror, miedo, ansiedad. Ella no quería estar ahí. No estaba lista para confrontar la realidad.

-¡Oh, dios, pensé que nunca volvería a verte! – Temari rompió el silencio que se había hecho, dejando relucir una radiante sonrisa, – ¡estoy tan feliz de encontrarte, has crecido tanto, Ai! – cuando unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Temari y ella intentó acercarse, la menor reaccionó.

No de la mejor manera.

-Lo siento – apenas un murmullo escapó de sus labios antes de que ella diera media vuelta y echara a correr en la dirección por donde había venido con Kiba.

-¡Ai! – Itachi no perdió un segundo, yendo de inmediato tras ella. Lo que sea que pasara, la menor se lo explicaría una vez le diera alcance.

-¡Kishasa-nee! – Naruto no entendía, pero sabía que no había sido su imaginación el llanto que su amiga no había podido retener al iniciar su carrera.

-¡Ai-chan, espera!

-Temari – Shikamaru sujetó a su custodiada por un brazo, impidiendo que la siguiera.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame, Shikamaru! – Forcejeó la joven, mirándole con molestia, aun con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, – ¡tengo que hablar con ella!

-No hagas esto problemático, mujer – Shikamaru afianzó más su agarre.

-¡Suéltame!

-No – Nara se mantuvo impasible – Temari, ¿no entiendes su reacción? – Sabaku dejó de luchar, los presentes miraban a uno y a otro con intriga. Naruto decidió dejar que Itachi se hiciera cargo de la menor.

-¿Qué…? – el guardián suspiró, sus palabras serían crueles.

-Ella no quiere hablar contigo, Temari – su custodiada abrió los ojos, sorprendida, antes de agachar la cabeza.

-Tú no sabes eso.

-Lo sé, Temari, sabes que lo sé – Shikamaru sintió el cuerpo de la chica temblar – y tú sabes también porqué ha huido de ti – terminó de decir. Si ella no quería ver las cosas como eran, él tendría que hacérselas ver, por muy cruel que pareciera. A esas alturas, sabía que con Temari era mejor ser directo. Las rodillas de Sabaku No cedieron, ella llevó una mano a su frente.

Lo sabía. Lo comprendía. Pero…

-Supongo… – su voz salió entrecortada –…supongo que era de esperarse, es decir, ella…ellas dejaron de, dejaron de responder – murmuró. Shikamaru suspiró, molesto. ¿Tenía que pasar aquello justo cuando la sonrisa de Temari había vuelto a ser tan radiante? Qué problema.

-Está bien – se arrodilló a su altura, abrazando a la chica, un poco cohibido porque todos les miraban, – ella volverá.

-¿Cuándo? – Temari escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shikamaru.

-Cuando esté lista – los presentes sólo escucharon una risa forzada, viendo como Temari devolvía con fuerza el abrazo que su ángel le proporcionaba.

Un carraspeo.

-Em, disculpen, pero no entiendo del todo – intervino Kiba. Naruto salió de su sorpresa, clavando su mirada en Shikamaru, quien pasaba una de sus manos con cuidado por la cabeza de Temari:

-¿Qué está pasando, Shikamaru? ¿Temari conoce a Kishasa-nee de antes? – Naruto miró a ambos ángeles, interrogante, el resto le imitó, esperando repuestas.

-Kishasa Fumetsu, también conocida como Ai, la ex novia de Sabaku no Gaara, el hermano menor de Temari – informó el guardián. Naruto abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Era en serio?

No, eso no…Naruto hizo memoria, Temari nunca mencionó más que el nombre de la novia de su hermano Kankuro. Temari dijo que había perdido a su familia hacía ya cerca de tres años. Kishasa se había ido a vivir con Karin y Suigetsu el año pasado, luego de haber vivido en algún lugar de América con sus primos hacía unos tres años, después de que supieran que estuvo hospitalizada y de que…oh.

Las piezas embonaban, los tiempos también. Sin embargo, ¿cómo es que podría haberlo él supuesto? Las probabilidades eran una en quien sabe cuántas.

Se culpó por no decir el nombre completo de Temari antes a su amiga, de sólo llamarla "Tema" en un intento por resguardar un poco su identidad, la identidad que ella no quería tener. Que idiota.

Hinata comprendió la preocupación de Shikamaru, un viejo fantasma del pasado venía a acechar a su custodiada. Nunca se sabía cómo repercutiría en la persona un evento de ese tipo. En especial si iba acompañado por el rechazo.

.

.

.

El aire quemaba en sus pulmones, sus piernas temblaban y ella ya no sabía si era por el miedo o por el esfuerzo físico. Su vista borrosa le decía que estaba llorando, la falta de aire era un indicio de que debía detenerse, sin embargo, sólo quería estar lejos, lo más lejos posible de esa persona. Una serie de recuerdos, tanto bellos como dolorosos, no había dejado de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No, de nuevo ese sentimiento no.

-¡Ai! – el grito llegó junto con el dolor provocado por una caída. Había tropezado con algo, quizá se había herido. No le importaba, – ¡Kish! ¿Estás bien? – la voz conocida se aproximó, jadeando por el esfuerzo, igual que ella, ¿cuánto habría corrido? Manos cálidas tocaron sus brazos, – dios, al menos fíjate por donde vas – escuchó el reproche que intentaba esconder preocupación.

-Yo…

-¿Kish? – la joven castaña alzó sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, mirando a Itachi, quien no supo lo que trataban de comunicar. ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Tristeza? ¿Culpa?

-Yo… – Kishasa apretó los puños sobre la tierra – ¿Qué…qué debería hacer, Itachi-san?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo…cómo puedo ver a…a Temari-san a la cara?

-Ai, no comprendo.

-Es mi culpa…mi culpa – comenzó a llorar más, Uchiha sólo atinó a acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-Es mi culpa, Itachi-san – repitió, bajando la mirada, – es mi culpa…que, que Temari-san…que Gaara-kun…que Kankuro-san…que ella…que ella esté…sola…que ellos…que ellos murieran – susurró, ahogando un sollozo contra sus manos.

Uchiha Itachi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no supo que decir.

Sabía la historia, la conocía, después de todo, él fue uno de los pocos en los que ella confió en esos tiempos, él fue uno de los pocos que se mantuvo a su lado. Se culpó por no relacionar, desde el principio, a la nueva amiga de Naruto con la chica que, alguna vez, miró en el hospital donde la menor pasó algunos días. Por no relacionar los nombres. Que descuido.

Con pesar, sintiéndose en parte molesto consigo mismo, abrazó a quien, a sus ojos, era demasiado joven para decir lo que había dicho. No había sido su culpa, aún si ella se empeñaba en creer y decir que sí, no lo había sido.

.

.

.

-Todo se ha hecho como has pedido – habló Danzo a la silueta que miraba todo el caos desde la ventana de los que habían sido, hasta hacía unas horas, los aposentos de la líder de los ángeles, – es hora de que obtenga lo mío.

-Aún no, Danzo – dijo la lúgubre voz, sin dar la vuelta. Era una voz que bien podría hacerse pasar por dos distintas.

-¿Disculpa? – el anciano se molestó.

-Aún falta obtenerlos, – recordó a su acompañante, – sin ellos, esto es inútil. Si no obtengo todo lo necesario, Kami-sama, es decir, Minato, y ELLA regresarán y, pese a que odie admitirlo, nos derrocarán como lo hemos hecho con ellos – Danzo chasqueó la lengua, molesto por la verdad.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, Danzo, lo que debemos hacer es continuar con los planes – giró para verle.

-De acuerdo – convino el hombre – en ese caso, procederé.

-Lo dejo en tus manos – Danzo pudo apreciar la malvada sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

-Una vez que esto termine, él puede traicionarte – dijo otra voz cuando el ángel ya se había marchado.

Una risa escalofriante resonó en el lugar.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, una vez obtenga lo que quiero, será imposible que él se oponga ante nosotros – expresó con seguridad – el mundo, los tres mundos, estarán a nuestros pies.

-Si tú lo dices – suspiró su compañía, por un segundo dirigió su vista a donde normalmente ELLA estaría. Las sábanas blancas estaban revueltas. El destello de un recuerdo de ELLA sonriéndole cruzó por su mente un instante.

-Deberías abandonar por completo tus sentimientos, chico – se sobresaltó ante el llamado, había sido descubierto.

-Ya lo he hecho – se apresuró a responder. Sintió una fría mirada, ahora bicolor, posarse en su ser. Lo estaba probando.

-Si tú lo dices – devolvió sus palabras.

-Iré a ayudar al anciano, entre más pronto obtengas lo que quieres, más pronto podré ir a dormir – dijo, molesto. Molesto con esa presencia, molesto consigo mismo por recordar tonterías. ELLA claramente le había dejado atrás, ÉL también debía hacerlo.

Olvidar.

-Claro, adelante.

-Si te sientes solo, mira por la fuente, podrás ver todo el caos que has provocado, – agregó antes de salir, – diviértete.

-Vaya, parece que intentaba convencernos de que está por completo con nosotros – la voz se dividió.

-Así parece.

-Bueno, aún si nos llega a fallar, ya ha hecho su parte, ¿no?

-Así es.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? – el cuerpo se dividió mientras caminaba con rumbo a la cama, cambiando su apariencia siniestra por dos delgadas, mientras ambas partes se posaban entre las sábanas la habitación comenzó a teñirse de negro. Ah, complaciente oscuridad.

-Esperar, dejemos que ellos se encarguen. Una vez que todas las piezas estén en su lugar…

-…"Ella" podrá volver… – los dos seres se apoyaron uno contra otro, espalda contra espalda, uniendo sus manos. Esas manos donde brillaban pulseras hechas de perlas negras, donde brillaba "SU" esencia.

-…Y entonces el mundo regresará a su forma original…

-…Entonces todo será regido bajo un solo mando.

-El mundo, – hablaron al mismo tiempo, creando la voz que ha tantos había dado escalofríos, – el mundo tendrá un nuevo "Dios". **Que el juego comience.**

.

.

.

-Déjenme ver si entendí, – Sakura masajeó el puente de su nariz, – Temari-san tenía dos hermanos con los que se metió en un grupo de delincuentes hace unos años. Su hermano menor conoció a la mocosa molesta y comenzó a salir con ella, entonces ellos decidieron dejar a su, am, banda. Pero ellos no estuvieron felices y decidieron tomar venganza, generando así la…eh, la muerte del tío y los hermanos de Temari y que las novias de ellos se mudaran lejos. ¿Voy bien hasta ahí?

-Sí – Shikamaru asintió.

-En serio es un historia increíble – dijo Karin, abrazando a Etsuko, mientras miraba a una deprimida Temari sentada en la banca que rodeaba la mesa donde, ya fríos, seguían los alimentos. Karin poco sabía sobre ese tiempo, ella sólo se encargó de recibir con los brazos abiertos a una jovencita que quería cambiar de ambiente.

Olvidar.

-Luego de eso, Temari-san intentó mantenerse en contacto con Kishasa-san y Sari-san, las novias de sus hermanos, pero ellas dejaron de atender sus mensajes y ella se preocupó. Por eso cuando vio a Kishasa-san no pudo evitar correr hacia ella, ¿correcto? – completó Rock Lee la breve explicación que les habían dado.

-Sí – Kiba observó como Shikamaru, luego de dar la respuesta afirmativa, oprimía con fuerza la mano de Temari que sostenía. Miró por dónde la joven amiga de Naruto había escapado con Itachi tras ella. Comprendía un tanto su actuar.

Perder un amor era doloroso. Ver algo que generase tantos recuerdos lo era aún más. Él mismo lo estaba viviendo, no de la misma forma, pero creía poder comprenderla mejor que los demás.

-Eso… – la voz entrecortada de Temari se alzó por encima del silencio que se había creado, –…eso fue un error.

-¿Qué fue un error? – se animó a preguntar Konan.

-Yo…yo no debí, no debí, no debí reaccionar así, – Temari llevó una mano a su cara, ocultando su frustración, – debí, debí ser más cautelosa. Así ella, ella quizá, no hubiese huido de mí, – escucharon una risa llena de amargura, – ¿tanto así odia verme? – Shikamaru sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a Temari en ese estado. Todo su trabajo de meses se estaba yendo por la borda en tan sólo minutos. Hinata sintió lastima por su igual.

-No creo que fuera eso, – intervino Naruto, ganándose las miradas de los presentes, – Kishasa-nee no podría odiarte, Temari, – se acercó a ella y tomó la mano que su guardián no sujetaba, – deberías saber que ella no es así.

-Naruto – la chica le miró con algo de esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-Sólo dale tiempo, es probable que se sorprendiera mucho de verte aquí, – habló Kiba, cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo una expresión serena, – cualquiera se sorprendería de estar en la misma situación que ustedes, ¿no crees? – Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin creer que el chico perro pudiera hablar con ese nivel de sabiduría. Incluso Chouji dejó de comer patatas fritas para verle con asombro.

-Cierto, además, y aunque no lo parezca, esa niña es más impulsiva de lo que todos creen. A veces se contagia un poco de la estupidez de estos, – Karin señaló a sus primos y a Sasuke, – volverá en cuando se calme – le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora a Temari.

-Y eso puede ser pronto si Itachi-san ha ido con ella, él siempre ha sabido cómo tratarla – habló Suigetsu.

-Itachi, ¿así se llama ese hombre? – interrogó Temari.

-Sí, ¿por? Ya lo habías visto – intervino Sasuke.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no le presté mucha atención.

-¿Y? – Nagato estaba curioso.

-Me parecía familiar, ahora sé de donde – suspiró.

-¿Mh? – Temari se encontró con los expresivos ojos de Naruto preguntando.

-En el…mmm, el hospital donde Ai-chan pasó un par de días.

-¿Ella estuvo en un hospital? – Nagato y Sasuke se miraron, eso no lo sabían. Naruto supo por dónde iba el asunto:

-Un disparo en el brazo, ¿no? – Temari asintió con lentitud.

-¡¿Qué?! – tanto Tenten como Sakura e Ino se mostraron sorprendidas.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! – Sasuke se adelantó y tiró del hombro de Naruto para hacerlo a un lado, logrando que los dos rubios le miraran, – ¿cuándo demonios pasó eso?

-Tres años, creo – suspiró Temari, un poco incómoda por las insistentes miradas sobre ella, ¿también la estaban culpando? Se lo merecía. Shikamaru dio otro apretón a su mano, ella le vio de reojo, ¿eso era un gesto para marcarle su error? ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente? Casi rio cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de su guardián.

Lo había pillado. No lo culpaba, ella misma temía de su persona ahora.

-Sasuke, ¿recuerdas la época en la que Kish no pasaba tanto tiempo con nosotros cuando, se suponía, venía a visitarnos?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, se desaparecía por días e Itachi se ponía algo histérico y Nagato y tú se divertían con eso – Uchiha se irguió, cruzando los brazos.

-También recordarás que, por esa misma época, Kish olvidó su "amor" por Itachi, ¿verdad?

-Claro – asintió, recordando como de sorprendidos estuvieron por eso, aunque Itachi pareció no tener problemas con ello, sólo le preocupaba que ella se desapareciera por días, cuando debía estar con ellos, y no atendiera de inmediato las llamadas y los mensajes que le dejaban. Era el más sobreprotector de todos, aunque no le gustara admitirlo.

-Eso fue porque Kishasa-nee conoció a Gaara y comenzó a frecuentarlo –, Sasuke asintió, conectando las piezas, Nagato estaba teniendo un poco más de problemas para seguirles, intentando recordar del todo ese tiempo, – ella estuvo con ellos el día en que… – Naruto dio una mirada cautelosa a la chica delante suyo antes de continuar –…el día en que los hermanos de Temari murieron – las chicas cubrieron su boca, acallando un gritito de sorpresa, para Sai no pasó desapercibida la mueca de Temari.

-Entonces, el viaje que Itachi hizo de emergencia a mitad de exámenes hace unos años fue para…

-Supongo que fue porque Kishasa-nee lo llamó – completó Naruto la frase que su hermano había iniciado.

-Así fue – Jiraiya, quien hasta entonces sólo había escuchado, intervino, Naruto y el resto lo miraron, preguntando con la mirada, – yo también fui llamado.

-¿Qué?

-Itachi era demasiado joven en ese entonces, necesitaba de alguien mayor para algunos asuntos, llamó a sus padres, incluso a los de ustedes, – señaló a Naruto y Nagato, – y ellos me llamaron a mí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

-Porque si los padres de ellos también salían corriendo, estos bobos podrían sospechar que algo malo pasaba. Ni Itachi, ni Kishasa querían que ellos se enteraran, los conocen y supieron que ustedes armarían un gran escándalo.

-Eso no lo dudo – susurró Konan.

-¿No confiaban en nosotros? – Sasuke se mostró ofendido.

-Ya lo dije: no querían que más personas se vieran afectadas. Además, la niña quería que ella… – señaló a Temari con una suave sonrisa, –…no se viera acosada por más medios.

-¿Disculpe? – Sabaku mostró sorpresa.

-Eres hija de un sujeto importante, linda, aún si no te gusta eso, – dijo al verla fruncir el ceño, a ella no le agradaba hablar sobre su padre, – Kishasa y su familia, los Namikaze y los Uchiha se encargaron de silenciar a tantos medios como pudieron para que no te molestaran – confesó. Se suponía que eso debía ser un secreto.

Temari parpadeó, confundida. No recordaba mucho sobre aquellos días posteriores al deceso de sus familiares. Recordaba haber ido a visitar a Ai y Sari un par de veces informándoles sobre el funeral y comprobando su estado, recordaba haber visto llegar a un par de personas que pudo identificar como amigos y familiares de las chicas. Recordaba el dolor, la tristeza, el alivio de saber que ellas estaban bien. Recordaba el golpe en su mejilla que su padre le propino, junto con la mirada llena de cosas que ni ella se molestó en interpretar, no recordaba que le había dicho, ni quería intentar recordar. Y, pensándolo con detenimiento, ciertamente no recordaba haber sido acosada por los medios antes de que su padre regresara a su rutina indiferente. ¿Eso había sido obra de la menor? ¿Eso significaba que ella no le odiaba?

-¿Ves? – Naruto, de pie frente a ella, puso su mano sobre su cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña, – a ella le importas, todo estará bien. Te aseguro que podrán hablar todo lo necesario una vez Itachi-san la haga volver – la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que Temari sonriera un poco, soltando una leve risita. Los papeles se habían invertido, ahora ella parecía la hermana menor y Naruto el mayor.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos, ¿por qué no comemos?

-¡Chouji! ¿Es en serio? ¡Tú te la has pasado saqueando los aperitivos desde hace rato! – recriminó Tenten.

-Es que la plática me dio hambre – se excusó el castaño.

-Tú no tienes remedio, ¿eh? – dijo Ino, con una leve tic en la ceja.

-A decir verdad, también tengo hambre – Sai se ganó una mirada fulminante de su novia – perdón.

-Creo que el chico tiene razón – Suigetsu apuntó a Akimichi – la espera será menor si hacemos algo con este pesado ambiente.

-Apoyo la idea – Sakura intentó sonreír.

-¿Alguien tiene una cerveza? – Jiraiya había dejado su rostro serio para dar paso a una gran sonrisa.

-Nada de alcohol, Jiraiya-san – intervino Konan, intentando reavivar el fuego en la parrilla.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Regla impuesta – Nagato, dando una mirada cautelosa a su hermano y amigos, fue donde ellos.

-Déjame ayudarte, Konan-san – Rock Lee, siendo él, tomó el abanico con el que la mujer quería reiniciar el fuego y comenzó a soplar con más fuerza.

-Oye, tranquilo – rió Karin, siendo secundada por Etsuko.

-Tal vez necesitemos los fósforos – Sasuke, ignorando que todavía necesitaba más respuestas, buscó la caja que estaba seguro dejó en la mesa.

Temari parpadeó, un poco confundida. Ellos estaban retomando el ambiente tranquilo como si nada. Sin dirigirle miradas de desprecio o algo parecido.

-Naruto-kun, – llamó Hinata. El rubio la miró un segundo, ella se había mantenido al margen. Su ángel dio una mirada a su costado y el comprendió.

-Shikamaru – fue el turno del pelinegro para verle. Naruto señaló una dirección con su mirada y él asintió.

-Ven, – tiró de la mano de Temari, haciendo que se pusiera en pie, – vamos – la llevó con dirección a la sombra del árbol donde estaba dormitando antes de que ese desastre ocurriera. Necesitaban hablar. Necesitaba saber cuánto en realidad aquello le había afectado.

-Ah – el suspiro de Naruto llamó la atención de Kiba y Hinata, quienes permanecían a su lado, – que complicado. Nunca esperé esto, – dijo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz, cerrando los ojos, – de haberlo sabido no los hubiese invitado – sus acompañantes notaron el cambio en su tono de voz. Sonaba arrepentido, triste.

-Naruto-kun, está bien, no podías saberlo – Hinata sujetó su mano. Kiba intentó mirar a otro lado, carraspeó, no quería arruinarles el momento, pero aún no se acostumbraba.

-Pienso que ha sido lo mejor.

-¿Perdón?

-El que se volvieran a ver, – la pareja miró al castaño, – si dejaban pasar más tiempo las cosas se pondrían peor. Y hablo por experiencia propia – Naruto sonrió y palmeó la espalda del chico. Kiba reprimió una mueca de dolor, que al parecer Hinata notó, porque le miró preocupada. Ese bobo rubio olvidaba a cada rato la paliza que le había dado.

-Sí, puede que tengas razón. Gracias, Kiba.

-¿Por?

-Sabes que decir para animar a la gente – bien, Kiba tenía que recordar que esa sonrisa radiante ya no le afectaba, – tal vez debería irlos a buscar – llevó una mano a su mentón, pensativo.

-Iré yo – una ceja alzada le interrogó – si vas tú serás un torpe – sonrió Kiba, dándole la espalda y caminando en la dirección que Kishasa había huido con Itachi tras ella.

-¡Oye!

-Vuelvo en un rato, asegúrate de guardarnos comida suficiente – dijo señalando la mesa donde todos peleaban con Chouji por la comida.

-Lo haremos – respondió Hinata por él.

-Realmente…– la chica observó la suave sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto mientras miraban a Kiba perderse entre los árboles, –…es una muy buena persona.

-Lo es – convino con otra sonrisa. Namikaze tomó la mano de su novia, dándole un suave beso en el dorso de ésta, generando un sonrojo. Fueron donde sus amigos.

Sin notar las nubes grises a la lejanía. Tan grises.

.

.

.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Itachi acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de la chica, hubo un asentimiento silencioso – Kish, tal vez…

-¡Ah, así que aquí estaban! – Kiba interrumpió a Itachi, el hombre le miró, un poco molesto por eso, – diablos, sí que corrieron mucho – dijo poniéndose a su lado, limpiando el poco sudor que se veía en su frente. Tanto ajetreo a tan pocos días de su pelea le estaba pasando factura, por muy poca que fuera.

-Kiba-kun – la voz ronca de la chica y sus ojos rojos obligaron a Inuzuka a ocultar una mueca de desagrado. ¿Dónde estaba la mocosa alegre de esa mañana? Si es que podía llamarla mocosa, si no mal recordaba, tenía su edad.

-Todos están esperando por ustedes. Será mejor que volvamos pronto, antes de que Chouji se acabe toda la comida – Kishasa bajó la cabeza de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

-Yo, yo no creo que…

-Necesitamos más tiempo – dijo Itachi, dedicándole una mirada severa al chico, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de su amiga.

Kiba suspiró.

-Temari nos contó todo – soltó de la nada, haciendo estremecer a la joven y que el mayor se quedara sin palabras – o, al menos, la mayor parte.

-¿Qué…qué les dijo? – la pregunta apenas pasaba el nivel del susurro.

-Que se conocían de antes, que ella tuvo un pasado no muy bueno, que saliste con su hermano menor, que estuviste presente el día de sus muertes, que ha estado preocupada por ti desde que dejaste de responderle sus mensajes y llamadas.

-¿Eh? – los llorosos ojos castaños lo miraron con duda. Kiba lo comprendió, así que repitió:

-Que ha estado preocupada por ti desde que dejaste de responder sus mensajes y llamadas.

-Eso…eso no… – regresó la vista a sus manos, conteniendo otro sollozo –…eso no puede ser verdad.

-¿Por qué no? Eran amigas, ella te consideraba, no, te considera como una hermanita, según pude entender. Es normal que se haya preocupado por ti si de pronto desaparecías de su vida – Itachi quiso golpear al chico cuando vio nuevas lágrimas silenciosas deslizándose por las mejillas de Kishasa.

-No…no es…

-Sí, sí es verdad.

-¡No lo es! – estalló la menor, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo con una mezcla de emociones que él apenas pudo reconocer –. ¡No puede ser así, no puede! ¡No después de todo el daño que le causé! ¡No después de que…de que por mi culpa ellos estén muertos! ¡Ella no puede estar preocupada por mí, ella debe odiarme!

-¡Ai, calma! – Itachi también se levantó, tomando a la chica por los hombros, intentando calmarla. Kiba dio otro suspiro.

-Ustedes son tan tontas.

-¿Qué?

-Mira –, Kiba llevó una mano a su nuca y la frotó con nerviosismo, – ambas están preocupadas por lo mismo – dijo al fin, tras unos segundos, mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-¿De qué…?

-Temari también cree que la odias.

-¿Qué? Eso no…

-Shhh – Inuzuka le puso un dedo en los labios – escucha –, pidió –, sé que es difícil de creer, pero ella cree que la odias por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar – la chica iba a replicar, pero Kiba no la dejó –, también he comprobado que tú piensas de la misma forma. No me importa la razón de porque ambas piensan eso…bueno, tal vez si estoy algo curioso, pero eso…– la miró con seriedad –…eso deben hablarlo ustedes.

-Pero yo no…creo que sea buena idea – logró decir al fin.

-Sea buena idea o no, no lo sabrás hasta hacerlo. Huir de las cosas no va a solucionarlas, tienes que afrontarlo. Tienen que afrontarlo – recalcó.

Itachi se quedó mirando al chico. No eran tan tonto como parecía.

-Aunque lo digas, no es tan…

-¿No es tan fácil? ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero… – Kiba sujetó una de sus manos –, no estás sola para afrontar lo que sea que pase, ¿verdad? – dio una mirada a Itachi. Él sonrió. Sí, ese chico no era del todo lo que parecía.

-No, no lo estás, Ai – dijo, sujetando su otra mano.

-Itachi-san…

-Ahora, vamos – Kiba tiró de su mano con gentileza, guiándola con rumbo al resto –, nos esperan. Te esperan – sonrió otro poco. Kishasa le miró, con la boca abierta, esa sonrisa se parecía mucho a la de Naruto. Apretó las dos manos que sostenían las suyas.

-Sí – con pasos lentos, pero decididos, fueron al encuentro de sus amigos.

Ellos tampoco notaron como, poco a poco, las grises nubes se acercaban más y más, mientras cambiaban a una tonalidad negra.

-_Que comience la función._

.

.

.

Temari y Kishasa se miraron la una a la otra, con precaución, con cautela, temiendo que el más mínimo movimiento por parte de cualquiera de ellas provocara otra escena como la anterior. Naruto sintió la necesidad de morderse las uñas ante la tensión, en lugar de ello optó por apretar la mano que sostenía la de su novia y esperar. Esperar por un buen segundo intento. El resto pareció ponerse de acuerdo para hacer lo mismo. La menor apretó con fuerza las manos de Kiba e Itachi, nerviosa, Kiba devolvió el apretón, mientras que Itachi se dedicó a acariciar con el pulgar el dorso de la femenina mano.

Fue Sabaku quien tomó la iniciativa. Con pasos dudosos, la rubia mayor se acercó al trío, dando una mirada rápida a Naruto y Shikamaru, quienes asintieron, luego observó por un segundo a Itachi y Kiba, Uchiha no hizo algo, pero podría decirse que la alentó con la mirada, por su parte, Inuzuka sonrió, dándole valor. Finalmente ambas chicas quedaron a apenas un par de pasos la una de la otra.

-¿Crees que esté bien dejarlas verse? – susurró Sakura a Sasuke.

-Eso espero, por su bien – dijo, mirando a su mejor amigo, sabedor de que, si esas dos se distanciaban de nuevo, sería un duro golpe para su amigo, quien últimamente quería que todos sus amigos estuvieran en buenos términos, de nuevo.

-Yo…mmm – Kishasa miró con duda hacia abajo, no, eso no estaba bien. Después de todo, no podía. Se mordió el labio con desesperación, viendo que las palabras correctas nunca saldrían de su boca. Temari siguió ese gesto de la chica con la mirada, parpadeó una vez antes de sonreír.

Esa vieja costumbre de la niña que conoció no había desaparecido. Temari encontró el valor faltante, estiró su mano en dirección a la menor. Kiba comprendió antes que Itachi y soltó la mano que sujetaba, dándole la oportunidad a Temari de que su mano tomara su lugar. Kishasa se estremeció ante el suave tacto, se atrevió a alzar la mirada.

-Logré guardar para ustedes un poco del pay de manzana que Shikamaru y yo trajimos – la sonrisa de Temari le hizo mirarla, confundida, era una sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien, una sonrisa maternal, comprensiva – espero que te siga gustando – los ojos de Temari le dieron una cálida mirada.

-S-sí – asintió, despacio – aún…aún me gusta – su voz apenas alcanzó a ser un murmullo audible.

-Eso es perfecto – Temari estrechó la pequeña mano – vamos – tiró de ella en dirección a la mesa. Itachi soltó la mano de Kishasa luego de darle un suave apretón. La menor parpadeó confundida, detuvo sus pasos y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Sabaku – ¿qué pasa?

-Yo…eh…yo… – Kishasa miró a espaldas de Temari. Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa de apoyo, la chica llevó su mano libre al pecho, apretando su ropa sobre el lugar que dolía de sólo ver a la mujer frente a ella, de sólo recordar todo, se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos – yo…lo siento, Temari-san. Lo siento…por todo – dijo al fin, sintiendo que un poco de ese peso que aplastaba su pecho se iba.

-Ai – Temari la miró, los ojos castaños estaban próximos al llanto si no se equivocaba. Se limitó a sonreír de esa manera tan única que tenía, esa manera que era especialmente para sus hermanos o para Naruto. ¿Quién lo diría? Kiba tenía razón – yo también lo siento, Ai-chan – respondió, jalando de nuevo a la chica con dirección a la mesa – pero, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso, por ahora, ¡vamos a divertirnos! ¿Sí? – Kishasa sintió el calor de la mano de Temari. Lo había extrañado.

-Mh – se limitó a asentir, poniendo una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que la charla que más adelante tendrían podría llegar a ser muy…dolorosa, pero ya no iba a escapar más. Si Naruto había podido sobreponerse, ellas también podrían.

Varios de los presentes soltaron el aire que estaban reteniendo. Naruto sonrió más, aliviado. Al parecer las cosas marcharían bien. Todos se apresuraron a cambiar el ambiente pesado por uno lleno de comentarios tontos, risas y diversión.

-Te dije que estaría bien – dijo Kiba a Itachi, sonriendo con superioridad. Uchiha le miró de reojo, cruzando sus brazos.

-Sí, claro, eso aún está por verse.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso alguien está celoso porque otra persona le fue más de ayuda a su pequeña? – Kiba le lanzó una mirada burlona. Itachi se limitó a mirar a otro lado mientras caminaba en dirección al resto.

-Ahora veo porque Naruto y tú ya son amigos, par de molestos – la carcajada de Kiba le sacó un tic al mayor.

-Claro, claro, celoso – rió, corriendo y salvando su vida al sentarse al lado de la menor de cabellos castaños. Itachi se quedó mirándolo, estupefacto. ¿Él también iba a empezar con eso?

-Oooooh, que valiente, ya me agrada un poco más el chico – dijo Nagato, pasándole un plato con carne y verduras a su amigo.

-Cállate.

-Parece que estarán bien – dijo Hinata a Shikamaru, quien se había apartado luego de ser presentado a la menor de los presentes, sin contar a la bebé.

-Sí.

-Eso es muy bueno.

-Sí – sin embargo, Nara aún mantenía instalada en su pecho esa sensación molesta, ese mal presagio, ¿por qué?

-¿Estás bien? – Hinata le miró, preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo… – las palabras del ángel fueron detenidas por un relámpago que iluminó el cielo, seguido de un atronador rugido. De un momento a otro las grises nubes, tornándose cada vez más negras, se posaron sobre el lugar, junto con un intenso viendo que sabrá el cielo de donde salió.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos?! – gritaron Tenten, Karin e Ino.

-¡Waaaah! ¡El señor del clima había anunciado día despejado! – gritó Rock Lee, sujetando su plato y algunas cosas más para que no salieran volando.

-¿Una tormenta justo ahora? – Temari se levantó para sujetar los vasos antes de que volaran lejos.

-¡Imposible! ¡El día estaba estupendo hace sólo un segundo! – Sakura cerró los ojos cuando otra corriente de viento los azotó.

-Será mejor irnos, vamos, recojan todo, niños – apuró Jiraiya. Algo le decía que eso no podía ser nada bueno, que lo que sea que pasara sería peor que una simple mojada por lluvia – ¡de prisa! – apuró, escuchando el cielo rugir.

-¡Vamos! – Nagato, junto a Konan e Itachi fueron los primeros en reaccionar, metiendo cosas en las hieleras y bolsas a gran velocidad.

-¡Woooh! – Chouji se apresuró a meter toda la carne sobrante en su mochila, junto con lo que pudo sujetar.

-¿Qué demonios sucede con este maldito clima? – masculló Kiba, molesto, ayudando a Kishasa a cargar con una de las bolsas.

-¡Y yo que sé! – gritaron Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡A los autos, ya! – Gritó Jiraiya – ¡olviden lo demás, esto se está poniendo cada vez peor!

-¡Vamos, rápido! – Naruto sujetó la mano de Hinata.

Poniendo sus manos como escudos sobre sus ojos, el grupo comenzó a caminar por el bosque, esquivando todo lo que el aire les arrojaba.

-Esto es divertido – dijo una voz.

-Deja de jugar, cumple con tu misión – ordenó otra voz.

-Tsk, que aburrido eres, anciano.

-Sé más respetuoso, mocoso, y obedece.

-Tsk, ya voy.

-¡Vamos, ya falta poco! – alentó Konan.

-¡Esto está horrible! – se quejó Suigetsu, protegiendo con un brazo a su esposa e hija. Etsuko lloraba, asustada.

-Ya, ya, mi nena, tranquila, todo va a estar bien – intentaba calmarla Karin.

-Yo que tú, no le diría cosas que no serán realidad – interrumpió una voz que erizó los vellos de la nuca de más de uno.

Con un sudor frío recorriendo sus frentes miraron como delante de ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar, se encontraba un hombre portando una máscara extraña color naranja con un patrón en espiral. El sujeto vestía por completo de negro, escucharon el crujir de sus botas contra el suelo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Suigetsu, de inmediato, puso a Karin y Etsuko a su espalda. Su instinto actuó rápido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Jiraiya miró al grupo de jóvenes a su espalda antes de calvar por completo sus ojos en el desconocido. Algo en él gritaba "PELIGRO". Esa sensación…no, no podía ser.

-¿Quién soy? Oh, viejo, eso no importa – respondió, sin detenerse – en cuanto a lo que quiero – su voz adquirió un tono malicioso y, a la vez, divertido – sólo vine a buscar las piezas faltantes.

-¿Piezas faltantes? – repitió Kiba, poniendo a Kishasa, quien era la más cercana a él, detrás suyo, los chicos imitaron su gesto con cada chica que tenían cerca.

-Sí, necesito a los portadores, al hijo de Dios y a la hija de la Desgracia.

-¿Qué? ¡No tenemos idea de que hablas! – gritó Tenten, aferrándose al brazo que Rock Lee mantenía frente a ella.

-Oh, que desconsiderado de mi parte – se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de Jiraiya, el viento incesante agitaba con fuerza sus cabellos y ropas – por supuesto que no saben de lo que hablo, los secretos y las mentiras se han mantenido muy bien hasta el día de hoy, ¿verdad, Jiraiya? ¿O debería decir, Primum Vigil*? – Jiraiya no mostró su sorpresa, en cambio, apretó los dientes. Si ese hombre le llamaba así, entonces…

-¿Primum Vigil? – tanto Shikamaru como Hinata miraron al hombre, estupefactos.

-¿De qué diablos habla este tipo, ero-sannin? – gritó Naruto.

-Ups, se supone que eso también era un secreto, pero bueno, no tiene caso, después de todo, ya tendrás tiempo para explicarles una vez que me marche…en el poco tiempo que les quede antes de que el mundo como lo conocen llegue a su fin – rió, divertido – ahora, ¿serías tan amable de darme a los portadores?

-Como si fuera a dártelos.

-Ah, ah, y yo que quería ahorrarme el trabajo – llevó sus manos a los costados, alzando los hombros, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación – bueno, ya ni modos – con asombro, vieron como de la espalda del hombre brotaban un par de grandes alas negras que, pese a ser bellas, le daban un aspecto melancólico al aura del sujeto.

-¡Imposible! ¡Un ángel caído! – Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua ante la afirmación de Hinata.

-Demonios, esto se está poniendo muy problemático – con delicadeza, Nara se soltó del agarre de Temari y le dejó al lado de Itachi, el más cercano. Shikamaru intercambió una rápida mirada con Hinata y la chica comprendió.

-¡Por favor, quédense detrás de nosotros! – los ojos de los presentes pasaron del hombre de alas negras a la chica.

-¿Hinata? – Naruto sintió como escapaba de su agarre y, en menos de un segundo, ella y Shikamaru ya estaban a cada costado de Jiraiya – ¡Hinata! – Nagato se apresuró a cerrarle el paso a su hermano. Para el mayor de los Namikaze no habían pasado inadvertidas las fugaces miradas que el hombre le dedicaba a su familia, ¿eran ellos su objetivo? ¿Por qué? Nagato hizo oídos sordos a los reclamos de su hermanito.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué creen que hacen? – El sujeto enmascarado miró a los ángeles – ¿piensan hacerme frente?

-Es molesto, no tengo una idea clara de que está pasando, pero tanto Hinata como yo sabemos cuál es nuestro deber.

-¿Proteger a los humanos? – una carcajada llena de burla hizo eco – por favor, eso es tan patético. ¡Cómo si ustedes pudieran hacerme frente! – gritó, al tiempo que agitaba sus alas y se lanzaba, volando, contra ellos.

-¡Ya lo veremos! – tanto Shikamaru como Hinata dejaron salir sus propias alas en sus espaldas. Los espectadores sólo pudieron abrir en desmedida los ojos y la boca. Jiraiya, a su vez, extrajo una especie de pergamino de entre sus ropas, él también debía defender a su familia.

-¡Patéticos! – repitió el sujeto mientras desaparecía de la vista de los ángeles y el guardián, reapareciendo al instante al lado de Karin y Etsuko.

-_¡Es demasiado rápido!_ – los ángeles sudaron.

-Con su permiso, me llevo esto – dijo el ángel caído al tiempo que arrancaba a la menor de los brazos de Karin.

-¡Etsuko! – la bebé sólo lloró en respuesta. Shikamaru fue el primero en despegar en vuelo buscando recuperar a la pequeña.

-Que inútil, sabes que mientras estés en suelo humano y el sello no sea liberado eres débil – el hombre de alas negras estiró su mano en dirección al ángel, cerrándola en un puño en cuanto lo tuvo en la mira, al instante Shikamaru se detuvo, poniendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Maldición…

-¡Shikamaru! – Temari fue sostenida por Itachi.

-Lo mismo va para ti, querida élite – dijo, girando el rostro a su lado izquierdo, esquivando a Hinata.

-¡¿Qué diablos creen que hacen?! – El grito de Jiraiya sacó de su estupefacción a más de uno – ¡tienen que correr, ahora! – apuró. Rock Lee y Kiba fueron los primeros en reaccionar, tomando a Tenten y Kishasa respectivamente por la muñeca y jalándolas en dirección a la salida.

-¡Vamos! – alentaron.

-¡Yo no me pienso mover sin mi bebé!

-¡Karin!

-¡Karin, escúchame! – Jiraiya llegó hasta donde ella forcejeaba con su esposo – ¡Etsuko va a estar bien, te lo prometo, ellos no la van a dañar y nosotros haremos hasta lo imposible por recuperarla, pero ahora tienen que irse, si se quedan sólo van a estorbar!

-¡Ya te dije que…!

-¡Entiende, niña, SI TE QUEDAS VAS A PONERTE Y A PONERLA EN MÁS PELIGRO! ¡Vete, AHORA! – Karin miró a los ojos al hombre, mientras Suigetsu sujetaba con fuerza sus hombros. Se mordió el labio llena de frustración mientras apretaba los puños con ira. ¿Era inútil? ¿Qué podía ella hacer? Su bebé estaba en peligro y ella…

-¡Naruto! – el grito desesperado de Nagato, Sasuke y Sakura le hizo voltear, el chico estaba corriendo en dirección a donde el ángel caído continuaba esquivando con facilidad a Hinata y torturando a Shikamaru sin siquiera sudar una gota. Jiraiya palideció, eso era aún peor que el que Karin fuera.

-¡Naruto, detente!

-¡Devuélvenos a Etsuko, malnacido! – su grito resonó al tiempo en que, aprovechando que el sujeto de vestidura negra había descendido lo suficiente, se lanzaba contra él sin medir consecuencias.

-¡Naruto! – repitieron el grito el resto de sus amigos.

-¡I-Idiota! – Shikamaru se vio libre un instante, cayendo sin fuerza al suelo.

-¡Naruto-kun! – con terror, Hinata corrió en su auxilio.

-Ah, vaya, parece que alguien ha sido muy amable y me ha ahorrado la molestia de irle a buscar, querido hijo de Dios – ante la cara de desconcierto de todos, la mano que se alzaba contra Shikamaru cambió de dirección para apuntar a Naruto, quien quedó suspendido en el aire.

-¡¿Qué diablos…?!

-¡Maldita sea! – Jiraiya se apresuró a correr al lugar donde los seres sobrenaturales peleaban.

-¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se precipitó en su auxilio también, el hombre la interceptó dándole una patada que la hizo chocar contra Shikamaru, mandándolos contra un árbol lejano.

-¡Hinata! / ¡Shikamaru! – gritaron ambos custodiados. Temari se soltó del agarre de Itachi yendo donde Nara.

-¡Naruto-nii! – Kishasa también salió corriendo en dirección a la conmoción.

-¡No, espera! – Kiba fue tras ella.

-¡Ai! – e Itachi no tardó en seguirles.

-Maldito seas, vas a devolverme ahora mismo a mi ahijado y a mi casi sobrina – Jiraiya extendió el pergamino y lo lanzó en dirección al hombre que mantenía a Naruto y Etsuko cautivos.

-¿Pergaminos de inmovilización? – el hombre supo que no lo esquivaría, sin embargo, otra gran ventisca alejó el objeto de él y provocó que algunos de los chicos salieran volando. Ah, el anciano ese podía ser útil.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! – repitieron Nagato, Tenten e Ino. Konan se aferró al brazo de su novio.

-Me gustaría jugar un poco más con ustedes – escucharon la voz del ángel caído aún con todo el sonido del viento – pero, desgraciadamente, mis jefes no son muy pacientes que digamos, así que, ¡adiós! – dijo al tiempo que abría un portal debajo de Naruto.

-¡¿Qué rayos…?! – Naruto no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando fue dejado caer en el portal, que desapareció y reapareció detrás del sujeto.

-¡Naruto-kun! / ¡Naruto-nii!

-Disfruten de lo que les resta de vida, tontos humanos – dijo, agitando la mano que usó para capturar a Shikamaru y Naruto, al tiempo que otra fuerte ventisca les azotaba, esta vez acompañada de miles de objetos que podrían herirlos. Una distracción innecesaria.

-¡Cuidado! – fue lo último que los jóvenes alcanzaron a escuchar antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de su campo de visión.

.

.

.

-Por fin, el juego ha comenzado, ¿verdad, madre?

.

* * *

.

¡Lo siento! (imaginen que hago una gran reverencia).

En serio lo siento, he tardado demasiado en actualizar esta historia pero, bueno, no serviría de mucho explicarlo ya que lo importante aquí es que los he hecho esperar mucho y, todavía, les dejo en este punto. ¡Disculpen! Ojalá que la extensión del capítulo y la explicación de la relación de Temari y Kishasa compensara un poco, al menos, la demora. También me disculpo por si algún error en la redacción, lo he revisado un par de veces, pero siempre puede escaparse un detalle.

Ahora, aquí empieza, en serio, la recta final de la historia.

Esta vez no prometeré nuevo capítulo para una fecha en específico, tampoco puedo prometer que la historia sea actualizada en breve, sin embargo, prometo dedicarle más tiempo (ahora que dispongo de un poco de él) para así avanzar lo más rápido posible.

Si aún hay personas que leen esto, muchas gracias por su paciencia y, mmm, hasta la próxima.

_*Primum Vigil:_ primer vigilante.

~o~o~o

**Call me Tris:** oh, cielos, saber que revisas a diario me deja un mal sabor de boca por tardar tanto. Mmm, aquí hay otro poco más de tardanza. Espero que continúes por aquí.

**NaruHina The Last:** inesperada pero extensa actualización (?)

**Sofitkm:** lo siento, no pude revelar demasiado, pero, si tienes suficiente paciencia, encontrarás la respuestas a tus dudas.

**Luli92:** bueno, el que Naruto haya vuelto un tanto a ser su "yo" del pasado tenía que traer desventajas, Kiba sabe eso...posiblemente.

**Akime Maxwell:** gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia hasta el final. Se viene la etapa final.

**Honeysweet1813:** ojalá sigas manteniendo tus palabras acerca de la espera, porque esta historia es algo...me gusta escribirla tomándome mi tiempo, disculpa. Muchas gracias por considerar buena mi historia y por tenerlo como un fanfic favorito. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
